Going Home
by Baryon Lancer
Summary: The events cover the time period between the MKnR light novel #16 Yotsuba Succession Chapter and the end of New Years vacation a week later. Tatsuya and Miyuki learn to become a couple, and Minami learns to deal with her uneasiness about them loving each other so much.
1. Chapter 1: The Ride Home

Having survived the ordeal more or less intact, Tatsuya and Miyuki gratefully accepted Yuuka's offer to drive them back home from the family New Years' gathering. The drive would be slightly faster than taking the cabinet trailer back, and would undoubtedly result in less contact with outsiders. Yuuka could drop them off directly at their door, which under the circumstances Tatsuya now considered a great advantage. He had begun to consider whether or not they should use the motorcycle more since it had the same advantages as Yuuka's car with the additional feature of their helmets obscuring their identities to the general public.

Since recognition was now a security concern.

Within the span of a single afternoon, the siblings…the former siblings, had gone from relatively unknown magic high school students to two of the most famous people on the planet. His brief chance to check his information terminal before their departure home had revealed disturbing results. News headlines around the globe and especially in Japan were dominated by the announcement of the secretive Yotsuba's brand new heir and her fiancé, and former brother. Their school photos were featured prominently, as was their images from the last two Nine Schools Competitions and the previous year's Thesis Competition. It had taken less than an hour for that relatively quiet New Years' Day to turn into perhaps the busiest news day of the entire coming year.

What was even more perplexing to Tatsuya was that he, and not Miyuki, seemed to be the focus of the most interest so far. Or rather, the interest was in Maya Yotsuba's surprise "son". Them having been raised as siblings and being engaged now barely seemed to be mentioned in the articles. His defeat of the Crimson Prince in their 1st year Monolith Code and the fact that he had been presenting at the Thesis Competition that eventually turned into the incident known as Scorched Halloween seemed to be drawing the lion's share of the media attention.

" _They're fishing for angles at this point, but if the interest in me doesn't subside, and they start looking too deeply…"_

Now wasn't the time for long range planning on how to deal with their new found celebrity.

Originally Tatsuya planned to sit in the front passenger seat for its increased visibility, but his sister…no….his fiancée, had made it plain she wanted him at her side in the back. To maximize their ability to identify potential threats Minami sat in the front passenger seat with Tatsuya directly behind the driver. Though he had judged potential threat levels were much lower than their trip to the main residence, a new threat may lie in wait closer to home. The Press.

The seating arrangement resulted in Miyuki being the focus of Yuuka's rear view mirror and thus the general conversation had been between these two, leaving the other two to preform security. The conversation between the two Yotsuba females had been mostly light up to this point. Tatsuya was glad for this as it reduced his sister's…..no….. fiancée's stress and also allowed him to focus on defense and not the conversation.

"So, what are you going to do about Minami-chan here?"

Yuuka's sudden question resulted in both Minami and Tatsuya being drawn immediately back into the discussion. Miyuki seemed to blink in confusion before stating as much.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

Yuuka smiled benignly back at her younger cousin before clarifying.

"You have been explaining her presence as her being a cousin. Well now that everyone at school knows you're Yotsubas they'll assume Minami is one of us too. I'm surprised the Press hasn't picked that up yet as well."

" _I suppose it was too much to hope that we'd make it home in relative peace….."_

As he thought this he let out a barely perceptible sigh.

"…everyone…..knows?"

Now adding to the confused look on her face were the additional emotions of surprise and concern.

Tatsuya moved quickly to defuse the situation. He reassuringly covered his sister's…no…fiancée's hand with his, as he answered their cousin for her.

"Miyuki is superlative in almost everything, but despite my best efforts, she still prefers to get her news from live broadcasts and not news feeds."

Tatsuya could see in the rearview mirror the sudden clarification on Yuuka's face mixed with slight remorse.

"So, she doesn't know yet?"

"There aren't many televisions in the main residence; and given the pace of today's activities, I myself barely had a chance to get acquainted with the announcement's impact before we departed.

Tatsuya smiled with slight sarcasm at his older cousin. Then he retrieved his information terminal from his pocket and opened the last search he'd made before handing it to his…..fiancée.

" _I have to start thinking of her this way. It will prevent awkward group situations from becoming even more so. Plus, that's what we are now."_

He knew getting used to their new relationship would take time. He never removed his hand from her's, especially as her tension rose with every line of news article on them she now read. Tatsuya decided that while Miyuki grounded herself in their new public status, he would answer Yuuka's original question.

"As for Minami's familial status, we had long planned out that she was to be a cousin on our father's side, and thus not a Yotsuba by blood. Though she'll still draw some interest as our cousin, it should be much less than if she were identified with the clan directly."

"I see."

As Yuuka replied Tatsuya and Minami exchanged a brief glance in the rearview mirror. The look they gave each other was one of professional understanding and respect.

"…Onii-sama?"

Tatsuya realized this moment would be painful for her. He had hoped to get her safely home before having this discussion. Still, now was the time they had to deal with this.

"Yuuka's right, isn't she? They all know now, don't they?"

At his….. fiancée's sad expression Tatsuya could only smile back reassuringly.

"Yes, everyone at 1st High probably already knows, or soon will at any rate."

The former siblings exchanged different looks toward each other. Miyuki tryed to draw strength from Tatsuya's benign smile; he worked his expression towards relieving the sadness and concern spread across her beautiful features.

"I know this is of little relief at a time like this Miyuki-san, but you're about to learn something of extreme value towards your future life when you return to school next week."

At Yuuka's sudden declaration, even Tatsuya and Minami perked up with interest.

"What's that Yuuka-san?"

Miyuki was still trepid, but curious as well.

Yuuka smiled back with absurdness.

"You're about to learn who are yours and Tatsuya's real friends that you can always rely upon no matter what, and who's just chaff to be blown away in the wind."

"I believe that is a fair assessment Yuuka-san."

At her brother's agreement and slightly amused smile, Miyuki began to release some of the tension she had built up in the last few minutes.

"So, since I've let the cat out of the bag already; Tatsuya-san, did you notice the time stamp on most of those articles?"

At his elder cousin's sudden shift of topic, and even more so at her noticing something that's usually as benign as the release time, Tatsuya let an amused expression free reign across his face.

"Indeed, the earliest articles, which all basically parroted the official announcement verbatim; seemed to have been released slightly before the gathering was started."

In astonishment at Tatsuya's words Miyuki couldn't help but ask.

"Onii-sama, you mean that the announcement was released before the family even knew?"

Tatsuya nodded his response to her question.

From the driver's seat Yuuka let out a chuckle.

"Auntie sure does know how to 'burn the ships' once she's made a decision."

Minami briefly cut her eyes in astonishment at Yuuka's outburst. If Tatsuya had to judge, Minami's reaction had less to do with the contents of Yuuka's statement and more to do with hearing the revered head of the clan referred to so informally.

"I can just image Hayama-dono hovering over Aoki at a data terminal. Pocket watch in Hayama-dono's hand, Aoki's finger hovering over the send button. 'Not yet Aoki-san'."

Yuuka's amusement continued unabated.

"And the poor sap that had to come in to the Magic Association information office on a national holiday. He was probably already angry being there anyway, but thinking that at least he'd get to put his feet up, drink his coffee, and watch some videos on his terminal. Next thing he knows an official 10MC document comes up on his terminal and when he opens it the first thing he sees is 'Clan Yotsuba'. He probably spewed coffee all over his terminal!"

Tatsuya had rarely seen Yuuka reach this level of jocularity before. She was almost at a level Tatsuya could only describe as 'Erika-esque'.

"Still, that guy did his job well, eh? It's only been a few hours and the news has already reached the far corners of the globe."

Tatsuya had noted that Miyuki had put his terminal down a few moments after Yuuka began her amusing ramblings. Knowing that she was not a "speed reader" he determined that she had either decided to wait and let him filter the news for her, or she was frustrated with the contents of what she had already read and was determined not to work herself up reading more of the same. Either way, her returning to a calmer state was the biggest benefit in Tatsuya's judgement. Yuuka's last statement however suddenly brought Miyuki's tension levels back up.

He gently squeezed her hand that he had yet to release. As if it were her pressure valve, her tension magically melted away. Not for the first time in the last 24 hours had Tatsuya began to reevaluate simple things between them that he had once taken for granted as a part of their "close sibling relationship". He briefly glanced sideways at her. She had a slight smile and her eyes were closed. The impression she gave off was once something he'd have called "contentment" yet he knew she was nowhere near content at that moment, given the upheavals of the last day.

" _Was it…pleasure? Does she derive pleasure from just holding my hand?"_

Even he had to admit to himself, when viewed from that angle, that he had been blind to a great many things before her confession of womanly love to him the night before.

" _She's my blind spot. What else have I willfully overlooked in the name of 'sibling affection'?"_

Then he suddenly became aware of her concerned gaze.

"Onii-sama, is everything…."

"Of course, I was merely lost in thought."

"You? LOST in thought? That's doesn't even seem possible."

Yuuka smirked at him in the mirror with slight sarcasm.

"Onii-sama is very intelligent Yuuka-san. Surely you know this already?"

Always ready to leap to his defense, in her current state Miyuki was in no mood to register subtlety. She had not heard Yuuka's slight emphasis on the word "lost" and believed their cousin was now questioning his mental faculties.

Since Yuuka had precipitated Miyuki's agitated mood by introducing her to their new-found fame; Tatsuya decided he would hold off on throwing her a lifeline and see if she could dig her way out of the hole she had leaped into.

"Your fiancé's brilliance is well known. I was merely disbelieving that he could ever get lost, even in his thoughts."

Tatsuya had to give her credit for that. Miyuki is rarely so easily placated when she feels he has been slighted. She sat back relaxed into her seat with an expression that seemed to convey a deep sense of pride, and satisfaction.

"Ah, yes, my FIANCÉ is indeed extremely brilliant."

Even Minami looked back at her primary in the mirror with surprise. The way Miyuki said the word "fiancé" sounded more like an animalistic purr of joy than an actual word. It was as if saying that word had generated pleasure within her body. It was by far the most "womanly" thing he had ever experienced of her. As he was the object of that word, he suddenly felt very awkward, as if his cheeks and ears were burning.

"Um…..yeah…..so, about the names and titles. What are you guys going to do about that?"

For the second time in less than a minute Tatsuya was impressed with Yuuka's tactical verbal abilities, and this time also very grateful for them. Miyuki instantly went from desirous woman to sweet, innocent girl again.

"What do you mean Yuuka-san?"

"Well, it's going to already be an awkward situation around the people who have gotten to know you as siblings and now have to adapt to you being engaged instead. Continuing to refer to each other as "brother" and "sister" might make a weird situation somewhat worse."

At Yuuka's explanation, Miyuki bore an expression of placidity.

"Well, it will take some getting used to of course, and there will be slip-ups from time to time; but obviously we'll not be referring to each other as siblings in public anymore."

Yuuka sent back a slightly concerned look to Tatsuya before pressing her next question.

"Wouldn't it be better to also do that in private as well, since your new relationship is obviously more intimate than the previous one?"

"I suppose."

When combined with her nonchalant expression and her suddenly turning to look out the window; all that anyone else in the vehicle could take away from her answer was that she'd call Tatsuya whatever she wanted in private. Yuuka got the hint and dropped it.

* * *

By the time of the start of the more serious parts of their discussion, they had long since left the mountainous countryside behind them and been in the outskirts of the capital. Now they were on the side streets in their neighborhood. Neither Tatsuya, nor Minami judging by her body language, had sensed anything unusual on the approach to the house.

Tatsuya was in the habit, when he would not be disturbing anyone or revealing too much, of using Elemental Sight to prescreen their destinations. As they were mere meters from their front door he released his special vision to verify their home was in order.

It was not!

Several items had been moved, others were missing altogether, and there were some new items as well.

He reviewed the Eidos log of the past 24 hours. Several persons had entered the home and moved items around. One seemed to supervise the others. He was familiar to Tatsuya.

" _Aoki?"_

The Yotsuba butler clearly had been given the pass code to the front door, by Tatsuya's new "mother" no doubt.

" _But those are our…..why are they?"_

In a completely un-Tatsuya like action he came out of Elemental Sight with a gasp of shock. Rarely experiencing such from him, Miyuki immediately retrieved her CAD. Minami already had her bracelet CAD at the ready. Tatsuya could even feel Yuuka tensing as if she were about to punch the accelerator to full throttle.

"No, it's alright. There's no threat that I can detect."

They all blinked in surprise at his words.

"Onii-sama, your reaction, surely something is….."

Miyuki was stopped dead in her tracks at the current visage of her beloved. He wouldn't look her in the eyes; but he knew he surely had to be the most extreme color of red at that moment since all three women in the car were gaping at him in astonishment.

"WOW! What in the world could make YOU of all people blush like that?"

As expected, Yuuka was the first to vocalize their mutual fascination at his current state of extreme embarrassment. He also felt considerable shame in the fact that he seemed to be unable to regain his composure.

" _Because it's about Miyuki. She's the only person that can make me…..feel."_

The logic of his thoughts didn't accelerate his return to normal composure. A change of topic was needed to divert everyone including himself.

"There's nothing wrong with the house. I can detect no threats here. However, Aoki-san and several others visited while we were away."

Miyuki squinted curiously at his statement.

"What business did Aoki-san have here, to enter our house without our approval?"

"Clearly he was on Auntie's business."

Yuuka answered with the only logical conclusion available. It didn't seem to placate Miyuki in the slightest. For her part, Minami didn't take her eyes off the house, even at Yuuka calling the clan head by an informal title again.

"What I want to know is what could Aoki have done in the house that would make our Tatsuya-kun blush like a school boy caught with his pants down?"

Surely the look he was sending his older cousin at that moment would have put fear into even the strongest hearts, but he suspected that his continued embarrassment made that look more comical than it was meant to be.

"The name plaque has been removed from the gate pillar."

Minami was correct. As far as Elemental Sight had shown him, that was the only exterior difference. Every other change had been within the walls of their home.

"Everyone knows the name "Shiba" today. One less hint for the Press to ID your home. I'd replace it with a fake-name plaque as soon as possible though."

"Agreed."

Tatsuya's concurrence with Yuuka's statement was short and simple.

She had already pulled the latch to open the trunk.

"Miyuki, you and Minami wait for me at the door, just in case."

"Of course Onii-sama. Thanks again Yuuka-san."

She didn't question why he would stay behind with Yuuka. They understood each other so well.

At Miyuki's statement of gratitude Minami turned to Yuuka and bowed in respect, then both left the vehicle and retrieved their items, and his, from the trunk.

Once the two were beyond the front gate and standing before the entry door, Tatsuya slid over to the seat Miyuki had been occupying to get a better view of Yuuka.

"You wanted to discuss something without our future clan leader present?"

"I just wanted to express our gratitude for the ride, plus the offer to take us up there as well. It was a great risk to you, and not just physically."

Yuuka smiled ironically at his words.

"We're serious in our support for Miyuki, and you."

Tatsuya understood that she was speaking not only for herself, but for the Tsukuba branch family at that moment.

"We Shiba are grateful for the support the Tsukuba have shown us, in particular you and Lady Touka."

Yuuka grinned slightly before replying.

"She'd support you both either way, but mother feels guilty that she was forced to tie you and Miyuki together as well."

"She shouldn't, there is no one I'd rather be tied to; and since the alternatives were all significantly worse, she did the best for us that she could."

"I see, I'll tell her that. She'll be glad to hear it."

Tatsuya briefly turned his gaze out the window before returning it to his cousin.

"So, Scorched Halloween, does the whole family know?"

The intensity of the gaze the two shared through the rearview mirror was palpable.

"It's not as if Auntie sent out a memo, but your power was long ago revealed by Eisaku-sama's magic. Once the details of what happened to the Great Asian Alliance's assault fleet that night were known, no one who heard Eisaku-sama's description of your abilities was in doubt of your responsibility."

Tatsuya broke their gaze again before replying.

"You were only a little girl then though. I'd have to conclude your parents told you. I hadn't thought my secret had reached our generation yet as general knowledge."

"I'm not sure it has. Katsushige, Ayako, and Fumiya may well have no knowledge; but it's as you say, my mother informed me. After all, it's her magic that allows Miyuki to keep your powers caged till needed."

Her words were blunt, but also true.

"Very well. Again, you have our gratitude, as does your lady mother."

"You both know how to reach me if I'm needed. And Tatsuya…"

He had already opened the door and was standing on the sidewalk when her words turned him around.

"She needs you. That's plain to see, always has been. There's no doubt the two of you are dedicated to each other. It may be a very awkward start but, it's a solid foundation for a marriage."

Tatsuya grinned mischievously at his cousin.

"Says an unmarried woman?"

Yuuka faked an expression of indignation.

"I'm only now just in my 20's! Take care."

"You as well."

She waved through the window and the gate beyond to the waiting Miyuki and Minami who both returned her wave. Tatsuya briefly watched her car accelerate down the street before passing the gate toward the two waiting ladies.

"Is everything alright Onii-sama?"

"Of course."

With these words he slipped his hand through the side of her hair and let his fingers and palm rest gently on her cheek. For the first time he noticed that she seem to "melt" at his intimate touch more than what he had previously thought of the same act. Thinking this also brought his embarrassment at what waited inside their home back to the forefront of his mind. To start blushing profusely again would only add to the problems at this stage.

Minami came to his rescue.

"Shall we enter now?"

"Ah! Yes, let me."

With that Tatsuya placed his palm on the locking device reader and the door unlatched. He stepped through the threshold in the vanguard just in case this one time Elemental Sight had not been enough. As usually, there were no issues to be found. He had subtly begun to relax a bit when he heard a mild gasp from his sister.

"What is it Miyuki?"

All she did was point at the table in the hallway. There were two letters on it.

One was addressed "My Beautiful Niece".

The other said "My Noble Son".


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sleeping Where?

Tatsuya realized instantly why Miyuki reacted the way she had at the sight of the envelopes; but even though he expected some additional forms of communication from his new "mother", he also found her titling of his envelope a bit odd. He swiftly assigned the purpose of the wording to be more for Miyuki's benefit than his.

"My Noble Son…to say such…"

Miyuki's voice and facial features seemed to reflect equal parts fear and pride. As his fiercest advocate and defender; Tatsuya knew that Miyuki both feared, but also anticipated with delight, what being the "son" of Maya Yotsuba would mean for him within the magic community. He could now claim by right of birth a place at the very top of his generation that his known abilities could not achieve for him.

To Tatsuya, his new social status seemed likely to be more of a hindrance than a benefit to him, at least in the short term.

"Shall we read them?"

"Um…..yes Onii-sama, of course."

Minami had already moved to take all their luggage up to the bedrooms. They hadn't been on many journeys that required luggage since Minami had moved in. In fact, the only trips with Minami had been just the previous year's Nine School's Competition, and Thesis Competition, before this latest trip. She often had difficulty discerning when to treat him as a fellow Guardian and when to treat him as an honored member of the Yotsuba family. It didn't help that Miyuki had her own peculiarities when it came to when and whether or not Minami could do things for Tatsuya; and they often contradicted what he had told Minami as well. At first it had been a constant battle of wills between the two young ladies on everything from who folded his clothes to who made his beverages to who made his meals.

Eventually Minami accepted that she would serve Miyuki exclusively and that Miyuki would serve Tatsuya unless she gave express permission for Minami to do otherwise.

One area of early success in this battle of wills had been luggage handling. After the first time she tried to handle his luggage he had successfully convinced her that, as a fellow Guardian, it was not her duty to heft his bags for him. Since even Miyuki thought of trudging around luggage as a manlier activity, she had not contradicted him on this, and thus Minami and he quickly established the rules in that department between themselves with relative ease.

Clearly even that early success was now erased by his new status. There was no longer any grey area left for Minami, the faithful Yotsuba servant, to justify benign neglect of him anymore. In her mind he was now the clan leader's son and the fiancé of her mistress, the future clan leader. Tatsuya now doubted he'd ever get her to treat him as a normal person again, not that she ever really had. Hopefully she wouldn't try to oust Miyuki from her cherished domestic work on his behalf again, in the name of his new status.

He picked up the letter opener and swiftly opened her letter before handing it to her and doing the same to his own.

The high quality paper had an almost parchment feel to it; as if the letter was not to ever be discarded, but instead framed and hung on the wall of your home with pride for all to see. Tatsuya knew that even the family's mundane internal communications, when deemed necessary for being placed on paper and not communicated via electronic device, was also printed on this same quality paper. It was a way of expressing to the reader that what was being communicated in the letter, no matter of its real importance, was still important because of whom it came from.

 _"As expected of Oba-ue. Does she really think anyone would ever take her words lightly?"_

Tatsuya recalled that once, when their mother had received a hand written letter from her sister; Honami had commented on the quality and style of the calligraphy used. Their mother had told her that her sister had always been a perfectionist in that regard, even before "The Incident". It was a rare insight from his mother on someone she normally avoided talking about if possible, so it made a memorable impression on him.

Looking at his new mother's handwritten kanji, in the traditional format of top to bottom, right to left; Tatsuya couldn't help but admire how she was able to apply the same emphasis of traditional brush strokes, yet with a fountain pen, and to a much smaller size character as well. Tatsuya couldn't imagine her using any other type of pen to produce the same results.

"Long anticipated blossom of spring."

 _"Did she really write me a poem?"_

"The beauty of which has been admired both near and far.

Soon to bare the most delicious of fruits.

And then to wither away in autumn's chill wind.

It is the foolish admirer that refuses to taste of you.

In the folly of trying to preserve you as you are."

Tatsuya could feel the slight facial warming that as of today was becoming an all too familiar sensation rising yet again.

Knowing her, the message of the poem was meant to be ironically blunt.

 _"Hopefully she with stick to perfecting her calligraphy in the future."_

The letter proper began one layer below the slightly larger poem.

"With your new status comes an increased responsibility. You both will be called upon to perform public duties for the house. Though it is no longer expected of you to maintain your previous responsibilities as Guardian; I would not insult you by assuming you would ever relinquish those duties in any circumstance.

You have without doubt noticed my engagement presents to the two of you already. Let us say they are most assuredly non-refundable, so you are expected to make full use of them, every night. It's not only your responsibility to the family but to her as well. Though it is a duty you must perform, there is nothing to stop you from enjoying your responsibilities to their fullest."

His new mother's words had not assisted the red flush of his neck and face to subside any.

He decided to risk a glance in his sister's…his fiancée's direction.

Her face was flushed a bright pink as were her ears and neck. Her free hand covered her wide open mouth. If her eye lids could have been only slightly farther apart, her eyes would have been in serious danger of falling out of their sockets.

Those huge orbs soon turned to meet his own eyes. With a slight yelping sound she practically jumped to turn herself from his gaze. Involuntarily he also averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"Um…..ah…Onii-sama, I…."

Normally they were in the habit of sharing their communications from the family with each other, but this time….

"Miyuki….."

At suddenly being interrupted by him, she gladly stopped searching for words to express her thoughts; but also seemed to slightly fear what he might say next.

"Yes…Onii-sama?"

Tatsuya was slightly taken aback at how husky her voice had sounded just then. Was she intentionally trying to sound more womanly?

"…..We can skip sharing these letters if that would…"

"YES!...um…yes, that would be a good idea I think."

They still couldn't bear to look at one another in their mutually embarrassed states. The tension and quiet between them was beginning to take a life of its own when Minami returned down the stairway. When she first saw them she had a confused expression on her face that seemed to resonate from her own thoughts; then, upon noticing the awkward air between them she became surprised and tensed up.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ah, yes Minami."

With her mistress's positive remark she went back to her previous perplexed thinking expression.

"You noticed something unusual upstairs, didn't you?"

Minami blinked at Tatsuya's question before his assumption made sense to her. She then realized he had already seen what she had through Elemental Sight.

"Yes, when I went to place your luggage in your rooms I noticed they had been altered."

This is normally where Miyuki would pipe in surprised and ask what Minami meant by altered. Instead she looked away from Minami and began blushing again.

 _"So that must have been one of the embarrassing things mentioned in her letter."_

"You decided to perform a security sweep then, correct?"

Instead of continuing with her report as he had expected, Minami seemed concerned and apologetic. She immediately bowed her head slightly before speaking again.

"Please forgive me, I do not doubt your abilities Tatsuya-sama…."

"Stop."

With his sudden interrupting words both young women immediately focused on him.

"I do not care about my change in status within this family or the superfluous courtesies that are supposed to go with such things. If nowhere else, then at least in these walls let us continue as we have before, without concerning ourselves with formalities. Frankly, I would only be upset had you not made a security sweep under those circumstances."

Minami appeared to be on the verge of apologizing again when Miyuki broke in.

"Onii-sama is right. You and I must continue to strive together to make Onii-sama's home an oasis from unwanted distractions."

"Miyuki, that's not exactly what I meant. I'm not the "lord" of this house."

"It is as Onii-sama says, of course."

Miyuki tilted her head with her amazingly bright smile and almost closed eyes. Tatsuya had long come to call this expression "ah, it's so cute you think that"; which was another way of letting him know that she'd do it the way she wanted and he'd enjoy the result. He knew when he'd not win and decided not to make a pointless fight of it.

"Minami, please continue."

"Um, yes. The beds have been removed from both your rooms. Additional shelving and cabinetry has been installed, as have elaborate console desks. They appear to have been converted to offices."

 _"All the better to ensure no floor space is available for even a single futon mattress."_

"Seeing this I then did a sweep of both floors before reporting back to you. Nothing else on the second floor was altered; but when I got to the first floor….."

Minami hesitated, with only the slightest reluctant look towards Miyuki before continuing.

The first floor…..

It contained the house's guest room, a linen closet, a full bathroom for the guest and a water closet.

It also contained the home's master bedroom suite; or more accurately, their late mother's private rooms.

The largest bedroom in the house by far, with a private balcony it shared with a sitting room that separated the bedroom from the hallway and stairs beyond. The balcony looked down the valley below and on toward the city beyond. It was a breathtaking view either day or night and one that Tatsuya and Miyuki's previous bedrooms had shared, but only through windows. On the other side of the bedroom were walk-in his and her closets, a private water closet and a bathroom that had the same amazing view of the city, and a bathtub that wouldn't be out of place had it been in an Onsen.

The guest room had once been Honami's bedroom, since it was between the stairs going down, the doorway to their mother's rooms, and the stairs going up to their rooms. Any intruder that could have penetrated the ground floor security systems would still have had to get past her. For a similar reason, Tatsuya's room on the second floor was between the stairs and Miyuki's room.

Since their father had always slept elsewhere once he moved in himself, Tatsuya only associated the master bedroom suite with their mother. He knew Miyuki saw the rooms that way as well. She hadn't set foot past the sitting room since their mother's death. To her it had become something akin to a holy-of-holies in a temple to their mother's memory. This explained why Minami hesitated to mention she had gone in there.

Neither Minami, nor Tatsuya before her, could afford to pretend the rooms on the first floor didn't exist as Miyuki seemed to want to do. Having an empty and unmonitored floor was a grave security risk. Though the HAR would keep the rooms immaculate; Tatsuya had started checking them twice daily, usually before Miyuki woke or after she fell asleep for the night, just to be certain. Once Minami had joined them, she had added her own patrol of the floor, usually while Miyuki was making Tatsuya some after dinner coffee.

"So, having found our belongings moved into the master suite you left our luggage there instead?"

In the gap caused by Minami's hesitation Miyuki stepped in rapidly, and with a response that took both she and Tatsuya by surprise.

"Um, yes, Miyuki-sama. I didn't want to unpack your belongings yet before I consulted you though."

"That's good then. Well, shall we go look at our new rooms Onii-sama?"

Tatsuya blinked with surprise momentarily before nodding in affirmation. She then extended her hand for him to hold. Without any trepidation he took her hand in his and they followed Minami up the stairs.

As they advanced she whispered softly to him.

"It's still there right?"

He could hear the slight tremble in her hushed voice and knew without looking that her eyes had begun to water.

"Have no fear, they are exactly where they should be."

With his light and reassuring response she leaned into his side in relief as they approached the first floor landing.

* * *

There is a sensory phenomenon known as "new construction" smell. This smell was mostly made up of the chemicals and building materials used in the construction process. Technology had progressed to the point where those that could afford such things could now have that smell removed as the last step of a new build or renovation. Since he could detect no "new construction" smells, Tatsuya knew that had been the case with their recent renovations.

As his sister….. fiancée and he rounded the corner of the stairs and began toward the hallway beyond; they could see Minami patiently waiting for them at the door to the sitting room. Miyuki slightly tightened her hand around his at the sight of the doorway.

"It's alright Minami, you may open the door."

At her mistress's command she held the now open door so that the two could enter before her.

"Oh…my…"

At his fiancée's words Tatsuya realized he too was impressed with the changes to the sitting room. With the full wall sliding transparent windows and doors leading to the open deck on one side, and large windows on the opposite wall, this room had never been dark; but the new color pallet had transformed it into a completely different space.

Their mother had been a fan of dark woods and shades of tan, brown and dark greens. Everything about the room now evoked a more contemporary feel with various shades of blue, grey, white. Gone were the wood accents that had once made this room almost feel like a cabin in the woods.

"So, do you like this?"

He had to ask her since her face didn't seem to convey anything but stunned amazement.

"I…..think I do."

She seemed surprised at her own words. He was not surprised by this reaction and decided to reinforce her with his own positive opinion.

"I do as well."

"But mother would hate it!"

At hearing their simultaneous exclamations they both reacted. Miyuki covered her grin and giggle with her hand, and her eyes shimmered with glee. Nothing made her happier than for the two of them to be on the same path together, especially mentally. Tatsuya could not suppress his grin back at her, which only seemed to make her radiate even more.

Minami on the other hand had the same look of consternation she always did when the two of them seemed to be sharing something that she couldn't fathom. Tatsuya decided to bring her back into the discussion.

"Do you like the changes to the room Minami?"

Minami's expression went to one of surprise. She then began to scan the room as if she had not formed a previous opinion of the space, before looking back to Tatsuya and answering.

"The coloring will make it easier to see potential threats even with the minimal lighting from street lights at night. The one security issue that steps out other than the windows and doors are the fact that the love seat and chair have too much space behind them."

"No Minami!"

At her mistress's frustrated exclamation Minami immediately stopped her assessment and lowered her head in rebuke. That of course resulted in Miyuki's frustration at her doubling.

"I'm not mad at you Minami, look up."

So ordered, Minami obeyed without hesitation.

"Onii-sama wanted your opinion on the ascetics of the room, not its security."

Looking at Miyuki with a skeptical expression, she immediately cuts her eyes to Tatsuya to verify that was indeed what he wanted. Tatsuya smiled slightly and gave a single nod to her.

Having confirmed his true intent, Minami dutifully re-scanned the room with her eyes before replying to Miyuki.

"I find the room to be…..nice?"

Minami's answer caused the eagerly anticipating Miyuki's smile to fall away to a disappointed pout. Her shoulders also slumped crestfallen. Tatsuya felt the corner of his mouth stretch up to a full grin at his sister's…no…fiancée's obvious consternation at Minami's lack of a normal, feminine understanding of style and fashion.

Without changing her expression Miyuki began to shake her head back-and-forth slowly as she rebuked Minami.

"Clearly we are going to need to put additional efforts into fixing your lack of social skills and fashion sense."

Minami lowered her head again at the mild chastisement Miyuki was handing out; but the perplexed expression on her face indicated Miyuki would have her work cut out for her.

He couldn't help but be amused that his sister...fiancée thought social skills and fashion sense had anything to do with each other or that Minami would find either valuable as a Guardian.

 _"Well, maybe as Miyuki's Guardian, those two skills would be useful?"_

"Shall we head to the bedroom now?"

Miyuki visibly steeled herself for the next room before nodding her consent. Tatsuya opened the door and knowing that she wouldn't want to be first, went in himself. He felt her pull up behind him and press herself into his back. Not for the first time the sensation of her chest pressing into him resulted in an awkward feeling inside him.

 _"She's my…my…."_

Just then she heaved a heavy sigh as she pressed her cheek between his shoulder blades, he realized she needed her Onii-sama at that moment and not…..a man.

She whispered softly to him as Minami came around her and moved off to the side of the embracing couple.

"Will I like it?"

"I think so."

"Is it there, she didn't take it?"

Tatsuya looked toward the windows to his left and smiled bitterly with sadness.

"Yes, it's still there."

He could feel her shift her head to the other side to get a glimpse around his shoulder. He strategically shifted to his right for her to get a better look.

It was only one glimpse she wanted and she quickly looked away. He could feel her emotions welling up from behind him. When he looked at Minami she had a concerned expression.

"You can go on ahead Minami, we'll be a minute."

"Of course."

With a nod she withdrew down the hall that led to the master bathroom and closets.

He could feel her start to sob on his back as Minami retreated to a "safe" distance away. He gently rotated himself around so that he could take her completely in his arms. He looked down on the top of her head as she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped her into him tightly and she melted in his arms. He forgot the awkwardness of the last day and let this young woman that he loved and who clearly loved him, cry over the memory of their late mother in his arms.

At that moment he couldn't have cared less what form their love had taken.

She turned to look again in the direction of the scared artifacts of their mother's life.

A high back chair placed beside the window; its position perfect to cast light on any book in hand, but also not allowing the reader to be in direct light themselves. A small table beside it, big enough to hold a book and a tea cup saucer. A shawl lying folded over the back of the chair. A book on the table with a light blue ribbon book mark at two-thirds of the way through it. A small key tied to one end of the ribbon and a small crystal heart pendant on the other end.

This was the scared shrine to their mother that Miyuki revered.

He felt her shake slightly at the sight of it. No one had touched it since the day they moved their mother to the main residence for her final journey. Their aunt had insisted that their mother come home to die.

Tatsuya remembered taking their mother's tea cup and saucer downstairs the day they departed for the main house; and he also remembered folding the shawl and laying it across the chair the day they returned home.

 _"A beginning and an end."_

"I don't want to move it….but…."

His sister's…his fiancée's words broke his train of thought.

"But what Miyuki?"

He could feel her hesitate.

"Well I'm….I'm not sure I can have this here with us…in our…"

For the first time since entering the room Tatsuya turned around and took a good look.

"Ah! Yes, it might be awkward to have her things right here in our bedroom."

When he said these words they had both been looking at the brand new four-post canopy bed that dominated the room. Once the words had left his mouth though, she had quickly buried herself again in his chest. At first he thought another fit of tears would come, but the vibe she was giving off now was completely different than the sadness of before. She seemed to bubble with elation.

"Oh Onii-sama! Say that again!"

He looked down on the top of her head in confusion. Her sudden mood swing was inexplicable to him. She clearly didn't want him to see her face, but he could tell she was blushing profusely and smiling joyfully.

"Um, say what again?"

"The last two words! Oh please say them again for me."

Suddenly he began to feel embarrassment again, but he would comply with her simple request.

"Our bedroom?"

She trembled at those words but he gathered it was for a completely different reason than before. A sudden giggle released from her and she tightened her grip on him even more.

"Oh Onii-sama! The loving things you say sometimes are so embarrassing!"

He didn't think his words should have this effect at first; but then he realized he had just confirmed what was already implied by all this furniture moving their aunt had arranged. That the two of them would be sharing a bed from now on. For the first time in his life the prospect of sleeping with her had taken on a whole new and intimidating aspect. They had done so last night but still….

 _"This isn't the main residence, this is….our home…and our….bed."_

His eyes were locked on the bed with concern pouring forth from him. Miyuki, still locked in his embrace, slightly tightened her grip on his shirt and began nuzzling his chest. He had his hands on her back and before he knew what was happening they seemed to be gently moving around and lower down her back all on their own.

 _"What am I doing?"_

With only the lightest force possible he pushed her gently away from him by her shoulders.

"We should go see the bathroom and closets now."

Miyuki's face looked directly toward his eyes at that moment. The look of disappointment she showed at being ripped from his "getting-way-too-warm" embrace was brief but intense. She quickly recovered into a smile though. The impression she was giving him now was that she knew this was just the beginning of something.

 _"A beginning….."_

He had promised her he would try to see her as a woman, but he found the moments he did see her that way to be…..intense. He realized he had unusual difficulty when dealing with her in that fashion. He would have to study up on this and see if he couldn't relieve some of his apprehensions.

Lost in thought he was mildly surprised by the sensation of her taking his hand. She smiled up at him sweetly before giving him a gentle tug to follow her.

"I think Onii-sama is thinking too hard about all of this."

She pulled him along to follow her to the next area. Not for the first time her ability to read his thoughts impressed him.

"I promise you Onii-sama, Miyuki will be a patient and gentle sensei for you."

And with those last words, Tatsuya could feel his face begin to warm yet again.

* * *

The first walk-in closet they passed was clearly Miyuki's. Her items were already moved in, including the carry-all they had just brought back. Her items, cleaned by the servants at the main residence, were already hung and the carry-all that had been used was tucked away in a corner.

His…fiancée gave a heavy sigh before calling out, her voice tinged with disappointment.

"Minami-chan."

"Yes Miyuki-sama?"

The replying voice came from the room immediately next door, presumably his closet. He knew the struggle was about to begin again.

"You're not arranging Onii-sama's things….are you?"

The silence coming from the other room was palpable.

"Miyuki….."

Tatsuya's whispered plea met deaf ears. She darted past him on her way to his closet. He dutifully followed.

He saw a petrified Minami standing before his own carry-all on a folding luggage stand. She had one of his shirts halfway on a hanger. Had he not known better he would have thought that Miyuki had used Cocytus on her.

"I was, just….."

"Yes, I see. You have already begun to put up my Onii-sama's things."

Minami wouldn't turn to face Miyuki. She looked very much like a deer that had been spotted by a predator and didn't know whether or not to move.

"Miyuki, this isn't really…"

Though she was smiling there was no friendly intent behind her visage. The message her smiling face sent to his eyes was clear. This was none of his business.

She returned her smiling visage to the terrified Minami.

"Since you've already started, you may finish. Then later we'll go over, again, how we do things in this home. OK?"

All Minami could do was nod.

"Ok then, come Onii-sama, let's check out our bath."

And with that she gently took his hand again and pulled him along. He and Minami briefly exchanged knowing glances of concern before he was past the closet door.

The water closet was skipped entirely. It was one of the most utilitarian and needed rooms in any home; but the next time either of them would be in a water closet together would be the very first time. Clearly she also felt this was a room best explored alone as well.

The sudden inhale from his…fiancée could only mean she was impressed. The same color scheme worked into the sitting room and bedroom had been duplicated here as well, but in tile and soft metallic trims.

Tatsuya doubted his new mother had ever even stepped foot in his old mother's house, much less her private bath; yet someone put more than a day's effort into planning this for it to be installed within the time they were away. He made a mental note to check through the old security footage from previous years to identify potential accomplices his new mother might have had.

"Onii-sama, isn't it gorgeous?"

Tatsuya could only agree that ascetically the room was impressive. A new stand up shower with enough room and shower heads to wash five persons at a time. A huge two sink vanity with a matching mirror, and dominating it all was a brand new over-sized bath tub.

"Yes, it's very nice Miyuki."

When he turned toward her she seemed embarrassed but excited as well. She was clutching her shirt front and was biting her lower lip.

"The tub is so….big. It would be…um…..wasteful, to just use it….alone."

His internal warning alarms began to blare at him.

 _"She wants to take….baths together?"_

He had to think quicker, faster.

"Um….well…..ah…"

"OK, well that's settled. I think I'm ready to look at the bedroom in more detail."

And with that she took his hand again and pulled him along like a tugboat dragging a barge into harbor.

"Um…Miyuki…I…we…."

"You done Minami?"

At that moment Minami had come out of his closet and immediately provided his… fiancée with another distraction to prevent him from objecting to taking baths together. He realized it was getting to the point where if he mentioned it now it would be terribly awkward, especially with Minami present. He decided to wait and see if she acted on the threat; then he would decide the proper course to take with her.

Without waiting for Minami's answer Miyuki grabbed her with the other hand and dragged the two behind her into the bedroom.

Once there she turned around and fell backwards onto the bed. As she began to sink into the mattress she let out a surprised smile.

"Oh my! This bed is….wow!"

"What is it?"

He had to ask at her reaction. With that she reached up and pulled both Minami and him down onto the bed with her.

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to…"

Minami's response was cut mid-sentence as she experienced the unusual softness of the bed. Her expression changed from concern to bliss in a few seconds. Tatsuya himself had to admit it was the softest piece of furniture he'd ever been on.

Miyuki just smiled at her servant's reaction.

"I know! It's unbelievable!"

At that Minami jumped up and stood before them with an awkward expression.

"You don't like it?"

Miyuki sat up and looked at her with concern.

"Um, no, that's not it."

With Minami confusedly searching for the right words, Tatsuya felt he should intervene.

"You like it too much?"

She blinked sudden realization at him before replying in the affirmative.

"Yes, that's it."

Miyuki seemed disappointed but laid back down into the soft mattress with a blissful smile till she noticed Tatsuya was also getting up.

"Onii-sama?"

The disappointment at his actions was not something he could ignore. He quickly figured a way to reassure her.

"I'm not ready for bed just yet, but if you'd like a nap we can wake you for dinner."

She smirked knowingly back at him before sitting up herself.

Tatsuya noticed that Minami was looking at the bed with curiosity.

"What's wrong Minami?"

She looked back at him before answering.

"The bed is very…nice, but….I was expecting it to be Queen or even King sized."

"Um?"

Miyuki looked back down at the bed as she sat on it with a perplexed look.

"Is it just a Double bed?"

Tatsuya had noticed this in Elemental Sight; but he had hoped to avoid the question for a few days or at least not having to answer it in front of Minami. He swallowed hard at the thought of their expressions when he explained the concept to them.

"Why would Oba-sama purchase the smallest bed possible for two people? The room would hold a much bigger…."

Miyuki had answered her own question. The wide eyes, pink tinged skin, and hand over open mouth gave that much away.

Minami was still confused though. Tatsuya would have to spell it out for her.

"Despite Miyuki's petite figure, in a Double bed with me there would be no chance to avoid…."

Miyuki turned away from the other two at that moment.

"…physical contact?"

Minami finished his thought for him with clarity on her face. He acknowledged her correct assumption.

"Yes, precisely."

Minami nodded in thoughtful agreement.

"As in all things, the clan head is most wise. Shall I go downstairs and prepare beverages while you look at your new offices upstairs?"

To say she caught both of them by surprise with the first part of her comments goes without saying; since instead of fighting with her over whom made Tatsuya's coffee, Miyuki surrendered wordlessly to Minami's suggestion. As she left them for the kitchen downstairs Tatsuya considered how odd it was for Minami to comment positively about Miyuki and Tatsuya potentially being intimate with each other; not that she would ever comment on them in a negative way but she normally at least…

"Can you believe that? She's all for it now that the Clan Head is behind it! All those times she looked at us cross-eyed for just being sweet to each other, and now she's ready to tuck us in together and say goodnight."

And with that Miyuki sighed heavily and shook her head from side to side.

It wasn't exactly the way Tatsuya would have put it, but it was accurate. Minami hadn't been present with Miyuki like she normally was while they were at the main residence. That was plenty of time for Minami to have received new instructions or even have them directly imprinted into her mind.

 _"Um, I wonder if she'll just tell me what her new orders are?"_

His…fiancée was not seeing it from the same sinister place he was.

"I guess it's all OK now for her, since she's so dutiful to the family. If Maya-sama says it's a good thing it must be? Well either way, that's fine. At least she'll stop looking at us like we're weird now."

Miyuki stood up as she said these words and walked over to their mother's chair. She then closed her eyes and sniffed the shawl. Small tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. Tatsuya came up behind her and reassuringly placed his hands on her delicate shoulders. She smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Shall we go look upstairs now Onii-sama?"

"Lets."

He followed her to the sitting room, but not before taking a quick smell of the shawl himself. It had been sitting in the same place for well over two years, with only the HAR to remove any dust on it. He knew instinctively that there was no way their mother's scent could still be there, but he also knew that wasn't the point. At a place deep in the back of his very logical mind, he regretted very much that he didn't have the ability to imagine her scent would still be there like his sister….. fiancée could.

 _"Why should I feel this way?"_

He chalked it up to some mental form of sympathy pain for the one person his mother had allowed him to love. That person turned back and smiled at him just then. She had the ability to replace the sun itself with that smile.

 _"She really is the only thing that matters to me."_

He was snapped out of his daydreaming by the sudden vibration of his data terminal in his pocket. He knew by the pattern of the vibration that it was from someone he had previously deemed important. Miyuki's senses were fine-tuned enough to also detect it.

"Oba-sama?"

At her question Tatsuya removed the terminal from his pocket and checked it. Miyuki was taken aback by his sudden smirk. She knew instantly it couldn't be from their aunt, she had never made Tatsuya smirk. He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Well, it was to be expected. Still, you're not going to like it."

Now she knew without a doubt. Her expression changed to instant annoyance.

"Chichi?"

Tatsuya nodded, smirk firmly still in place.

"He will not be alone."

She almost flew into a rage at those last words. She practically bristled with fury.

"That…..woman…..too?"

He gently placed his free hand on her forearm to try to reassure her.

"Yes, Sayuri-san will be with father."

Despite having been trained long years in the best traditions of an ojou-sama, Miyuki broke down into petulant child mode this one time.

"Damn it!"


	3. Chapter 3: Bath Time Rules

The rest of the evening had proceeded smoother once Miyuki had recovered from her initial outburst of anger. Since she hadn't lost total control and there were no sudden wisps of frost all over their new bedroom; Tatsuya had surmised that she had been working on maintaining her magical composure since her poor demonstration at the Student Body Presidential Elections two years earlier. He decided that the first chance he got he would praise her for her improved control.

Their tour of their new offices had also improved her mood, but not as much as learning that Otou-san didn't intend to come that night but the next. Admittedly, they were both exhausted from the last two day's events and it was already late in the evening. Even though he had undoubtedly learned that his children were now engaged to marry each other from the news, which would shock even the most lackluster of parents; their father was perceptive enough to not rush over and barge in on them only hours later.

Tatsuya had surmised from this that Otou-san was not as surprised as he should have been. Under normal circumstances not being invited to his own daughter's investiture as next clan head would have already been enough to upset him greatly. He 'should' have wanted to come over immediately and interrogate them for that alone, much less them being engaged to marry each other.

 _"What father wouldn't be upset at his daughter and son being engaged to each other?"_

In his mind the answer was simple. A father that already knew what was going to happen. Surely no one in the family had told him ahead of time. He may have had nearly daily dealings with Aoki-san, but there was no sign of friendship between the two, just business. And since Oba-ue specifically excluded him from coming to the gathering, while everyone else was commanded to attend….

 _"Then how could he have known…..?"_

It was all still educated speculation on his part at this point. The insult of being excluded from the New Years' Gathering alone should have been enough to irritate him profusely. Since marrying their mother he had been the titular head of the closest and figuratively the most important of the Yotsuba branch families, House Shiba. In fact House Shiba, as Miya Yotsuba's family, combined with their Aunt's inability to produce her own offspring, made their family the de facto main House. Of course Miyuki was already the real head of House Shiba and their mother had held the real power of the house before her. Despite this, his father's pride would normally not allow him to simply wait an extra day to salve his wounded ego.

Tatsuya never once in his mental exercises expended a single thought that his father might be upset that Maya had claimed him as her own son; and thus disenfranchising Tatsurou as his legitimate father. The only thing the history of their relationship to one another would allow Tatsuya to conclude would be his father's consternation that his son now held a significantly superior position within the family to himself.

 _"With no real allies in the family, how could he have figured it out? Surely Okaa-sama never…."_

"Coffee is ready Onii-sama."

His sister's…..his fiancée's sudden words broke him out of his train of thought. She was carrying a tray with two steaming cups on it. His cup would contain coffee she had just hand ground for him, and her's some type of tea. If his olfactory senses were functioning properly, tonight was a chamomile tea night. She preferred the 'western' style teas during the winter months, but not exclusively. Even though the home environmental systems were superb, Tatsuya could still 'sense' that the temperature had significantly dropped outside.

In light of the dropping temperatures outdoors, he was taken aback by her choice of clothing. She had always been more 'adventurous' in her indoor wardrobe; but her very short shorts and lack of stockings of any kind was still surprising.

 _"Her legs are so…shapely though. It would be a shame not to show them off."_

He briefly shook his head to clear that thought out of his mind.

She didn't seem to notice as she lowered the tray to the coffee table.

"I made a few snacks for us too."

She had on a light colored sweater, which at the very least matched the season outside. It was long-sleeved which she had pushed up to her upper forearms. It also had a large collar that formed a wide opening around her neck. Had she chose to, she could have completely exposed one of her shoulders comfortably within the collar's natural open position.

She chose to bend at the waste to place the tray on the coffee table. Normally she would have used her legs more. The result was Tatsuya had a sudden and straight view down her open collar towards…

He turned away suddenly, which caught her attention.

"Is everything alright Onii-sama?"

Tatsuya had immediately resolved to 'make' everything alright. He turned his head toward her with a light smile.

Before any words came out, he noticed not only had Miyuki not moved her 'tempting' position one inch; but where her words conveyed concern, her facial expression only showed her amusement.

 _"She's doing this on purpose?"_

He wouldn't allow his face to betray his inner thoughts on this.

"Of course Miyuki; the coffee smells wonderful, and these snacks look delicious. Did you make them yourself?"

With a delicate and graceful movement she rotated her hips to bring herself down beside him on the couch.

"But of course Onii-sama."

Her smile was always perfect, but tonight Tatsuya couldn't quite put his finger on what she was trying to express with that look. It was almost 'predatory' in nature. The way a child looked at cookies or a cat looked at a mouse; but with a soft edge that made you want to move in closer, and get yourself caught.

A sudden stray thought came bubbling to the front of his mind.

 _"Has she been dressing this way at home all this time…..for me?"_

Minami's sudden appearance beside the couch with a fuzzy blanket prevented him from exploring his sudden revelation about her home dress code any further.

"Is this the one Miyuki-sama?"

"Yes! Thank you Minami-chan."

Minami handed Miyuki the blanket and nodded slightly as she did so.

"Can I get you both anything else?"

Miyuki smiled and shook her beautifully tied up pony tail from side-to-side in response.

"No thank you, we have everything we need right here."

As Miyuki threw the blanket across both her and Tatsuya, Minami retrieved a steaming cup of her own, adjusted the lighting in the room to a lower setting, and proceeded toward the stairs. Miyuki's plan for the evening was becoming all too plain to him now. Tatsuya suddenly called out to Minami to see if she would help him out of his awkward position.

"You're not going to bed already are you? It's perfectly fine to stay down here with us."

He couldn't help but feel the sudden tension from his left side. Minami turned around and after just the briefest of concerned glances between herself and her mistress, she answered him directly.

"Um, no. I was just going to do some research in my room."

She then tried to turn away but Tatsuya had one lifeline left and he played it.

"Oh, what kind of research? If you like I'm more than willing to help."

Miyuki gave a sudden snort of frustration at his attempts to escape her trap. Minami wasn't about to give him a chance to put her between him and her boss.

"I, um, I was going to research women's undergarments. Specifically bras."

Tatsuya's face betrayed his sudden state of confusion. Discussion of women's 'unmentionables' was not what he had expected from the relatively shy Minami. He was totally taken out of his game by this.

 _"Et tu, Minami?"_

Miyuki gave a short snort of a laugh before trying to compose herself. Then, once she had regained her composure, she smiled knowingly at her beloved one's perplex expression.

"So, are you going to help Minami-chan pick out her next pair of panties and bras Onii-sama? I'm sure your expertise in this area would be appreciated."

As she finished her statement she was barely able not to break out in full laughter. Even Minami was having a hard time maintaining a straight face. Tatsuya briefly considered calling their bluff and actually helping Minami pick out her underwear; but he realized that would lead to many bad things happening in rapid succession and decided to call it quits here instead.

 _"Well played ladies, well played."_

Still, he had one more trick to try before the final surrender.

"Wouldn't you be better qualified to help Minami with that activity Miyuki?"

Having finished this statement Tatsuya took his first sip of Miyuki's delicious coffee as she squinted at him with a smile that betrayed nothing of how irritated she had become at him. She then turned that expression toward Minami.

"Do you need my assistance Minami-chan?"

"No, I believe I can handle this."

Miyuki turned back toward Tatsuya, picked up her tea cup and gingerly sipped at the hot fluid before gently shrugging her shoulders at him.

"I tried."

He could only smile back at her as she replaced her tea on the saucer.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me."

And with that final statement Tatsuya and his fiancée were alone together, in a darkened room, under a warm blanket.

She didn't hesitate in the slightest. Within moments she was gently tucked into his side and under his left arm.

 _"Resistance seems pointless now."_

"I want to relax the rest of our holiday. I know you'll want to go train with Yakumo-sensei and spend time downstairs researching; but if it's not too much to ask….."

"It's not anywhere near too much to ask."

"Then in the evenings for the next week, you don't mind if we…"

"No, of course not. I'm tired too. It's been…a lot."

She nodded in agreement into his side.

"Would you like to watch something?"

She nodded again.

"But no news Onii-sama."

"Of course."

With his right hand he grabbed the remote and began to scroll through the visual entertainment options. His left hand had a variety of choices for its own placement. Her beautifully curved hip, or her tiny belly. He knew instinctively neither location would meet with any objections from her. He had another option, one that was round and soft and he knew would be warm to his touch. He wasn't as certain she wouldn't object to his left hand resting there; but he was a lot more certain it would be welcomed today then he would have ever been before.

 _"I would have never even thought of that before today!"_

He could sense she was ready for his hand to go anywhere, but he wasn't ready himself. In the end he chose an old and reliable location; but one he knew would never meet with her disappointment. He gently stroked her hair and her cheek. She smiled in contentment at his touch. He leaned his head on top of hers and inhaled the fragrance of her hair deeply into his lungs.

They spent the next few hours in this position, and the rest of the troublesome world melted away.

* * *

He hadn't realized just how tired they both were until they woke suddenly with a startle. Minami was standing beside the couch with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm truly sorry to disturb you but…"

"No it's alright Minami. I asked you to come get me when everything was ready."

Miyuki had already set upright and was rubbing her eyes gently. Tatsuya stretched his arms upward and yawned slightly.

"When everything was ready?"

His simple question sounded reasonable in his own mind, so Miyuki's sudden blushing seemed strange to him. Then he remembered they were now engaged to be married, and suddenly his internal alarm bell began to ring again.

"Minami-chan, we'll be up in a minute."

Tatsuya quickly checked the nearest available chronometer. It was a few hours later, but it wasn't very late. Not late enough for bed, especially with no school the next day.

 _"WE'LL be up in a minute?"_

Up for what, what was she planning?

Minami took her mistress's words for what they meant; she had been dismissed and retreated back to her room.

Miyuki placed her hand on top of his before answering him.

"I thought it would be….pleasant to take a…..bath together, like we discussed earlier."

She couldn't even look at him, but her anticipatory smile was making her practically glow in the darkened sitting area. He knew he couldn't take a 'naked' bath with her, not yet; but he also hated the thought of squashing the happiness she displayed at that moment.

He gently rolled his hand over so they could lace their fingers together.

"I don't think I'm ready for anything like that Miyuki."

His words deflated her like a balloon. Her previous excitement turned to instant disappointment, but she quickly rallied back.

"It's perfectly natural. Brothers and sisters take baths all the time."

This caused him to grin a bit. She knew this line wasn't going to sway him but she was trying really hard to sell it with her gorgeous smile.

"Miyuki, siblings generally stop taking baths together well before puberty."

"Well, that's why they aren't as close as you and I are."

He hadn't expected her to serve back immediately. He surely didn't expect her to hit him with something so forward as that statement. He couldn't keep his eyebrows from creeping higher up his forehead at her bold words. She only smiled on at him as if her words were innocent.

"Well that's certainly…."

"And it wasn't that long ago that men and women in this country would share the same baths with no issues between them."

She was going for the kill now.

"Miyuki, it's been centuries."

"Maybe two or three hundred years, but still….."

He squeezed her hand gently and leaned into her so that their shoulders touched.

"I'm just not ready to see you naked yet, I don't want to disappoint you but….."

She sighed heavily and looked away with a pout before interrupting him.

"…Fine."

Now she was pulling out the big guns. Her apparent 'surrender' was nothing but a trap to get him to change his mind from guilt. She rarely used this tactic with him, she never really needed to. He was in the habit of spoiling her. He had long recognized that he did this to compensate for a lack of emotional expressiveness on his part.

He decided to defuse her with affection. He pulled her in close to him and wrapped her in his arms. Her previous pouty mode disappeared instantly and she buried herself happily in his embrace.

"You have to give me more time to get used to this Miyuki. At this time yesterday I was still just your brother."

She looked at the wall chronometer through his embrace to see if he was being accurate. This amused him, since he didn't think being plus or minus on the 24 hour difference made any real difference on this particular topic. Her 'cuteness' was almost enough to break his will power.

She looked up at him with the pout back.

"We could wear bathing suits."

As she made this suggestion her expression changed to one of mild irritancy.

"Now that's not a proper bath and you know that."

She also rarely looked at him with disappointment. He had to turn away from that look or fail miserably.

She saw his obvious discomfort and apparently decided it was best for them both to give up here.

She gently kissed him on the cheek and tucked her head into the crevasse of his neck.

"It is true; you have come a long way in less than 24 hours. I've come to expect such superlative advancements on your part that I got over-eager for our next steps."

She then sat up, pulled the blanket off her, and stood upright before stretching. After that she turned back and took his head in both her hands before pulling him in closer to her. He was briefly concerned she would kiss him on the mouth, but she merely kissed him in the forehead.

"I guess I can get Minami to share the bath with me. Now I will not pretend that Onii-sama hasn't disappointed me, yet I realize that my own over-eagerness is more to blame for that than you."

Tatsuya smirked at her display with amusement, since he knew she was putting on a show for him at this point.

"As your sensei I must manage my own expectations before I can expect to properly teach you. I suppose you'll go downstairs for a bit?"

He nodded back to her in response.

"I'll bring you some tea after the bath."

He smiled at her and reached out to take her hand. This caused her to beam back at him with only the slightest pink tinging of her cheeks. He stood up still holding her hand before wrapping her in his arms again and whispering in her ear.

"Will you forgive my…..slowness?"

She reached up his back and pulled him in tighter to her with both arms.

"I promised to be a patient and gentle sensei, I keep my promises."

They then pulled back from each other while still embracing to look each other in the eyes. As their eyes made contact Tatsuya could feel something different had transpired between them. The intensity of their mutual gaze and their unwillingness to break apart was a new force of nature that he had never experienced before. In that brief moment he deeply regretted his decision and was on the verge of changing his mind.

At that precise moment, she placed her hand on his cheek and bent her toes upward to plant a gentle kiss on his other cheek. The very corners of their lips touched at that moment. Tatsuya's mind had shut off and he could feel his body willing his face to turn into her mouth. That's when she pulled back and walked toward the stairs. Their hands slipped apart only at the last moment.

As he watched her retreat toward the stairway she called back to him.

"I suppose I'll just have to content myself with the knowledge that I will be sleeping in your arms tonight and from now on."

When she reached the stairs she looked back. Her eyes looked back at him with a softness he'd once thought of simply as her admiration for him. Now he knew that that gaze of hers held much more than simple admiration.

"Onii-sama shall have a week to prepare himself for taking baths together. However, if Onii-sama wishes we can start earlier than that."

She then turned around and proceeded up the stairs. She seemed to move in slow motion, her perfect legs causing her elegant hips to sway side-to-side like the pendulum on a clock. He was unwilling to take his eyes off her and almost moved to watch her walk up all the way to the next floor before stopping himself.

Only one thought was on his mind at that moment.

 _"Perfection."_

He then looked down at his hand and fingers. The first two fingers were touching the corner of his mouth where his…fiancée had just brushed his lips with her own. He wondered just how long his fingers had been resting there.

* * *

Minami had been surprised when Miyuki came to gather her from her room. She hadn't been in a bad mood when she came up, but Minami could tell that Miyuki was disappointed. Tatsuya had declined to take a bath with her. This part didn't really surprise Minami, she had thought before that Miyuki was reaching a little too far with that one. However, Miyuki wanting to have her join in the bath in his place was very surprising. Minami knew her presence in the bath was a poor consolation prize for her mistress in that situation.

This would also be their first bath together, so there was some apprehension for her in that regard as well.

Miyuki and she were using the shower together, it could have held three more people so it wasn't like they were tripping over each other. Still, being that close to Miyuki was disquieting.

She had once overheard Kasumi loudly discussing how glad she was that Miyuki wasn't in their grade level since they would have probably had gym together. Kasumi said it had to be embarrassing for the 2nd year girls to change around someone as perfect as Miyuki. Since Minami detected a bit of sarcasm and jealousy in Kasumi's tone, she decided to pay closer attention. Most of the girls were in agreement with her assessment, except her twin Izumi, who seemed to think it would be the height of honor to change with Miyuki. Minami recalled being grateful that none of the girls seemed to remember in that discussion that Minami herself actually lived in the same house as Miyuki. They didn't ask her any uncomfortable questions, and thus she wasn't forced to be rude to them.

At the time she was a bit perplexed by that discussion, but seeing Miyuki in the flesh, now she understood the other girls' apprehension to do so. The word 'perfect' seemed to fail to capture the true extent of Miyuki's perfection. She was flawless from a physical standpoint. Being naked beside her, Minami could now in detail point out everything wrong with her own body. Her training scars especially leaped out at her.

"All rinsed off?"

"Um, yes."

With that Miyuki turned off the water flow and preceded toward the tub, Minami followed. Seeing Miyuki in motion, with the water dripping off her, only heightened her grace and beauty. Minami could feel herself shrinking with every step they took together. She was so very glad this was not in a public bath or the school showers. She imagined being in a public bath and trying to balance security concerns while being this self-conscious would be a trying experience.

Miyuki dipped her toes into the water and smiled back at Minami.

"Perfect as always!"

Minami took the praise at her timing skills in stride. She had quickly figured the exact time that Miyuki would make it into the tub within a few tries of her first days in the house. Miyuki always took five more minutes to come upstairs after being told the bath was ready, then she always took ten more minutes to shower. The precise heating controls of her tub upstairs were now duplicated in this new and larger one. Minami was briefly concerned the greater size of this tub would result in changes to her formula, but Miyuki seemed content as always.

Miyuki shivered at the temperature difference between her upper and lower halves as she descended slowly into the hot water. Once her bottom was planted on the seating area and only her head and the tops of her shoulders were above water, she closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure.

She stayed that way for just a few moments before opening her eyes and looking at Minami with concern.

"What's wrong?"

Minami was staring at the water with some trepidation. She almost had a confused expression.

"Well, it's just….I've….I've never been in a bath before."

Now she seemed embarrassed. The fact that Miyuki was looking at her like she was some kind of strange alien creature wasn't helping either. Miyuki wasn't trying to be rude, she just couldn't comprehend someone Minami's age never having taken a bath before.

"How have you never taken a bath before?"

Minami finally looked at Miyuki. It was plain she felt like some kind of back-woods freak, but she resolved to answer her mistress.

"We didn't have hot water in the training facility. We always took cold showers. Before becoming your Guardian, I had never taken a hot shower before. It was part of our training. Any large bodies of water we entered were cold, and specifically for aquatic training."

Miyuki covered her wide open mouth in shock.

"But that's, that so…."

Minami immediately replied.

"That was a necessary part of our training. The probability of finding oneself in a cold water aquatic situation is significantly higher than similar warm water situations. Cold water is also more debilitating, so overcoming its debilitating effects on the body is a paramount concern."

That answer didn't mollify Miyuki's mortified expression. If Minami had to guess, Miyuki was thinking about a former Guardian having to go through the same training regime. Minami of course knew that Miyuki was also mortified on her behalf as well. She just didn't feel that Miyuki's concerns were warranted.

"You poor dears."

Miyuki stood back up and offered Minami a hand into the tub. Minami felt that it was beneath Miyuki's status to do so, but she was honored all the same. She took Miyuki's hand and placed her left leg into the tub. A shiver went up her body at the temperature difference. This embarrassed Minami, which only made her mistress giggle in reply.

"See, nice huh?"

Minami admitted as much with an affirmative head nod.

Several minutes later and Minami's body was fully in and fully adjusted to the warmth of the water around her.

 _"This is actually very nice."_

Miyuki hadn't stopped grinning at her since she helped her in. It seemed as if Miyuki was enjoying Minami's reactions to the bath as much as taking the bath herself. This only caused Minami continued embarrassment.

"From now on, you'll be taking hot baths daily."

"I really don't think that's….."

"I insist! You do enjoy it, right?"

Minami could only nod in the affirmative, since she'd be lying if she said otherwise.

"Nothing wrong with a girl pampering herself after a hard day's work. We've earned some relaxation."

Minami assumed Miyuki was exaggerating for effect. She couldn't see the practicality for her in taking a daily bath, maybe once or twice a week, but not every day.

It was then she noticed Miyuki seemed to be thinking about something that bothered her. Minami gave the room a quick once-over to determine if anything was wrong. Having detected no obvious issues she decided to patiently wait for Miyuki to make the next move. It didn't take long.

"Your Guardian training….do all Guardians have the same training regime?"

"Yes, at least for the first few years. Guardians that show aptitude for specialization are given additional training in those areas of specialty once they reach their teen years."

Miyuki looked away mildly upset.

"…So young….."

Minami wanted to assuage her concerns.

"Training in youth develops positive results in later life. It's a proven fact children learn easier the younger they are."

From Miyuki's expression this fact didn't change her mood. Minami knew without a doubt that Miyuki was visualizing all kinds of forms of training 'torture' with her brother….her fiancée as the victim.

"Minami, do you think it's possible that…..Onii-sama….has never taken a bath before too?"

Miyuki seemed on the verge of tears at the thought of her beloved having never experienced a hot bath before. Minami blinked in thought at this before answering her earnestly.

"I can't say the possibility of Tatsuya-sama having never taken a hot bath is zero, but he's been out of training and in direct service for more than four years now. I think there's a better chance he has than he has not."

Miyuki still seemed concerned.

"You'd think I'd know? Honestly though, every time I've offered in the past to leave the water in the tub for him, he's declined. I have no real evidence he's ever taken a bath before."

She seemed almost ashamed of this, as if she somehow let Tatsuya down by not knowing if he'd ever taken a bath. Minami wanted to improve Miyuki's mood.

"If you wish, I can ask him for you."

The sudden offer seemed to embarrass Miyuki more than please her. She was already pink from the heat of the water, but the shade instantly turned redder after Minami's words.

"Oh! Oh no, thank you but….no, that won't be necessary."

Minami blinked in consternation. She had always been confused by the siblings' relationship. Now that she knew they were a couple being married though, she thought that fact had cleared up most of her misconceptions about them. Now she was perplexed again why Miyuki wouldn't want a direct answer from Tatsuya on something that obviously caused her great concern.

Miyuki recovered from her mood and they both sat silently in the bath for some time enjoying the warm water. Minami's thoughts began to wonder.

Her thought must have shown on her face.

"What are you thinking about?"

Miyuki's question to her was accompanied by her amazing smile.

Having been caught in the act, Minami tried to extricate herself.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with Miyuki-sama."

"No, that won't do."

Minami hadn't expected rebuke for not answering. Miyuki was shaking her head and looking very grave.

"I'm…sorry…..I…"

Minami had disappointed her and was looking for a way to correct the situation when Miyuki continued to speak.

"Here we are, in the bath together, naked before the world to each other. This is no place to hide our thoughts from one another. Here, Bath Time Rules apply."

"Bath Time Rules?"

To Minami, this sounded like the rules posted in a bath house such as 'no running'. She knew that Miyuki couldn't be talking about the same thing as those rules.

"Yes, Bath Times Rules, and the #1 Bath Time Rule is complete and open honesty. No secrets!"

Minami was still confused.

"Where do these rules come from?"

Miyuki seemed momentarily confused before replying.

"Well, um…..well my Okaa-san taught them to me. When we bathed together we could discuss anything with one another and we always had to be honest, no matter what."

Minami had never heard of these rules, but she could see where the late Miya-sama would have found such an arrangement with her juvenile daughter to be beneficial. That is assuming she asked most of the questions and Miyuki did most of the answering, now if Miyuki had been an over curious little girl…

"Now! Tell me what you were just thinking about."

Minami didn't think she cared for Bath Time Rules. Now she had to answer. She made a mental note to try to avoid bathing with Miyuki in the future.

"Well I was…I was just curious…."

Miyuki nodded an encouraging smile to her.

"I was wondering if you have ever…took a bath with…..Honami-sensei?"

Miyuki blinked a bit in surprise before responding.

"Well, no, not that I remember. We always swam together though. Honami-chan was the one who taught me how to swim. Now, if I was bathing alone Honami-chan was always in the room with me, but she didn't get in. She used to wash me when I was too young to do so, and we'd always talk about things together when I bathed, Bath Time Rules still applied. Most of the time it was just Okaa-san and me though. Honami-chan always brought us our towels though, when it was time to get out."

Minami was disturbed to see Miyuki smiling but with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to….."

Miyuki absently waved her concerns away.

"I'm OK, I just…..I miss her."

Minami blinked in mild shock?

"You…miss her?"

Miyuki smiled back at her with only the slightest confusion in her expression.

"Of course, Honami-chan was family to Onii-sama and me."

Minami's mouth hung open in astonishment.

"She was…..family…"

It wasn't a question. It was her repeating a statement that was of profound significance in an attempt to understand its true meaning.

"I…think I…..understand, because she scarified herself for the family's sake? That's why you consider her family now?"

Miyuki had a mortified expression on her face at Minami's words.

"No! No Minami-chan! Not for that! I am eternally grateful to her for protecting us. For standing in defense of Onii-sama against the GAA fleet, but that's not why she was family to us. She was family because she WAS FAMILY. She lived with us and cared for us. She was one of the first people to treat Onii-sama as an equal and member of this family. She was like an aunt or older sister. I feel much closer even today to Honami-chan than I do to Oba-sama. She was a part of us, she always will be."

Minami seemed to be mesmerized by Miyuki's explanation. It was as if a whole new world had opened before her eyes.

"Minami-chan, this is why Onii-sama and I prefer to not treat you as a servant. Honami-chan did things for us, but we never thought of her being separate from us, and we don't want to think of you that way either."

Minami couldn't fully comprehend what Miyuki was trying to explain to her. Miyuki could tell this by her expression. She decided to try another way of approaching the issue.

"Minami-chan, do you understand that Honami-chan was family to us, because of how we lived together and took care of each other?"

Miyuki skipped the fact that it was mostly Honami taking care of Tatsuya and her, but they had been kids then and to mention it would just muddy the waters for Minami.

Minami nodded her understanding.

"And you're a member of Honami-chan's family, right?"

Minami's eyes went wide at this suggestion, but she quickly recovered and responded.

"We're…..well we're more…..well we're technically clones so I suppose we're sisters in a way. However she's from an earlier generation of the Sakura Series so the relationship might be more appropriately defined as an aunt and niece."

"So you're part of Honami-chan's family like I said, right?"

Miyuki was starting to get frustrated so Minami decided to take the shortest path possible.

"In a way, I suppose that is true."

Miyuki smiled in acknowledgement before continuing.

"Honami-chan was part of our family and you are part of her family too, so that makes you part of our family as well. That's why we treat you as our friend and not a servant."

Minami considered her next words carefully. None of what Miyuki was saying matched with what the Yotsuba training program had indoctrinated her to believe. She served the family and she was ready to sacrifice her life to preserve Miyuki's. She briefly considered that this might be another form of test. Miyuki might be telling her these things to test her resolve, but none of this would match Miyuki or Tatsuya's previous treatment of her. She decided on a middle course for her response.

"I am grateful that Tatsuya-sama and Miyuki-sama treat me so well, and I'm honored to serve….live in your home. I will do my best to never let either of you down."

Miyuki sighed with an expression that Minami thought was 'resignation', but her smile returned immediately. Minami decided to risk another question, she hoped Bath Time Rules were still in effect.

"May I ask you something else Miyuki-sama?"

Miyuki brightened up immediately.

"Of course, please do."

"I was curious, how did the three of you react when Honami-sensei gave her life in service?"

Miyuki's expression immediately changed to sadness and tears formed in her eyes.

Minami began to panic. She felt she had pushed beyond her rights to do so and had made a grave mistake. She was about to apologize when Miyuki answered her.

"I cried, the second Onii-sama rejoined Okaa-san and me, he didn't hesitate, he's never held back the truth to me, no matter how hard it was to face."

Miyuki was looking away as if she could see those events on some far wall.

"We, Okaa-san and I, had watched the satellite feed from the SDF's bunker as they battled the GAA fleet. We saw Honami-chan protecting Onii-sama with her shielding magic. We saw him strike back, and then in the moment of victory we saw her fall down. He rushed to her side, and then we lost the image."

She still had that melancholy far away look as she continued.

"I assumed that Onii-sama used regrowth on her and everything was fine; but when I said as much to Okaa-san she shook her head at me and said 'some things can't be fixed with magic'. Onii-sama had just brought all three of us back from death, so I couldn't comprehend her words."

She went silent then, for quite a bit. Minami began to feel very uncomfortable, but suddenly Miyuki continued.

"We took her ashes to the place where she had died, where she had paid the ultimate price to protect us all by protecting Onii-sama. I watched as Onii-sama released her ashes into the sea. All I could remember thinking was how grateful I was, and how much I'd miss her."

Suddenly, with tears streaming down her face, Miyuki locked eyes with Minami and smiled as bright as she ever did.

"Well, that's how I felt that day. It's how I still feel today. We can never repay her, but taking care of her 'niece' is the least we can do."

Minami was extremely embarrassed. She had made her mistress cry, but she was also honored to hear the praise that Miyuki was heaping on Honami, on a fellow Sakura Series Guardian. It was her greatest wish that if she must die, to die with the same honor as Honami-sensei. To die protecting House Yotsuba from its enemies. To give her life for Miyuki-sama, or Tatsuya-sama, though she knew the later would never need her to do so.

"My turn."

Minami was brought back to the moment by Miyuki's sudden words.

"And remember, Bath Time Rules are still in effect."

Minami's apprehension level rose yet again.

"So, you called Honami-chan 'sensei', I didn't know Honami-chan had been an instructor before."

It wasn't really a question but Minami wanted to clear up her mistress's confusion.

"I only had the honor of meeting Honami-sensei once, when Miyuki-sama and Miya-sama came to visit the main house. I was somewhat young, but we knew that an important Guardian had come to visit. There were only a few of us in my generation by that point. She spoke with us about protecting the family members and being diligent to our training. We knew she guarded family members close to the clan head, so we took her advice to heart."

Miyuki had a concerned look.

"….only a few of you in your generation…..at that point?"

Minami could see Miyuki was making the assumption that some of her generation perished during training. She would be lying if she told her otherwise. She decided it might be best to remain quiet now and wait for Miyuki to speak next.

Miyuki sighed sadly but moved the conversation onward.

"So, why do you call her 'sensei'?"

Minami perked up at the 'softball' question she had been handed.

"We are only allowed to use 'sama' with House Yotsuba members and 'dono' with high ranking servants, so we use 'sensei' when we speak of her to show our great respect for her. But she is also our greatest teacher, by example. Other Guardians have died in service to the House, but only one has died to protect the lives of the clan head's direct family. Only one stood as the shield protecting a member of House Yotsuba as he struck down the enemies of the family and this nation."

She realized she had lost herself a bit in her praising speech. Miyuki seemed genuinely astounded at the sincerity of her words. She decided to lay off again.

"So, did you see the satellite video of it?"

Miyuki seemed like she didn't want to ask that question, but couldn't help herself.

"Not live, but we were shown the recording sometime later."

"I see….."

Miyuki looked away again with sadness. Minami had to change the subject again to prevent her mistress from growing melancholy.

"If I may ask another…"

"Bath Time Rules Minami-chan, there's no need to ask permission?"

Miyuki smiled once again as she interrupted her. Minami gave a short nod of understanding.

"I…..I never thought I'd get this posting…..her posting. Well, not exactly her posting since Miyuki-sama is my primary and your esteemed mother was Honami-sensei's primary. Everyone in training assumed it would go to an older senpai, but then we learned that your Okaa-sama didn't receive a replacement Guardian. May I ask, why not?"

Miyuki smirked slightly before answering.

"I once asked her that, in this same room, Bath Time Rules in place mind you. She said that 'Tatsuya had proven he was more than qualified to protect us both'."

She laughed lightly at that thought.

"It had to be the first and maybe only time I ever heard her praise him. It made me so happy that I didn't press on asking questions. Looking back though, I think she didn't want to add anyone else into our lives at this point. Okaa-san knew she was dying, and she probably thought getting another Guardian was meaningless. I also think, maybe she didn't want to get close to anyone again. She'd never admit it, but she relied on Honami-chan for more than service. Okaa-san never was the same after she died. Onii-sama did his best to take over Homani-chan's duties around the home, but Okaa-san always kept Onii-sama at arms' length. She'd never allow herself to get close to him, or even risk getting close to him. I could tell though, being that way with him took….'something' way from her life."

Minami was beginning to think Bath Time Rules was a horrible invention. She also began to doubt she had the social skills to not ask questions that would lead her charge to sadness.

"Might be time for one more question before it's time to get out?"

Miyuki was offering her another chance to redeem herself. Minami decided to ask something that surely would not lead Miyuki down a dark path again.

"What are the other Bath Time Rules?"

Instead of a quick listing of these rules, Miyuki's eyebrows furrowed as she stared back at her in aggravation.

"Um…..well, um, you see…well."

It dawned on Minami then that there were no other Bath Time Rules, but seeing Miyuki's frustration, she suspected some new rules would be invented soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping with the Snow Queen

This was not like him, sitting here in a partially darkened kitchen, sipping on a soda and avoiding the inevitable. His years of Guardian training, reinforced by his time with the 101st, had taught him that hesitation was death.

Yet here he was, hesitating. It was already well past midnight, truly closer to 1am. He pondered his reluctance to go to bed as he took another pull from the soda bottle in his hand.

He had few vices. They had been mostly trained out of him and his altered mental state helped in that regard too. One luxury he did afford himself was the occasional soda, usually right before bed.

He looked down at the bottle and thought about the cause of his trepidation.

 _"We slept together last night and everything went well."_

Considering his state of shock and the emotional storm she must have went through, it was more likely that last night would have produced more chances for 'going too far' than tonight.

 _"Or maybe we were too shocked to react and all we could do was fall asleep?"_

It's not like he thought Miyuki was going to 'violate' him once he was in the bed with her, far from it. If the truth be known, he was really worried that some awkwardness on his part would make things worse for her. Honestly, he had always enjoyed the rare occasions when they slept together. He was in the habit of sleeping soundly, but having her right there with him always produced the best sleeping results for him.

 _"Where better to protect her than in my own arms?"_

It wasn't only the truth, but it had the added advantage of being pleasant as well.

Looking back without the veil of being siblings between them, Tatsuya had come to realize in the past day that he liked being around Miyuki as a person. If she were not his sister, he'd still prefer her company to anyone else's.

He also like touching her, and being touched by her. When other people have touched him he always felt a slight repulsion to it, except perhaps Honami. Whenever Miyuki embraced him he always felt instantly better no matter how he had felt the moment before. Miyuki was the bright spot in every day for him.

He of course realized that his mother had 'programmed' him to feel this way about Miyuki. That didn't make any real difference to him though. Just because their mother made him only feel strongly for her didn't change the fact that she…

"….Pleases me."

He blinked as he whispered these words out loud. It wasn't a sudden revelation, but it was very much an accurate one. Miyuki made Tatsuya…..

"…..Happy?"

He furrowed his brow at this. Even with Miyuki, even with the one person he could feel strong emotions for; he had always avoided associating his internal thoughts with expressive words and feelings. Some say that words have power. When it came to his feelings he had always avoided saying or even thinking the words behind his limited emotions. It was as if not saying them somehow diffused their potency in his reasoning.

 _"….But she is my one special exception."_

If all this were true and it was, then why was he still sitting here when he could be up there with her? The answer was plain now to him.

He was afraid.

For the first time since he was six years old he felt genuine fear. Even being able to feel fear was because it was about her. Emotions were his one true weakness because he had limited experience with them. Miyuki was a master of emotions, and by comparison, he was a rank novice. He never saw that her love for him had romantic undertones. He never saw the turmoil she went through because of her 'forbidden' love of him.

Not being able to see her feelings clearly, he was afraid that he couldn't give her the love she deserved. He didn't think his limited range of feelings was capable of satisfying her emotional needs for an entire lifetime.

And there was nothing more important to him than Miyuki's happiness. To fail her in that regard was unacceptable as any other failure could be.

Nothing in this world was more important to him than Miyuki.

 _"And right, she's waiting upstairs patiently for me, while I sit here overthinking a way too simple situation. It's just sleep."_

He finished his last sip of soda and placed the bottle in the recycling receptacle.

The time for hesitation was over.

He moved toward the stairway and ascended toward their new bedroom where she waited for him.

As he was coming up the stairs he noticed the light was on under the door to the guest room. This immediately drew his attention. A quick look with Elemental Sight showed that Minami was asleep on the bed with her night clothes and a kimono on. She wasn't under the covers so he assumed she fell asleep accidentally. It was then he noticed she had a hairbrush in her hand. He recognized it immediately.

He instantly stopped using Elemental Sight since the situation no longer warranted concern or the invasion of Minami's privacy.

Normally he would have allowed her to sleep there undisturbed; she had mentioned being tired beforehand. However, she was uncovered and even though the house was well heated, she still could get sick from sleeping uncovered.

He didn't want to startle her but since she was in night clothes he didn't feel comfortable just walking in. It wasn't that she wasn't wearing appropriate clothing, but she might be in a revealing position. There's also the fact he'd never enter a room unannounced.

He lightly rapped his knuckles against the door and gently called within.

"Minami-san, its Tatsuya."

He heard her suddenly inhale before she responded.

"Um, yes Tatsuya-sama, please enter."

When he opened the door Minami was on her feet and had just placed the hairbrush she had been holding into the chest-of-drawers from which she had originally found it. She then turned and bowed to him.

"My apologies Tatsuya-sama, I didn't mean to remain here so late."

Tatsuya looked on at her with concern on his face.

"Minami-san, please don't bow to me, especially at home."

She rose up with a pensive face, as if she had something to say but was reluctant to do so. He knew that she would never say anything in this situation unless he allowed it. He had a pretty good idea what she wanted to say to him, but even so he knew he had to let her get it out.

He sat in a chair beside the door and indicated for her to sit back down on the bed.

"Alright Minami-san, you have something to say to me?"

She looked reluctant to be so transparent before him. Then she seemed even more reluctant to say what she wanted to say. She slightly pulled her kimono tighter as she worked up the courage to proceed. Tatsuya determined he should help her along or else she might never start.

"Don't hesitate, Miyuki and I never want you to feel uncomfortable."

Throwing in Miyuki's name was adding additional emphasis for her to proceed. She finally was ready to make her move.

"It's not this one's place to….."

Tatsuya mildly interrupted her.

"There's no need to refer to yourself in that manner here. That's not how Miyuki or I want you to be around us. Hayama-dono doesn't even…"

"But I am not Hayama-dono; he has clearly earned the right from Maya-sama to speak of himself in her presence. I have not earned the right to do so, I have earned nothing yet."

Tatsuya could see her obvious distress, but didn't know exactly how to relieve her of it. Before he could she continued.

"This one knows it is not Miyuki-sama or Tatsuya-sama's wish for me to be a servant to them, but it is my appointed mission. This one is here to serve, that is an immutable fact. Now that Miyuki-sama and Tatsuya-sama's place in the family is elevated even higher than before, this one can no longer afford to be lax in her duties any longer."

Tatsuya knew he was facing an uphill battle with her. Her Guardian training was strong, he knew better than most. Miyuki and he were asking her not to follow that training. He decided to try another angle.

Tatsuya stood up and walked to the chest-of-drawers. Minami became visibly more embarrassed as he pulled the hairbrush out. With it in his hand, he returned to his seat. She continued to shy away embarrassedly as he examined the hairbrush with his eyes. Several hairs could be seen in it. He knew who's they were.

"I didn't understand why Okaa-sama gave all of Honami-san's things away but kept this one thing. From my perspective there was no such thing as sentimentality in my mother. However, I was forced to conclude it had sentimental value for her. There was no other rational explanation for keeping this."

Minami's curiosity had overruled her embarrassment. She had become fully invested in his words.

"You should move into this room."

His sudden suggestion didn't register with her. She seemed lost for words. He didn't let her catch her breath.

"This room was chosen by Honami-san because from here she could guard both Okaa-sama and us on the second floor. It would be the perfect spot for you to do so as well."

Minami's eyes widen in shock at his suggestion.

"I…I uh…..this one cannot do that….no."

Tatsuya fully expected she would answer his proposal in the negative.

"Since there is no logical reason not to choose this room, especially since it is larger and essentially has a private bath and water closet; then can I assume there is an emotional reason for your refusal?"

Minami looked away embarrassed again. She then nodded meekly to answer him.

"May I inquire as to the nature of this reason?"

She briefly made startled eye contact with him before looking away. She then braced herself and answered his question.

"This one has not earned the right to occupy…her space."

Tatsuya nodded in understanding at her obvious discomfort.

"Minami-san, you can remain in your room upstairs if you like."

She tried to hide it but Tatsuya could clearly see her relief.

"However, they'll be no more of "this one" talk, and you'll promise not to change the way things have been just because of who my aunt…my mother is."

She seemed trepid at first but then she responded to him.

"This one….I….will do as you ask."

Tatsuya stood then and handed Minami Honami's hairbrush. Minami took it from him and looked at it pensively.

"She always treated us as family and still managed to serve as well. She was the first person to treat me as something other than a servant. If you try to emulate her example, then you will not go far wrong."

Tatsuya then left the room with a simple "goodnight".

Minami called out behind him "goodnight Tatsuya-sama", as she looked down with fascination at the hairbrush of her idol.

* * *

Tatsuya took a deep breath before he pushed the door open to their sitting area. He hated disappointing her, and feared the sadness in her eyes at his late arrival for bed. He knew being so late on this night, of all nights, would cause her additional grief. Having let her down emotionally for the last few years, he was determined never to do so again. He resolved himself to face her disappointment as he entered the room.

Instead of an angry or sad Miyuki he found an asleep and slightly drooling Miyuki instead.

Her angelic visage brought tremendous relief to him. He allowed himself a heavy sigh and smiled brightly down on her in the love seat. He took out his handkerchief and gently wiped off her drool.

She drowsily opened her eyes at his touch.

"Onii-sama?...what time?"

He stroked her cheek as he replied.

"Too late, I got caught up in my research. I'm sorry."

This wasn't a lie as he had indeed got caught up in researching in his laboratory downstairs. It simply wasn't the whole truth as to why he had delayed coming to bed.

She weakly reached up for him and he bent down to help her up. Helping her walk to the bed had been his intention but he quickly realized he'd be doing all the walking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then as he was putting his arms around her waist, she suddenly wrapped her legs around his lower back. They almost fell as one back to the love seat, but his superior physical conditioning allowed him to recover his balance. She planted her head on his shoulder and in order to keep her from slipping down his body, he was forced to change both arms and hands to support her bottom.

His face was already heating up because of where he had been forced to hold her. Her satin pajama bottoms also didn't help. Yet his facial temperature felt even hotter than before once he heard her make a simple sound in response.

"Ummmmmmmmm."

Once he had recovered some composure, he whispered to her gently.

"Hold on."

"Ummm…I'll never let go."

She was half asleep still, so she couldn't see her Onii-sama's facial colors shift with her every comfortable noise. For this he was very glad. He was equally glad the door to the bedroom was already open. He walked her in, walked around the bed, and gently placed her on the side of the bed way from the door. As he tried to release her, neither her arms nor legs seemed to want to cooperate.

He gently whispered to her as he was forcibly bent over her still locked in her leg and arm grips.

"I need to change and turn all the lights off."

Still half asleep, she pouted and let out a frustrated "pffft". He gently pulled the sheet and warm comforter over her. She shifted back and forth under the covers as if nestling into a nest.

She sighed comfortably and said "Onii-sama….hurry please."

Now free and standing upright he reassured her.

"I will."

He moved to go back to the sitting room, and once there he closed the door to the hallway. At the wall monitor he once again verified with the HAR terminal that all external doors were secured and the home monitoring sensors were set to wake Minami and him if there were any unusual activities. Satisfied, he went back into the bedroom and secured the door behind him.

He glanced down at his…..fiancée's sleeping body. She was already curled up in the fetal position and lightly breathing. He couldn't help but smile at her. He couldn't help but…..feel….for her.

He shook his head lightly to clear away his errant thoughts.

He then proceeded on towards the hallway that led to his closet and the water closet. He chose to stop at the water closet first. Once done, he went into his closet. When the lights flickered on he could see that Miyuki had already laid out his pajamas for him. He took off his clothing and laid them in the hamper beside the door. He then picked up his pajama bottom, that's when he realized there was no matching top to go with it. Realizing how fastidious his sister was about all his personal items, he couldn't fathom her making a mistake like that. Even so he did a brief search of his new closet. Everything was laid out in an identical way to his former closet upstairs, except with additional space. He not only couldn't find the matching pajama top, but he couldn't find any pajama tops at all, or even undershirts. He briefly considered going upstairs and seeing if they had been left in his old closet, since it had been Aoki's team and not Miyuki who had moved them. He then dismissed these thoughts as they were likely to disturb Miyuki's sleep further and decided that he would go shirtless. He hoped she wouldn't mind.

He reentered the bedroom to find Miyuki perfectly in the same position. It was hard not to admire her beauty. It was only then that he looked out the window towards the city beyond. There was no danger from peepers in leaving the window open, since almost all homes were now equipped with polarizing windows.

Snow had begun to fall. This was no surprise; a heavy layer had been reported for that evening. There was a light frosting on the rail and deck beyond the window. Not surprising considering her magical preferences, Miyuki loved it when it snowed. He had made only light plans for the remainder of their school vacation week in anticipation of Miyuki needing him after the emotional trail of being named next Yotsuba leader. Neither FLT Division 3 nor Yakumo-sensei expected to see him for the next few days. His only plans had been Miyuki related, and since their new public notoriety made it hard to go out at the moment, it would be fun for her to get some snow play in. It might also delay their Father's visit for another day, which might improve her mood as well.

Either way she would be delighted at the sight of a thick blanket of snow covering the world beyond their window when she woke. He moved to the room's HAR interface and programmed it to close the curtains at 2am and reopen them before 7am, which is when Miyuki generally woke even on vacation days.

He then turned around and approached the free side of the bed. For just a moment at the edge he hesitated once again.

 _"Quite being so indecisive, it's just Miyuki. Your sis…she's still your sweet Miyuki. This is just for sleeping…for now anyway."_

That last part carried a weight he didn't yet know if he could bear.

He sighed mildly in frustration at his own apprehension, pulled back the covers and got in. Once the covers where over him he turned his head to the side and looked at the back of Miyuki's head with a smile. He then turned off the lights and settled in.

It was then that he once again realized that this particular bed was both extremely comfortable and somewhat small for two people. He also realized that he too was very tired and the softness of the bed was pulling him instantly into sleep. Even still, he was acutely aware of just how close Miyuki was to him.

Suddenly she rolled over and put her arm across his chest. Her head was now buried in his side with his arm as her pillow. It was a similar position as the night before, but now she was fully embracing him with her arm. She was smiling in her sleep as her hand wrapped itself on the opposite side of his body. She hummed a purr as smile spread across her face as she laid her head into his bare chest. He smirked down at the top of her head. He was now certain why he couldn't find any of his night shirts in his closet. He leaned his head into the top of her hair and inhaled deeply. The scent of her shampoo calmed him and he began to drift away.

Before he could completely fall asleep Miyuki went one step farther than she ever had before. Her leg rose up over his two and lay too near a certain part of his body. He realized she was still asleep and briefly wondered if she had ever received sleep deprivation training. He moved to gently slide her leg down, but he was fighting his own sleep as well. All he achieved was getting his hand on her thigh, to which she released another wordless purr.

"Ummmmmmmm"

As he fell off into sleep he finally realized she had took off her pajama bottoms.

* * *

He was barely aware of the world yet, but he was aware it was daylight because as programmed, the HAR opened the curtains on time. What was not on time was him. He couldn't remember the last time he had awoke with the sun already up. In fact this may be the first time, not counting special missions that required an odd sleeping schedule.

He usually woke at 5:30 every morning. Today was no different on that count. The difference was someone else stopped him from getting up. A gentle tug on his arm and a soft but disappointed sound was all it took to take him off his schedule. It didn't hurt that the one doing that to him was also soft and warm. He granted himself a luxury and resolved to wake an hour later.

Yet when the hour passed the same scene replayed itself, verbatim. He was a trained Guardian and soldier. How was it possible for Miyuki, while still mostly asleep, to make him break his routine and sleep in like a lazy bones? He caved once again to her superior distraction technique, but this time he slept way past an hour.

This sudden realization snapped him into the world of the fully awake. The nearest chronometer read 8:17, nearly three hours past his normal time. His shame was palpable, but then his notice went to something of even greater concern.

His hand was somewhere it had never been before. It was somewhere totally inappropriate. Miyuki and he were in the position known as 'spoons'. Miyuki's body was tucked tightly into his. One of his arms was under her head and pillow, the other arm was wrapped around her body with the hand firmly gripped around Miyuki's left breast, with her right one lying on his forearm.

He was mortified. If she were to wake up at that moment he'd have no explanation. Yet if he were to remove it too suddenly surely she would wake at the motion as well.

 _"A rock and a hard place. Well….not hard or a rock….."_

It was another first for him. He had, on a few occasions, had breasts pressed into him and touched them indirectly, but this was the first time he had, with his own hand, held a woman's breast. And not just any woman…..her.

It was warm and soft. It was unlike any part of his or any other man's anatomy. It felt…..nice…..really nice. He couldn't explain why but it felt wonderful to him.

He was drifting off course. Dangerously off course. He redirected his attention to the mission ahead. How was he going to remove his hand from her breast without waking her? He resolved on a method and then proceeded to execute that plan. The first step was to remove his fingers from her breast, then back the hand off it. Only after a few minutes would he then reposition the hand to another location.

He slowly opened his hand to pry the fingers from around her breast.

Suddenly her hand was on top of his and pressing his hand further into her.

She wasn't awake, but he knew, she wasn't exactly asleep either.

 _"She knows! How can I ever…."_

She sighed happily and purred out a pleasing sound.

"Ummmmmmmm".

Then she did something that made him completely forget where his hand was. It was a simple 'figure 8' motion with her hips. The result was that she pushed her backside deeper into his crotch.

There was something there he didn't want her to feel, but it was too late. The damage was done.

She grinned happily while her eyes stayed closed. He on the other hand was completely flustered.

She then yawned softly, confirming she was awake at last; and laced her fingers on the hand that covered his hand, in between his own fingers. He expected her to pull his hand back in disgust, but all she did was ensure he couldn't take it from its current position.

She tilted her head slightly up towards him and spoke her first words of the day.

"Tell me that this is real Onii-sama, because if it is just a dream I hope I never wake from it."

His heart seemed to leap into his thought. He couldn't describe the sensation he was feeling but he knew he was…feeling…intensely.

He steeled himself and forced that lump in his throat back down. He then did something even he couldn't fully believe he did. He used the hand and arm that was wrapped around her, to pull her into his body even more. He slid his other hand out from under her pillow and also used it to bring her in closer to him.

He desperately wanted her to be closer to him. He was stunned by his own feelings and actions.

He…..'wanted', he craved….her!

Want was something he had only felt when starving or thirsting after a hard training session or a mission; but to make such a simple comparison to the desire for basic needs when what he felt now was so many times more intense and complicated, somehow if felt silly to him to be so simplistic.

He could feel her quiver slightly as he pulled her into his body. He swallowed down that rising lump in his throat again before speaking to her.

He could only manage one word of reassurance to her. It was the most powerful word in his entire existence.

"….Miyuki…"

It came from him with a sigh of relief. It was only then he heard her take in a sharp breath. In his self-reflection he hadn't even realized she was holding her own breath in anticipation.

Her following exhale contained all the joy and happiness in her world.

"Oh Onii-sama, I am…so….very happy. I even feel guilty because of it. Because I want everyone to be this deeply happy, but I know it's only for me. I feel so selfish to be this joyful, but I can't stop my joy."

She practically pushed their combined hands into her chest. Tatsuya closed his eyes and breathed in a deep inhale of her intoxication scent. She closed her eyes and drifted in contentment. He finally felt he could understand some of her feelings.

"I promise you….Miyuki…this is no dream."

She happily did the 'figure 8' maneuver with her hips again and giggled happily. This time Tatsuya had no concerns about what she would feel as a result of this move.

 _"I don't feel any guilt though. But…she's my sister…..shouldn't I feel guilty?"_

Even thinking these thoughts, her exalted presence alone was enough to turn the thoughts into nothingness for him. She was always the center of his world but in this moment she had become everything to him. There was nothing in existence beyond his Miyuki.

They lay there comfortably, her resting contently in his welcoming embrace. It was so quiet that the only sound was their synchronized breathing. He began to drift back into sleep to the perfect sound of the rhythm of her lungs.

With a soft purr she halted his fall back into the land of sleep and dreams.

"Onii-sama hasn't told his Miyuki everything that their aunt had to say to him the other night."

This change of topic shifted him back into the world of the fully awake.

"Miyuki…..I would never…."

"I of course don't think my Onii-sama meant to be duplicitous. It's that sometimes he thinks he is protecting me, or simplifying things for me that he thinks would not be of use for me to know the full details of."

He knew she meant to reassure him of her faith in him, but he didn't like that she thought he was hiding stuff from her.

"Miyuki, I….."

She stopped him with actions instead of words. Somehow without letting him let go of her breast, she had turned to face him. Her eyes were intense but beautiful as always. With her free hand she touched his cheek. With his free hand he instinctively stroked the back of her head. She sighed lightly as she looked up at him.

"I have always known it was true, deep inside my heart. At first I fought against it as Okaa-sama wished, but from the moment I first saw you I have always been drawn to you."

Tatsuya looked into her eyes. The sincerity they held could not be denied. Here she was, his little sister, yet again confessing her romantic love for him. Yet somehow it was easier to understand now then two nights before. Perhaps he had gotten used to the notion, but he doubted that.

"I was confused then, since you were my Onii-sama after all. I tried to fight against the pull you had on me. Yet even then you fascinated me. That solemn look."

She gently flicked his nose with her finger, which made them both smile.

"That wry grin, the dignity and poise that no boy your age should have. I was drawn to all of that about you and more, but that wasn't the reason I fell in love with my own brother."

He felt that even if he said something now, he would still be unable to stop her from moving forward. Her emotions were so pure and resonated within him. Her words to him were like a glacier, gentle and slow, but unstoppable at the same time.

"My Onii-sama might even think it was on Okinawa when I fell in love with him; but rarely, he would be wrong."

That wry grin of his she loved stretched across his face, right before he got in a few words of his own.

"Is that so?"

She crinkled her nose in delight as she smiled back at his light attempt at banter.

"Indeed it is, for I was already well within Onii-sama's pocket! It was simply on Okinawa that I realized the truth of my heart."

Tatsuya could feel his tension rising slightly as her last statement registered with him. This of course went unnoticed by her as she continued on.

"The truth is I have always felt inside myself that I had a greater purpose in life. That I was here to be yours and yours alone, all of my days."

Now he realized why she had said that he had kept something from her. He realized again just how perceptive she was becoming with each passing year.

"Miyuki, I…."

Three tiny fingers on her free hand grazed his mouth, lightly tugging down his lower lip as they passed and stopping his words from ever forming.

"I felt this truth deep inside me, but I knew one day we'd have to part and it tore me in two. I prayed and dreamed that the day wouldn't come. Yet with Oba-sama's words on that very day, a day of dread turned into the day of my greatest joy."

Tears welled in the corners of her eyes but her happy smile never faded.

"But then that night, after having the greatest desires of my heart granted to me, it was you, my precious Onii-sama, that put the icing on the cake!"

He knew what she was going to say. Her lack of concern for anything but her lifespan when he first told her she had been genetically engineered was a mild surprise to him on a night filled with shocking revelations. He hadn't even thought on it since, but clearly she had.

She then took the hand he still had on her breast and gently moved it to right above the top of her bottom. This was so she could wrap her arms around him and he could return that embrace. She pressed herself into him even tighter. She nuzzled his chest before returning her eyes to him.

"My arms, my hands, my legs and feet, this face, these eyes and ears, they are all for you. My hips, my bottom, my breasts, and…other special places."

They both turned away in slight embarrassment then. He swallowed down yet another throat lump before turning back to see her pink cheeks once again smiling shyly at him.

"This heart in my chest, this smile on my face, the tears I cry; all of these things are for you. Everything I am and everything I will ever be is for you."

He felt his face tense before he tried to rebut her.

"Miyuki, you are more than an engineered magician. You can do and be anything you want to be."

She simply smiled even stronger at him.

"I know Onii-sama; I know I can be anything I want. This is a gift that my Onii-sama has granted me twice; by being the reason for my very existence, and also for having restored my life on Okinawa. And I know that you will always be there to support me."

She nuzzled him again before continuing.

"But the one thing I want most in this world is the one thing I never thought I could have but now is finally mine."

The tears welling up in her eyes finally slid from the corners.

"I now know that what I have always felt is the truth, that I was made for you. That I was made for Tatsuya!"

She began to sob as she buried herself into him. He used his arms to pull her even closer.

"Miyuki, please…"

"I am…overwhelmed with happiness!"

He looked on in concern and stroked her hair as she sobbed to fulfilment. Several moments later she composed herself and smiled again at him with tear stained cheeks and obvious embarrassment.

"Forgive my display…"

"If you can't cry with your…..fiancé, then who can you cry with?"

She laughed warmly before laying her head on his chest again.

"Onii-sama should not concern himself. Miyuki is simply too happy and must let out her emotions on him."

He continued to gently stroke her hair.

"Is Onii-sama surprised even a little that Miyuki figured out that she was made for him?"

He sighed at her lightly before continuing.

"Only at first, I know Miyuki is too smart to not figure it out."

She giggled lightly at this response before continuing.

"Okaa-sama and chichi were married many years before Onii-sama was born. The likelihood their next child would be born so soon after was always remote. When you told me the truth of my creation, it was easy to determine why, especially when Oba-sama had just made me your fiancée. I know that Cocytus is one of the few magics that could stop Onii-sama from using Material Burst. You of course are capable of stopping me when I'm out of control too. I was designed to match you perfectly; we are like a lock and a key together."

Tatsuya could sense a sudden mood shift in her. It was brief, but still there.

"I am mother's replacement. I was designed to always be there to make sure you never destroyed the world. If one thinks about it rationally, there is no other option than we must be married to each other. No other husband of mine could tolerate an ever present and protective older brother. No potential wife for you could stand my constantly looking over her shoulder."

He had often wondered what would happen to him after Miyuki was married. He had never considered her purpose in his life since he was always told to serve her needs. Her reasoning in this regard was fairly accurate. He knew she was his limiter, but that also required proximity. That would have been next to impossible had they married and had their own families. Still, he could not trust Maya's intentions in engaging them together. He had to find a way to decipher her plans before they could touch Miyuki's heart.

Miyuki brought him out of his train of thought again.

"You realize now, don't you Onii-sama?"

He smiled down benignly at her head.

"What's that?"

"Mother, she did love you…"

Tatsuya was stunned momentarily by her proclamation. He briefly wondered if she was developing mind reading abilities or had watched his exchange with Maya on a video monitor.

"She made me, just for you. Who would make a daughter just for their son's benefit who didn't love their son intensely?"

He wasn't well versed enough in the fundamentals of emotions to refute her.

"She planned me, and gave me the power to protect you. She molded me through gene manipulation and MI interference to be perfect for you. I know she loved me, but I could never understand why she treated you as just a servant. And now that I know I was made by her for your benefit, it can only make sense to do such a thing if she was trying to protect you too."

She looked up at him with her big eyes. Even the traces of tears could not dull her ethereal beauty.

"She poured all the love she wanted to give to you into me, so that I could share that love with you for a lifetime."

Tatsuya had a hard time believing his mother could love him. It just didn't register to his mind. His aunt had showed more enthusiasm at being his 'mother' in a few words than his actual mother had ever shown him in the totality of their time together. He never forgot when she was present that he was Miyuki's, and by extension his mother's, servant.

Still, looking at the happiness that his Miyuki felt, secure in her belief that she had finally found proof that the two people she loved most had somehow secretly had the same bond between them too, he would not take that from her with mere facts. Maya had said that his mother had tried hard for him though.

 _"_ _Perhaps….."_

They both briefly looked over their shoulders toward the high-backed chair with the shawl over its back and the book on the little table beside it.

He decided that now wasn't a good time for him to reexamine his relationship with his mother.

"Perhaps you are right Miyuki."

Saying this as he stroked her hair let her fall into a blissful state.

They laid in silence for a few more minutes, enjoying the contentment and security that they could both only feel with the other.

Miyuki turned back to face the window again, but this time with her eyes open.

"Oh! Onii-sama! You didn't tell me it had snowed!"

She propped herself upright with her left arm and gazed glowingly at the white and grey world beyond their room with wonder and excitement. All Tatsuya could do was smile at her with a knowing look.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise, though if you ever bothered to check the weather reports…."

At that moment she playfully lunged back into his arms.

"You will take me outside for some fun?"

He cocked a single eyebrow at her and responded.

"Would you allow me not to? Let's go outside after breakfast."

The mention of the last word not only caused Miyuki's expression to change to mild concern, but also resulted in Tatsuya's only belly making a sound. She smiled at the discomfort he experienced. She turned back to towards the window and wrapped his right arm over her like a blanket.

"It's well past our normal time; you don't think Minami made breakfast already, do you?"

He knew without looking at her that if Minami had done such a foolish thing Miyuki would be setting her straight shortly. He hoped for Minami's sake she hadn't.

 _"_ _Poor Minami…"_

"I do hope she at least made herself something. She has surely been up hours now."

Miyuki nodded, showing she thought this was the most likely scenario.

She then did the 'figure 8' motion once again with her hips, and before he could stop her she once again had his clasped hand on her breast.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm, I'll be ready in a few more minutes Onii-sama."

He suspected that they wouldn't be getting up now before 9am.

"Do you think this snow will delay Chichi and that woman from showing up for another day?"

Tatsuya looked out the window to confirm it was still snowing. Most people used the cabinet trains and so long as you could walk to your local station, adverse weather posed little issue to movement. Still, their father usually traveled by car, and if it keeps snowing the road crews might have to work well into the afternoon.

He stroked her head to try to make her feel better before he answered.

"It's doubtful."

"Pffft!"

That angry sound was the indicator for the first unhappy moment of her day.


	5. Chapter 5: Morning Glow

Minami was in the kitchen laying out their breakfast items so Miyuki could prepare them for Tatsuya when she finally heard the first footsteps coming down the stairs. She had begun to worry about them around 7:30, but she was certain enough in Tatsuya's abilities to not go and check on them. Judging from the soft and gentle sounds of the steps, someone unfamiliar with the Shibas would assume it was Miyuki coming down first. This was not the case though; as Tatsuya, a trained soldier and Guardian, always tried to conceal his movements to some extent. She had long ago figured out that even the light sounds he made as he moved were so he wouldn't surprise anyone in the house unnecessarily.

She turned to see him coming down, already in his day clothes. He briefly locked eyes with her. A sudden wave of embarrassment apparently broke over both of them at the same time. Minami quickly figured it would be a while before either of them was comfortable with the new sleeping "arrangement" in the house. She seriously doubted if Miyuki would even notice their mutual discomfort.

They both quickly looked elsewhere to try to alleviate the building tension. She expediently added a morning greeting.

"Good morning Tatsuya-sama, did you sleep…well?"

She realized only after starting her normal morning greeting that her usual follow-up question was going to be awkward for him to answer today. Still, it was a little too late now. She turned away from where he sat down at the table and tried to pretend she hadn't asked him anything.

To his credit, he didn't seem embarrassed to answer her.

"I slept a little too well, as is evidenced by the late start. I hope you slept well also."

Though the last part of his words was a statement, Minami knew it also implied a question. She quickly nodded and answered.

"I did, thank you."

Tatsuya nodded back in acknowledgement and began perusing the daily news through the HAR terminal embedded in the dining room table.

"Anything I should know about?"

It was time for business. She turned towards him to reply.

"I didn't see anything new in the usual sites. The stories related to the Yotsuba have dropped by approximately 40% from yesterday and are no longer the top story in most of the reputable publications, though it still seems to be at least the second story in those same news feeds."

"Good, the sooner we can try to get back to normal the better."

She nodded in agreement. Since she knew their first day back to school would be a whole different kind of trial, it was in everyone's mutual interest if the general public's attention had been diverted elsewhere by next Monday.

As she turned back to finish laying out the food items for her mistress to prepare, she listened to see if Miyuki was moving yet as well. Though her ears were well trained to pick up even the most obscure of sounds, this house was well designed and insulated. She could rarely hear between floors. She briefly wondered if it would be difficult to hear children upstairs, but decided that they were usually noisy enough to overcome the sound proofing.

She had expected the newly engaged couple to come down together, once she realized Tatsuya was not going to beat her to getting out of bed for once. Her training simply wouldn't allow her not to offer him coffee, but if Miyuki came down before he finished it…

She shuddered at the thought of Miyuki's enraged glare, and the sudden chill that would follow. She was already pushing things by laying out the breakfast items, but it was so late in the day and surely they both were starving by now.

Minami bravely opened the cabinet and pulled out a coffee cup. Tatsuya had heard the soft clink of the cup tapping its neighbor on the way out.

"Thank you, but you can put that back. It won't be long now."

Minami sighed with relief as she replaced the cup and gently closed the cabinet door.

True to his word, she soon heard a light shuffle of slippers on the stairs.

Once Miyuki was on the ground floor and within a distance where she didn't have to raise her voice, Minami greeted her.

"Good morning Miyuki-sama, did you…sleep…well?"

 _"Damn! I did it again!"_

She turned around quickly and tried to pretend the awkward situation would go away on its own.

Miyuki replied with trapped glee seeping from her.

"I slept very well Minami-chan! Did you as well?"

Minami was very happy that Miyuki simply rolled along with the question as her brother….her fiancé had only moments before.

"I did sleep well as well, thank you for asking Miyuki-sama."

Minami turned back to finishing her layout work as Miyuki approached the counter.

"Um…..I see."

Miyuki's tone was slightly less pleased than before once she saw the items for the breakfast had already been laid out.

Minami nervously tried to cut her eyes to see if Miyuki had an angry expression. She didn't feel a sudden temperature drop so maybe this time….

Miyuki whispered to Minami, but not low enough that Tatsuya wouldn't hear her.

"Well, since we woke so late I suppose letting you do JUST this much is fine, for today."

She cocked a conspiratorial grin at Minami, and then leaned her head toward the table to indicate to Minami to sit down so she wouldn't be in her way.

Minami nodded slightly and left the room. She sat on the opposite side of the table from Tatsuya and looked back at Miyuki as she started to prepare coffee for her…fiancé.

She always sat here when Miyuki was cooking so she could keep an eye on her and be ready to move should anything go wrong. Just thinking about Miyuki receiving an injury from doing something Minami should have been doing for her instead was enough to keep Minami awake at night.

Miyuki looked to the side counter and saw her tea already prepared. Minami had managed to pull that off while heading out of the room.

A few minutes later she had finished making Tatsuya's coffee and she sat it down before him on the table. He inhaled the scent with a smile before turning that smile back on her.

"Um…wonderful as always, thank you very much Miyuki."

Unlike Minami and Tatsuya, Miyuki wasn't the least bit embarrassed about having slept with Tatsuya the night before. Yet that simple smile of satisfaction on her Onii-sama's face, beaming back at her, turned her cheeks bright red.

"Of course Onii-sama."

She then floated happily back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Minami was always amazed at how easy it was for Tatsuya to please Miyuki. Of course her being deeply in love with him helped considerably, but somehow he had found a way to please her by letting her serve him. She realized that Tatsuya had received mostly combat training as a Guardian, but the idea of Miyuki cooking for her was enough to give Minami ulcers.

Minutes later, Miyuki surprised her with just that very scenario. She even laid the plate before her before doing so for Tatsuya.

"I…..I….uh…I can't…"

She couldn't even form coherent words in her shock. She tried to stand and flee, as if the food were somehow deadly poison, but Miyuki placed a firm hand on Minami's shoulder and gently shoved her back into the seat.

"I don't want to hear it Minami-chan! You will eat it because I said so."

Minami stared back at her with a trembling lip.

"But…..but…..but I…..I…."

She turned towards Tatsuya instinctively looking for help, only to find him trying to suppress laughter at her plight. Once he saw the intense shock in her eyes, he composed himself and smiled benignly towards her. He then slightly nodded to her in sympathy. That head motion conveyed simultaneously to her three different and somewhat related meanings. "I understand", "it can't be helped", and "welcome to my world".

Then to Minami's horror Miyuki sat a tea cup in front of her and poured tea into it. The look of abject personal defeat on Minami's face was enough to make Tatsuya uncharacteristically giggle out loud.

* * *

Miyuki thought that Minami handled having Miyuki make her breakfast fairly well, even if every bite and sip she took looked like it caused her physical pain. Onii-sama appeared to have enjoyed the whole spectacle, so that alone made it more than worth-while. Plus, Minami needed to loosen up some in Miyuki's opinion.

She brought her fiancé ….she loved hearing, speaking and thinking that word; his second cup of coffee. She could feel her insides melting as he smiled his thanks to her. She felt like her legs were no longer enough to support her slender frame. If they had still lived alone in this house she might very well have insisted then and there that they go back upstairs and spend more "alone time" in bed.

Still, she didn't resent Minami's presence preventing her from being more bold. Minami just being there was an excellent break for her more impulsive desires. Onii-sama wasn't anywhere near ready to take everything Miyuki had to give to him. She knew he needed the time having Minami being around forced on them. She was grateful Minami was there to slow her down, since she recognized her heart would overrule her mind when it came to her…. fiancé ….her Tatsuya.

 _"MIYUKI'S…TATSUYA!"_

She never dreamed he would stay hers' and now that she was living the dream she would never allow it to stop, no matter what it took. No matter how far she had to go to keep him. She would have gladly married him that very night at the Yotsuba Main Residence. She had resolved just the day before to insist on an April wedding, since she knew Oba-sama would insist they graduate from high school first.

 _"15 months. So LONG!"_

In her mind it might as well be 15 years. She knew that the next 15 months would be the longest days of her life, but hopefully some of the best as well.

 _"A lot of bad things can happen in 15 months though. Oba-sama could even change her mind and try to take my Onii-sama away from me."_

Miyuki's brow furrowed with that horrid thought.

 _"And if she dares, I will introduce her to a true winter from which she will never see a summer again."_

"Miyuki, are you alright?"

The concerned expressions of Minami and Onii-sama greeted her when he broke her train of thought.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand in surprise.

"Oh my! Forgive me! I was just thinking silly thoughts and got lost."

She was embarrassed and knew it showed. She secretly was hoping both of them would assume she was having impure thoughts about Onii-sama, and in their own embarrassment wouldn't pursue more questions.

Minami didn't take the hint.

"Miyuki-sama, you seemed angry. Is everything….?"

 _"Damn it Minami-chan! You're supposed to be on MY TEAM!"_

She didn't dare send Minami a rebuking glance with Onii-sama's eyes boring into her soul.

She smiled and turned away with the hand still covering her face. She had already dug this hole so she buried herself deeper in it and tried to seem even more embarrassed.

"Oh! No, I'm not mad at all. Just lost in a daydream."

She giggled lightly as she glided away back to the kitchen. She was putting on a good show, but she could feel her Onii-sama's disbelieving eyes on her. They knew each other too well.

Once back in the kitchen, Miyuki decided that since obstructing wasn't working, it was time to try diversion.

"Onii-sama has promised Miyuki some play time outside, since such a beautiful blanket of snow was laid down in celebration of our engagement."

Tatsuya smiled at her knowingly before responding.

"I did, I will go put on my snow gear."

"Wait Onii-sama."

He stopped right in initiation of rising from his chair and gave her his full attention.

"Minami-chan and Miyuki must clean up some before we can have fun. If you'd like to finish up your morning reading in the lab, your Miyuki will bring you a refill and then we can all have some fun."

Hearing her words, Tatsuya smirked a bit. She wasn't sure why he was giving her that look, but then he got up and complied with her wishes.

"Very well, come get me when you're ready."

"Of course, it will not be long."

Suddenly she felt flushed again, and warm. His eyes. There was something in his eyes that pierced her. She was completely owned by him in that moment, that look. Neither of them could look away from the other.

"Um…..I'll start in the kitchen."

A visibly uncomfortable Minami broke the spell as she moved to get away from the powerful aura growing between the two Shibas.

Miyuki and Tatsuya both blinked and looked away once normality was restored.

Tatsuya then raised his cup to indicate he had lots of coffee left in it.

"I'll await you down stairs, no hurry."

Miyuki nodded with a smile to him, then he headed to his lab.

Miyuki policed the remaining dishes on the table and brought them into the kitchen where Minami was busy cleaning up.

As she placed them into the HAR dishwasher, she could feel Minami tensing up beside her.

In the last few months of living together, Miyuki had gotten to know Minami's tendencies, but she still couldn't say she really knew Minami.

Minami reminded her of a character from one of the old anime series of the first part of the century that she had once saw. The character was incapable of smiling on her own and had to be taught over time with patience and love, and the occasional scolding, to finally learn to smile. It helped that she also looked somewhat like that character, even her hair style, except she didn't have wings of course.

The one person Minami didn't remind Miyuki of, with considerable irony, was her clone aunt Honami.

Genetically, except for a few enhancements in between the generations, Minami and Honami were the same person. The same face, the same eyes, the same hair; everything physical was the same between the two, except for Minami's youth. In a few years, when she would reach adulthood, any physical differences would be completely gone.

And yet Minami was nothing like Honami to Miyuki.

In a way, that was a good thing in her mind, since it meant no two Sakurai Series Guardians were exactly the same person mentally. Also, Minami's stoicism and reserved nature was confirmation that Honami had really felt genuine love and concern for Miya, Tatsuya and herself, and was not simply "programmed" to feel that way.

On the other hand, Minami's shyness and reserved nature made it hard for Miyuki to make a deeper connection with her. In that regard her "aunt" was the far superior one. She hoped it was just Minami's youth, training, and inexperience that was the issue, and not a genuine lack of interest.

Miyuki sighed lightly in mild frustration. Minami surely noticed.

Miyuki desperately wanted to talk about the previous evening, and Minami was the only other girl around to listen to her.

Miyuki could feel Minami's eyes cutting toward her to see if she was alright.

 _"Come on and ask me already, I know you want to! Just do it!"_

The tension built between the two young women. Finally Miyuki had had enough.

"Minami-chan."

"Um, yes Miyuki-sama?"

Miyuki closed her eyes before turning slightly and smiling pensively towards Minami.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

Minami blinked at her in surprise, before contemplating an answer.

"Well…..there's nothing in particular…."

"If there's anything you'd like to ask me about, even something personal, feel free. Bath Time Rules are in effect."

Minami looked around confused then replied.

"But we're not in the bath."

Miyuki could feel her left eyebrow twitch in frustration. Minami's eyes grew visibly wider as she realized Miyuki's growing irritation.

"We don't have to be in the bath to use Bath Time Rules Minami-chan. So go ahead and ask me…anything."

Minami wasn't so obtuse to not realize now Miyuki wanted her to ask about the previous evening. Still, she was reluctant. Miyuki was about to explode in pent-up anxiety when Minami finally broached the topic.

"Um….last night….um…."

Miyuki let out a sigh of intense relief as she went into detail explanation.

"It was wonderful! It was the best night of my life! I thought the night before was the best, since Oba-sama told me I got to marry Onii-sama, but last night was even better! I am so happy Minami-chan!"

Miyuki felt such relief just getting all that out. A content smile spread across her face as a far off glaze seemed to cover her eyes.

Minami on the other hand was very uncomfortable.

"Um…Miyuki-sama?"

"Yes Minami-chan?"

"So you…um….never mind."

Miyuki snapped out of her blissful state to direct a look at her companion. She could tell Minami had something new on her mind. She then noticed that they were both done with tidying the kitchen.

"Why don't we have some tea Minami?"

"Of course."

Minami seemed happy to have an assignment to distract her from her previous thoughts. Miyuki sat down at the table and waited for Minami to bring the tea set over. They always had boiling water on hand, though Miyuki insisted that she personally boil Onii-sama's water the old fashioned way. It was part of how she insured her love and devotion to him were carried out properly. Still, for herself she didn't mind Minami using the ready-boiled water.

Minami came over and set Miyuki a new cup and saucer, and then she poured the tea with precision.

"Please join me."

Minami bowed lightly and then took the chair that had previously been occupied by Tatsuya. She waited for Miyuki to try her tea. When Miyuki nodded her approval, only then did Minami pour her own. Miyuki looked out the window toward the snowy world beyond and smiled happily.

"Minami-chan, you were going to ask me something in the kitchen. Please continue, Bath Time Rules, remember?"

Minami clinched her jaw and looked down at the table. After both took another sip of their tea, she finally spoke.

"It's not my place to ask you personal questions."

Miyuki turned and smiled back at her.

"I asked you to though."

Minami looked back down before continuing.

"You, are in love with….Tatsuya-sama?"

Miyuki beamed back at her.

"Since I was twelve years old, maybe even longer than that if I'm being honest with myself."

Silence reined for a few moments between them, before the conversation continued.

"That must have been difficult for Miyuki-sama, before Maya-sama revealed she was Tatsuya-sama's mother?"

Miyuki smiled with slight sadness. Seems Minami was at least going to pretend they were cousins instead of siblings now. Well it can't be helped, the clan leader has said as much and no servant would of the Yotsuba would ever challenge that.

"It was very difficult, but much better than the alternative. I had lived in fear of the day when I'd be named future clan leader, because on that day I assumed my Onii-sama would be taken away from me."

Minami nodded in reply, then it was her turn to look out the window as Miyuki looked her over.

"You must think me a deviant, to have romantic love in my heart for my own brother?"

Minami turned back wide-eyed and concerned.

"I would never presume…."

"It's OK, I also struggled with it for years. But eventually I could no longer deny my heart. I have come to terms with it a long time ago. And now, everything I ever wanted has been placed into my hands."

Miyuki looked away towards the window again. She knew that her face didn't convey the joy her statement should have produced. She could not help but fear, since all of her current happiness was arranged by the one person she knew could never fully be trusted. At any moment all her joy, her Tatsuya, could be ripped from her arms by Oba-sama; on a whim, or even as her Oba-sama might have planned it.

"So…..um….."

Minami pensively tried to continue the conversation. Miyuki broke her contemplative silence to direct an encouraging smile towards her.

"It's not my place…"

"Please Minami, go on. Bath Time Rules..."

Minami steeled herself and proceeded.

"Did Miyuki-sama want to discuss….um…how…things….went?"

Miyuki perked up with obvious excitement. This had been the real thing she wanted to discuss. The very thing her heart wanted to scream to the rafters about.

"Last night? Oh yes!"

Minami had equal parts relief and concern showing on her face in response to her primary's obvious excitement.

The ensuing silence and Miyuki's expectant visage clearly was awaiting Minami to ask a more specific question. Minami looked around nervously as she tried to find a question that would satisfy Miyuki while maintaining her own dignity. She finally came up with the safest one possible.

"Um…..how did it go?"

Miyuki's excited expression changed instantly. Her eyes lost their focus and a faraway glaze descended over them. Her smile lessened slightly but her obvious happiness somehow seemed to intensify. Minami could only blink in confusion at this almost instantaneous change in Miyuki's whole constitution. Anything in Miyuki that had previously been tight somehow seemed to relax completely without her ever moving a muscle. Minami had never seen Miyuki so blissful.

A content and long sigh came from Miyuki's diaphragm before she lifted her cup to wet her throat. After setting the tea cup back in its saucer she responded to Minami's question.

"It was like a dream. I had been so anxious waiting for Onii-sama to come up. You knew how I was after the bath. I kept fussing over every detail of my appearance. I wanted to be perfect for Onii-sama. I wanted everything to be perfect for Onii-sama."

Her smile changed to a slight smirk.

"Poor Onii-sama got carried away in the lab. He pushes himself so hard. I too was exhausted from the whole affair at the main residence. I simply couldn't stay awake for him, no matter how hard I tried."

Her eyes, still with the happy glaze on them, turned slightly toward Minami.

"I had been watching something on the video wall to pass the time, I can't remember what, it wasn't important. The next thing I know I was coming out of my sleep with Onii-sama's hands sliding behind my back."

Minami momentarily looked away with slight embarrassment before refocusing on Miyuki.

"I wrapped my arms and legs around him."

Minami suddenly looked away again, with more embarrassment and her eyes somewhat wider.

"He lifted me up into his arms as if I were nothing but a flower. I could smell his hair and his soap from his shower. I felt like I would melt into him right there."

Minami tried to look even farther away than before.

"He carried me into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed."

Minami was clearly now looking for an escape route to get away from what she thought Miyuki was going to tell her next.

"He then went to change into his night clothes."

Minami seemed like a balloon that was about to pop that suddenly deflated gently instead.

Miyuki's sudden full smirk portrayed an intense sense of satisfaction.

"When he came back to bed, he didn't have a top on. That was my doing. I made sure all his night shirts and undershirts had been 'misplaced'."

The embarrassment returned to Minami's visage. She also had a clear look that telegraphed to anyone who saw her that she was thinking "oh no! Here we go again".

"I rolled over into his arms. He wrapped them around me. Then I lifted my left leg up onto him."

Minami's hand finally shifted to cover her mouth, which was open in obvious surprise at Miyuki's brazen move. She finally spoke.

"Oh my! What did he do?"

Minami had become invested in the story now. Even she wanted to have the next embarrassing detail.

It was Miyuki's turn to be embarrassed. She turned her eyes from Minami's searching features. Her cheeks pinked to the perfect shade.

"Well…Miyuki was a little….well….naughty here."

It looked like Minami was going to have trouble keeping her eyes from popping out of their sockets.

"You see, when Onii-sama went to change, well…..I was a little warm so I….took my bottoms off."

"Oh my God!"

Minami's sudden outburst stunned Miyuki.

"You mean you…..you….your….you took your…off?"

Miyuki shockingly realized that Minami thought that by "bottoms" she meant her underwear. That she had been completely naked from the waist down.

"Oh God no! It was just my pajama bottoms."

Minami had the look of someone who had been drowning and had finally reached the surface for that precious lungful of air.

Once they both calmed down Minami added a statement.

"I'm so sorry Miyuki-sama, I would never assume…"

"Oh! Don't worry Minami-chan, I could have phrased that better, obviously."

Minami looked around trying to find a way to restart the awkward topic, and divert them from the uncomfortable atmosphere she had inadvertently created. Miyuki was amused that her once reluctant listener was now wanting more.

"Still, your leg was bare? That was very…..um…..risqué."

Miyuki's slightly embarrassed look returned with a hand to cover her nervous smile.

"…I know, I did feel very naughty."

Minami looked torn between not wanting to hear the next part for decorum's sake, and desperately wanting to hear the next part for her curiosity's sake.

"So…..um….when you put your leg over him, he…..?"

The happy glaze and faraway look returned to Miyuki's face. Then she looked askance with cheeks pink tinged yet again. She unconsciously had placed her index finger between her teach and was gently biting down.

"Well….he…he put his hand on my, on my…my thigh."

Minami blinked in surprise and swallowed hard. Had she been a boy, the Adam's Apple would have looked like it was bouncing up and down in her throat. When she slightly regained her composure she asked her next pensive question.

"Tatsuya-sama actually….with his hand…..on your…..Tatsuya-sama?"

Miyuki nodded back in answer. Minami couldn't hold back any longer. She had to ask her next question no matter how inappropriate it might be. She had to know now what happened next.

"And…..um…..then what happened?"

Miyuki closed her eyes, wrapped her own arms around herself in a hug, and smiled at the next happy memory of the previous night.

"Then, with his hand on my thigh and my head on his chest; we fell asleep in each other's arms. Oh Miyuki-chan, it was perfect! To sleep every night in my Onii-sama's arms! Oh it's a fantasy come to life!"

Miyuki, still hugging herself, twisted side to side in her seat smiling blissfully and remembering the sensation of sleeping in her fiancé's arms.

Minami, in contrast, looked like she had just been slapped across the face, but couldn't register that such a thing had actually happened to her. Equal parts confusion, disappointment and frustration warred on her visage and in her eyes.

After what seemed like minutes, she finally overcame years of Guardian training and asked Miyuki another question. She simply had to know.

"Miyuki-sama, is that all that happened?"

This brought Miyuki out of her blissful trance. She directed an inquisical look towards Minami.

"Minami-chan! Of course that was all that happened!"

Minami realized her mistake and with a mortified expression she desperately tried to correct the impression Miyuki had developed.

"Oh NO! I didn't mean….THAT! I swear I'd never…."

Miyuki realized she herself had taken the assumption too far and worked to soothe Minami of her intense worry.

"Oh! No! It's my fault! Of course you'd never think that."

They both relaxed again somewhat, but the air of trepidation still clung to the room. Then Miyuki's own curiosity drove her forward.

"So…..um…..what did you mean Minami-chan?"

Minami met her eyes with nervousness, but it was clear that something in her still drove her questioning forward.

"Well….it's just. Not that I have any experience myself with…..well…boys. It's just….I had always been lead to believe that…..typically…..in these situations….."

Miyuki was starting to feel a slight frustration as Minami began to layer her coming question with more and more justifications.

 _"Just ask the question Minami-chan!"_

"Well…I thought it was normal for…for there to be some…..kissing involved."

Miyuki face and neck flushed a bright red and her eyes swelled to enormous proportions.

"OH! OH I! Well….well I…I, and Onii-sama, well…Oh!"

Fear, desire, dread, anticipation, the whole gambit of human emotions crossed Miyuki's face in a matter of seconds.

"To kiss…..to finally kiss…Onii-sama! I….I just, well I just don't think…that he's…ready for that! Not yet anyway!"

The dumbfounded expression on Minami's face at Miyuki's seemingly overblown reaction held the slightest twinge of "are you being serious" to it.

Miyuki seemed oblivious to her Guardian's skeptical expression as she fretted away in her seat like a nervous school girl, with dreams of kisses floating through her mind.

Finally some moments later Miyuki regained enough compose to see that Minami was not on the same page as her.

"You see Minami-chan, Onii-sama isn't like other boys. I of course know that you already know that, but…well…sometimes things that are normal for another boy and are done in a normal manner, well, they have to be rearranged for Onii-sama to match his unique way of thinking."

She could tell she had once again caught Minami's interest in her conversation topic.

"With a normal boy, once a girl has lowered the physical barriers to intimacy, the boy usually loses all of his previously built up mental barriers that he had to prevent…..intimacy."

Minami had a vacant expression on her face.

"Onii-sama is the reverse of that. He needs a lot of physical intimacy before he'll open up to something new in his heart."

Miyuki could tell that none of this was registering with Minami.

"Remember when we went to the art gallery?"

Minami nodded in response.

"You insisted on inspecting the place for more than half an hour before you'd even look at the artwork."

The way Miyuki said it was to imply such a thing was unnecessary, which of course ran counter to Minami's way of thinking.

"It's my duty to make sure areas Miyuki-sama occupies are safe and free of potential threats."

Miyuki remembered the relatively long and running discussion the two had had after that visit and wasn't bringing this up to restart an argument neither refused to lose. She smiled benignly at Minami and moved on with her comparison.

"Most of the folks that went into that gallery, once they knew the doors were open to them, went in happily and viewed the artworks inside with ease. This is how most boys are once a girl lets them know they like them, physically and emotionally. Once the physical barrier is gone no mental barriers tend to remain either"

Minami seemed to contemplate that for a moment before lightly nodding.

"Onii-sama is different. Where most boys are like the people who came to the gallery to enjoy the art; Onii-sama wants to become familiar with the environment first, detect and neutralize potential threats, identify routes for rapid egress, normal security things like you also do."

Minami's right eyebrow cocked slightly upward in interest.

"It's not that Onii-sama doesn't have scruples about intimate physical contact, he most certainly does. It's just that Onii-sama is much more comfortable dealing with mental and physical things than emotions."

Minami looked slightly upward as if trying to place this information into its proper context.

"Onii-sama has to be secure in the 'gallery' before he can enjoy the 'art' inside. Does that make sense to you?"

Minami genuinely considered if it did make sense to her before nodding in reply.

"I know that analogy might be a bit off, but it's the best way I can describe how Onii-sama reacts differently than other boys to intimacy with a girl. I have to be much more diligent with making him emotionally comfortable with me as his lover, and being in intimate contact with him helps that along."

Minami pouted in thought before asking a question.

"Isn't touching your thigh…..intimate?"

Miyuki blushed a bit and smiled before replying.

"Well yes, but it's more physical than emotional."

Minami looked confused, she then asked another question.

"Isn't kissing….also…more physical than emotional?"

Miyuki grinned at Minami with knowing sympathy.

"Oh no Minami-chan. A kiss is one of the most emotionally intimate things two people can do together."

Minami pondered this with earnestness. Miyuki decided to deviously provide an example that would hit home with her.

"Just imagine Minami-chan if Minoru-kun was coming toward your lips with his own puckered. Coming closer and closer…."

Minami jumped up with a sudden expression of terror.

"Um….more tea?"

Miyuki happily smirked up at Minami's discomfort, knowing she now understood the importance of a kiss with the boy you were in love with.

"No Minami-chan, thanks."

Miyuki got up herself and stretched, something she'd never do in mixed company.

"Onii-sama should be ready for his next cup of coffee now."

She proceeded back into the kitchen to prepare the coffee while Minami followed with the tea service set. As Miyuki hand ground the beans, Minami washed and polished the silver service set.

While they worked Minami asked another question.

"Is the Bath Time Rule still in effect?"

Miyuki didn't fail to note that Minami used the singular case instead of the plural case. It reminded her that she needed to come up with another "Bath Time Rule".

"Yes, Bath Time Rules are still in effect."

If Minami felt the slight rebuke in Miyuki's reply, she didn't show it.

"Well, what was it…..what was it like to wake up in the same bed…with…him?"

Miyuki's skin pinked up again and she slightly turned away before answering.

"Honestly that was pretty good to, and you'll never believe where he had his hand."

After Miyuki told a shocked Minami where she found Tatsuya's hand that morning, Miyuki noted that Minami made a point of not asking her any more questions.


	6. Chapter 6: The Visit

The three of them had had fun that morning in the snow. Miyuki taught Minami how to make a snowman the same way she had taught Tatsuya years previously. Minami still seemed not to understand the point of the exercise but participated willingly.

The subsequent snowball fight had of course pitted the two women against him. Whenever Minami would begin to take the fun too seriously and actually attempt to apply strategy toward defeating him, Miyuki would suddenly switch teams and pelt her back into submission. It was plain Miyuki intended to force Minami to only play for fun.

Tatsuya never forgot that once in a snowball fight he had mistakenly tried to teach Miyuki a tactical lesson as well. He had used magic to get snow from a roof eave to fall on top of her position behind a snow bank. From that day forward he had never forgotten that fun with Miyuki was just that, fun. He had also never forgotten since that cold weather was her element. The mound of snow she buried him in was up to his neck that day, and she refused to dig him out. Once free he used Regrowth on himself to knock the minor hypothermia out of him, but that fact didn't register with her. She had, in remorse, pampered him even more than normal for the next few days.

They had come in shortly before lunch time and had warm beverages while the two ladies prepared the meal. The fact that Miyuki even allowed Minami to help was a good indicator that she was in a fine mood.

While they ate Miyuki laughed and enjoyed bringing up the finer points of pleasure for her from that morning's activities. Even Minami seemed relaxed somewhat. They had long established that meals at home with just the three of them, which had been every meal so far; didn't require Minami to wear a maid's outfit or to serve. Instead, once Miyuki had served Tatsuya, then Miyuki allowed Minami to serve her and then herself.

Minami had even become accustomed to eating with them at the same table, once it was pointed out that Honami often had done the same.

Around 2pm that afternoon all the fun came to a halt. Miyuki and Tatsuya both got confirmation emails from their father. Sayuri and their father would arrive for dinner at 5pm.

Miyuki's mood darkened considerably afterward. Tatsuya of course had grown accustomed to this being her way of "stockpiling" politeness for use that evening. Miyuki was still angry at their father for his quick remarriage after their mother's death. In truth Miyuki was angry at him for maintaining a separate life from them and for his treatment of Tatsuya, but anger over the marriage was a good catalyst for the current difficulty between them.

Miyuki of course never directed her anger toward their father at him directly. Instead she focused all of her rage onto their new step-mother. While Sayuri, having maintained a relatively open affair with their father for the entirety of his marriage to their mother, certainly deserved some level of scorn for that; Tatsuya didn't think she deserved all of it. In relation to them personally she certainly didn't deserve the majority of Miyuki's anger, which rightly should have been directed towards their father.

Tatsuya, on the rare occasions the opportunity presented itself, encouraged Miyuki to actually tell their father her true feelings on the subject. Miyuki always seemed to take his advice to heart, but when she got the chance to do so she never followed through. Tatsuya assumed this was related to emotional reasons in general, and since he knew his own limitations in this area he never pushed her hard on the topic.

Tatsuya was preparing to go back to the lab to complete some more research for ESCAPES when Miyuki surprised him and Minami with a statement.

"Minami-chan."

"Yes Miyuki-sama?"

"You can prepare the dinner for tonight."

Minami and Tatsuya exchanged surprised looks with each other before she replied. They had both expected Miyuki to at the very least use the HAR. Tatsuya knew their father and his wife didn't rate a home cooked meal by Miyuki, but Minami might have also expected Miyuki to make the meal by hand as well. What was completely unexpected was that Miyuki was letting Minami make a meal that Tatsuya would eat.

"Do you have any special requests or instructions for the meal Miyuki-sama?"

"Not really, just keep it simple. I'd hate for you to waste your best efforts on this type of thing."

Saying this is one thing, but Minami would obviously put her very best effort forward regardless. This was a rare chance for her and she would take full advantage of it.

"Oh, and make enough for you of course, but I'd prefer if you wouldn't mind eating upstairs. Tonight's discussions could get…heated."

Minami bowed at the waist before replying.

"Of course, I will wait for my meal after our guests leave."

Minami had interpreted her cooking the meal to include her serving it as well. Miyuki squashed her intentions like a bug.

"Absolutely not! I will not have you serving at table like some maid. Not for this."

Tatsuya instantly read Minami's mortified features. Never mind that one of Minami's duties in this home was to serve as Miyuki's maid, but to not be allowed to serve in the first dinner with guests in this house, and the first dinner she herself would prepare too? Minami was crushed.

"I'll not have you jumping to the beacon call of that woman."

Tatsuya briefly considered that Minami might not have all the details of the strained relations between the Shiba's and their father, but she surely had to know enough to understand Miyuki's attitude on this topic by now. Then Tatsuya realized that it didn't matter. Minami was a trained Guardian of the Yotsuba, and all she was concerned with was the honorable father and step-mother of her mistress was to dine here tonight. She would only be concerned with how she presented Miyuki's "house" to Miyuki's guests. Taking into account Miyuki's personal feelings about her family were beyond Minami's duties in this regard. Only making her mistress's house "perfect" was her duty.

And Miyuki was preventing that. Minami's expression clearly indicated she was thinking along the lines of the old saying "gives with one hand and takes with another".

"You'll be down in the lab Onii-sama?"

"Yes, till about an hour before they arrive."

"Very well, I'll go upstairs and prepare myself for the ordeal. I'll leave the rest in Minami-chan's capable hands."

"You may rely on me Miyuki-sama."

Miyuki smiled at Minami as she passed her and then exchanged a slightly sadder smile with Tatsuya before walking up the stairs. Tatsuya returned her smile with one he hoped was encouraging to her.

Miyuki would probably try to nap, or take a hot bath, to try to forget that she had to have dinner with her father and Sayuri in a few hours. Either way, she'd be ready when the time came and flawless.

Once Miyuki was out of range Tatsuya tried to reassure Minami as well. He stood up to go to the lab but stopped in the kitchen where Minami was already making preparations for tonight.

"Miyuki saw Honami as a friend, and she sees you the same way. She knows you have work to do for her, but she doesn't want you to serve when SHE doesn't feel it's needed."

"But…."

Minami stopped herself immediately. She was about to say something her Guardian training taught her she shouldn't.

"Go on. Out with it."

Minami turned an uncertain gaze up over her left shoulder at Tatsuya, who merely smiled down benignly in response.

"It's just that….well…it's inappropriate for me not to serve when Miyuki or you have guests."

Tatsuya smiled down knowingly before giving Minami advice.

"The proper forms of service that you have learned are a great basis to start out with, but you must be willing to adapt to the needs of those you serve. Miyuki does not want and will not accept a traditional servant/employer relationship with you, ever. It is therefore your job to adapt to her needs."

"I know….but….it's your parents. Surely I must…."

"You must do the best you can WITHIN the boundaries set by Miyuki."

Minami looked frustrated but she seemed to get the gist of what Tatsuya was trying to convey to her.

"Um….may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

She looked back at him again pensively.

"Did you have trouble adapting to her….requirements?"

Tatsuya turned his eyes away from her to formulate the correct response. It only took a few moments before he looked back at her again.

"Yes, but it was for different reasons. Miyuki has very much established who she wants to be now, so you see a Miyuki that is well formed and very set in her ways. It is true that Miyuki is still very young and has infinite room to grow as a person, but how she wants to treat other people is now a set matter. She doesn't want servants but friends. She also takes great pride in being self-sufficient and would prefer to do things for herself and others, which are something a servant will have to adapt to."

"When I first became Miyuki's Guardian she was a little girl and easily influenced by others around her. Our mother and Honami were the greatest influence on her early life, but over time I began to replace them. We….grew together and found support with each other. Losing Honami and eventually mother made her rely on me emotionally, but it also provided the time for me to adapt to my new role in her life. I eventually learned to accept what she needed from me, which was to give me love. I had to learn to accept her love. That was the hard part for me, since love was a foreign concept to my existence."

Minami was clearly surprised by his frankness.

"What Miyuki needs is to give you her friendship. You need to find a way to accept that while also being her Guardian. She will not adapt to you, so you must adapt to her. Let her set the boundaries, and you operate as best you can within them. You have already adapted well to most of her requirements so far."

Minami nodded then though she didn't appear to think she had done as good of a job in that department as Tatsuya claimed. Tatsuya grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and proceeded to the stairs that led on to his lab. Minami called back to him.

"I appreciate your advice in this matter Tatsuya-sama, since you are clearly the expert on Miyuki-sama's needs and wishes."

She bowed to him, but he could only smirk back.

"Thanks, but if I am the expert on Miyuki then there truly is no such person. She still manages to surprise me on a daily basis."

He turned to continue down stairs but stopped himself. He had a question he wished to ask Minami, but wasn't sure he should. His curiosity overwhelmed his sense of decorum finally and he asked.

"Minami."

"Yes Tatsuya-sama?"

"Did you know that Miyuki was in love with me before New Year's?"

A brief flitter of a grin swept across Minami's face, to be replaced by an expression of awkward concern.

"I never assumed that such a thing were possible under your previous relationship…."

Tatsuya interrupted her.

"Please don't prevaricate. I know we…were siblings and that people would naturally assume it was something else than romantic love."

He himself had made that very mistake.

Minami recomposed herself before answering.

"I was not surprised by it. She was…disturbingly obvious."

Well, he had asked her not to prevaricate.

"I see. Well, you can definitely stop calling me a Miyuki expert then. You clearly understood her better than I."

"You…didn't suspect?"

The look on Minami's face seemed to look on him with a mix of pity and surprise. It clearly had been obvious to her and she couldn't understand him not seeing something that was so plain-.

He shook his head in response.

"It's…it probably helps that I am a female as well. We are a bit more obvious to each other. Men tend to have a blind spot where understanding a woman's affections are concerned. At least that's my very limited understanding of things."

Tatsuya smirked at that. He whispered out the words.

"Blind spot."

He had already said these words to himself just the day before. He never recognized the signs of her developing love for him. She was his cute little sister and she just liked being affectionate. That's all his mind had ever allowed him. That's as far as he could ever go. At least, that's as far as he thought he could go, but now everything was uncertain. Confronted with the evidence presented directly from her own lips, the reality of how blind he had truly been to her heart and her needs exposed his failure.

He had failed her.

He had let her suffer alone.

If it could happen once, it could happen again.

And failing her in anything was unacceptable.

He realized he was frozen in thought. Minami looked on in concern. He smiled back to Minami before replying.

"Thanks for answering my question. I'll be downstairs if needed."

She bowed slightly back in reply as he went toward the lab. Her expression still seemed to show traces of concern to him though.

* * *

The appointed hour had arrived.

Tatsuya was already down stairs. Minami had reluctantly asked him to watch the food. She apparently had to do something upstairs, Tatsuya was too much a gentleman to ever ask a woman why she needed to go upstairs.

He wore his normal evening attire. Comfortable slacks and a long sleeve button down shirt with fold down collar. He had on dress socks to go with his house slippers, but that was as formal as he would get in his own home for any regular dinner.

Miyuki though…

Well, it depended on her mood. Miyuki liked to wear the clothes she'd never wear in public when she got home. Short skirts and shorts or tights with a long top that barely covered her bottom, shirts, blouses, or sweaters that had a bit of opening to show the top of her well developing chest. Tatsuya had of course never considered if she did this for his eyes before her confession of love. Now he knew it probably was entirely to get his attention. She certainly didn't wear anything indecent, even at home, but it was certainly designed to entice the eye.

Had it been Sayuri coming by herself, like last time, Miyuki may very well have come down in a French maid outfit. Dressing provocatively in Sayuri's presence seemed to be some kind of sport for Miyuki. He wavered between the opinion that it was either some form of provocation or some attempt at intimidation on Miyuki's part. It likely could be both.

With father coming though, Miyuki was likely to tone it down a bit.

As if he were a mind reader, Miyuki came down the steps in single elegance. A pleated skirt that stopped just below the knees with white stockings on her legs, and a light teal blouse with short sleeves and just enough neckline to give an air of maturity but not enough to be provocative in the least.

Tonight's provocation attempt by Miyuki was instead in the form of jewelry.

Blue sapphires surrounded by diamonds was the theme. A necklace with large sapphires hung from her long and graceful throat in a "V" shape. Tear drop shaped sapphires hung from her ears while a band of the same gemstones circled her left wrist. On her right ring finger a singular large sapphire held court in a circle of tiny diamonds.

Clearly even someone in Miyuki's social strata would not possess such jewelry, at least not at her age, unless they were inherited. Tatsuya wondered if their father would recognize one of his more expensive anniversary gifts to their late mother. Miyuki was wearing nearly a private luxury car's worth of sapphires, diamonds and platinum on her person. Their mother had looked at them in the box when she got the set and had never put them on once to his knowledge. They were not in line with her simple style, plus she wasn't impressed by monetary value. Their father never seemed to get that about her. Of course he was never around to learn much about her tastes anyway.

On Miyuki though…..

She locked her beautiful eyes with his.

"Simply perfect as always."

She blushed and turned away then as they locked hands.

"Onii-sama, stop. You're making me blush."

Her shy smile told Tatsuya that she would actually enjoy more praise from him if he'd like to add more.

He was then struck by something that might change the mood, but had to be addressed quickly.

"About you calling me Onii-sama tonight…"

She frowned and furrowed her brow at him. It was more confusion that irritation. Then sudden clarity accompanied her immediate facial relaxation.

"I hadn't even thought of that."

Then a sudden feral grin popped up on her face.

"I bet Sayuri would squirm in her seat every time I called you….Ooooooniiiiiiii-saaaaaaamaaaaa."

Even Tatsuya blushed at the heavily implied desire Miyuki added to the title.

She giggled lightly at his discomfort.

"Looks like if I did that my Onii-sama would squirm just as much. What should we use instead?"

"How about just Tatsuya?"

Miyuki shook her head at that suggestion.

"It's not enough. I won't allow them to once think you are not on my level."

"Miyuki, I seriously doubt that will be an issue going forward. I have been declared Maya Yotsuba's son."

She continued to shake her head. Then she seemed to pull an answer out of the air.

"How about Tatsuya-itoko-sama?"

Tatsuya squinted at that.

"Seems a bit formal. If you insist, how about Tatsuya-sama?"

She pondered that briefly.

"Um…..maybe after the first Tatsuya-itoko-sama."

Tatsuya was about to try to argue the point some more when a distraction for both of them came down the stairs.

"Minami-chan…"

She was no Miyuki. No one else in the world was Miyuki, but Minami was putting on a tour-de-force at the moment. She wore a purple kimono with white lotus flowers all over it. It wasn't a formal Furisode as Miyuki had worn at the New Year's gathering, but a beautiful Komon. Her Obi was silver with the pattern of maple leaves visible in it. Her hair was lifted into a semi-traditional style with hair pins holding it up from behind.

She bowed to them both when she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Minami-chan…you look so beautiful."

All Tatsuya could do was nod his head in agreement.

"Thank you very much Miyuki-sama, Tatsuya-sama."

Miyuki smiled bitterly back.

"I just wish you hadn't wasted such a beautiful outfit and hairdo on something as simple as this dinner."

"Now now Miyuki" Tatsuya lightly reprimanded her.

"This is our very first house guests since Minami joined us and she wants to do a good job for us. I think her outfit is very appropriate."

Miyuki only pouted a little at his gentle chiding.

"You of course are right as always, Tatsuya-itoko-sama."

Both Tatsuya and Minami flinched a little at the complicated honorific for him. Minami exchanged a brief glance with Tatsuya and cocked a questioning eyebrow towards him. He raised his shoulders only slightly in reply. If Miyuki saw any of that she pretended not to notice.

"So where did this all come from? I haven't seen you with it before."

Minami bowed again before answering Miyuki's question.

"Shirakawa-dono had them made for me. She said the head of a great household should always be presentable for any occasion her mistress might have in the home."

Tatsuya and Miyuki exchanged embarrassed glances. Minami was their only servant and even that made them uncomfortable. To have Madam Shirakawa tell Minami she was the "head" of a great household was a bit too much to describe their current living arrangements.

At that moment Tatsuya detected something outside. He didn't need Elemental Sight to detect the faint noise of the driveway gate opening. There were only a select group of people with access to their gate code and their father was one of them. By her sudden head turn, Minami also noticed the gate opening.

Miyuki was only slightly behind the other two. When she noticed their reactions she knew that her father and his wife had arrived.

"Oh well, time to put my mask on."

A few moments later the door chime rang. Tatsuya and Miyuki both nodded to Minami and she proceeded toward the door. Her Guardian training was never far from her mind. She checked both the HAR video screen and the door eyeglass. Only then did she open the door.

"Greetings Shiba-san, Shiba-san, please come in."

"Ah, thank…you."

Their father was only slightly put off by the appearance of someone with the face of a dead woman answering the door.

"Ah, hello, you must be Minami-san."

Sayuri was slightly quicker on the uptake than her husband. Of course she probably never met Honami so the shock was lessened.

"Welcome home father!"

Tatsuya knew that welcoming him "home" was Miyuki's way of rubbing some salt into a wound. To Tatsuya's knowledge their father had never once slept here, even though his name was on the deed.

"AH! Miyuki, you look….amazing!"

Sure enough, his father recognized the jewelry immediately. He wasn't the only one either. Sayuri's eyes widened noticeably at Miyuki's expensive hardware. Miyuki only then decided to finally acknowledge Sayuri's presence.

"Ah, Sayuri-san, welcome."

"Um…..thank you Miyuki-san."

That may have been the most cordial greeting between the two women in Tatsuya's recollection. Next it would be his turn. His father locked eyes with him.

"Hello son."

 _"Son….interesting."_

Tatsuya was surprised his father didn't go with the safer "Tatsuya". He had just days previously been publicly acknowledged as the son of Maya Yotsuba. Tatsurou Shiba was risking a great deal by calling him son, since to his knowledge Minami could report back directly to Maya herself.

"Welcome, to you as well Sayuri-san."

Tatsuya could risk more than his father, but went with the safest possible answer to prevent unneeded complications.

"Tatsuya."

Sayuri went with a minimalist approach with him as well. She still had a slight ting of bitterness in her voice and expression. If Tatsuya had to formulate a source for that bitterness, it was undoubtedly related to the events surrounding the Magatama. Third Division was still examining the ancient artifact and Sayuri was constantly demanding updates.

Tatsuya spared a brief glance at Miyuki's continence. He believed that only he was capable of seeing the slight glint of anger in her eyes directed at Sayuri's curt greeting to him.

"May I take your coats?"

"Oh, please, thank you."

Minami gracefully helped their father and then Sayuri out of their coats.

"We'll have some drinks before dinner. Don't worry though father, there's no alcohol in the house."

Their father laughed slightly at Miyuki's pun.

"I can't imagine either of you would ever be big drinkers."

They sat around the coffee table in the living room and Minami served them beverages. The conversation was surprisingly light. Shop talk from FLT, how school was going; Sayuri asked a lot of questions related to the Magatama without actually mentioning the artifact itself. What truly surprised him was his father engaging him several times in direct conversation. Normally he acted as if Tatsuya was a servant and focused solely on Miyuki. If anything he had given Tatsuya a slight majority of his attention so far.

This arrangement continued once they had relocated to the dining room for dinner. Another surprise was Minami's continued presence serving. Apparently while he was in the lab Minami had somehow convinced Miyuki to allow her to serve. Dinner was, as Tatsuya had suspected, extremely good. Minami put forth her best effort despite Miyuki's instructions not to. Following dessert Minami served hot after dinner beverages while humbly accepting everyone's praise for her culinary skills. Then she excused herself and retreated upstairs with her own dinner in a warming bag.

Not once had Miyuki's elevation to Yotsuba Leader Successor been broached.

Not once had Tatsuya being declared Maya's son instead of Tatsurou's and Miya's been mentioned.

Not a single time had his son and daughter being engaged to marry one another been brought up.

Once Minami went upstairs their father locked eyes with Tatsuya.

"Are we free to talk about family matters now?"

He was asking Tatsuya, not Miyuki but him, directly.

Tatsuya spared a brief glance to his right at Miyuki. She seemed mildly surprised as well, but she gave no indication to stop him.

"Yes father, we are alone."

Sayuri tensed on their father's right. She sat facing Tatsuya and their father sat facing Miyuki.

"It's not true. You know that son, don't you?"

There was no need to question what his father meant. It was clearly a discussion on Tatsuya's paternity. Tatsuya did spare a brief glance at a worried looking Sayuri. His father caught his meaning in doing so and replied.

"Sayuri had been the mistress to the husband of a main branch Yotsuba decedent for the better part of two decades. If she didn't know the rules of discretion by now we'd have both been….."educated" on them a long time ago."

Tatsuya nodded agreement to his father's assumption. Miyuki's expression had tightened at the open mention of their father's extramarital past. When it came to this topic she was of the unadulterated opinion that their mother had been wronged. It never once occurred to her that the affair was known and tolerated by their mother.

Tatsuya returned his gaze to his father.

"Yes, we both know it's not true. I am you genetic son by Miya Yotsuba, not Maya."

"Then how can…."

Sayuri was agitated and searching for the right words.

"How can the two of you…get…..married? You're brother and sister for the…."

His father placed his hand on top of Sayuri's which stopped her in mid-sentence. Tatsuya did not fail to note Miyuki turning away angrily at the gesture.

Tatsurou then turned his eyes toward his daughter. They visibly softened.

"You are happy about it though, aren't you Miyuki? Marrying Tatsuya will make you happy, won't it?"

Tatsuya raised a surprised eyebrow at this comment. Sayuri's mouth gaped widely at her husband. Miyuki's cheeks were burning a bright shade of pink as she couldn't look at anyone at that moment.

Miyuki finally mustered the strength to respond to her father.

"Yes…yes it makes me very happy."

"What?"

Sayuri could only muster the single word question in response.

Tatsurou squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"It's to only be expected. I'm surprised it took this long to come out. Miyuki has been in love with her brother for a very long time Sayuri. Haven't you?"

The utter shock on Sayuri's face was an amazing site to behold. Miyuki too had a stunned expression to go with her embarrassment. Only Tatsuya now had a calm demeanor to his expression.

"You knew."

A statement of fact to their father, not even the slightest hint of a question in the tone. Their father smiled back with a smirk.

"I have worked many years to convince a lot of smart people that I'm disinterested in a great many things that in fact I keep a fairly close watch on."

Tatsuya smirked back as his father continued.

"Aoki was by far not the hardest person to convince of my disinterest. It's amazing what is contained in the documents he places on my office desk for my signature."

Tatsuya nodded in response.

"I see."

"Well I don't see! What are you saying Tatsurou and what does signing company documents have to do with your children marrying each other?"

Tatsurou smiled knowingly and with sympathy at his agitated wife. Since Tatsuya mentioned it, he knew that Miyuki already knew the truth as well.

"Miyuki is a genetically engineered magician. I suspect she has been so heavily modified that she can't produce defective genes in her offspring no matter who she mated with. In fact, mating with Tatsuya would probably strengthen Tatsuya's own abilities within their children."

The look of abject astonishment Sayuri had on her face was well worth inviting them over.

"Actually, what Obe-ue said was that Miyuki was genetically perfect. She has no unknown factors in her makeup that could interfere with us having perfectly normal and healthy children. There's also no risk of genetic related health issues common with modified humans."

Sayuri looked away in amazement before speaking.

"Well, that certainly would explain a lot of things."

"Like what exactly?"

Miyuki's tone was anything but friendly.

"Well, you're…you're flawless. You're beautiful beyond anything a normal human could achieve. Highly intelligent as well."

Having expected an attack, Miyuki didn't know how to take the compliment Sayuri was offering. She still had suspicion in her eyes.

"Oh, well…yes."

"Still, if you're not Maya's son but Miya's with Tatsurou's then how can you marry?"

Her husband sighed with sympathy beside her before responding.

"Miyuki was born less than a year after Tatsuya, plus she was genetically modified. I was not an active participant in creating Miyuki. She was created from my sperm sample and one of her mother's eggs. Tatsuya had been conceived naturally."

But Sayuri and Miyuki had odd looks when Tatsurou mentioned natural conception, but Tatsuya suspected there were very different reasons for either to make that face. Their father continued without noticing.

"Remember how I told you Tatsuya had an unstable and potentially dangerous power when he was born?"

While Sayuri nodded Tatsuya and Miyuki shared a glance. Their father had wisely left the details of Tatsuya's abilities vague for his second wife.

"Miya had the ability to help Tatsuya control his unstable power; but she, as his mother, would normally not outlive him. Miyuki was created to be her mother's better equipped replacement. Her innate magic ability allows Tatsuya to have full control over his powers."

He then looked up at his two children.

"In short, she was made for him, and that's why I knew she was happy to be marrying him. She's been programmed to love him as a woman since the day she was conceived."

It was everyone's turn to be surprised.

"Father, is this true?"

He smiled back at his daughter.

"Your mother would never outright confirm it, but she left enough unsaid to not deny it when I would inquire. Has there ever been a time you haven't been in love with him?"

Tatsuya was not going to bring up the way Miyuki had been with him before Okinawa since that would provide too much info to Sayuri. The explosion off Okinawa that destroyed the invading GAA Fleet was a well-known event.

"No father, in truth I have always been in love with Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya had not expected that answer. He turned toward her, surprised by her words. She blushingly looked away from him.

"There was a time when I, like many in this family, did not treat my Onii-sama with the respect he truly deserved. Though it is no excuse for my behavior, I was parroting the actions of the adults in that regard."

Their father flinched at the rebuke aimed at him. This was as close as Miyuki ever got to directly criticizing him. Of course it also contained a rebuke toward their mother in it, but Tatsuya doubted Miyuki recognized that part of her statement.

Miyuki continued.

"But even then he fascinated me. I have always been drawn to him. Looking back on it I have always wanted more from him than a simple sibling relationship."

Tatsuya gave a slight smile to Miyuki who once again looked away embarrassed but returning his smile. Sayuri still was having a hard time with it all.

"So what you're saying is Miya had…."

"Shiba-SAMA you mean?"

Miyuki's tone and expression was fearsome to behold. She also was dropping the room temperature as well.

"Miyuki, Sayuri-san meant no disrespect."

Tatsuya's words as usual calmed her, but only enough to withdraw her magic. For the woman who had maintained an affair with their father during his entire marriage to their mother to refer to her so informally was too much for Miyuki to bear. The flaming intensity in her eyes still burned at Sayuri.

"….your….mother."

Sayuri's correction was less than satisfying for Miyuki, since it was devoid of apology but she turned her fearsome eyes away. Whatever Sayuri meant to say never formulated. Miyuki's intense rebuke had shattered Sayuri's train of thought.

Into the gap created stepped their father.

"Miyuki, do you remember when you were young and I would read you bedtime stories?"

Miyuki smiled pleasantly back to him. Her words however were less than sweet.

"Only vaguely since those occurrences were extremely rare and even when they happened you were never there the next morning."

Tatsurou swallowed hard at his daughter's beautifully delivered attack. Tatsuya began to wonder if Miyuki had finally decided to tell him how she really felt about how he handled their family life, though such a moment might be better saved for another time when it could be the only focus of controversy.

Then another breakthrough.

"You're right of course. I was a terrible father to you…both of you."

Even Tatsuya could not hide his surprise.

"That's why I want to finally tell a story now to my son, as well as my daughter."

After the initial shock, Miyuki sighed.

"I have no objection if Onii-sama wishes to hear it."

Tatsuya smiled at Miyuki's attempt to fain indifference when she was actually extremely curious over what their father might have to say. Somewhere along the way calling him "Tatsuya-itoko-sama" had been discarded in favor of the return of her beloved "Onii-sama".

Tatsuya mildly smirked at his father when he replied.

"I am eager to hear my first "bedtime" story."

Miyuki covered her mouth to suppress a giggle while Sayuri looked on irritated at Tatsuya's response. Their father, however, ignored it all and started his tale.

* * *

"All my early life, I had been considered a prodigy. I can't remember a time when scientists and government officials weren't constantly interested in me, or me visiting them for studies."

"My parents didn't know what to do with all the attention. They were latent magicians at a time when testing for magicians only was in its infancy. They had both been identified as magicians in the early years of The Wars, that's how they eventually met and married. Their combat magic never really developed to a frontline standard; but they were both very smart people, so they worked in the back areas supporting combat magicians. Truly they and those like them were the start of the magic artificer profession."

"There was no indication at all that two average magicians would produce a child with the highest psion count in the entire known world."

"The Ten Master Clans, the Eighteen Assistant Houses, The Hundred Families. They were all new developments caused by The Wars and the magicians' parts in defending this nation. My parents didn't understand any of that. They had grown up having normal human lives that were devastated by The Wars. All they wanted for their children was a return to a normal life like they had once had. They had no idea that being magicians and having magicians as children had change their world forever."

"Following on the heels of the scientists and bureaucrats came the marriage offers and the monetary rewards offered along with them. Even a few families that now stand beside the Yotsuba on that council of ten had made marriage propositions to their adolescent child. Arranged marriages and extravagant dowry offers? My poor parents couldn't make sense of any of that. It had to be like feudal times had come again to them. A few offers didn't even require marriage; a sperm sample was all they wanted."

"Every magic scientist around the world said psion count was directly proportional to magic ability, and thus every influential magic family wanted my DNA and psion count for future generations of their progeny."

"And it wasn't just magicians in Japan that wanted me. Wealthy industrialists wanted me to marry their daughters and granddaughters so that they could have magic wielding children too. Other countries secretly offered my parents well-financed new lives to bring me to their nations. My parents were overwhelmed. They only wanted a simple life for me where I could choose my own path. They told everyone they wouldn't make those kinds of decisions for me and that once I was an adult they should come back and make their offers to me. Very few got the hint and eventually my parents turned to the government. Even they only got the foreign elements to back off, since the government already considered me a valuable national asset."

"In the end my parents had to make a direct appeal to General Kodou to get the magic families to back off, and he did."

"Still, by this point I knew what everyone else knew about me. To say I was popular would be an understatement. Girls and their parents were all over me. Everyone wanted to be my friend as well. I was the prodigal magic child with all the psions. Everyone assumed I would one day be the future replacement of Retsu Kodou as leader of magicians in Japan."

"Between my parents' desire to shelter and protect me and everyone else constantly blowing up my ego, I really didn't stand a chance. I was arrogant from all the undeserved praise and lazy because I never had to work for anything. I WAS going to be the best magician ever, so no need to push myself since everyone told me I was already there."

"There were no magic high schools to go to when I was growing up. The National Magic University was itself in its infancy. It had only been separated from the National Defense College when I was in elementary school. Since my parents were too concerned about exposing me to magic families that might try to unduly influence me, I never was exposed to magicians my age or potential magic sempais. I never had a measuring stick for my abilities so I assumed I was great and continued that way; there was no one to tell me different. I was happy doing parlor trick level magic that impressed my so-called friends."

"Sometime while I was in middle school and high school things began to change. Scientists that once had praised psion count as the primary factor in magic power began to question its value. By the time I entered the National Magic University almost every scientist in Japan was discrediting psion count as an important factor in magic ability, but it hadn't completely caught up to the public's general knowledge."

"And now that I was in an actual place to learn and develop my magic with my peers, I confirmed the scientists' new theories by being a gigantic flop. Everyone else at Magic University had grown up hearing about the wonder child with the huge psion count. What they met instead was a lazy and arrogant fool who had everything handed to him and had never developed his magic skills beyond childhood levels. I became the living proof that psion count meant nothing. I had disappointed all of the expectations of my fellow students, the professors, and the world magic community. I had become a living joke."

"Needless to say my first two years at Magic University were hell. Everyone that had heaped all these unrealistic expectations on me now scorned me for being below their exaggerated expectations. All the marriage offers disappeared overnight. All the financial offers were gone. Even the military had judged my magic talent to be insufficient for combat training. More than once, under my own shame and depression, not to mention the scorn and ridicule of my fellow students, I had thought of dropping out."

"Then my parents contacted an old friend of theirs from The Wars who was now a professor of Magic Engineering at the University. He took me under his wing and eventually I began to settle in as a pretty good magic artificer. For the first time in my life I finally started to push myself and had gotten up to a relatively decent magic rating as well, but I never had the potential to get an "A" Level magic rating."

"The last time my name, to my knowledge, was mentioned in public in relation to my magic ability, was by your school's chairman, Momoyama, in my senior year at University. He was a dean at the University then and was pushing for the establishment of the magic high schools. He said during the debates that I was the perfect example of why there needed to be magic high schools. If only they had gotten to me in time I might have at least came close to living up to all my potential."

"Magic related companies and jobs always have a giant job fair at Magic University a few weeks before graduation. I had decent grades by this point and was going to graduate in the top twenty percent of the magic engineering class. Unfortunately my name was still recognizable. Once they saw it on their applications the attitudes of the companies immediately changed. My slippage from the public eye into anonymity hadn't been fast enough. More than a few even snickered at me."

"Then a beautiful woman asked me if I was interested in a job as a magic engineer. I said yes but I dropped my name just to end things quickly. She didn't miss a beat. Her company was a small one that mostly built licensed reproductions of foreign designed generalized CAD's, but the owners were wanting to start their own research and design arm and needed bright young engineers to do so. Since she didn't reject me because of my name I told her I was interested. She said she was just walking around handing out flyers because her company was too small to rate a booth at the job fair. She told me we'd have to find a place to fill out the application."

"Four hours later, after we had had sex in my apartment twice, she told me she had had a great time and got up to leave. I didn't even know her name and told her so. I told her I wanted to see her again too. She was the first woman that had shown me attention in four hard years. She smiled back at me and said you'll find me here. She was pointing to the brochure she had left on my table. She winked at me and walked out without even mentioning her name. It didn't occur to me then that she had only ever had that one brochure with her."

"Needless to say I filled out the online application listed in the brochure right then and there. It was only then I noticed the name of the company. True to form I had never heard of that small firm before. Its name was Four Leaves Technology."

"I graduated a few days later with a Magic Engineering Degree and a "B" Level Magic License. The very next day I received a phone call from a gentleman at Four Leaves Technology. He asked if I could come in for an interview the next day. I put on a new suit my parents had tailored for me as a graduation present and caught a ride to the address provided. I had my very brief resume in my new briefcase beside my somewhat better looking college projects portfolio."

"The interview was at a non-descript mid-size building in the center of the city. The company office wasn't on a top floor or a bottom one. Pretty much right in the middle. There was only a temporary sign on the door. When I walked in there was a woman about my age that came out from the back to greet me. She was very beautiful but also frail looking. Still, that frail look only heightened her beauty. She was not the woman with the brochure, so I was a little disappointed by that, but she was even more beautiful. She did seem a little out of place there though."

"There was something in her eyes, something cold and sad. It made her seem much older than she was. She was in one of those New Victorian Style dresses that had been very popular when we were kids but had been out of style for some time. The outfit suited her in a way it would never suite any other woman our age too. The way she looked at me was very…..cold, appraising. I imagine that cattle must feel that way when they are being selected for the slaughter house."

"She then said that I must be Shiba-san, here for the interview. Her eyes seemed to soften somewhat when I answered. I took a seat to wait and eventually started up a conversation with her. I asked about the office, which she confirmed was temporary while construction of the new R&D Building was finishing up. They only did hiring interviews here. I asked her about the job I was applying for but she said she only worked in Human Resources and couldn't give me too many pertinent details. Still, she never stopped appraising me. I couldn't tell if she was trying to decide if she hated me or wanted to ask me out to dinner."

"A man in a dark three piece suit came out and greeted me by name. He was somewhere between middle age and a senior and had lots of grey peppering his hair. He welcomed me into the office and the lady followed. I assumed from this that she was more a secretary than a receptionist. He asked me some generalized questions about magical engineering and an unusual number of personal questions for a job interview. The personal questions weren't too invasive so I brushed those off. When he was done he asked the lady if she had anything to ask me, so this confirmed to me she was even more than a secretary. She turned those cold eyes on me again and looked about to say something, but she reigned back and shook her head no. The man then asked me to wait back outside and he'd come talk to me in a moment."

"A few nervous minutes later the man came out alone. He said he had discussed my interview with the company owners and they were eager to bring me on to help establish their new research department. I of course was very happy and immediately said yes. The man then told me what my salary was going to be. The figure was ridiculous. It was four times what the standard rate that recent graduate magical artificers were getting. I couldn't even wrap my head around it. When I said as much to the man he said that they are very old fashioned in their business model approach and wanted to create life-long and loyal employees that stick with the company. He said good salaries were just one such method to achieve this goal. I asked him about the job and he said since everything was still new for them that specific job functions would be determined internally once the lab was up and running."

"He then mentioned that there was about a month left on construction of the lab facility and told me my report date, time, and address, which was a little more than a month from that date. He said that since he didn't want me to get poached by another firm in the meantime, he was going to give me a quarter of my salary right then to tide me over. That of course was the equivalent of a normal graduate's first year's salary. He said it would be deposited in my bank account that night. He then told me to go and enjoy the next few weeks and be ready to work when the report date came."

"I walked out of that office building feeling like a king. True to his word, a normal year's entire salary was deposited in bank account before midnight that very evening. I never once questioned how they found my bank account. I also failed again to get the names of either of the two people I had met that day."

"I followed the man's advice and enjoyed my month off with extreme pay. Tahiti was awesome. Then I spent two weeks crossing Europe. By this point the government didn't care if I travelled out of the country since I was considered a failure as a magician. When I returned I sent my parents on a month long trip to the USNA. Life was finally looking up again."

"I reported to work bright and early on the appointed date. The whole place had that new construction smell to it. A pretty receptionist greeted me at the door, confirmed my identity and hiring status, and took me back into a secure area to have retinal and DNA scans for the high security areas and a three dimensional image was taken for my badge."

"She then took me into a large room with about thirty other people who all looked like new hires. Another man in a dark three piece suit came out and gave us the usual new hire orientation speech. Then he took us on a tour of the facility, there were still crews moving in laboratory components and setting them up. There was plenty of space for future equipment as well. When the tour was over he introduced everyone to their new boss. You can imagine my shock when he called me forward. I had been chosen to lead FLT's first research lab."

"As you can imagine the next few months were challenging, but the still mysterious owners always answered my email pleas for help. If I needed help with software a software expert came that day. Help requests for organizing the office resulted in some extremely competent secretaries and office managers being hired the next day. New equipment requests went in and before the end of the next day equipment both rare and expensive showed up on the loading dock. Whoever the owners were they did not suffer for lack of funding or resources."

"I soon found my managerial feet under me and the lab was soon producing results. We offered our first in-house designed CAD's before the end of our second quarter of existence. Within the year we had expanded the laboratory staff by three times and it was now me that was doing the hiring. Within two years we transferred our reproduction licenses for Maximillian CADs to a newly acquired subsidiary so we could turn the whole production line toward FLT designed CADs. By the end of the fourth year I was only twenty two years old and the head of a magic research firm that now had a twenty percent share of the domestic CAD market and was looking to already sign contracts to have our CADs reproduced by overseas licensees. We broke ground that year on an expansion to the four year old lab that would triple its size."

"My income and authority had increased each year. No one my age had a right to be in such a position yet there I was. Life was extremely good, and it had seemed that my past public history had finally faded into oblivion. It probably helped that I was already using my business alias too. By the time I was twenty five FLT was considered an up and coming innovator of magic engineering technology. We had the largest share of the domestic market and had almost twenty percent of worldwide sales. Everyday it seemed that our research team was discovering new techniques and methodologies for faster, better, more accurate magic invocation. And there I was, the Great Psion Failure, setting on top of all that success. I had even begun to date a young researcher in the department who seemed perfect for me."

"Then one cold January day the man that had hired men nearly seven years before showed up at the lab unexpectedly. He told me that the owners were extremely pleased with everything we had accomplished and wanted to meet me in person. He said he had a car waiting for me to take me to the meeting. I asked him to wait for me to get my coat and our latest research so I could present it to them directly. He said the research wasn't needed at this time. This was only a meeting for introductions and it would be just to get to know me personally. At that moment a young man walked up with my coat on his arm. He very well could have been the older man's son or even grandson. They were very much cast from the same mold."

"We walked outside and an executive business car was waiting. The older man turned back and asked if I had any gloves. I needed gloves on the coldest of days since I only had to walk from the very first parking space to the door. He then asked if he could see my hands. I thought that was strange but complied. The younger man had already opened the trunk when the elder called out my glove size. The younger man produced gloves and a scarf, both still in the box; that actually matched my coat. I of course told them this was appreciated, but not necessary; to which the elder man said it was a gift from the owner and that I would be glad to have them where I was going, since it was much colder in the mountains."

"The younger man opened the rear door for me and pointed out the beverages, snacks, and electronics available. I expected the elder to join me in the back while the younger one drove, but they both bowed to me after the door was closed, then the car took off on its own."

"There had been all kinds of rumors surrounding our mysterious owners. A wealthy individual or family that prized their anonymity, a holding company with secret foreign investors, some even said that the USNA was using a shell company to make CAD's in order to break Maximillian's monopoly on the North American CAD market. To be heading away from the capital and up into the highlands was not part of any of these scenarios in my mind though. Here I was alone in an automated car heading up into the mountains. Some horror tells have similar beginnings."

"The route of course wasn't completely unfamiliar to me since it was the major highway across the mountains. Almost anyone that visits the regional ski resorts or visits the Sea of Japan side of the country knows this road well. There were plenty of other vehicles on the road that day so it wasn't like a disserted highway scene at all."

"There's a fairly long tunnel on that route and I was shocked to find a fork in the road in that tunnel that had never before been there. I had just came this way a year or two before, so whoever had built it had made it very fast. When the car emerged from the side tunnel was when I really got scared. It exited onto a winding gravel and dirt single lane road. The trees were so thick on either side that the sun had trouble pushing through the branches. The vehicle had slowed to almost a crawl to navigate through the forested path."

"About halfway through I saw a small shack on the side with a crossbar lowered down across the road. The vehicle duly stopped there and three well-armed men emerged from the building. My window on the building side lowered on its own and the one man with a data terminal held it up so he could see my face and the terminal. A fourth man appeared from behind the building with a dog that began sniffing around the car. The man with the data terminal told me to wait a moment, which I had no choice but to do. I then felt both of the other men cast a spell on the vehicle. A few moments later the man with the dog took it back behind the building and the other two who had cast the magic on the vehicle had stood off to the side with their weapons lowered. The one with the data terminal thanked me for my patience and told me by my name to enjoy my visit. The crossbar went up, as did my window and the car moved on."

"A little while later I felt the vehicle move through a powerful magical barrier. Shortly afterward the trees along the path spread further from the road and the road itself became paved. I don't know what I was expecting to see at the end of this journey but a small mountain town was certainly not expected. A saw people on the streets, shops, a fire department, some houses in the distance, children playing at a small school. It looked like a few thousand people lived here, but I had no idea where here was. There was no town sign at the entrance to indicate what town this was. At the end of the main street I saw an old and very traditional looking wall surrounding what looked like several hectares of land and low buildings."

"As the car pulled in there were no guards at the gate. The gate wasn't even closed. It was like going back in time on the other side of that wall, or going to a major temple. I had seen a samurai village as a child, but this was a samurai village on steroids. None of the buildings were taller than a single floor, yet they were all huge and very traditionally styled. Kimono clad women were walking around in the garden doing various things. The car pulled up to the front of the largest building in the compound where a man in a three piece suit and a woman in a Kimono waited by the entrance."

"The man opened my door and welcomed me by name as the kimono wearing woman bowed to me. When she raised her head I was stunned. It was the same woman that had slept with me during the job fair seven years before. I said to her that it had been a long time since we had last seen each other, which seemed to confuse both of them. The woman assured me that this was her first time meeting me, which stunned me. I replied that she must have a twin sister then. The man seemed to understand immediately and said that the woman's family was from this village and had always worked for the company. He said all the women in her family bear a striking resemblance to each other and that she has main cousins her age that look just like her. I didn't know that woman's name but I most assuredly knew her face, this was the same woman, or her identical twin sister. Being a guest here I let the issue drop and they invited me in."

"They brought me inside and the interior was a stark contrast with the traditional exterior. They sat me in a huge room with a coach and a table. The man left to tell the owners I was here while the woman stayed and served me hot green tea to help me warm up. Indeed the older man back at FLT had been right, it was much colder in those mountains. I felt bad for the woman because I knew I was staring at her. I couldn't help it. I still thought they were trying to deceive me about her. I finally broke down and asked her if there was any way they could find out which of her cousins had been handing out FLT brochures at the Magic University that day. The woman was about to answer me when the man returned with an older gentleman in tow. She nodded to me and retreated to the wall."

"The older man was casually dressed. He smiled brightly at me as he approached. Instead of the normal bowing he extended his hand to me. As we shook hands he told me how excited he was to finally meet me in person and how much he appreciated all my efforts at FLT. I of course responded in kind thanking him for the marvelous opportunity FLT had given me right out of university and how much I enjoyed my work for the company. The man who opened my door poured the older gentlemen a warm beverage as the woman with the familiar face refilled my tea. It was soon apparent that we each had our very own server to attend our needs. As if the location and the traditional setting didn't already let me know I was dealing with high class old money people, the impeccable service and attention to detail brought it all home for me."

"We talked shop a little and he seemed very interested in the direction our research was going. He told me that he and his family members were all magicians and that they had a vested interest in magic research because they felt that magicians deserved to be productive members of society and not just soldiers for the military, a position I could agree with fully."

"He then asked me if the car ride up had been unnerving and apologized for it. He said that they were very security conscious and that it was his job to protect the village and its residents. He said the place was experimental and had been set up where magicians could live apart from normal human society. He said everyone in the village was a magician and worked for the family in some way or form. This sudden change in topic and his use of the word 'family' started forcing me to ask internal questions about what I had gotten myself into here."

"He then said that obviously making me come all the way up here wasn't just to meet me and said that they had a new assignment for me that would be in addition to my current position at FLT, but wouldn't require me to work double shifts. He said the new job was an off the books deal, but that it would result in the immediate tripling of my salary and eventually would result in my becoming the majority stockholder of FLT."

"I of course was floored by this offer. I said yes of course I will do what you ask, but then my own curiosity got the better of me and I had to know what a job to merit this much benefit entailed."

"He smiled back and said that he wanted me to marry into his family."

"I had to have sat there a good minute with the dumbest look on my face. He just grinned back with a slightly sympathetic smile. He then said he understood it wasn't everyday someone made this type of proposal and for me to take my time. When I had recovered I asked the obvious question, which was who. He told me it was his niece and then explained to me that she was the woman who had been in the office the day I had been hired. He explained that the 'family' was involved in many business dealing and that setting up FLT was her idea and thus she had truly been my direct superior all these years."

"I asked the next obvious question, why me? I had barely spoken to the woman after all. What could she possibly know about me outside of my activities related to the business? The man responded to me by saying that he could lie to me and tell me she fell in love with me from afar or that my amazing management skills had somehow impressed them so much they had to tie me permanently to the 'family' or risk losing me. Then he smiled softly towards me and said that when the chance to know the real truth was available he always preferred it to a candy-coated fiction. No matter how bitter the truth was, it was real, and real things are much rarer in this world then people think."

"He said to me that the 'family' needed my DNA for its future descendants, specifically they wanted my extraordinary psion count."

"Again I was floored. All of that was in my past. I had finally moved beyond my failures as a magician and had carved a place for myself in life, but with this simple statement all my achievements of the last seven years had melted away. They had always known who I once had been and everything that had been given to me was for the same thing everyone else had wanted from me all my life. The damn psions, the supposedly useless high psion count."

"He looked on sympathetically and said he understood that I was angry and I had every right to be. That he knew I had worked hard to overcome my disappointing past and suddenly it had come back to the forefront."

"I said back to him that I didn't understand why they wanted my psion count? Every scientist in Japan, hell, every scientist in the world had come to the conclusive decision that psion count meant nothing towards magic ability."

"He grinned back and said not every scientist in the world, only those they could get to. A few scientists that worked for and are well sheltered by foreign militaries were simply unreachable. He said obviously they couldn't 'convince' those few of the disassociation between psion count and magic potential, but he was satisfied that most that release their studies publically had been 'converted' to their deception. He then asked me if I had any idea how many kidnapping attempts on me they had thwarted over the years. He mentioned that the Indo-Persian Alliance had just the month before inserted agents into Japan for just that goal."

"I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him dumbfounded. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He then explained to me that his family had two distinct but power lines of magic talent running through it. One line contained powerful systematic magic users. They didn't all fall into one system or another, but whatever system they specialized in they were very strong with it. He then said the other line specialized in Mental Interference magic. He said that their Mental Interference practitioners had, over nearly two decades, systematically contacted and used their magic on magic scientists around the world. The whole point was to make them see what wasn't true, a disconnect between psion count and magic potential."

"He said that early on, like the other magic houses in Japan, they had identified me as a potential target for inclusion, but a major incident which weakened the family had forced them to reexamine their position and how to fix their problems. He said they had to rely on quality over quantity to replace what they had lost, and thus devoted themselves to not just producing great magicians, but the greatest magicians bar none in the world. He said I went from being a priority target to being THE priority target. That's when they decided to systematically change world view of psion count to take me out of the spotlight and out of the running for other magic house's daughters."

"He then added that they had, in one form or another, been watching over me for my entire life. They had broken all the rules to get me. He added that he hoped I understood their position, and that they had invested too much into me to simply let me say no."

"The sadness in his eyes was only matched by the cold and hard determination. I was sitting across from someone I knew would not hesitate to kill or torture if he thought it was necessary. Here was a man that would not take no for an answer and who had, and apparently always had, my life in the palm of his hand. I knew there was no escape."

"I finally broke down and asked him who were they? He seemed perplexed by my question but then looked on me like I was a sad buffoon. He seemed amazed that everything he had told me didn't give me a clue. I was too stunned by everything to think straight at this point. He then apologized for not properly introducing himself and did so. He said his name was Eisaku and that he was the leader of the Yotsuba Family of the Ten Master Clans."

"I spent that night there and had dinner with Eisaku Yotsuba. He explained my situation to me in more detail. He told me the non-public details behind Maya's kidnapping and violation. How that had led her father, his brother and your grandfather, to attack and destroy the Kunlunfang Institute, which eventually led to the collapse of Dahan to the GAA forces. That afterward, having lost so many of their numbers, they became determined to acquire my DNA to help rebuild and strengthen the family. He told me that Miya, Maya's twin, was my intended bride and that she was the most powerful Mental Interference magician to date. That since the twins and he were now the only publically known members of the family, they had been sowing rumors that Miya had already been permanently hospitalized from overuse of her magic. That way the world would think Miya was wasting away in a hospital bed and not raising a new crop of future Yotsuba. That they hoped my psion count combined with her Mental Interference magic would produce a line of super MI magicians to help protect Clan Yotsuba's position and prevent future attacks like the one Maya suffered."

"I'm pretty sure he told me most of these details and secrets to further intimidate me into submission, which believe me was overkill at that point. The implication was that no matter where I went or what I did, I would never be beyond the reach of the infamous Yotsuba."

"The next morning I had breakfast with my cold-eyed but beautiful fiancée. By that afternoon her name was Miya Shiba and that was that. You can probably piece together the rest of the tale from there."

* * *

Silence reigned over the room once their father had stopped his tale. Tatsuya looked beside him at Miyuki. She had a distant expression that contained a bit of sadness in it. Across the table from him, Sayuri had an irritated and disgusted expression on her face as she looked off angrily out the window. It had long turned dark outside so she wasn't looking at anything in particular, just trying to reign in her swirling emotions. Their father lifted his tea cup to his mouth and took a sip. Such a long tale had undoubtedly left him parched. His expression revealed nothing of how he felt after telling his early life story to his two children for the first time.

Tatsuya finally broke the silence himself.

"That was most illuminating father, thank you for telling us."

"That's all you have to say?"

Sayuri turned an angry expression toward Tatsuya. The reaction to his right was immediate.

"Yes, that's all he has to say. What more do you want him to say?"

Miyuki's voice was controlled and calm, but there was the underlying current of intense anger hiding just beneath the words.

Sayuri's face couldn't contain the boiling anger in her any longer.

"Surely the two of you must have more to add at hearing this then just…."

"That's enough Sayuri-chan."

Their father's calm words cut his wife off immediately. She quickly tried to regroup for another assault.

"But surely they should…"

Their father calmly interjected again.

"I didn't tell them this to illicit a reaction from them."

Tatsuya sprang into the gap his father had provided to try to prevent a further escalation between the two ladies present.

"If that's the case father, then perhaps it would be helpful to know your motivation?"

Tatsurou looked eyes with his son, then sighed lightly before replying.

"All your lives you have, at best, gotten the Yotsuba version of events."

"You mean mother's point of view?"

Miyuki didn't miss a beat. Neither did their father.

"I would be surprised if she had told either of you any of this."

Miyuki deflated a bit at her father calling the correct shot against her. True to form, their mother had never mentioned anything about the origins of her relationship with her husband. Her father smiled back benignly at his daughter attempting to hide her frustrations.

"You see I did learn a little about her during our two decades of marriage."

Miyuki's cold gaze fell upon him immediately in reaction to his response.

"I don't see how father, since you were never around to get to know her or us."

Sayuri once again tried to defend her husband.

"Did you not listen to any of what your father just told you? He had no choices in the entire matter. His whole life has been dominated and manipulated by your mother and her family. He was forced to do your mother's family's bidding. Your mother didn't even love him, ever!"

Miyuki cast that cold glare onto Sayuri now. Had looks caused death, Sayuri would have suffered a terrifying fate under those eyes of rage.

"So you're trying to say that because he was forced to marry my mother that he was also forced to keep his distance from her and me? That he was forced to treat Tatsuya like a servant? Are you going to hid behind your mistress's skirt father?"

Both women stood up and face off with each other. Tatsurou followed suit. Tatsuya began to rise slightly from his chair in case he needed to move quickly. The air of furry in the room was intense. Tatsurou verbally stepped between the two warring women and surprised even Tatsuya with his next words.

"Miyuki has every right to be angry with me. I wasn't a good father to her, not the way I should have been. It's true that there were some coercions that forced me to keep my distance, but that's no excuse. I could have played a more active role in her life, I chose not to and I was most assuredly wrong for that."

He then turned his gaze toward Tatsuya.

"The one person in this world whose scorn I truly deserve though is the one person who cannot scorn me, and it is for that very reason I truly deserve his hate."

Miyuki and Sayuri's eyes both widened in surprise before turning toward Tatsuya.

"We both hated what was done to you Tatsuya, your mother and I. She tried everything not to perform the procedure on you, but in the end she could find no alternatives except death for you, and that was unacceptable. I could have fought harder against it, but once Miya was convinced there was no turning back."

Tatsuya stood then to face his father directly.

"Mother made the right decision. My abilities in the hands of an emotional child would have been overwhelming and dangerous."

"But Onii-sama….."

A slight sad look from him was enough to make Miyuki stop and look away sadly.

"You also made the right decision to support her position father. I hold no ill will towards you, you did what you thought was best for me."

Ever Sayuri and his father looked on with disbelief at his conciliatory words.

"Son…..I…"

"A great deal has been said tonight father and a great deal may yet need saying, but may I suggest that we all have time to digest what was learned tonight before we proceed further? I feel we have reached a point where justified emotions might overrule sensible logic and prevent further beneficial progress."

Miyuki and Sayuri both looked away irritated but also contrite. Tatsurou looked at his wife, then his daughter and smirked a bit.

"As usual, Tatsuya is right. Let's call it an evening."

Tatsuya smiled back.

"Allow me to walk you to your vehicle."

As they entered the foyer and Sayuri and Tatsurou exchanged house slippers for their shoes; Minami, like clockwork, descended the stairs still immaculate in her kimono. Tatsuya did not fail to notice once again that their father was slightly stunned by Minami's sudden appearance. Now of course he understood more of the reason behind it than before.

"Please allow me."

Minami placed Sayuri's coat on for her followed by doing the same for Tatsurou.

"Um, thank you again Minami-san."

"Yes indeed, and also thanks for the lovely meal as well."

Minami bowed gracefully in response to the praise.

"You honor me with your kind words, thank you."

Once she rose back to an upright position Minami silently retreated to a place along the wall, leaving the four people with the family name of Shiba to say their farewells. Tatsuya had intentionally volunteered to walk his father and step-mother out so that neither, particularly Sayuri, could enflame Miyuki further by slighting Tatsuya in her presence.

In these situations it's normal for those further apart in relation to start the goodbyes. In this particular case Miyuki and Sayuri bothe seemed reluctant to wish each other farewell. The lingering anger between them still hung in the air.

Finally Tatsurou coughed lightly to remind his wife that the guest normally thanked the host first. Sayuri reluctantly pasted a tense smile on her face before speaking.

"Thank you for having us over tonight Miyuki-san."

After a few tense moments of silence Miyuki plastered on only the slightest of tiny smiles and responded.

"It's been a…pleasure."

Both women curtly nodded to each other and turned away. More could have been said between them but neither of the men in the room seemed brave enough to push for more.

Tatsurou then faced his daughter. Miyuki seemed reluctant to look at him but eventually turned toward him. When their eyes met Tatsuya was surprised to see moisture forming in the corners of Miyuki's eyes. Their father was clearly not expecting that either by his startled expression. He began to speak.

"Miyuki…I…."

"I am very angry with you Chichi."

Sayuri looked about to rebuke Miyuki but she swallowed her words. It was their father that replied with a chased expression.

"I know…I also know I have let you both down."

He briefly looked toward Tatsuya before returning his eyes to his daughter.

"I regret that very much and I hope that, over time, you will let me try to fix my mistakes."

She looked up at him again, tears still near the corners of her eyes but not releasing. She then smiled toward him and spread her arms. With a heavy sigh she responded.

"I still love you Chichi, even when you frustrate me."

Their father leaned in to hug his daughter. Tatsuya could hear their father whisper to her eye.

"I love you too Miyuki-chan."

When they separated his father looked at his wife with a smirk.

"Let's let these kids get some rest now. They've had a rough week."

Sayuri only nodded in response. They both said goodbye to her and Minami again, then went out as Minami held the door open. Tatsuya followed them out. Snow was falling again. He turned around briefly to look at Miyuki before Minami closed the door. She had already turned away, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

Tatsuya sighed heavily at his beautiful…..Miyuki's sadness. He knew tonight he'd get little time in for lab work. She would need him instead.

Then his father's words brought him back out into the cold night air.

"Sayuri-chan, will you wait for me in the car?"

At first she seemed put off by his request. She looked directly at Tatsuya then with an irritated expression, but then she collected herself and went to the vehicle. She didn't bother to say goodbye to him. Tatsuya thought that was for the best. Once she was in the passenger seat with the door closed and the heat on, only then did his father turn towards him.

"I'd ask you to overlook her attitude. The story I told you irritates her greatly since she is very resentful of what happened to both of us because of it."

Tatsuya nodded to his father.

"Understandable. She is also unpleased with my role at FLT and the progress made on analyzing the Magatama. I tend to overlook that in her as she is an FLT manager and that is normal managerial behavior when under pressure."

Tatsurou had an embarrassed look before replying.

"Yes….well. You might not believe it but she is a good woman. She just a little bitter about things, and that's my fault too."

Tatsuya had no thoughts on these things and so said nothing in reply. Instead he praised his father.

"Your strategy in dealing with Miyuki was very effective."

His father looked back perplexed.

"Strategy? What are you referring too?"

"Calling me 'son', engaging me as your offspring and not a servant; if you continue to do so you will heal a great deal of the emotional damage between the two of you. Not all of it, but a good deal."

Tatsurou sighed heavily at his son's cynical analysis of the events that happened that evening.

"So, you think it's all an act to ingratiate myself to Miyuki again? I suppose I deserve that conclusion towards my intentions."

Tatsuya cocked his eyebrow in curiosity at his father's reaction before continuing.

"I don't think you are 'acting' any more now than during the entirety of my life and apparently even before it. I understand the place that the Yotsuba have put you in. You did what you thought was right but you also did what you knew was expedient as well. You took the path of least resistance which is normally the correct course of action. You should be praised for your resilience and adaptively."

Tatsuya sincerely meant these words as praise, but they didn't please his father at all.

"I am being sincere son, though I know you have ample reason to think otherwise. I want to repair my relationship with both of my children."

Tatsuya, having been given this chance, wished to clear up his position.

"Father, I am not angry, resentful, or upset with you. I am incapable of those emotions, just as I am incapable of love or any other intense emotion, outside of Miyuki of course. You cannot fix what does not exist. Whether you genuinely hated me these last eighteen years, or secretly loved me makes no difference to me. I am just not capable of having feelings related to you, or mother, or anyone except Miyuki."

If Tatsuya were a good judge of emotions he would have had a better perspective on whether the defeated look on his father's face was genuine or another "act". Not having this ability, he could only rely on his senses.

"I have failed you both in so many ways. You deserved better than what life has given you son."

Tatsuya managed a smile at this point before replying.

"Life has given me Miyuki father, and no one deserves such good fortune as her. She is all I will ever need. If you wish to improve the relationship between us, then making Miyuki happy will…..please me."

Tatsurou seemed to be relieved to hear this, then another expression drifted across his face. Tatsuya couldn't quite determine the emotion behind it before his father spoke.

"That Sakurai clone you have in there. You know you can't fully trust her, right?"

Tatsuya's eyebrow once again crawled up his forehead at his father's words. It's not that this ran counter to Tatsuya's thinking, since he himself still doubted Minami's reason to be assigned to Miyuki was just service and protection. Tatsuya had no proof yet, but he had to assume Minami would dutifully report their activities to Maya if required. Given Yotsuba abilities to alter the mind, she may well not even know she was doing so.

Instead Tatsuya was surprised his father was bringing this up. His father continued.

"I know she'd die to save Miyuki, even you, since that's what those poor creatures have been programmed from the womb to do. That doesn't mean she doesn't work for your new 'mother' though. If push comes to shove, do you think the Yotsuba would put someone in YOUR household that wasn't completely in Maya's control?"

Tatsuya Looked away before replying.

"I have considered that a high probability."

His father smirked back at him.

"Of course, I forgot who I was talking to for a moment."

His father then looked off into the snow and dark night sky with a perplexed expression.

"I didn't mention this in front of the ladies, but that night I spent at the Yotsuba main house, the night before my wedding, the Sakurai clone who served me that day, she brought another with her into the baths as I was relaxing. I was surprised by their sudden appearance of course. It had already been a stressful day and I was very paranoid at this point. Then Eisaku followed them in and told me to enjoy them and relax."

"I of course could not relax but they were very persistent in making me 'enjoy' them. They bathed with me and eventually the three of us spent the night together. It was only in the light of day that I noticed one of them was younger than the other. The one that served me was the younger and the shyer of the two. The other seemed my age and more bold. When they woke the older one told me her name was Yunami and that she truly had enjoyed that day we spent together seven years before."

"I was floored to finally have seen her again, but since my whole world had been turned upside down the pervious day, the joy at our reunion was very muted. She said her younger 'sister' had made a point to identify her and bring her to me with Eisaku's permission. She then mentioned that she would be taking care of my 'needs' from then on whenever I visited the main house, since her younger 'sister' was going on an extended assignment."

"Of course I was shocked that my fiancée's Uncle had assigned a woman other than my future wife to help 'relax' me on my future visits, but I knew enough to keep my mouth shut at this point. True to form, on the rare occasions I visit the main residence alone, even with Maya now head of the family, even when your mother was alive, Yunami has served me despite them all knowing we had been intimate with each other."

Tatsuya wasn't sure exactly why his father was telling him this but decided to not interrupt.

"The next day, when I finally met your mother again, the younger girl was serving us both. It was painfully awkward. Then your mother asked me if I had enjoyed Yunami and our server the night before. She told me I shouldn't feel strange about it since our marriage was about the business of making children. She then brought up Sayuri and said that as long as we were discrete she would overlook my girlfriend. I knew then the terms of our arranged marriage were set."

"She then told me that the young Sakurai serving her was one of her favorites and that she'd be going into the world to receive specialized training with the police for her future assignment."

Tatsuya began to tense up. Something inside him began to build but he couldn't identify it. Tatsuya wanted to stop the conversation now though even he couldn't explain why. He held his hand up to his father and spoke.

"I believe I understand what you are trying to tell me father."

Tatsurou looked back at his son with sympathy.

"As you can image, not something I'd ever want Miyuki or Sayuri to hear about. Still, you had to know. Those poor things are tools, they can't help what they've been made into, but you should never let your guard down, even momentarily."

Again his father twitched his head and smirked.

"Not that you ever would let your guard down."

He looked back into Tatsuya's eyes.

"She's precious, and I'm not just saying that because I'm her father. She's the one thing in this world that can make you a complete person again son. I hope for your sake your mother left something inside you where you can love your children with Miyuki as you love her. I know either way you will be a better father than I was."

Tatsuya wasn't sure of these things himself so he had no idea why his father could say that to him. He had his doubts on how much "love" he could even give Miyuki, much less their future potential children.

"Speaking of children father, congratulations."

The sudden of the wall comment from his son made Tatsorou step backwards in confusion.

"Um…what?"

"I understand why you'd hold off on telling us since all of the unusual circumstances involving our engagement occurred, but I believe, despite their issues with each other, that Miyuki would welcome new siblings into the family."

His father was shocked and confused.

"What…are you talking about?"

Tatsuya immediately realized his error. Ruining her surprise for her husband would not help repair the relations between Sayuri and himself.

"Sorry, I thought you already knew."

"Knew what?"

Tatsuya smiled back benignly to his perplexed father.

"Twins, a boy and a girl."

They stood there in silence as his father registered the momentous news his son had given him. A few moments later he still did not believe.

"Are you sure?"

Then his father shook his head at his thought.

"Of course you're sure."

A few moments later the car with his father and step-mother left the driveway and the gate closed behind them. Tatsuya was alone on the door walkway as the snow crunched gently under his feet. He looked up as more snow fell softly from the sky. He debated on whether or not to tell Miyuki about their future half-siblings or let his father do so later.

It was only then that he looked at the pain in his left palm. Tatsuya kept his nails very short. The pressure needed to make them break the tough skin on his palms was tremendous. A few drops of blood feel down and discolored the pure white of the snow. A moment later they, along with the gashes in his palm were gone.

He knew Miyuki needed him inside, so he allowed himself just a few more moments alone in the cold of the night air.


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise Packages

A warm wave of air greeted Tatsuya as he reentered the house. He had apparently been outside longer than he originally thought, since the warm air caused him to swoon lightly. Once he was inside he noticed that Minami was the only one waiting for his return.

"Did Miyuki go upstairs?"

"Yes Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya turned to go up the stairs but was stopped by Minami.

"Miyuki-sama said that she would be back down shortly to make your evening coffee."

Tatsuya turned his eyes back toward Minami with a questioning look. It was only then that he noticed Minami looking inquisitively at his left hand. She rapidly diverted her eyes a moment later.

 _"Was she watching me on the front door terminal? How foolish of me to forget about that."_

"Is everything alright Minami?"

She looked up at him in slight surprise and blinked a few times before recovering herself.

"Uh…yes. If you do not require anything, I will clean up the kitchen now."

When he nodded his consent, she moved off to do so.

Having decided that going down to the lab was probably the wrong choice in this situation, Tatsuya chose instead to take a seat on the couch and review data on his handheld terminal. After about fifteen minutes Miyuki came back down stairs. Gone were the expensive jewels and demure outfit. Now she was in tights and a long sweater with an open top.

"Onii-sama, you didn't go down to the lab?"

Tatsuya smiled back over his shoulder at her.

"No, I thought I'd wait for you to come back down instead."

Miyuki looked slightly embarrassed to hear this.

"I'm…sorry for worrying you."

Tatsuya just smiled back even more and shook his head.

Miyuki was still embarrassed, but she suddenly looked much happier.

"I'll get your coffee ready."

With that she moved off to the kitchen.

Tatsuya could hear the two women whispering to each other in the kitchen, but he couldn't hear the words. Had he concentrated he would most likely have been able to hear them, but he didn't feel that was necessary tonight. He wasn't completely sure Minami had seen his hand bleeding, but even if she had he seriously doubted she'd bring it up with Miyuki.

A few moments later Miyuki came out carrying a small tray with his coffee mug on it and her tea cup beside it. Minami discreetly retreated upstairs at that point, most likely to get Miyuki's bath ready and lay out her night clothes.

Miyuki elegantly glided into the space beside Tatsuya after placing his coffee mug before him. As per their nightly ritual Tatsuya lifted the mug to his nose and inhaled, then releasing a pleased sigh.

"Perfect as always."

Miyuki's already smiling face seemed to take on several lumens worth of additional brightness at his complementary words.

Tatsuya waited for Miyuki to take up her tea cup and they both simultaneously sipped their beverages. Once they had placed both down Tatsuya cut his eyes toward his….fiancée in concern. She had had a trying evening as their father's visits tended to stress her out. Even more so tonight since so much previously unknown and emotional things were discussed.

Suddenly Miyuki threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his left chest. Tatsuya wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. She was normally not this "assertive", but considering all that happened tonight he was rightfully concerned for her. He was about to ask her if she was alright when she turned her face up toward him. To his surprise there were no tears, only her beautiful, smiling visage beaming back at him.

"Oh Onii-sama, I am so happy!"

He could only smile back at her and attempt to keep the surprise off his face. She squeezed him even tighter.

"I wish we could go to bed right now and just hold each other all night long!"

Now Tatsuya had to keep a different surprised look off his face. She rubbed the side of her face into his chest and lay there as happily as he had ever seen her. He took that moment to gently stroke her head with his left hand.

"Ummmmmmmmm"

She purred like a kitten whenever he did that to her. He had to admit that that reaction from her always pleased him. They sat there holding each other for several minutes while Tatsuya debated potentially ruining the mood by discussing their father's visit. Finally Tatsuya decided his own curiosity at her surprising post-visit reaction had to be satisfied.

"….Miyuki?"

"Yes my Onii-sama?"

Tatsuya involuntarily tensed up, which apparently could be felt by his….fiancée. She looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"About father's visit tonight?"

Miyuki looked away with a peeved expression at his words.

"Oh, that? What about it?"

She seemed reluctant to even ask.

Tatsuya swallowed his apprehension and moved forward.

"It's just that….I….well you seem very happy and that's good. It's just that I expected you to not be in such a good mood. All things considered."

She looked back at him without a trace of negativity and smiled at him as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"Well I suppose I have just put it behind me already. There's no need to ruin the whole evening just because of that. Dwelling on it will only make me less happy, and there's no need to disturb my Onii-sama which such things."

Tatsuya was pleasantly surprised with her reaction to the whole situation. She had matured a great deal since entering First High and it had begun to show. Still, Tatsuya had assumed that their father and his newlywed wife would still be an emotional issue for her. He admired her for moving past that at least on the surface, but with all their father had revealed tonight, he was surprised she didn't at least want to discuss the details with him a bit further.

As usual they seemed to be on the same thought pattern.

"Of course, if Onii-sama would like to discuss it then his Miyuki will be a willing listener for him."

Tatsuya couldn't help but smirk knowingly at her.

 _"So that's my Miyuki's game."_

She had matured in many ways, including her ability to hide some of her true intentions. Instinctively he knew she wanted to discuss the visit, but probably thought it was too "immature" of her to launch into a diatribe about it. After all, she was the future head of Clan Yotsuba now. There's a certain "dignity" she must maintain about herself. Better to have it be Onii-sama that wants to discuss this distressing topic instead of her.

He briefly pondered what her reaction would be if he said he had no need to discuss it. It would be interesting to see if she really could drop it or if she'd try to get him to start the conversation from a different angle. However, he actually did want to discuss it briefly to make sure she truly was alright, so he willingly took the burden for starting this particular discussion.

"I was surprised at how open father was about what happened to him."

Miyuki only shifted her head a little before replying.

"I suppose I was as well. However, it seems to Miyuki that the whole thing was an attempt to garner sympathy for himself at mother's expense."

This was exactly what he had assumed would be her approach to this topic. As much as Miyuki loved Tatsuya, she had a hard time reconciling their mother's part in his ostracism from the family with how she herself had been treated. Tatsuya understood that this was because their mother had been a constant in Miyuki's life and a relatively warm and available parent to her. Their father on the other hand, though more affectionate with Miyuki when he was around, was not around enough to garner Miyuki's preference for him over their constantly present mother.

Now that Shiba Miya was gone from this world she seemed to have been transformed in Miyuki's mind to a perfection-like state. This was also reflected in Miyuki's thoughts toward their mother's relationship with Tatsuya. Miyuki tends to gloss over their mother's cold and indifferent treatment of him now that she is dead, despite the fact that Miyuki can admit readily that she believed their mother mistreated him greatly.

Tatsuya assumed this was because of their father's constant absence from their lives, his affair with Sayuri that allowed Miya to become a silently suffering victim in Miyuki's eyes, the fact that Miya was a good mother to Miyuki, and finally Miyuki's fervent wish to find examples of Miya's "love" towards her beloved Onii-sama. In Miyuki's young mind she had undoubtedly saw the world as mother and her against an absent father. Later on it became Tatsuya, mother, and her versus father and that woman; and finally it had become Tatsuya and her, defending their mother's memory, against father and his new wife.

Not for the first time Tatsuya was actually somewhat relived his mother had robbed him of his emotional extremes. He couldn't even fathom how he'd "feel" today about how either of his parents treated him if he still had his emotions. He seriously doubted he'd be considered a successful teenager with all that emotional baggage, not that he considered himself to actually be a successful teenager in the first place.

"Do you doubt the veracity of his story?"

Tatsuya decided to see if he could get Miyuki to see things from a more objective perspective.

"Well, no. I don't think he lied about any of it. It does sound exactly like what 'they' would do."

Tatsuya could only smile benignly at the crown of her jet black hair. Here was the future leader of the Yotsuba referring to her maternal family as "they". Not for the first time did Tatsuya realize no matter how close the Yotsuba pull them in; Miyuki would always have just one member of HER family in her heart.

"Not that it justifies his actions toward us in the least, but it is somewhat understandable why he has had difficulties in being more active in our lives."

Miyuki suddenly looked up at him with sadness and concern.

"My Onii-sama is too good and too forgiving at times. We are his children. We did not ask to be brought into this world, but we are just as much pieces of him as we are of mother. He said himself that he participated in your creation directly, and he could have had no doubt about what the sperm sample he was giving would be used for, so that makes him a willing participant in my creation as well. He didn't flee, he didn't protest, and he cashed every pay check he has ever gotten from FLT; so it would be incredibly disingenuous of him to claim that his children were 'forced' on him unwillingly. Therefore he has a moral obligation to be a good father to ALL his children. Let's not even start on how he treated you! I don't think my mood could recover from such a discussion on this night."

She laid her head back down on his chest and he gently stroked her hair. Not for the first time and probably nowhere near the last time Tatsuya chose to shelve his own thoughts on this topic. Miyuki resented their father for the way her treated them and their mother; but for him, he always thought that if he had normal emotions he'd be more angry at Miya than Tatsurou.

He couldn't really put his finger on why he thought that would be the case. Perhaps because he thought it was "easier" to be indifferent toward someone you only saw on occasion than someone who was a daily part of your life. Maybe it was because his own prejudices made him think a mother should love her children more intensely than a father. Perhaps it was because the parent each of them most resented was of the opposite sex, and so it was apparently easier to identify with the position of the parent of the same sex.

He shelved these errant thoughts since he judged them to be none productive.

"Anyway, he's always been good at reading the direction of the wind."

Miyuki continued her thoughts verbally.

"You're now officially one of the top three in the family and so am I. Treating you better in his mind is a good way to get in our good graces. He's going to need both of our support to maintain his position at FLT."

Tatsuya looked somewhat sadly down at his fiancée. When it came to their father she had the cynicism of an old man.

"Miyuki, have you considered that father may be genuine in his desire to reset his relationship with us?"

She just squeezed him tighter before responding.

"Of course Onii-sama. He is our father and I want him to be a positive presence in our lives. But it's going to take considerable and consistent effort on his part to repair the damage his years of benign neglect have caused."

Tatsuya smiled down again at her and stroked her hair.

"My Miyuki is wise and prudent."

He could feel her face twist up into a happy smile.

"That is because of my Onii-sama's patient tutelage."

They both sat their holding each other happily, or at least in Tatsuya's case perhaps contently was the better word.

"I do think we should be cautious, but we should also approach it from a conciliatory perspective as well."

Miyuki sighed lightly at his words.

"If that is Onii-sama's recommendation then I see no reason to be obstinate. His Miyuki will try hard to be nice, to both of them."

Tatsuya had to work hard not to laugh at the venomous tone Miyuki switched to, to say the final words of her reply to him. Once he had composed himself he decided that now was as good a time as any to tell her of the surprise new.

"It's good you will try to be nice to both of them, since soon we will have new half-siblings in the family."

There was no reaction from Miyuki. For a long minute they sat there in silence, Tatsuya looking down on the top of her head with mild concern.

 _"She surely heard my words, right?"_

Just as he was about to speak again, Miyuki lightly released him and sat back up. She took a sip of her tea and Tatsuya followed her example with his coffee. It was then that she turned her smiling visage back toward him.

"Did my Onii-sama say that we would have new siblings soon?"

Though her smile was intoxicating as ever, at times like this even Tatsuya had trouble reading her. His own expression at this moment surely would have transmitted his apprehension to anyone else who would have seen it had they been in the room with them.

"Um….yes. Twins, a boy and a girl."

Miyuki's expression didn't change. It seemed as if she was having a hard time absorbing his statement.

Then as if the entire world changed in the blink of an eye her smiling face disappeared to be replaced with one of shock. Her hand quickly lifted to cover her gaping mouth.

"What are they thinking? And at her age!"

Tatsuya blinked in confusion at her reaction. Sayuri was just now in her early forties and it wasn't uncommon for women to have children in the current era well into their fifties. Medical science not only made it relatively safe to have children later in life, but also had the healthy and active age of humans approaching the centenary level. There was no real age related reason to be surprised by this pregnancy.

"Would Onii-sama like another cup of coffee?"

Another sudden mood change in his fiancée pulled him out of his perplexed state.

"Um, no, I'm good."

At that Miyuki stood up and looked off into the distance as if she saw an objective to be taken.

"Then I will come get you from the lab when it is time for bed. Till then there is much for me to plan and do."

Tatsuya looked up at her determined expression, still confused by her reaction. She didn't seem angry, which was a positive; yet her reaction also didn't seem to necessarily reflect "happiness" either.

"Plan and do? What do you have to do related to the pregnancy?"

Miyuki looked down at him in utter confusion, then suddenly realized his own point of confusion and smiled benignly down at him with joy.

"OH Onii-sama!"

In a complete role-reversal of their normal positions she bent down and then gently stroked his head. This reaction only served to drive him deeper in confusion.

"I'm to be an Onee-sama soon. I must prepare myself thoroughly for the task. There are many things women must do to prepare the way for the arrival of new life."

And with that she went quickly towards the stairs.

Tatsuya could only think to himself.

 _"But, it's not you having the baby."_

As she darted up the steps she called out to Minami.

"Minami-chan, we have great work ahead of us!"

Tatsuya could only look at her retreating figure, silently pondering in his own confusion.

* * *

Their third consecutive morning waking up together was nowhere as "difficult" as the second morning had been. Tatsuya once again had found his nightshirts and Miyuki had reluctantly found her pajama bottoms. When he woke he found Miyuki snugly packaged into his embrace like the morning before, but his own hands had apparently behaved themselves during the night this time. That was a considerable relief to him. Miyuki may see it as her fiancé holding her in a loving position, but Tatsuya still saw it as him inadvertently molesting his own sister.

 _"Certain things will take me time to overcome."_

The night before, Miyuki had a hard time getting to sleep and that of course meant Tatsuya had had a hard time getting to sleep as well. She wanted to discuss their future half-siblings. In particular she was concerned for their magic abilities.

This morning's breakfast conversation apparently indicated that he had not mollified her on the topic.

"But Onii-sama, are you certain they will be magicians?"

Terminal in his left hand and coffee cup to his lips in the right, Tatsuya looked patiently across the table to his fiancée who had just stopped her continuous planning instructions to Minami to inquire once again.

He sat his cup down slowing after taking a swig. Smiled patiently at her and repeated yet again his exact statement to her.

"Miyuki, both fetuses have significantly above-mundane levels of psions emanating from them. While this is not one-hundred percent confirmation that they'll be magicians, it does indicate it is significantly more likely they will be magicians than not."

Again Miyuki looked satisfied, but not completely.

"But father….."

Tatsuya didn't want Miyuki to go down the same spiral of reasoning that they had already treaded several times since bedtime last night.

"Father has a high psion count, which we both inherited from him and apparently so did both fetuses….."

"Babies."

Tatsuya was in turn interrupted by his….fiancée. He looked on slightly confused before she clarified her position.

"I know the term 'fetus' is scientifically accurate, but…if Onii-sama could see his way to doing so his Miyuki would prefer to call them 'babies' in the case of our siblings."

Tatsuya knowingly smiled back at her, which made Miyuki blush slightly.

"…both babies."

Miyuki smiled happily at his concession to her wishes. Only last night he had agreed to stop referring to them as the more technically accurate "half-siblings" on her request. She rarely made these types of requests to him and he was always inclined to grant them, since he enjoyed spoiling her in this way.

He did find it odd Miyuki had instantly embraced these two "babies" as if they were already her little siblings that she could hold in her arms and play with. This was particularly odd, considering whom their mother was and how Miyuki felt about her.

 _"Perhaps in Miyuki's heart the 'sins of the parent' are not the sins of the child."_

He didn't understand it but knew it was better than the alternative, so he didn't question it. Perhaps she even considered this a "practice run" for her own future children.

Their future children. Tatsuya's future children with Miyuki.

Tatsuya went down the "rabbit hole" of his own thoughts then. His mind showed many scenarios to him then related to children and their creation….with Miyuki.

A sudden cough from the other side of the table brought him out of this concerning train of thought. He immediately locked eyes with the person who had essentially cleared her throat on purpose, Minami. Shen the darted her eyes from him to the person sitting beside her.

There across the table, her cheek resting in her right hand, Miyuki smiled knowingly at Tatsuya with the nicest possible smile that could also be defined as a smirk.

Tatsuya could hear several vertebra pop as he straightened his back and hopefully straightened his face too. He had no way to prevent the sudden heating of his facial region though.

"Where did my Onii-sama just go to?"

Tatsuya cleared his own throat then, before powering on.

"Sorry, as I was saying…"

Miyuki never changed her expression as Tatsuya talked on, however she did cut her eyes to Minami who half smiled back at her and gave a light shrug.

"They may be more like father in their ability to use their psions than like us. They are after all not genetically Yotsuba as we are, so they can't depend on the proven magical abilities of that lineage as we can."

Miyuki took on a serious expression as she replied to him.

"That is true. It is also true that neither father or Sayuri are very good magicians either."

Tatsuya could see her mood going darker. He resolved to pull her back from that mindset.

"However, as father stated last night himself, it was Momoyama-sensei who once said that father might have been a better magician had the support system we have in place today been in place when he was younger. We can't judge father, or Sayuri or anyone of their generation by the same magic scale we use today on our own generation. We have benefitted greatly from the lessons learned during their era and our grandparents' era before them. There's every reason to believe our siblings will benefit from the superb magic education we too have been a part of."

As planned, Miyuki instantly brightened at his comforting statement.

"As always, Onii-sama is correct!"

Tatsuya smiled back at her and satisfyingly brought the coffee she had made him up to his lips again. His was not the smirk of the pleased approval seeker, but the face of a man pleased to make the one he loved happy."

It was only at her next words that Tatsuya almost spit up the coffee in his mouth.

"That is why we must take the babies' magic education into our hands!"

Even Minami looked wide-eyed at her mistress's words.

Once Tatsuya regained his composure he gently sat the cup back down. As he did so he responded to her.

"Miyuki…we are siblings, not parents. It will be for Sayuri and father to make the decisions for the babies' future, not us."

Miyuki smiled back not flustered in the least by his rebuttal. That of course was because she didn't see his words as a rebuttal at all.

"Of course Onii-sama is right."

Relief flowed through Tatsuya at those words, it was a premature reaction.

"At least that's what we want them to think anyway."

"….Miyuki."

"It will go better if that woman thinks it was all her idea. Minami, I want ideas by tonight on how we can 'package' a plan of action for the babies' future in a way to make that woman and father think it was their idea."

Minami was as confused by all of Miyuki's actions related to their impending siblings as Tatsuya was, but she did a much better job of hiding her dismay than he did. She also was dedicated to Miyuki's wishes whether she understood them or not.

"I will formulate a few proposals and present them to you for review."

"Excellent Minami, I too have some ideas on how to make this work."

"STOP!"

Tatsuya didn't raise his voice often, so when he did it had an amazing effect on those who knew him. Both young ladies turned inquisitively to him with eyes wide-open in surprise.

"…Onii-sama?"

"We should NOT interfere with the relationship between parents and children. It is father and Sayuri's responsibility to raise the babies. Any interference from us will be an intrusion and unwelcomed."

Miyuki looked at him with a "heart-broken" expression.

"But Onii-sama, surely you must see that we can't allow our flesh and blood to suffer benign neglect as we have?"

Tatsuya realized then that Miyuki, from his and her own experiences with their father, didn't think either was qualified to raise children, especially magically gifted children. Tatsuya rose from his seat and went around the table. When he was in range he began to lift his hands to place them on Miyuki's shoulders.

 _"Fiancée, not imouto."_

Instead he slid them between her arms and the sides of her slender midsection. Even before he touched her the expression on her face had glazed over in joy. The second his hands found the small of her back she sighed in relief. He pulled her gently into his chest and she buried her face there. No one else in the world could possibly be so easy to please with simple physical contact as his little…fiancée.

"Oh….Onii-sama."

Even Tatsuya, now that he realized the romantic overtones in her words toward him, still found the desire Miyuki packed the word "brother" with to be disconcerting. Not for the first time this week did he think it would be a good idea to get Miyuki calling him by name as quickly as possible.

As if in agreement mentally with him, Minami turned from their loving display with enflamed cheeks and clearly began considering escape options.

Escape would prove unneeded in this situation though; as Tatsuya, having given his Miyuki some "honey", now prepared her some "vinegar".

"I want you to promise me you will not interfere directly with Sayuri and father raising the babies."

"But Onii-sama…"

"I mean it, it will be more trouble for all of us if you do. We wouldn't want anyone interfering with our children like that, now would we?"

Tatsuya mentioned them having children together for the very first time. It had the desired effect. Miyuki stared up into his eyes with her own eyes searching him. Her mouth slightly opened in surprise. After a few moments of shock, all she could muster was to shake her head lightly from side to side.

"Good."

With these words Tatsuya grazed his lips on her forehead. And moved to leave her embrace.

"I'm off to FLT, but I should be back before…"

Her grabbing his hand as he retreated from her stopped him in mid-statement.

"Forgive me Onii-sama, but I respectfully must ask you for a promise."

As he looked back at her, concern once again lining her beautiful features, Tatsuya would deny her almost nothing to make her happy again at this point.

"Go on."

A steel belying her age and life experiences sudden flamed from within her eyes.

"You must promise me that once you have judged it necessary, you will allow your Miyuki to help you protect our brother and sister's future."

He wanted to tell her that it wouldn't be needed. That father and Sayuri wouldn't make the same mistakes, but he knew even if he said it she still would not believe it in her heart. Their history with their father was too ingrained in her to allow her to jeopardize their siblings' futures on "faith" alone.

"I will, you have my promise."

Miyuki clasped her other hand around his hand and with both arms moved closer to him. She smiled contently up at him as she spoke.

"With Onii-sama's promise, the doubts of his Miyuki's heart fade into nothingness."

They embraced again, both now satisfied.

"Now you must be off since I want you back as soon as possible."

Tatsuya bowed with a smile at her words.

Miyuki and Minami both followed him to the entrance. Minami helped him with his riding jacket and Miyuki held his gloves for him. Once he was on his bike and the gate closed behind him; Miyuki, without turning back, asked Minami a question over her shoulder.

"Please correct me if I am wrong but Onii-sama's exact words were 'will not interfere directly'?"

Minami tensed a bit at this question. She had gotten to know her mistress's tendencies well enough to figure out the direction her mind was going by asking this question.

Still, she had to answer her truthfully.

"It is as Miyuki-sama recalls. Tatsuya-sama used that exact wording."

Miyuki nodded at this, her back to Minami as she closed the front door.

"Then we will not interfere…"

Miyuki then turned back to look on Minami with a conspiratorial grin.

"…..directly."

Minami bowed to Miyuki then in reply.

"There's nothing wrong with making contingency plans after all. That's only a prudent thing to do when one has their doubts."

She said this as she walked past Minami back into the house, Minami dutifully followed behind her.

"Onii-sama makes his plans for multiple situations. We must also be diligent too."

She sat down again at the table.

"Let's have some more tea together as we wait for Onii-sama to return and we can discuss plans we hopefully will never have to use."

Minami always thought of "this Miyuki" as "Student Council President". This was the most assertive of Miyuki's attitude variations, but Minami suspected that now that the chains binding Miyuki's love for Tatsuya had come off, that "in love" Miyuki might soon surpass "Student Council President" Miyuki in assertiveness.

As she moved towards the kitchen to make tea, Minami suddenly stopped and turned around. Her expression must have been clouded because Miyuki looked on in grave concern.

"What's wrong Minami-chan?"

"Tatsuya-sama…"

"…Yes?"

"He…..he did actually make you promise not to interfere….did he?"

Even Minami wasn't certain of this so she asked it as a question instead of making it a statement.

Miyuki was suddenly taken by surprise at Minami's revelation. She searched her recollections of the last few minutes and came to the same conclusion as Minami.

"He….didn't."

Both ladies had surprised looks.

"All I did was shake my head 'no' when he asked if I wanted someone interfering with our children. I never directly promised not to interfere."

Minami looked truly perplexed.

"That kind of…..thing…is not like Tatsuya-sama at all."

Minami couldn't bring herself to use words like "neglect" or "mistake" when referring to a member of the Yotsuba family. Especially one who is normally so diligent in all things as Tatsuya.

At this thought a sudden smirk came across Miyuki's face. This only made Minami more confused as she looked on. Miyuki finally dispelled her confusion.

"It wasn't an oversight on my Onii-sama's part. You see Minami-chan, even Onii-sama makes his plans and puts them into place. He so subtle! He has intentionally left me enough room to maneuver in, while also restricting me to a set of parameters."

Minami pondered this for a moment, and then began to nod in agreement with Miyuki's reasoning. Perhaps they were both over thinking it because it was about Tatsuya. Perhaps he really had forgot to extract the promise from Miyuki. It didn't really matter either way, since everything these two knew about Shiba Tatsuya wouldn't allow either of them to think this was anything other than another brilliant plan on his part.

* * *

Thursday was one of the normal delivery days at the Shiba house. They used two local delivery services, and would decide themselves which one brought something to them at the time of purchase based on their normal delivery date. In the modern era so-called "nation-wide" delivery services only transported things to local-level delivery services. On the surface this seemed like adding a "middle-man" to the process, but it in fact provided a "one-stop-shop" for the end users while allowing the national level delivery services to shed considerable workforce and overhead by concentrating only on long distance transport and leaving local delivery the responsibility of "mom-and-pop" operations that were more attuned to their customer's individual needs than any multinational conglomerate could ever be.

Since people used shops mostly as display showcases and rarely bought off the shelf directly, home delivery services had become more and more popular. Now for a flat monthly fee (assuming customers weren't abusing the system and getting multiple deliveries a day) everything from groceries, cooked food, custom clothing, consumer items and the like all came to your door for the same fee every month and normally within minutes to hours of when you purchased it. All this with the added convenience and security that the same service brought all the things to your home whenever you needed it and with the same trusted delivery personnel each and every time.

In fact the Shibas' were a little odd in the fact that they used two services instead of just one, since the rate was a flat monthly fee for both and they only had to do half the work a normal service would do for them for just the one flat fee.

However, money wasn't the primary concern in this house. Security, schedule, and redundancy were.

Normally the delivery service they had that delivered on Thursdays (any service would deliver at any time, day or night, per customer request; but the two services for the Shiba home were set to only come on Mondays and Thursdays) would deliver in the afternoon. The Thursday delivery always contained the food items for the weekend meals and other groceries and goods. While the collapsible container for these items at their doorway had some insulation, they preferred to have the temperature based items delivered as late as possible so they didn't have time to get to outdoor temperature before they made it home from school.

The fact that they arrived before lunch didn't indicate anything different to Miyuki, since it wasn't unheard of for them to do so, especially when the temperature outside was cold enough to serve as refrigeration. Had this been June and not January the delivery service would have used Instant Ice (a system that pulls Carbon Dioxide from the air to make dry ice) to fill all or part of the collapsible contain to serve as refrigerant.

For Minami on the other hand, the early arrival had a more significant meaning.

Minami assumed that Tatsuya knew that one of the two delivery services they used were actually business fronts for the Yotsuba. She thought it highly likely that he knew both delivery services were Yotsuba fronts, but he had never indicated as much to her in any way. In the same light Minami assumed Miyuki didn't know the connection to the family these two local companies had, but Miyuki also never gave her any confirmation either way on her knowledge.

Minami quickly learned since coming to the house that a pre-lunch arrival while they were home indicated a message was to be transmitted to her.

"Oh look Minami-chan! It's the cute one you like!"

Miyuki turned back from the terminal to grin deviously at Minami's embarrassed expression. Minami looked back at Miyuki with the mild embarrassment on her face. When Minami made the mistake of letting Miyuki see her "discomfort" the first time this particular delivery man made a stop after she had come to live there, Miyuki assumed it was because Minami thought he was cute and got embarrassed over it.

While having this pointed out to her every time this particular delivery man returned didn't stop Minami's embarrassment or Miyuki enjoying it, it did provide a nice cover.

"You'd best get out there before he gets everything into the collapsible and runs off."

The glint in Miyuki's eyes and her devious smile only forced Minami's cheeks to turn to a deeper hue of red.

"Yes Miyuki-sama."

"Take your time! No rush!"

Miyuki giggled lightly with those words.

Once she was out a Miyuki's earshot, Minami let a small and frustrating sigh slip from her mouth. She then refocused on the door and opened it.

Miyuki was right in so far as her thinking that this young man was attractive, because he was. Minami was certain many ladies along his route enjoyed it when he delivered to them.

"Greetings"

Minami bowed lightly to the young man who pretended to be surprised.

"Oh! Greetings to you as well. I didn't realize you were home or I would have knocked first."

That was what these two said to each other with their mouths, but that wasn't the real conversation they were having.

"It's perfectly understandable since we are normally out during the day."

["Something important?"]

The man flashed his brilliant smile towards Minami.

"Well still, we prefer to let the customer see us and get to know us better when we can. It's part of our personal service policy."

["Special package for her in with boxed items. Was told to deliver when he was out."]

Minami saw the slight hand movements his fingers made and noticed his eyes drift toward the boxes on the cart he used to get the items from the delivery vehicle to the front door. A small package had a blue mark at the corner. Minami recognized that as a signal it came from the main house of the Yotsuba.

She the nodded toward the young delivery man.

"It's very cold out. Do you not get cold while delivering?"

As she said this, her fingers, reaching to grab one of the bags containing groceries, lightly oscillated in the same way the young man's had a few moments before.

["Understood, anything else?"]

The young man smiled back to her again.

"Oh no! We're moving around too much to get that cold. Usually a long sleeve shirt and a vest is enough."

His own fingers did the same slight dance again once he handed Minami another set of bags.

["That's all"]

Minami bowed lightly again to him after she placed the bags inside the foyer of the house.

"It's good that that is enough to keep the chill out."

"It is indeed. Oh! Here are your boxed packages, there's nothing heavy or fragile in them."

He handed her the small stack of boxes with a smile and Minami took them inside to set on the entrance table. As she did so, the delivery man grabbed his push cart to go.

"I hope you have a pleasant day ma'am."

Minami bowed once again to him as she spoke back.

"You as well, thank you."

Afterwards she closed the door and immediately took the packages upstairs before coming back down to put the groceries up. The hand movements they had used were a type of communication format that the Yotsuba had developed when vocal or other more overt forms of communication were undesirable. She had been told before this assignment that Tatsuya had never been taught this form of communication, but she always tried not to use it when he was around just in case he saw it and begin to unravel it. If anyone could do so it would be him.

The main reason Minami was embarrassed when Miyuki started saying that she had a crush on this particular delivery man was because he was actually a first cousin of Minami's. Of course that was something Miyuki and Tatsuya both also didn't know. It was possible if Tatsuya used his special sight that he might be able to determine he was a relative of hers, so she had to keep pretending she might have a crush on him to throw them off of searching for the truth.

When Minami descended the stairs she saw Miyuki picking up the grocery bags to her horror.

"Miyuki-sama! Please! Allow me to do that."

Miyuki smiled back at her with bags in hand and lightly shook her head back at Minami.

"Now who do you think did this sort of thing before you showed up?"

Minami rushed forward to grab the bags in Miyuki's hands but Miyuki shook her off and glided into the kitchen with both hands full. To ensure that her mistress wouldn't lift another bag, Minami grabbed the six remaining bags at one time and hauled them behind Miyuki.

As Minami placed the bags on the kitchen floor Miyuki lightly shook her head in frustration at Minami's full arm load and began to place the items in their normal places. It was now Minami's turn to once again look on in horror and attempt to outpace her mistress. She rapidly began to put the items in her bags up. As if exciting Miyuki's own competitiveness, she too began to go as quickly as possible.

Had Tatsuya been there to witness this scene he would have undoubtedly began to develop a mild headache.

The "race" finally over and no clear "winner" determined, Miyuki did allow Minami to collect the now empty cloth bags and store them for the delivery man to retrieve on his next visit.

"Minami-chan, did you have a nice visit with the delivery man?"

Miyuki's devious expression returned, as did Minami's embarrassing cheek flushing.

"Miyuki-sama, please, he's at least in his mid-twenties. Such a relationship would be highly inappropriate for a teenage girl such as me."

Miyuki began to giggle heartily at that.

"My goodness Minami-chan, where was that mind of yours going?"

This statement from her mistress had a doubling effect on Minami's embarrassment, which only served to entertain Miyuki more.

A few moments later Miyuki called out to her again.

"Were there no packages in this delivery?"

In her "competition" with her mistress, Minami had allowed the "special" delivery to slip her mind. She gave herself a mental rebuke before responding.

"Sorry Miyuki-sama, there were indeed a few packages. I took them up to your room."

Miyuki continued working at her handheld terminal as she spoke.

"Anything interesting or just the usual stuff?"

Minami gave a mental sigh of relief. Had Miyuki not inquired on her own, Minami would have been forced to come up with some statement that encouraged her mistress to go open the packages without revealing her foreknowledge of who had sent that particular package. Verbal subtlety and wordplay skills were not something Minami had received training in.

"There was one package addressed to you that was not on our normal package manifest list."

Miyuki turned around to look at her with curiosity in her eyes.

"Who was it from?"

"The return address was an apparel company in the USNA. Somewhere in Kansas I believe."

Miyuki furrowed her brows in surprise and thought.

"Clothes? And from the United States too? And you said it was not on our manifest list?

Minami nodded as she answered.

"That is correct. None of us had apparently ordered from this retailer."

Miyuki's eyes flashed curiosity and concern at the same time. She pondered that way for a good twenty seconds before replying.

"Perhaps it's best to wait until Onii-sama returns from FLT, since we have no idea what is really in the package."

Miyuki turned back towards her terminal to continue on with her pervious endeavor. Minami had to act quickly. She knew that having this package delivered while Tatsuya was away was a purposeful thing, and that it was her job to have Miyuki see it at least before Tatsuya could. She also knew she couldn't reveal it was from the main residence or she would blow what thin cover the delivery services had in relation to the Yotsuba family. She could think of only one way to motivate Miyuki up the stairs to open the package. She didn't like the method though.

"As Miyuki-sama wishes. I am certainly still somewhat inexperienced in detecting threats to Miyuki-sama's person. I will endeavor to become better at in it the future to alleviate Tatsuya-sama's burdens. Please forgive me for my lack of skill in this regard."

Minami bowed deeply at the waist.

In response Miyuki turned around with an embarrassed expression of mortification on her face. Her hand covered her gaping open mouth before she could respond.

"OH! Minami-chan! I didn't mean to imply that I….."

"Miyuki-sama is right to doubt my skills in this regard. I certainly do not have Tatsuya-sama's level of proficiency in regards to…"

Miyuki quickly interrupted Minami's self-deprecating monologue.

"Minami-chan, stop! I have nothing but full confidence in you and your abilities. Anyway, I suppose I am curious about it. Come in, let's go check it out."

Minami looked up with slight surprise, as Miyuki popped out of her seat and moved to pass her on the right side.

"Shouldn't I start on lunch?"

Miyuki gently grabbed Minami's wrist and pulled her behind her toward the stairs.

"Don't be silly Minami, I'm cooking lunch today."

They quickly ascended the stairs and moved past the first floor master suite sitting room. Soon they were beside Miyuki and Tatsuya's new bed with the packages on it.

"That's the one?"

Miyuki indicated the rectangular and shallow box beside the other items in envelope packages. Minami nodded her affirmation.

Miyuki gently picked it up and looked at the label.

"It's pretty light, so it's definitely not a coat. GenuFlex Apparel Company LLC, Leavenworth, Kansas, USNA?"

Miyuki looked on in deep thought as if searching her mind for something. Then she turned towards Minami with a question.

"Leavenworth, where could I have heard of that city before?"

This was an easy answer for Minami to provide.

"Fort Leavenworth, which is in the area, has been a major USNA, and before that USA, military instillation since the mid-nineteenth century. It's location in the middle of the North American continent makes it easily defensible from exterior threats and relatively equal distance to most parts of the nation. As such it serves as a source of backup for more forward USNA bases. It also houses several USNA military commands including Army Command and General Staff College, Army School of Advanced Military Studies, Center for Army Leadership, Combat Studies Institute, Combined Arms Center, Military Equipment Testing Center and the military's only maximum security prison."

Miyuki made a sour face at this information. Minami felt it was important to add an additional piece of info to her explanation, one the was all but certain even though most thought it only a rumor.

"I feel I should also add that Fort Leavenworth is thought to be the most likely location for the USNA's combat magician training and central command facility."

Miyuki blinked in very real surprise.

"You mean...it's the headquarters for...STARS?"

Minami nodded, while adding more.

"It is only a rumor, but it seems to be the most likely location for them to be based from."

Miyuki nodded in agreement, before whispering to herself just at the level Minami could also her her words.

"So that's where Lina lives? Could this be from her?"

Minami didn't feel qualified to comment on her mistress's last statement.

"What could an apparel company have to do with the USNA military?"

Minami supplied an answer.

"GenuFlex Solutions Corporation provides military uniforms in the full technology combat suits category. Their combat suit is standard equipment for all combat branches of the USNA military."

Miyuki sent a questioning gaze at Minami, who quickly took the meaning of that look.

"I took the liberty of looking them up on my terminal when I saw the name."

Miyuki nodded her understanding as Minami continued.

"This particular subsidiary branch of GenuFlex Solutions Corporation, GenuFlex Apparel Company LLC, apparently is an attempt to branch out into the civilian market in the last ten years."

Miyuki nodded her understanding while asking another question.

"Still, what could a combat uniform company produce for the civilian market that someone would send to me?"

Minami had also taken the liberty of perusing GenuFlex's civilian clothing line. What she found was a bit unnerving. GenuFlex offered only one type of clothing to the civilian market, and it was definitely an item for a special type of clothing market at that. Minami decided it was in her best interest to play dumb here, since it might not be what she thought it was. She only shrugged in answer to that.

Miyuki placed the box back on the bed in front of her and looked down at it.

"Well, there's only one way to know for certain."

Minami produced a small cutting edge from her pocket and proceeded to cut the tape. She then lightly opened the package and gave it a cursory inspection. There was an invoice included, which she visual inspected briefly for any possible chemical agents without reading. She then handed the invoice to Miyuki while she pulled out the opaque plastic package that held what apparently was indeed a light garment of some kind. Minami felt the packages to make sure no solid objects where hidden within. Satisfied, she opened the adhesive sealed top of the package and gave a look inside. There was an extremely pale blue garment inside, the portion of which she could see appeared to be extreme sheer.

It was indeed the particular type of item the civilian branch of GenuFlex produced. Minami could feel her cheeks and ears begin to warm in reaction.

Behind her Miyuki spoke.

"Oba-sama's name is on the invoice. It's one of her aliases but I recognize it. So this is another gift from her. I wonder…."

It was only then that Miyuki noticed Minami's features where tinged a deep shade of pink.

"…Minami-chan, what in the world….."

Minami removed the garment from the plastic bag and held it up for Miyuki's inspection. At first Miyuki looked on with a perplexed expression, which gradually changed to recognition and finally stunned shock. Both her hands eventually reached her open mouth to cover it. Minami, still holding up the item, only gave embarrassed fleeting glances toward Miyuki's beet red face.

Only after a good, solid thirty seconds did Miyuki finally regain the ability to speak.

"It's…it's…practically see through!"

Minami could only nod pensively at the obvious and uncomfortable statement. A few moments later Miyuki moved up to touch it. It was an extremely light blue, almost white, sheer, form fitting full body leotard. It was very thin, except for a small band of thicker cloth located only exactly where a woman would normally want to be one of the last areas of her person to be exposed. The same thickness of cloth were located over the other areas where a woman would want to be last exposed at, front and back. All three of the thicker areas hung down from their connections with the sheer portions of cloth at their top extents.

Miyuki pensively reached her hand toward the lower "free" portion of the thicker piece of cloth that would cover only the most strategically important parts of a woman's chest. Once she had her thumb and forefinger on it she timidly lifted it up.

"EH!"

The involuntary shriek Miyuki let out was accompanied by her letting go and stepping back.

A few moments later Miyuki finally realized Minami had been holding the garment aloft for at least two minutes now. She indicated for Minami to place it on the bed. Miyuki had unconsciously sat down in her mother's reading chair by the window, shock still radiating from her and her left hand firmly in place over her mouth. Minami could only look on in confusion of what the proper thing for her to do in this situation was. She decided silence was her only option.

"….what in the world…."

Minami turned towards Miyuki, who had finally begun to speak again. It was then that Miyuki stood back up and returned to her place beside Minami and the bed, looking down on the surprising gift from Maya-sama.

"What in the world is Oba-sama thinking, getting me something like…..this?"

Minami could only shrug with a sympathetic look on her face. Maya-sama's intent was all too clear with this gift, but needless to say it was not Minami's place to point this out, especially at this moment.

Miyuki finally had been able to close her mouth, but her somewhat terrified expression was tinged with intense curiosity. They both stared down at the garment on the bed in stunned fascination.

It was then that Miyuki again reached down to it timidly.

"You don't think…"

She took the corner of the thicker cloth portion that would normally hang down and cover a woman's lower areas.

"…..that here too…."

Both of them looked on in horrified anticipation of the discovery that lay beneath that thicker piece of cloth.

"….it's just like…."

Miyuki slowly began to lift the cloth as both of their eyes widened and both of their mouths fell open simultaneously.

They stood there in utter silence, gaping in shock at the ultimate immodestly that this garment had just revealed to them. Neither could turn away, it was too shocking to turn away from, even though both had expected exactly what they found.

What seemed like an eternity later, Miyuki and Minami slowly turned their mutually shocked expressions toward each other.

"EHHHH!"

Miyuki burst out that indistinct shriek then, as if realizing only now that she was faced to face again with another human that had shared this awkward experience with her. She then added words to her horror.

"Oba-sama wants me to wear….THAT!? With ONII-SAMA!?" WHAT IS SHE THINKING!?"

She had no answers for her mistress in this situation. After all, she still was a fifteen year old girl herself. All Minami could do was timidly shrug back at her sixteen year old mistress. It was a good thing in Minami's mind that Miyuki would so be seventeen years old, and thus only a year away from the adulthood that seemed to be racing toward her at this moment.


	8. Chapter 8: Rocks and Hard Places

The two young women could only stare down in shock at the revealing garment laying there on the bed. Silence reigned throughout the bedroom as neither seemed to have the words to express the shock properly.

After a few awkward moments more of silence Miyuki finally found the fortitude for more words, even if all she could muster was a repeat of her previous stunned statements.

"What could oba-sama have been thinking?"

Her eyes darted around nervously, as if Tatsuya could walk in on them at any moment. Minami looked on her worrisome mistress with concerned eyes.

"I couldn't….no…..not that. Not with…..him. NOT WITH ANYONE!, but not…..with Onii-sama."

It looked as if she were trying to convince herself. Still, her eyes kept coming back to the controversial item.

Minami wasn't sure what was in Miyuki's eyes as she looked at it, but she was sure it wasn't revulsion she saw tinging those eyes. The curiosity still burned there, along with….

"Nope! Oba-sama must mean this as some form of humor. That's it!"

Miyuki suddenly turned away from the bed and the garment and looked out the window.

"That must be it! This is a "gag" gift! Of course Oba-sama didn't mean for me to actually wear this with Onii-sama."

The nervous laughter that accompanied this statement made Minami think even Miyuki didn't believe her own words.

Miyuki looked back over her shoulder once again, her eyes filled with uncertain curiosity. She slowly walked over to the garment again, and took the right leg of it in her hand.

"This material is very soft though. It feels pretty good. Is it some type of semi-transparent silk?"

Miyuki said this as she gently rubbed it with her thumb against her fingers and palm.

Minami also took up the material of the garment in her hands and replicated Miyuki's actions.

"It's very nice indeed, but I don't think it's silk. We can look at the label or online info about it."

"Um" was Miyuki's only reply.

For some reason Minami never got around to reading the label or looking up the info. Both she and Miyuki simply continued rubbing the material. Minami felt a slight warming sensation in her hand, and then gradually the smooth and delicate sensation of the material in her palm began to improve, dramatically. It was as if the garment was caressing her hand back. The material began to feel even better than before. It was the best thing Minami ever remembered holding in her hands. She had the sudden urge to slide the material along her arm and across her face. She was smiling uncontrollably at this point.

Beside her Miyuki made a sound normally reserved for a Tatsuya initiated head rub or hug.

"Ummmmmmmmm. It really is very nice."

"…..Ummm, indeed it is."

They both vacantly smiled at each other with glazed over eyes. Miyuki took the cloth in her hand and stroked it on her cheek.

"OH, oh my."

She seemed instantly lost in another world.

Only then did Minami's Guardian training kick in and bring her heavily distracted mind back to reality. She dropped the garment legging in her hand and gently removed it from Miyuki's hand directly afterward. Miyuki had never looked at her as angrily as she did at that moment. Minami moved to dispel her mistress's confusion.

"Forgive me Miyuki-sama, but this is no normal garment. There is something very odd about it. The sensation of it was too….too good."

It was then Miyuki's expression went from anger to interest. She looked down on the item in question with a cocked eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it, I have never felt anything like…that before."

Slight pinkness tinged Miyuki's facial features. Clearly the sensation of the garment was an equally…."disturbing" experience for her as for Minami.

It was then that Minami looked more carefully at the box and plastic bag that the garment came in. Likewise Miyuki picked up the invoice sheet she had previously held.

Miyuki spoke out first.

"Oh my goodness! That's outrageous!"

Minami stopped her search at Miyuki's sudden emphatic words.

"Look at this."

Minami leaned over to read the invoice as Miyuki held it with a wide-eyed expression. Soon Minami's eyes were equally widened.

The price of the garment was in USNA dollars but they knew enough about current exchange rates to know that the price was only slightly less than a base-level personal car would cost. Tatsuya's motor bike, which had been customized before delivery, wasn't as expensive as this garment.

Once Minami got over her initial sticker-shock she carelessly made a blunder of a statement.

"That price certainly clears up Toushu-sama's intentions in purchasing you this item."

Miyuki's sudden embarrassed expression was the first indicator to Minami that she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Miyuki-sama, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Minami-chan, you are correct in your assumption. Even Oba-sama would not spend that much money on a "gag" gift. She clearly intends for me to…..use…..it."

Worry stretched across Miyuki's beautiful features as she once again looked down in mild terror and fascination at the seemingly harmless and fragile "outfit" on the bed. Minami was no mind reader, but the thoughts that flew across her mistress's mind as she looked down at the "thing" before them were not hard to ascertain.

She had removed a paper booklet from the plastic bag the moment Miyuki had exclaimed her shock at the item's purchase price. Now she hoped the booklet would not only explain the obviously "unique" features of this item; but she also hoped it would dispel some of the great concerns weighing on Miyuki's mind.

"Miyuki-sama, I found a booklet in the shipping bag. Perhaps it can explain a bit more about the odd sensation we both experienced."

Miyuki had drifted back down into her mother's reading chair. Apparently the stress of this gift had caused her to forget the sacrosanctity of that particular item of furniture.

Miyuki reached out her hand for the booklet; then pulled it away suddenly without taking the offered reading materials with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Would you read it to me Minami-chan? You've already been with me the whole way on this particular adventure, and you'll probably notice important things that I would miss in my current state."

Miyuki motioned for Minami to sit opposite on the bed from her. Under normal circumstances she would have refused this offer since it would be improper for a servant to sit on their master's bed; but in this case she thought hovering over Miyuki might intensify her already tense state, so she acquiesced and sat on the corner of the bed, a safe distance from the garment.

As she did so, she began to read.

"Thank you for your purchase of the latest in GenuFlex garment technology, our "PureTouch" line's elegant "DreamyNights" intimate body suit. The ultimate blending of sensuality and technology to help your partner and you achieve a new state of physical and emotional bliss. One touch of the "PureTouch" "DreamyNights" and your partner will never wish to take their hands off you again, and you certainly won't want them too either thanks to our patented…."

Minami could feel her cheeks redden with every provocative word she awkwardly read aloud. Across from her Miyuki wouldn't look directly at her. She also was well tinged pink in embarrassment.

"…nano-fiber filament capsule technology. Every touch, every caress, every sensation between your partner and you will be heightened beyond your most exotic expectations. The filament capsules line every two centimeters of every strand of your "PureTouch" "DreamyNights" body suite. Over 40,000 filament capsules transmit and intensify the physical sensation between two sources of body heat, namely your partner's touch and your skin."

Both young ladies would have been hard pressed to look more uncomfortable then they did at hearing these words.

"Powered solely from body heat, each filament capsule activates at the presence of two body heat sources in contact on both side of the fabric."

Miyuki whispered a comment then.

"So that's why if felt so good, because we were rubbing it between our fingers?"

Minami nodded in agreement.

"I would assume so, since we were technically applying body heat from two sides."

Miyuki looked on wide-eyed as she added her concerns.

"You felt what that was like on our hands. Can you imagine what it would feel like to….wear it…..all over?"

That thought truly scared Minami. That kind of sensation would be hard to fathom. She quickly added her assumptions.

"According to this it requires two sources of body heat to activate the….sensation. So you should only feel that…way, when someone else is touching it as well."

Miyuki timidly nodded agreement. Left unspoken between them was the fact they had already proved their own touch from the other side of the garment would also cause the sensation amplification effect. That conversation would be even more embarrassing and compile added stress to them they certainly didn't need at this moment. Minami soldiered on with her reading.

""PureTouch" "DreamyNights" is waterproof, sweat proof, and tear resistant. Take it into the shower, bath, hot tube, or for an intimate encounter in the swimming pool or secret skinny-dipping location to add intensity to an already exciting moment. Powered by your body heat, "PureTouch" "DreamyNights" is machine washable with your other delicates. Resistant to other forms of heat energy sources, "PureTouch" "DreamyNights" is machine dryable as well, though air dry is recommended for insurance of proper performance and long life of the garment. "PureTouch" "DreamyNights" comes with an automatic ten year warranty and ninety day guarantee. If for any reason you are unsatisfied with our product please return it within ninety days for a full refund. We hope you enjoy your experiences with your "PureTouch" "DreamyNights" intimate body suit. May it bring your partner and you many years of pleasure, joy, and more intense "togetherness"."

After Minami had finished the intro, she looked through the rest of the booklet for additional care instructions and details. As she did so, Miyuki simply stared at the garment laying on the bed. Her expression during this time was almost unreadable. It seemed to Minami that Miyuki couldn't decide if the garment was a burden, or if she were interested in it.

Having absorbed the rest of the booklet with her speed reading techniques, Minami had a sudden realization.

"Miyuki-sama, I believe I have heard of the history of how this garment came into existence."

Miyuki looked at her in curiosity.

"Oh, so is it something to be concerned about?"

Minami shook her head as she replied.

"I don't believe so, despite the militant origins of its creation."

Miyuki furrowed her brows as she replied with one questioning word.

"….militant?"

Minami nodded as she replied.

"I believe it was a residual technology developed from a military program, the results of which were more appropriate for civilian use. May I have a moment to research it for you?"

Miyuki nodded her agreement and Minami took her handheld terminal out to perform the search. Less than a minute later, Minami believed she had gained all the pertinent information and began her summation.

"The USA, before the creation of the USNA, initiated a contract competition between some of their suppliers to produce a combat suit with superior sensory abilities. In particular they wanted a combat suit that would heighten the sense of touch beyond the actual physical body of a combatant. A combat suit that would allow the wearer to know when subsonic objects were moving at or near them in a 720 degree environment and from enough distance to allow them to react before potential contact with those items."

Miyuki's eyes widened slightly at this information.

"Eventual, through the competitive process, GenuFlex proved to have the superior prototype concept and won the contract and additional funding to develop it further into a useful combat application. Since it was an entirely new technology several more years were needed to improve it to something that was practical for a combatant to use. Eventually they got it down to two types of suit. One with an inner and outer layer that could cover any type of existing combat outfit, and one that was single layered."

Minami looked up to see if Miyuki had any questions at this point. Miyuki looked intensely interested, but her eyes only conveyed to Minami that see wished her to continue, which she did.

"The technology was worked down to a size and efficiency that made it practical, unfortunately there were some flaws that could not be overcome. They were only able to get the technology to transfer two types of sensations to the wearer. That was warmth and touch. In addition, the higher the sensory amplification went, the more pleasurable the sensation became. Being humans, the pleasurable sensation that preceded a physical attack when wearing the technology actually slowed down reaction times, an obviously undesirable effect for combat."

Minami couldn't help but show her own interest in this unique technology.

"The greatest flaw however, and the one that eventually caused the USNA military to cancel the project, was that the remote sensory effect they had hoped to provide their combatants with, could never reach out further than half a meter from the suits. This was far too close, especially when combined with the delayed reaction caused by the unavoidable pleasurable sensation, to make the suit combat effective."

Miyuki looked thoughtfully on as she asked a question.

"So GenuFlex and the USNA military must have looked to a civilian solution to recoup the lost expenditures on this project?"

Minami nodded before continuing.

"Indeed. The obvious flaws of this design for combat purposes would be strengths in a particular type of civilian application of this technology."

Miyuki smirked at that.

"Particular type of civilian application indeed! It would be hard to ignore the civilian applications of this type of sensory enhancement technology."

They both looked at the garment lying on the bed again with trepidation.

After another long pause, Miyuki spoke up again.

"Did Onii-sama mention a specific time he'd be back from FLT?"

Minami shook her head at this.

Miyuki looked away with a strange look in her eyes. She bit her lower lip in thought. This reaction always made Minami worry.

Shortly after, Miyuki justified Minami's concerns.

"It's not the type of thing that…should be left to the actual moment to test out."

Minami's eyes widened.

"So….you wish to use the garment as intended?"

Miyuki looked back in shock at Minami, her hand quickly covering her mouth.

"Well I…..um…..well I have to…at least once…put it on. So that if Oba-sama ever asks me, I can be honest with her."

Miyuki's eyes drifted again with that combination of worry and anticipation toward the body suit.

"Plus it was….so expensive. It would be a complete waste not to try it…one time. And since we have a bit before Onii-sama should be home…"

Minami recognized Miyuki was trying to talk herself up into trying it on. Minami had been very uncomfortable with her mistress's blatant romantic desires for her own brother, and his interesting tolerances for it that he at least pretended not to notice himself. All that changed a few days ago though. She realized it was now her duty to help these two former siblings conceive children together for the benefit of the Yotsuba. That was clearly Maya-sama's wish with the gifts she had given them.

"That would be for the best Miyuki-sama. You wouldn't want to be unfamiliar with it when you wear it for the first time with Tatsuya-sama."

Miyuki's terrified and embarrassed gesticulations at Minami's suggestion would have been comical to a normal third party had they been there to witness.

"Minami-chan! I would…I…..what are you thinking?"

Normally Minami would back off recalcitrantly at Miyuki's stunned reaction, but having just instilled herself with a fortifying attitude on this very subject, she powered on through her mistress's doubts.

"But Miyuki-sama is in love with Tatsuya-sama and wishes to love him as a woman, as a wife. This is what Minami humbly thinks."

Miyuki was stunned by the unexpected boldness in her servant. Minami pressed on, determined not to allow the opportunity to further the Yotsuba cause to slip through her hands.

"I believe Miyuki-sama desires more…intimacy with her fiancé. Perhaps this garment can speed the process of making Tatsuya-sama more comfortable in a romantic relationship with Miyuki-sama. Minami humbly wishes to help Miyuki-sama further her goals in any way she can."

"I…I….well…."

Miyuki was clearly stunned by all of this; however, she could not deny her own desires.

"…..Minami is right. Miyuki does want….more with her Onii…fiancé."

They stood there looking down at the body suit together. It seemed that both were trying to find the courage to go on to the next awkward event, Miyuki putting on the body suit. At this rate they were eventually going to run out of time before Tatsuya came home. Neither of them would have wanted him to come home then, even if he would never have come up there with the two of them alone. His Elemental Sight alone was enough of a threat to blow up the entire super delicate situation.

Minami began thinking of words she could say to finally move the event along when Miyuki did that on her own.

"OK then, let's do it."

Minami slid her hands under the garment and lifted it up. She was extra careful to do this in a manner that prevented any part of her body from touching another and activating the technology.

Miyuki guided her down the hallway past the walk-in closets. The main bathroom apparently had been selected by her for this experiment. There was a chair in the room, which Minami gently draped the garment across the back of. Then once again she and Miyuki stared awkward in silence at it, all the emotions of the world seeming to war on Miyuki's face once again. Minami decided this time she wouldn't even try to speak first. Miyuki eventually found her tongue again.

"Well Minami-chan….."

With these first two words Minami began to shift toward Miyuki in anticipation of helping her disrobe.

"…..let's get you in it."

At first Miyuki's final words didn't register. Once her intent reached Minami's consciousness, all her greatest fears seemed to rise at once.

Had the world chose that second to self-destruct, Minami could have died happily in that moment knowing what a relief it would have brought her.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure why but he knew something had happened while he was gone. The way Miyuki and Minami kept avoiding eye contact, and their lack of their usual banter at lunch was the evidence of this. He had considered reviewing the Eidos log to see if something had indeed happened while he was gone, but the potential things that could cause these two ladies to act this way were likely to be things no man should see, so he kept telling himself it was none of his business so long as neither of them asked him to intervene.

Tatsuya had ate lunch at FLT, so all that sat in front of him now on the coffee table was another of Miyuki's delicious cups of hand ground Arabica bean coffee. It was exquisite as always, but from now on he'd have trouble not comparing it to Hayama's magic modified coffee he had a few days before. He regretted having ever tasted it, and felt a twinge of guilt for having done so and even thinking to compare it to Miyuki's.

He dispelled these thoughts and returned his gaze to the data terminal in his hand. The news articles about Miyuki and himself had now reduced to only approximately twenty percent of their original levels a few days before, but they were still troublesome and far too numerous. He particularly was concerned about the constant images of both being shown over and over, and the fact that their attendance at First High was always noted prominently.

 _"What is your plan….'mother'? Why expose your 'son' and your heir to the public this way?"_

He was always on alert for potential threats to Miyuki, but now instead of being simply prepared for threats, he had to anticipate that threats were imminent. Not all of these threats would be from "hostile" opponents either. Curiosity seekers, fanatic fans, and of course the intrusive gutter Press would now confuse every situation. Going into public now would be an "adventure" instead of simply an excursion. They might even need to consider disguises as an option.

And of course there was the start of the new trimester on Monday to worry about. Surely the Press will be at the school's local cabinet station in force, plus at the school gates. Tatsuya had already inquired via email with the local authorities in Hachiouji about adding additional security to the station at least for the next week to prevent potential issues from arising. Their response was the typical governmental mush-mouth reply that attempted to mollify while promising nothing. Since they already knew he was a Yotsuba, he was surprised they didn't make some commitment to beef things up a bit. He considered replying while invocating his "mother's" name, but he felt that would bring additional attention to them they didn't really need.

 _"And I have no intention of relying on her, even her name only, if I don't have to."_

She may now be his "mother" but he couldn't fathom her now suddenly becoming Miyuki or his true ally. He certainly wouldn't do anything himself to tie either Miyuki or him closer to Maya's influence and authority. The Yotsuba, especially Maya, was the option of LAST resort.

 _"I'll have to have a discussion with Minami about beefing up our security for Miyuki under the new conditions before Monday."_

Minami was another issue all in herself. She had, so far, proven to be a reliable resource for both Miyuki and himself. She had shown no hint of any signs of betrayal, and Tatsuya was well equipped to note the typical signs of such activities. He had constantly surveyed her actions for the past year she had lived with them, and found nothing untoward in her. She seemed to be exactly what she claimed to be, Miyuki's loyal and trustworthy servant and Guardian.

But she was Yotsuba created, Yotsuba trained, and Yotsuba supplied; and that made it impossible for Tatsuya to ever fully trust her, no matter what she did.

Tatsuya had come to the conclusion, from watching her actions, that if Minami was a "Trojan Horse" then it was not something her conscious mind was aware of. She would have slipped up somehow in the last year and Tatsuya would have seen the signs of it. Yet there were no signs of external contact on Minami's part, either at home or from school. Tatsuya was convinced that Minami was at least providing Maya with info on Miyuki and himself, but how she got that info out was a mystery to Tatsuya. Either they had found some completely unorthodox method to get around his numerous observation talents, or she wasn't informing on them. The latter option was too unrealistic for Tatsuya to accept, not with Maya being behind Minami's assignment to Miyuki. Maya always had ulterior motives.

He remembered how tired Minami was during the New Year's ceremony just a few days before. Tatsuya, having experienced several forms of Yotsuba mind altering techniques, was well aware of their capability in that regard. He suspected Minami was subjected to some form of mind inducement during their visit, but it could have just been to add additional flash cast spells to her repertory. Tatsuya was of a too suspicious nature to accept that as the answer though. It had been the one time Maya could have Minami all to herself since she first joined the Shiba household. Having her memories of the last year forcibly extracted would certainly account for Minami's tiredness on that day; but as someone who has experienced Yotsuba mind techniques first hand, her ability to be on her feet so soon either indicated a much stronger, frightening so, physical constitution for Minami; or a superior mind technique that Tatsuya had never experienced before. Even he normally had to rest for a day or two after his previous sessions.

 _"I'm impressed that I haven't been able to deduce Maya's intentions with Minami being in our house yet. What am I missing?"_

The possibility that Minami was not a "plant" in their home never was even entertained by Tatsuya. He distrusted Maya and the other family members that much.

"OH, um….sorry Miyuki-sama."

Minami's words brought Tatsuya back out of his thoughts.

"Oh, no….it's Ok Minami-chan."

Miyuki and Minami were both blushing lightly and avoiding direct eye contact. Even more surprising was the fact that Miyuki wasn't putting on a show of being angry at Minami for having dared to clear way Tatsuya's empty coffee cup.

"OK you two, what's going on?"

Both young ladies jumped slightly in surprise at Tatsuya's seemingly harmless question, and their faces seemed a bit more embarrassed than just before.

"Ah! So I HAVE caught you two in 'something' after all."

Tatsuya smirked at both of them.

"Um…no, Onii-sama, it's nothing…really."

Tatsuya nodded his head thoughtfully to his…fiancée's words, before following up.

"Alright, if it's nothing then you won't mind telling me about it."

Tatsuya said this as he placed his data terminal on the table and leaned back, extending his left arm casually along the back of the sofa. He smiled at both of the awkward looking young ladies that stood side-by-side across the coffee table from him, both looking a bit mortified at the moment.

Miyuki and Minami finally exchanged a worried glance with each other before Miyuki turned her eyes briefly toward Tatsuya, then looked downward in shame.

"I…..I snapped angrily at Minami-chan unnecessarily while you were gone."

Miyuki looked truly sad at this, however Tatsuya noticed Minami looked at her in mild surprise before adding on.

 _"So I'm to be treated to a performance? Interesting."_

"It was…..something truly silly, about how she folded my clothes. I have no excuse. I feel so ashamed of myself."

"No Miyuki-sama, it was my fault. I should have consulted you before…"

"No Minami-chan! There was nothing wrong with how you folded…"

Tatsuya smiled on as the two before him ad-libbed a scene for him.

"I was at fault. I was just…..moody, and there's no excuse for my bad manners."

Minami looked like she was going to refute Miyuki's assessment again, but Tatsuya interrupted.

"And why was Miyuki in a bad mood?"

Miyuki turned toward Tatsuya then with big eyes full of concern, and then looked down embarrassed again.

"Well….honestly…I think Miyuki might have a mild case of…..'Cabin Fever'."

Tatsuya's left eyebrow rose slightly at Miyuki's "honest" self-assessment, but the entertained smirk on his face never faltered.

"Oh I see, 'Cabin Fever' is it?"

Miyuki briefly sent him an irritated look before returning to her previously contrite visage.

"Yes Onii-sama. I feel a bit…confined. We haven't left the house for days now."

Tatsuya nodded agreement while still smiling.

"Miyuki-sama is probably, and please forgive me for being so forward, but she probably is stressed a bit on top of that, considering all the recent events."

"That's right Minami-chan! Miyuki is a little stressed right now."

Tatsuya tried hard not to smirk even more at the acting going on before him.

"Surely the two of you are aware of the numerous reasons we shouldn't leave the house right now?"

Tatsuya pointed at his data terminal on the table. On the screen was a news article with one picture of Miyuki and another of Tatsuya from their first year Nine Schools Competition.

Miyuki looked down deflated now.

"Of course, Onii-sama….."

Tatsuya had had enough.

"There is the possibility we could go out for a little bit."

Miyuki and Minami both perked up at these words.

"Of course window shopping or dinner would be out of the question. Too many eyes."

Miyuki was not deterred by this.

"Then perhaps Miyuki has the perfect compromise!"

She fished out her own data terminal from the large pocket on the front of her apron and handed it to Tatsuya.

Even before looking, Tatsuya was once again having a hard time not laughing.

 _"We'll need to perfect your subtlety a bit more Miyuki."_

He looked down at the terminal and responded after a few seconds.

"Ah! An old movie being played at a nearby cinema, interesting."

The screen shot listed the old movie as _Doctor Zhivago._ The description said that it was about "a love caught in the fire of revolution". It also noted that the film had won several awards when it was first released well over one hundred years ago, and that it was a part of a series being shown of old award winning movies at this theater. Since this was the local cinema that they had frequented the most Tatsuya was already well familiar with it and its environs.

Miyuki spoke again.

"It's a love story, about two lovers torn apart by war and circumstances."

Miyuki smiled with a slight longing look at Tatsuya, who simply nodded back with a smile. This was obviously not the type of movie he would find interesting, but he could see why two teen girls might think it had potential.

"If I may add, a movie theater is dark enough to conceal our faces, and I have already checked to make sure that we can secure seats in the back to help us avoid detection."

As she had said, Minami had her own data terminal in hand.

"Plus Onii-sama, since it's cold out, you and I have every reason to wear hooded jackets. Miyuki also can put her hair up so she doesn't look quite like the pictures in the news articles."

Minami piled on again after that.

"The wing 'couple' seats in the back are selected for us, I can sit in the last set by myself to watch from behind. Shall I proceed to purchase?"

Tatsuya shook his head with a smirk while replying.

"Why do I feel like the two of you have set me up?"

Miyuki smiled back with false innocence.

"Your Miyuki would never do that to her Tatsuya."

With a smile Tatsuya nodded to Minami, who purchased the tickets.

"If we're going to make it on time, the two of you should work together on dinner."

"Onii-sama is right of course!"

Both bowed to him and proceeded merrily to the kitchen.

Tatsuya went back to searching through the news articles; and as far as the girls were concerned, they both hoped sincerely that he wouldn't look any further into their awkward behavior from before. At least not for the rest of this night anyway.

* * *

Tatsuya had considered the movie to be adequate entertainment, but a bit long. He also thought that it tended to gloss over some of the brutalities of the Bolshevik Revolution and subsequent Russian Civil War and the Stalinist Era afterwards. Tatsuya realized that the history of the time period the movie was set in was only significant as a backdrop to the love story, which Tatsuya also found a bit unrealistic.

Still, Miyuki had clearly enjoyed herself, so Tatsuya didn't discuss the finer points of his contentions with the film. Instead he focused on the story as entertainment, and more importantly on Miyuki being happy.

They freely discussed the movie on the short AI taxi ride home. Miyuki and Minami seemed very content, which was all for the better as far as Tatsuya was concerned.

Even though it was late, Tatsuya still took his usual handmade coffee from Miyuki and went downstairs to the lab when she and Minami went up to bathe and get settled in bed.

Despite the coffee, Tatsuya was soon yawning with fatigue. Once he realized he had read the same info three times without absorbing it, he decided it was time for bed.

Once he was in the bedroom with Miyuki he saw that she was watching news vids on the far wall.

"Oh! There you are Onii-sama. I was starting to wonder if you had fallen asleep at your chair."

Despite her bright smile, he could see she too was well past her bedtime.

"You don't have to wait up for me."

She shook her head lightly with a smile.

"Now that Onii-sama is my sleeping companion, Miyuki doesn't wish to miss a moment of time with him."

Tatsuya could tell that his face was fighting a mild blush at Miyuki's words. She was lying flat in the bed with the blankets and comforter pulled up tight around her neck.

"I'm going to shower before bed, so you shouldn't feel obligated to continue to stay awake. I'll be in with you shortly."

Miyuki shook her head again with a smile to indicate her disagreement to his words.

"When Onii-sama starts taking his evening baths with Miyuki, then he and his Miyuki can get in the bed at the same time."

Now Tatsuya knew for sure his face was red. It was unlike Miyuki to be so bold, but that had begun to change with the revelations of this week. Tatsuya assumed it was her own fatigue that allowed such a provocative statement to slip from her lips.

"Get some sleep, I'll be back soon."

He bent down and gently kissed her forehead. She let out a gentle and content purr in reaction.

The shower was quick and efficient as expected of Tatsuya and he soon was dry and ready for bed. When he came back into the room with Miyuki the lights were already off, but she was still miraculously awake. She rolled over and smiled at him. Then suddenly a little frown creased her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled again, but her eyes stayed a bit sad.

"It's nothing Onii-sama."

Tatsuya smirked at her answer before replying.

"Nothing, again, huh?"

She looked away a little embarrassed, but he wasn't budging till she answered.

"Well it's just, won't that shirt be a little warm?"

 _"My shirt again?"_

Tatsuya was too tired to point out that not only was their home's air conditioning functioning perfectly, it was quite cold outside since it was January so a warm shirt was appropriate for bed, and finally, he was in bed with someone that could control the air temperature around them even subconsciously.

 _"That's not why she wants your shirt off Tatsuya."_

He decided to acquiesce to her not too difficult to comply with request, instead of fighting his sleep any longer.

"Perhaps you are right."

With those words he took his shirt off, folded it, and placed it on top of a nearby table. As he slipped under the covers, he couldn't help but notice the slight look of apprehension on Miyuki's face.

He waited for her to roll over into his embrace the same way she had the previous three nights, but she hesitated.

This normally would provoke a question from him, but instead he yawned deeply and began to drift away.

Right on the edge of consciousness he detected her scooting herself into the 'spoons' position with him. Since it was awkward to not wrap his arm around her in that position, he placed his right arm around her slender torso. He left arm was now under the pillow where her head lay.

She was a bit cold to the touch, but that was not unusual for her. She had on sleepwear that felt very silky and shear that seemed to hug her skin. Tatsuya was only vaguely aware of it, mostly from a sensory perspective and not from conscious thought, since he was now almost fully lost in his sleep.

The outfit she wore felt….good. Really good in fact. So good he didn't notice that he was warmer now where his arm and bare chest touched her. He also didn't notice that his right hand was now caressing her flat tummy either.

What he was aware of was her reactions.

"Ummmmmmmmmm."

That wasn't her making that sound, it was him. She was making a completely different but related noise.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, Onii-sama."

She had begun to writhe slowly under his arm. It was as if she were trying to get every part of her body into him. He didn't notice his own body moving closer inward in response, or his hand drifting "northward" along the front of her body.

In this moment he was lost in a world where only she existed. When his hand reached its destination the sigh from her mouth was both pleasure and release.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

His lips now graced the back of her neck below her right ear.

"…..Miyuki…"

Somewhere in the back of his mind the voice of Miyuki's "Onii-sama" was shouting through the noise of sleepiness and whatever else had come over him a few moments before.

 _"She's your sister! What are you doing?"_

But that tiny voice was so far away he wasn't even sure it was real.

 _"Something is not right! Wake up!"_

But that tiny voice was drowned out by another voice much closer and much more pleasant.

"Oh Tatsuya, I love you."

He buried himself deeper into her and she wiggled even closer to him than before, and the world around these two melted into nothing but sensations and happy sounds.

* * *

Despite herself, Minami had enjoyed the movie. She tended to like movies that emphasize conspiracies and mysteries more than romances, but _Doctor Zhivago_ was a compelling drama for her. If she wanted to be critical of herself she might have said that she could identify with being in love with someone that circumstances didn't allow her to be with. She consciously chose to not delve deeper into that thought if for nothing else then to protect her own heart.

From her observations of the row in front of her, Miyuki clearly enjoyed herself too, but whether that was because of the movie or her companion was up for limited debate. Miyuki glued her left side into Tatsuya's right side the moment they had sat down, and never moved except to snuggle into him tighter.

For his part, Tatsuya didn't seem to object to either the movie or his fiancée's proximity. Minami had considered that a good sign for the rest of the night.

Like the first morning after the three had returned from the main Yotsuba residence, neither of the two Shibas had beat her downstairs. Instead of the concern she had felt days before, now Minami took it as a positive sign.

She prepared breakfast since Miyuki had instructed her the day before to do so, but she didn't touch the coffee implements that Miyuki would use to prepare Tatsuya's morning beverage. That was sacrosanct after all.

She briefly worried that Tatsuya would beat Miyuki downstairs. That was the normal pattern of events in their daily lives, but since he also normally was up before her too, she knew things were different today.

Of course things were going to be different today though. She knew that Miyuki wore Toushu-sama's gift to bed, since she had helped her get in it while Tatsuya was down in the lab.

Still, the idea that she'd be alone with Tatsuya before Miyuki arrived was not something she would relish. He now knew she had helped Miyuki with the setup for the event, and then there might be some awkwardness or worse, questions.

An hour later Miyuki and Tatsuya came down together. Now the only question was how "did the night go" for them.

Minami only had to see Miyuki's face to know the answer to that question.

"Good morning Minami-chan!"

It was overcast and grey outside. Snow had fallen again the night before. Yet here inside the house it was as if the sun itself had entered the room and spring blooms were budding instantly. Miyuki's beaming visage radiated light and warmth behind the widest and happiest smile Minami had ever seen her mistress have.

It was a look of pure, unfiltered joy.

She had both arm arms firmly around Tatsuya's left arm as they walked side by side down the stairs and into the dining area.

Minami stepped out of the kitchen area to bow to both of them in greeting.

"Good morning Miyuki-sama, Tatsuya-sama. Did you both sleep well?"

When she raised up the delight in Miyuki's eyes was purely intoxicating.

"I can say, in all honesty, that it was the very best night's sleep I have ever had in my life."

The conviction which accompanied that statement was palpable. Minami knew that Miyuki was transmitting vital information to her in "code" about how the night went. However, Minami wasn't the only one who could read Miyuki's intentions. Tatsuya and Minami exchanged brief glances before turning away from each other.

"I also slept….extremely well."

It was plain to see that Tatsuya was searching for words that would neither disappoint Miyuki, nor reveal anything to Minami. In her heart she felt a twinge of sympathy for him. This whole week had resulted in his world being turned upside down. All in all in her judgment he was doing extremely well to adjust so quickly.

Truth be told he looked pretty happy too. He also didn't send Minami any crossed looks either. Perhaps he also liked the results of Toushu-sama's gift?

Miyuki beamed her face upward toward him as he shyly smiled under her amorous gaze.

"Did Minami-san also sleep well?"

He was looking to change the mood, Minami would throw him a lifeline.

"Thank you for asking. I did indeed Tatsuya-sama."

Miyuki pulled his left side further into her embrace.

"Take a seat Onii-sama and your Miyuki will have your coffee ready in a moment."

He nodded with a smile to her and she departed for the kitchen, but not before grabbing Minami by the arm and dragging her along with her.

Once "safe" in the kitchen area Miyuki took Minami's hand in hers and squeezed it while trying not to scream. She looked like a tea kettle about to spurt out steam.

Minami timidly inquired in a whisper.

"Did last night occur to Miyuki-sama's satisfaction?"

Miyuki bit onto her lower lip to regain her composure before responding in a gleeful whisper.

"It went even better than that! It was…perfect!"

Minami felt both relieved and awkward at hearing this. Once Miyuki let her have her hand back, she busied herself getting the last parts of breakfast ready as her mistress ground coffee with a happiness and determination that exceeded even her normal level of commitment to that particular activity.

She was no longer making coffee for her beloved Onii-sama, she was making it for her "Beloved".

Miyuki had finished the coffee and had it on her serving tray. Now she looked at Minami, who had just finished with Miyuki and Tatsuya's breakfast plates.

Miyuki bit her lip, this time in trepidation. She looked at her as if Minami had forgot something that Miyuki had noticed. Minami desperately searched the two plates before her looking for her error, but Miyuki stopped her with a whisper.

"Are you…..not going to ask me….?"

It took Minami only a second to get the idea. Miyuki was perturbed Minami hadn't asked for details of the previous night. She obviously wanted to talk about what happened in greater detail, but was too "lady-like" to volunteer the info unsolicited.

Minami could feel the mortification that clearly was showing on her face now. For her own part, Minami was too dutiful as a servant to ever pry into her mistress's personal affairs uninvited, or otherwise. Yet now Miyuki had indicated that was what she wanted.

Minami then found her own lifeline. She nodded her head sideways in the general direct of the dining room.

Miyuki was quick on the uptake of her gesture and frowned disappointedly. Tatsuya was just in the next room and there was no door to separate his ears from their words. Even if they whispered he might still hear them.

For the first time that day, Miyuki looked disappointed. Minami couldn't be the cause of ruining her mistress's "perfect morning". She whispered out to Miyuki then.

"Bath Time Rule, tonight?"

Instead of making Miyuki happy again, her words irritated her. Miyuki mouth back to her without sound.

"RULES!"

After Minami contritely bowed her understanding of her mistake, Miyuki smiled brightly again and nodded. Minami, relieved, followed with the breakfast plates.

The rest of breakfast went well. The only noticeable differences was that Miyuki sat directly beside Tatsuya in order to feed him from her chopsticks, and she was using every excuse to touch him.

Minami still had difficulty watching the former siblings doing "couple" activities, but she was gradually learning to ignore her discomfort in that area.

Miyuki was randomly touching his cheek and beaming happily up at his profile, or brushing his shoulder with her hand as she went to get more coffee for him. Tatsuya, for his part, looked both happy and embarrassed at this attention from her, which made the whole scene all the more "cute" to watch.

Minami did her best to NOT watch those moments.

But Miyuki was desperately happy, and that was the most important factor in the whole equation.

"OH Onii-sama!"

Miyuki called out as he finished his meal and wrapped her arms around his arm again.

"It snowed again last night, and it's so beautiful!"

She said this as her eyes looked past the living room out the large windows beyond.

She suddenly turned back with puppy dog eyes at him.

"Can we all go out and play again? I had so much fun with you the other day!"

Tatsuya smirked down at her.

"You can be such a little girl sometimes."

Minami's internal alarm suddenly began to ring in her mind. After the previous night, she judged the last thing Miyuki wanted to hear was that she was a "child" in the mind of her fiancé.

Minami locked her eyes onto Miyuki and waited for the devastated reaction. The smile had melted away and the "clouds" gathered. Had this state lasted for a few seconds more tears might begin falling, but it was Tatsuya the corrected the situation.

"Very well."

He leaned in and kissed Miyuki on the tip of her nose.

"Go get ready."

Miyuki was stunned by this, happily so. Minami was also stunned. She was pleased her jaw didn't drop open at this sudden, emotionally charged, reaction from the reserved and taciturn Tatsuya. However, she felt there was still a real danger one or both of her eyeballs might fall out of their sockets.

Miyuki was experiencing a similar issue, but suddenly she popped up in stunned delight and kissed him back on the forehead while cradling his head in her hands.

"Of course Onii-sama! I'll go get ready now!"

Miyuki never ran anywhere, it was not lady-like; but she could certainly walk at a similar pace when she felt the need. She glided from the room and up the stairs with a happy giggle of excitement.

At times like these she certainly could seem very girlish.

Minami went to rise to clean the plates, but Tatsuya's sudden words stopped her.

"Let the HAR get them. We need to talk."

It felt to Minami like the floor from under her suddenly had disappeared. There was nothing of the warmth his voice had held for Miyuki only seconds before in his instructions to her. She had allowed herself the comfort of believing everything was well and that he would not confront her. Now she sat back down in dread.

Tatsuya picked up his terminal and the HAR retrieval arms descended from the sudden opening in the ceiling above them. She watched as he looked on at the terminal through the working arms of the HAR picking up the items before them. As they took the last plate up into the ceiling opening she felt her own terminal vibrate in her apron pocket. She didn't judge it was a good time to start looking at her terminal though, so she waited for his next words in nervousness.

He then looked up at her. His eyes were neither warm nor cold, but they were probing and disturbing. He looked at her like she was a lab rat or a specimen to be examined. She would have preferred he be angry at her, than to see those cold, piercing eyes. A shiver ran down her back.

After all, she fully knew exactly who Tatsuya was.

She knew his full value to Miyuki, the Yotsuba, and Japan.

She knew he was "Silver" of Taurus Silver fame. The great magic engineer that had changed the world forever with his magic breakthroughs.

She knew of Loop Casting, Flying Magic, and the Stellar Furnace. She knew about Baryon Lance.

She also knew that he was Special Officer "Ogoru Ryuga" of the 101 Magic Battalion.

And she knew about his part in Scorched Halloween, and the Okinawa Incident.

Sitting across the table from her now sat the Demon of Okinawa.

Looking at her with those empty, analytical eyes, was someone so powerful that he could see everything around him and up to a day in the past as well. Someone who could break down everything he saw with his special sight and then rebuild it in the next instant.

Sitting across from her was someone that could bring the almost dead back to full life.

The seventeen year old looking back at her was, despite what he had been told by his family his entire life, simply the most powerful living creature ever conceived on this planet.

Sitting across from her was someone so powerful that his enemies named him after a god.

Mahesvara, the God of Destruction.

She knew that the best magic scientists the Yotsuba could procure had never been able to determine the upper limit of Material Burst. In theory, Tatsuya only had to be able to see an object to convert its mass into pure energy.

She knew a simple rifle bullet had been enough matter for him to wipe out a six ship attack fleet at Okinawa. Whatever he had used to take out the invasion fleet two Halloweens ago was not that much bigger.

He could potentially look up at the night sky at the moon, and eliminate any trace the Human race had ever existed.

 _"How many hundreds of thousands of worlds would die if he turned his angry gaze towards the Sun?"_

And yet she didn't fear him for that. In fact she pitied him. She could imagine the terrible burden that lay on his shoulders.

She remembered the words she had heard her mentor Yonami say to her once after a particularly costly training session in which some of her "sisters" had perished. She knew that having survived this training, she would be advanced to the next level of aptitude within the Sakurai Program.

 _"The worst thing you can ever do to a God is tell him he's a God, and now there's a good chance that one day you will meet a God, Minami. Never let him know."_

She hadn't understood Yonami's words at the time. She wished she still was so innocent of their meaning now.

"I just sent you some data."

Her thoughts had occupied just a few moments of silence. His words snapped her out of her mental reflections. She reached into her pocket and retrieved his message to her.

"I have updated our security procedures in light of Miyuki and myself being revealed as Yotsuba. Please examine it and let me know if you have any suggestions or alterations."

She dutifully did so. She found this type of activity much more conducive towards her temperament than her previous thoughts. She was also again relaxed, as it appeared Tatsuya still had no urge to discuss Toushu-sama's gift to Miyuki.

The list had basically subtle changes to their procedures to account for more notoriety of them. It was divided into "acquaintance" and "non-acquaintance" categories. Minami had applied some thought herself to how they'd deal with all the sudden revelations over the past few days. She was more concerned with how their "acquaintances" would react than strangers. Minami could simply throw up a shield to protect Miyuki from strangers, their friends and classmates though…

"I have no suggestions at this time Tatsuya-sama. I believe you have covered the potential threats well."

Tatsuya nodded in reply.

"Let me know if you think of anything else later."

It was Minami's turn to nod back acknowledgement to his statement.

"Yes Tatsuya-sama."

His eyes returned to looking at her then. They were still horribly empty.

"A package arrived here yesterday with the normal delivery."

Only one thought crossed her mind at that moment.

 _"…damn."_

He placed his hands together on the table in front of him and steepled his fingers together.

"You chose not to inform me of the package or its contents."

She looked back at him with as much composure as she was capable of as he continued.

"Was there a reason for this?"

Minami fought hard not to swallow a gulp before responding.

"The package was addressed to Miyuki-sama alone. I followed standard procedure to determine its threat level and once I determined it posed no threat, I gave it to the addressee, Miyuki-sama."

Tatsuya's eyebrow rose only slightly at this.

"By then you had determined that it was from the main residence, of course. Yet you still chose not to inform me despite the fact that I am in charge of security for Miyuki and this house?"

Minami calmly nodded.

"That is correct, since it was a present, no threat, and also, not yours."

Minami said that it was "not yours" on purpose. She knew she was treading dangerously with that, but she also knew she had a point. The gift was for Miyuki and was hers to do with as she pleased.

The right corner of Tatsuya's mouth twisted upward in an attempt at a smirk, but no pleasure reached his probing eyes.

"Then let me correct this situation now. From now on all packages that arrive in this house will be inspected by me before Miyuki is to touch them."

Minami took a deep breath before steeling herself for the response.

"I can only comply with your request if Miyuki-sama orders me to do so."

Tatsuya blinked a few times before replying himself.

"Are you telling me you will not inform me of all packages that enter this house unless Miyuki orders you to do so?"

Minami nodded her affirmation.

"Tatsuya-sama, as Miyuki-sama's former Guardian, you are more aware of this fact than anyone else. Miyuki-sama is my Primary. I will do as Miyuki-sama wishes before all else, save for her personal safety. Baring direct instructions from Miyuki-sama, I will use my Guardian and servant training to determine her wishes and will proceed accordingly until I can confirm with her, her wishes and instructions."

Tatsuya had a genuine smirk now as he listened to her.

"Knowing Miyuki-sama did not wish for you to know beforehand about Toushu-sama's gift, and quickly confirming so with her once she had it. I made the correct decision not to inform you of it. I obey Miyuki-sama in all things save her personal safety. Therefore, I cannot comply with your request to see all her deliveries without her express consent."

Tatsuya took her words in stride before responding.

"Did you consider the intent behind this 'gift' when assessing its threat level?"

Minami nodded affirmation before replying.

"Of course Tatsuya-sama, that is part of our training."

He tilted his head slightly at that.

"And you still thought it was not appropriate to inform me of it?"

Minami blinked back at him then.

"Can I speak frankly with Tatsuya-sama on this matter?"

"I hope you feel you can speak honestly about all matters with me, especially those concerning Miyuki."

Minami looked down to gather her thoughts, then returned her eyes to him with an earnest expression.

"The intent behind this gift is clear, as is the gift of the new bed. Toushu-sama wishes her son to produce heirs with her niece and future successor."

For the first time in this conversation Tatsuya seemed to have a human response. He winced slightly and looked away awkwardly. Minami didn't let his reaction stop her.

"Miyuki-sama's intentions on the matter are equally clear. While she hasn't mentioned children to me, she clearly wishes to be Tatsuya-sama's future wife and romantic partner. Since Miyuki is my Primary, I will do what I need to do to meet her expectations of me. I will also do all I can to assist her to reach her goals."

Tatsuya was now once again focused on her words. Since he didn't interject at this point, Minami decided to elaborate on her position a bit more.

"As the son of Toushu-sama, and the fiancé of Miyuki-sama, as well as my predecessor as her Guardian; I will serve and obey Tatsuya-sama in all things, save when they contradict the wishes of Miyuki-sama. Last night Miyuki-sama wanted to surprise Tatsuya-sama with Toushu-sama's gift. I therefore preformed my duties and helped her achieve her goal."

Tatsuya smirked then and laughed lightly. When he saw Minami's confusion, he responded with a smile.

"Your statement reminded me of analogy I once heard."

She couldn't help showing mild irritation when it was clear he didn't plan to elaborate. Seeing this, he breathed a sigh and continued.

"When I am Miyuki's 'prey' and she the 'hunter' trying to capture me; then I must assume you will be her loyal 'hunting dog' and drive me into her 'trap', right?"

Hearing this comparison, Minami took a moment to absorb it.

"Well….um…..so long as Miyuki's safety isn't compromised I will assist her first and foremost. So…yes, I suppose that is a fair comparison."

She knew she didn't look convinced. That seemed to amuse him for a few seconds more, before his expression turned dark and serious again.

"And you never considered that Toushu-sama's intentions could have been anything else?"

She was genuinely perplexed at this question. Her eyes moved around in their sockets as she tried to figure out what he was asking of her. Finally, mentally exhausted by the exercise, she shook her head in response.

"With that…..particular item…what else could Toushu-sama's intentions have possibly been?"

Tatsuya looked away then, but his reaction perplexed her further. He seemed sadden by her answer. She couldn't understand this reaction from him. She also couldn't suppress her own angst at having apparently disappointing him. She would always put Miyuki first, but she respected Tatsuya and coveted his good opinion of her.

"And who would you obey if Miyuki couldn't give you orders…"

She looked up again at his odd expression.

"…..and your only choices were Toushu-sama or me?"

The cold eyes again bore into her. She almost felt like her soul was being eaten alive by the power of his presence.

 _"The worst thing you can ever tell a god, is that he is a god."_

Those words again invaded her mind.

Was she looking into the eyes of a human being, or the endless abyss of an other-worldly power?

 _"Is this what it's like to be face to face with…a…..?"_

She wouldn't allow that last thought "life" inside her mind. Once that box was open, no one could close it again. She focused on a response. It was the honest answer of her heart.

"I have, yet, to encounter a situation where Miyuki-sama would side with the family over Tatsuya-sama's position on a matter. If I were forced in a position to have to interpret Miyuki-sama's wishes without direct input from her, I would most likely have to side with Tatsuya-sama over the wishes of the family."

She thought it was a good answer and would mollify his concerns, but that sad look returned to his face. She couldn't help but feel she hadn't said anything right since the start of this conversation.

Then a smirk crossed his face, but the sadness never left his eyes.

"Then I had best hope that Minami-san never finds any reason to judge me unworthy of Miyuki's confidence."

The smile was there, but he still had those "god-like" eyes.

 _"No, it is I who had best hope that I never find a reason to oppose you Tatsuya-sama, ever."_


	9. Chapter 9: The Residence Part One

It had been a fun morning for Miyuki. She loved playing in the snow and even more so with…..

 _"…Tatsuya."_

One of the reasons she was consistent in calling him "Onii-sama" was that the name "Tatsuya" held such power for her for. To speak his name aloud was like invoking a prayer in her heart for him.

Yet with their new relationship, she was going to have to get used to "praying" constantly.

Unlike a few days before, when Minami teamed up with her for some snowball armed mischief against Tatsuya, today Minami focused on perfecting her snowman making skills instead. Eventually they both joined her, but she seemed a bit…"off"…today.

Miyuki assumed it was because she had felt awkward around the new couple, especially after last night. Miyuki had realized that this morning she had been particularly exuberant about their new relationship.

Understanding that both her companions were more taciturn by their natures about such things she tried to tone down her enthusiasm; but the pure joy pouring out of her was hard to contain.

For Miyuki, the path to Heaven was finally clear for her, and at the end awaited a life as man and wife with her….Tatsuya.

They had warmed themselves up after lunch with hot cocoa or coffee and were now relaxing in the living room while sipping on their mugs. Miyuki had dragged Minami down onto the couch beside her while they looked over things to buy for their new siblings.

 _"…..no, just my new siblings."_

A small twinge of sadness came with that thought. It wasn't as if Tatsuya "really" wasn't going to be their brother. He certainly wouldn't treat them as if they weren't their siblings, but it would probably be years before the new twins learned that Tatsuya was their real brother and not just their brother-in-law.

 _"And then…how will we explain being married to them?"_

"Is everything alright Miyuki-sama?"

Miyuki popped up surprised at Minami's question.

"Oh…..yes of course. Do you like this bassinette Minami-chan?"

Miyuki and Minami carried on their conversation about baby products as she pretended that Tatsuya hadn't noticed her discomfort too.

A few moments later she briefly smiled happily at him, so he would know she was fine.

 _"This lie keeps me in his arms. This lie will make me his wife."_

She'd learn to love lying if it meant being with her Tatsuya forever.

A few moments later Tatsuya pulled out his data terminal and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Onii-sama?"

Looking back with a slight smirk, he replied to her curiosity.

"Oba…..mother…has asked me to inspect the new Yotsuba Tokyo residence."

Miyuki and Minami both looked back at him with surprised interest.

"Apparently Hayama-dono is on site and waiting for my reply."

Miyuki could tell when Tatsuya was playing with her. He was pretending not to notice her interest as he seemed to think over his schedule in his head.

"It would seem that I am relatively free this afternoon to do so. I think it best to get it over with."

He looked at her with his best deadpan expression, which was tinged with mischief that only Miyuki knew him well enough to see through.

"I should be back in a few hours, can you two manage without me till then?"

Miyuki decided to play along with him, she pouted back at him.

"Onii…..Tatsuya-sama plans to go alone? Was his Miyuki not also invited? It was my understanding that this place is intended to one day be our home together. Seems strange that oba-sama would exclude her heir from such an inspection."

Tatsuya fought down a smirk as he replied.

"Perhaps, with construction ongoing, it was deemed inappropriate to risk you in such an environment?"

Miyuki continued pouting, but now she added a furrowed brow as well.

"Onii-sama has had enough fun at his Miyuki's expense. Surely he does not intend to leave his future wife at home as he goes to inspect their future residence without her?"

Tatsuya looked like he was having a hard time not laughing as he looked back down at his terminal.

"Oh, I must have missed this part. You WERE invited to accompany me there after all."

Miyuki happily squinted her eyes in mock frustration at her beloved's poor attempt to pick on her.

"Onii-sama is so mean! Teasing his Miyuki so!"

Tatsuya covered his heart with his free hand and tried to apply an innocent expression to his face.

"Would I do such a thing to my Miyuki?"

Miyuki jumped up and clapped her hands with delight.

"Let's go get ready Minami-chan!"

Tatsuya cocked his eyebrow with a smile towards her.

"Does this mean you want me to inform Hayama-dono of our impending arrival?"

She happily smirked back at him with a teasing expression, which he took as a yes and began taping his fingers on his terminal's pad.

Minami rose, then bowed towards Miyuki.

"Perhaps I should stay here and prepare for dinner while you are gone?"

Miyuki frowned at her.

 _"Yes, she's indeed a bit 'off' today."_

Then Miyuki shook her head and gently grabbed the still bent Minami's wrist.

"Don't be silly Minami-chan! This will be your home eventually too. Come along!"

With a helpless expression on her face Minami was gently dragged upstairs by the practically bubbling Miyuki.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and Miyuki's attitude had done a complete turn-around as she sat sadly pouting in the back seat of Tatsuya's private car.

The reason for this was her complete disappointment with the seating arrangement.

The discontentment started in the garage before they had even left the house, or taken their respective seats.

Despite the prevalence of artificial intelligence navigation systems in cars, the law still required that privately owned vehicles were only purchasable by a driver's license holder. It also required that person, should they be in their car, to be in the driver's seat should the "need" arise for manual control of the car.

Another valid driver's license holder of course could drive the car instead, but Tatsuya was the only current holder of such a license in their household.

AI taxis, being on a dedicated and heavily redundant networked system were an exception to this law.

Private cars, even with AI equipped navigation systems, are still considered in violation of the law if they have only non-licensed occupants inside. Thus Miyuki and Minami alone in Tatsuya's car would be a violation, but the same two alone in an AI taxis is perfectly fine.

Tatsuya of course was in the driver's seat, with a disappointed looking Miyuki seated directly behind him. Minami sat to her left side in the back as well.

"Onii-sama is not a chauffeur."

Miyuki mumbled that complaint for at least the seventh time since they left the house.

He could only smile reassuringly at her reflection in the mirror. Beside her, Minami looked very much like she wished Miyuki would have left her at home.

If they had, then Tatsuya would have insisted Miyuki sit in the front passenger seat. With just the two of them alone that would have been the best place to protect her from, and of course Miyuki would have been very satisfied with that arrangement as well.

But with Minami in the car, the superior protection placement for Miyuki was now behind him and beside Minami; with Tatsuya taking responsibility for ahead and right side, while Minami was responsible for the left side and behind.

As a trained Guardian, Minami was well aware that her presence in car had resulted in the "unhappy" seating arrangement for her Primary. Her awkward expression indicated she was concerned about disappointing Miyuki.

For her part Miyuki didn't blame Minami or Tatsuya, she was just unhappy not being beside Tatsuya in either the front row or back row.

"Onii-sama is oba-sama's son, and my fiancé! To have him arrive before…..THEM, as if he's my servant is…it's…"

For the seventh time she let her statement trail off into a frustrated "huff" sound. Her lower lip cutely pushed out as she looked at the passing scenery with a frown.

He didn't bother to repeat his original comments to her from the first time he heard her complaint in the garage. She was well aware why he insisted on this seating arrangement. It was for her protection. Only Yuuka's presence behind the wheel a few days before had "freed" Tatsuya to ride beside Miyuki on the trip back from the main residence.

He was also well aware of her reasons for dissatisfaction. Her desire to have him seen as her equal and a full Family member, and also her desire to be beside him as his fiancée.

"We'll be there shortly. Then Miyuki will be safest by my side."

She looked back at him in the review mirror with a faint smile.

"Of course…Tatsuya-sama is right."

Then she went back to pouting as she watched the city landscape rolling by.

The car pulled off the freeway and headed towards a very nice residential area. As they progressed into the neighborhood Tatsuya kept his eyes on Miyuki in the rearview mirror. A few minutes later he began to see her expression change. Her pout disappeared and her eyes began to widen with each passing property she saw.

They were clearly in a wealthy area and the homes and properties they sat on became progressively larger and grander as they went further into the area.

After a few mansions drifted before her stunned eyes Miyuki began to show obvious concern.

This wasn't because of the grandeur of the properties. The Yotsuba and particularly the Shiba family lacked for nothing in the resources department.

It was because….

"…Onii-sama….?"

…..she recognized where she was.

"…..isn't this…."

He looked back at her with a sympathetic smile. When Hayama had transmitted the location of the new residence to him he had had a similar, if significantly toned down, reaction.

"Yes Miyuki, it is."

She blinked in mild surprise.

"….Oba-sama is indeed bold."

Tatsuya could only nod agreement back to his fiancée.

This area of the Capital had been one of the most heavily bombed out areas at the beginning of the Third World War. Once Japan had reestablished air dominance over the country it was also one of the first areas to be rebuilt, even well before the conflict had "ended".

Most of the original inhabitants had already resettled in the country side for safety, and had no great urge to return to a "dangerous" area again. One of the results of the war and expanding technologies was the ability to work effectively remotely. The need to cluster in cities which had pervaded pre-war Japanese society had somewhat been reversed by this trend. Of course fear of concentrating targets in the cities had put that trend into overdrive.

As a result of the original owners not wishing to return, several real estate companies acting on behalf of their investor/clients sopped up the area at relatively cheap prices, and the mansions began popping up overnight.

One large group of real estate investor/clients that got in on some prime locations were the newly affluent magicians of the Hundred Families and several of the Ten Master Clans also had their Tokyo residences here.

But two particularly important families had their primary residences in this neighborhood.

The two responsible jointly for the Kanto region.

The Juumonji and the Saegusa.

"That should be the Juumonji residence coming up on our right."

At Tatsuya's words Miyuki leaned across Minami to look out the window.

Her mouth dropped slightly, as did Minami's. A modernist three story structure of glass, rock, and steel rose up from what, even under the snow, could be seen as a traditional Japanese pattern front garden of several hectares in size. Even more landscaped vistas could be seen beyond the building itself.

The structure was immediately reminiscent of the Frank Lloyd Wright style of architecture, with cantilever patios and roofs projecting outwards over natural spaces and walls made of glass.

In Tatsuya's estimation it most resembled Wright's original work Falling Waters, but in a garden setting instead of the rocky outcrop that the original was built on. There was even a waterfall built into the front of the house, should one doubt the original inspiration, which in this weather was cascading out from under a hood of ice.

Considering it's much more massive proportions, as an obvious homage to Wright's work, it could have been made vulgar by its scale alone. However, for Tatsuya, it seemed to be the perfect upsizing, and very tastefully done. It was huge, without being oppressive. It looked good with snow on it, so he knew it looked even better without.

"It's like it was built with Juumonji-sempai himself as its inspiration."

Tatsuya knew that the men of the Juumonji family were all massively built and imposingly similar to Katsuto-sempai, so he agreed with Miyuki's concise assessment. The house reflected the intended residences' natures to perfection. Subtle but obviously indomitable.

"There is no front security fence?"

In full Guardian mode, Minami looked on surprised by the apparent completely open front of the massive property with confusion and near revulsion showing. To Minami, being that defenseless was downright asking for trouble.

Tatsuya smiled lightly back at her as he added his assessment.

"Only a fool would enter the Juumonji compound uninvited."

Minami turned and blinked at Tatsuya, as Miyuki covered her mouth as she laughed lightly.

"Minami-chan, the word 'Phalanx' could be another name for the Juumonji family. With a defensive magic like that, they would obviously consider a fence nothing more than decorative."

Minami nodded her understanding, but Tatsuya judged she still didn't approve.

"I'm sure the property is littered with intruder sensors. I doubt anyone could get ten meters onto the front lawn without a barrier being deployed before them."

Minami nodded again at Tatsuya's assessment, but her expression still lacked satisfaction.

A few moments later and the impressive Juumonji residence was completely forgotten.

As the landscaped boulevard the car was traveling down rose slightly up a low hill, the first glimpses of a massive building and property could be seen through the front window.

Miyuki and Minami's heads both poked forward between the front seats to get a glimpse of what was the largest house yet in this exclusive neighborhood.

"That has to be…"

Tatsuya answered his former sister's question as the road flattened out and began to widely curve in front of the huge property.

"Yes, that is the Saegusa residence."

Miyuki and Minami both blinked in amazement.

For two people who were used to the splendor that is the Yotsuba main residence, it might seem surprising for them to react this way. They were both used to, in their own ways, great and impressive houses.

The Yotsuba main residence was a series of a grand Japanese style single story residences with many other utilitarian buildings nearby, built in similar style. The central mansion was impressive in size, but the entire above ground portions were on a single floor. It looked most like a samurai village on steroids. From the outside, even the three story Juumonji house would look more impressive at first glance in comparison.

The approaching Saegusa residence was on a different level from either.

This was a grand palace.

White and gray marble covered the entire exterior with the central portico graced with a wall of marble columns. Stretching off on either side were two massive wings, three stories tall, either of which could easily have replaced the entirety of the Juumonji house in size.

A grand hotel or a European royal palace instantly came to mind. Perhaps one of the so called "robber-barons" of the Americas' during the late nineteenth century had built comparable "homes", but for sheer scale he doubted few could compare to this edifice.

Before their eyes wasn't a home, but a building almost similar in size to the National Diet Building.

This house was designed to intimidate the visitors, not welcome them. This was a house for a "King".

What made this monstrosity of a building even less palatable for Tatsuya was, that despite its gross scale and imposing purposes; it in fact was actually beautiful to behold. It sat inside its two square kilometer English garden style "park" in perfection, lordly ruling over its surrounding domain of white snow. He knew the natural garden under than snow had to be even more impressive in full bloom. Snow draped cherry trees lined the grand entryway to the huge building.

It really was a home for a King.

"Mayumi-sempai lives in there, with Izumi-san and Kasumi-san?"

Tatsuya could understand Miyuki's hesitation to believe anyone called that place "home". She found the one story Yotsuba main residence to be imposing, he didn't have to guess what she was feeling about the Saegusa residence.

"I'm sure the family spaces are very comfortable."

Miyuki and Tatsuya had an open invitation to this massive building extended to them from multiple Saegusa family members. They of course had never taken up that offer before, for obvious reasons.

 _"I wonder what the Saegusas would think now, if two Yotsubas suddenly knocked on their door?"_

He couldn't help but be amused at that thought. In less than two days' time they'd find out what at least two Saegusas thought of their suddenly Yotsuba sempais now that their true identities were public knowledge.

The wide boulevard formed a circle in front of the Saegusa compound and the other side continued slightly upwards once past the end of the property. Tatsuya could see Miyuki still looking at it through the back window with some trepidation showing on her face.

"We're to be…..their neighbors?"

With the last two words she turned concerned eyes towards the review mirror for reassurance.

"Hopefully not for some time yet, but eventually."

She nodded to her fiancé with a smile that never reached her eyes. The reason he added "hopefully" was that eventually, as "public" figures, someone would find out where they currently lived.

Their mother had chosen their current home because it provided them with anonymity. That was gone now. Tatsuya and Minami could defend the home from almost all potential intrusions, but eventually the added protections built into the new Yotsuba Kanto residence would be better to insure Miyuki's safety with.

By reading the expression on her face, Tatsuya could tell Miyuki was clearly not looking forward to that rapidly approaching day. Tatsuya, perhaps for slightly different reasons, also wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

He was sure it was safer for them both to live in the new residence right now.

By design, cages are often the safest places to live.

On second thought, he was sure Miyuki saw the new residence in the exact same light as he did.

Near the base of the hill their car was traveling up, the grand residences stopped repeating and a three meter high stone wall on the left side enclosed what looked like a wildly growing woods. On the opposite side of the road was a slight tree covered descending hill slope that displayed the center of the Capital beyond. It was a similar view to what they could see from their new bedroom window back home, but from an obviously different angle.

Miyuki and Minami both looked out the right side window towards the spectacular views of the surrounding region. Tatsuya smirked slightly, knowing that the interesting part wasn't the impressive view, but was really the three meter high wall on their left.

"The residence property is on our left."

His words immediately brought the two ladies eyes to the opposite side of the vehicle.

"These…..woods?"

It was natural for Miyuki to think this. All that could be seen from the road was a high wall and the numerous treetops beyond.

"The wall and foliage would provide excellent protection from low angle observation equipment."

Minami instantly recognized a beneficial security feature.

The wall seemed to keep going as they rounded a few curves in the road. Then what appeared to be an entrance was seen in the wall ahead.

The car's transponder signal was instantly recognized and the ornate wrought iron gates automatically retracted as the vehicle drove itself into the opening.

Surprise ruled in the back seat as the car moved up the drive. Instead of the expected view of a house and gardens beyond the wall, all they saw was more wall, and now on both sides.

"Minami, assessment?"

It took her only a second to recover her wits and reply to Tatsuya.

"A kill zone."

"A…..KILL….zone?"

Miyuki replied to Minami's assessment with shock.

"Yes Miyuki-sama, to protect you and the other family members from potential assailants and assassins attempting to violate the property by vehicle."

Tatsuya could only smile at his fiancée's mortified expression as a hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"Do you detect them?"

At Tatsuya's words Minami visually scanned the walls and road ahead. After only a few seconds she replied with a frustrated look on her face.

"No, I am afraid not."

"Don't be alarmed."

His words were said to her smoothly to reassure her.

"I also can't detect the counter-measures with my normal senses."

Both sets of eyes behind him looked back at him in stunned silence.

"They are there though. Hidden automatic turrets, numerous types of sensory equipment, and magic engravings in the walls around us. Quite the tour-de-force. I must say I am somewhat impressed."

The car slowly rolled forward between the two high walls as the two ladies in the back seat looked on with curious and wide-eyed expressions. Then the vehicle came to a stop at what appeared to be a closed end to the stone walls. Suddenly their windows all lowered on their own, but no one who had been to the Yotsuba main residence would find this odd.

The only difference was automatic systems preformed the identification scans here instead of the armed guards on the borders of the Yotsuba Village. After a few tense moments, a man's voice came through a hidden speaker.

"Welcome home Miyuki-sama, Tatsuya-sama."

The voice was Hayama's.

"Thank you."

Miyuki replied.

"I will greet you at the entrance shortly."

Suddenly the stone wall in front of the car slid down slowly into the ground before them. Beyond, another stone wall ahead could be seen. The AI in the car automatically moved the vehicle into the new stone "chamber", and the previously retracted wall again moved, this time slowly upwards behind them, encasing them in an opened topped "coffin" of stone.

Tatsuya could see Miyuki and Minami both were somewhat put off by being surrounded by four sides of stone.

To distract them Tatsuya asked Minami another question.

"Did you notice anything odd about the exterior wall near the entrance?"

Again taken off guard only momentarily, Minami took only a moment to respond.

"Most of the wall was somewhat weathered looking. In contrast, the stone around the entrance and….."

She looked around them somewhat nervously before continuing.

"…..in here…have been purposely weathered to match."

Still uncomfortable by her enclosed surrounding, Miyuki was curious enough to ask her own question on the topic.

"What does that imply….Tatsuya-sama?"

With his eyes, Tatsuya indicated for Minami to answer Miyuki's question.

"The surrounding wall has been in place for some time, perhaps several decades. Yet the entrance is brand new."

Tatsuya added on to Minami's assessment.

"There are no other above ground entrances to this property. I also doubt the other hidden entrances that a vehicle could use are original to the property either. Which indicates whoever put up the wall in the past sealed this area in completely from road vehicle access."

Miyuki looked back at him with surprise showing as he continued.

"I do believe a few hidden entrances for pedestrians are original, but the original intent of the wall builder seems to have been to keep this area concealed, apparently for years."

Miyuki now furrowed her brows in thought.

"What possible reason could they have to do such a thing?"

Tatsuya shrugged lightly back to her.

"At this point all I could offer is speculative conjecture. Perhaps Hayama-dono will know the history of this property."

Miyuki nodded thoughtfully.

"We will certainly inquire about it with him."

Suddenly the wall before them slowly descended like the wall behind them had before, and the AI took the car forward onto the open pebble and snow covered roadway beyond.

Both Miyuki and Minami seemed to relax once the car was beyond the walls. Miyuki even let out a genuine sigh in relief.

This action caused both to delay catching their first glimpses of the new Yotsuba Kanto residence.

After a few moments, both their eyes drifted towards the side as the car proceeded along the circular roadway.

The first glimpses of the house were through some snow covered clumps on the low hanging tree branches.

Tatsuya could feel the excitement building from the backseats.

As they rounded past the white covered grove the first shot of the building could be seen.

The main structure was three stories tall with a rounded column lined portico extending from the front. The drive lane would take their vehicle under the portico. Extending back from either side of the main building were two, two story wings at thirty degree angles. The look was Classical but with a peaked roof as well. The windows were large and plentiful, with traditional Classical accents around them. The color of the marble and stucco was a very light hint of pink, which in the white winter world around them almost made the residence look completely white too.

"Ahhhhhh."

This was the wide-eyed response from his fiancée on first seeing their future home.

Standing under the portico in front of the massive double-door entryway was the familiar silver haired visage of Hayama. Surprisingly he seemed to be alone.

As the car stopped automatically under the portico, Minami quickly exited her side to open the door for Miyuki. Under the circumstances Tatsuya didn't intend to make a fuss over that, even though he would have been the better choice since he was already on the same side as Miyuki.

Still, judging from her earlier frustrations over him "chauffeuring", Tatsuya thought Miyuki would prefer it this way.

When he reached for his own door release button he was surprised to find Hayama ready to open his own door for him. As he and Miyuki stepped out of the vehicle, Hayama addressed him with a bow.

"Greetings Tatsuya-sama, welcome to the Kanto residence."

"Um…thank you, Hayama-dono."

"San, Sir."

Tatsuya was caught off guard by Hayama's whispered suggestion of the proper honorific to use when addressing him.

Old habits are hard to break, and using a "lesser" honorific to refer to the man who for most of Tatsuya's life had been his nominal "boss" as a Yotsuba servant felt awkward to say the least.

Tatsuya nodded his understanding to Hayama, but didn't readdress him verbally.

Hayama then greeted Miyuki, who again seemed pleased to hear Hayama use "sama" when referring to her beloved fiancé.

"Greetings as well Miyuki-sama. We are very pleased you could both spare the time to inspect the residence."

With these words he bowed towards them both.

"We are delighted to get to see the residence, aren't we Onii…..Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya smirked knowingly at his slightly embarrassed former sister, who blushed a bit at her new fiancé's knowingly warm gaze.

He obviously wasn't the only one having difficulty breaking their old habits.

For their parts, Minami and Hayama expertly ignored their exchange.

"Would you like to get out of the cold Miyuki-sama?"

At Hayama's question, Miyuki nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please."

Hayama indicated towards the double-doors with a hand sweep and bow. As soon as Tatsuya and Miyuki began moving Hayama and Minami both accelerated past them and up the steps to the doors; each opening one for the other two to enter.

Tatsuya and Miyuki both exchanged a glance at the threshold. Seems both of them could detect the engraving magic protecting the doorway as they entered.

The first room they entered was a foyer, approximately ten square meters in size and six meters in height. Tatsuya instantly noticed the hidden scanning devices.

Miyuki instead noticed the wood panel engravings.

"Are those….four leaf clovers?"

Tatsuya also noticed them behind Miyuki's words. The four leaf clover, which can be pronounced "Yotsuba" or even "Shiba" were carved into the oak accents and featured prominently in the decoration of the off-white walls as well.

"Yes Miyuki-sama, there are many places throughout the residence that prominently feature the unofficial symbol of the Family."

Hayama then continued.

"May I take your coat…."

Tatsuya turned, expecting to see Hayama help Miyuki from her coat in the next instant.

"….Tatsuya-sama?"

He stepped up to the back of a slightly surprised Tatsuya and adroitly helped him out of his parka.

Miyuki, being similarly serviced by Minami, beamed in delight at her former brother's slight awkwardness.

"Um….thank you."

Hayama nodded as he handed Tatsuya's coat to Minami and indicated with a head nod for her to proceed to the left side of the entryway with both coats. Minami quickly understood his meaning and touched the wall there. A hidden closet opened from the wall to reveal an oversized coat closet.

From the size of it, you'd think it was a coat closet at a four star hotel.

With his hand, Hayama indicated towards the right side wall panel opposite where Minami was hanging all three of the coats now.

"There is an identical coat closet on this side as well."

Miyuki looked surprised and Tatsuya joined her with an eyebrow raise.

"Apparently…..mother….plans to entertain here."

Hayama and Tatsuya exchanged pleasant smirks then as he replied.

"Toushu-sama has not shared with this one her intentions in regards to entertaining at the residence."

Miyuki could understand Hayama's sentiments here. Her aunt was practically a near recluse and rarely left the Village for anything beyond Ten Master Clans meetings. Understandable when one considers her personal history and the Family's general modus operandi.

"Madam has not significantly altered the original plans for the residence beyond a few minor items she thought Miyuki-sama and Tatsuya-sama would enjoy."

This brought the questioning looks back to Tatsuya and Miyuki's expressions.

"She did not participate in the design of the residence?"

At Tatsuya's obvious question Hayama answered with a knowing smile.

"She may well have, but that would have been when she was very young and well before my time."

Miyuki and Tatsuya exchanged perplexed looks. Hayama had been part of the Yotsuba household for at least a couple decades before either were born.

Seeing their confusion, he decided to clear up their misunderstanding.

"I am told that the original design of the residence was undertaken per Genzou-toushu-sama's direction, and that Yasuyo-sama was responsible for the design of the aesthetic features."

To learn that the grandparents they had never met had designed this place caused both to look on it with a new light.

"Did they design this place as their home, Hayama-san?"

At Miyuki's question, Hayama gently nodded.

"That is how madam remembers it, but she did point out that she was very young at the time as well. She believes that they would have spent most of their time at the main residence, but with frequent stays here in the Capital. Apparently it had been Genzou-toushu-sama's intent that the Family would become more visible to the public as their daughter's matured."

Tatsuya smirked a bit at this answer.

"So the Family has owned this piece of property since the War?"

Hayama affirmed his question with a nod.

"And the outside walls were built then?"

Hayama nodded to Miyuki's question as he also answered her verbally.

"Yes Miyuki-sama, the exterior wall of the property was the first built. After the untimely passing of Yasuyo-sama, it was the only thing Genzou-toushu-sama allowed to be completed."

Indicating towards the doorway into the house proper, Hayama continued.

"If you'd care to step through into the residence I can explain and answer your questions further as we tour. Madam has authorized me to answer any question Miyuki-sama and her son may have."

Miyuki nodded her consent after confirming visual approval from Tatsuya, and Hayama and Minami again stepped up to open both doors for them.

"…..Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

Miyuki quickly raised her hand to cover her gaping mouth and even Tatsuya had to admit to himself he was impressed. Minami eyes were just as round and wondering as her mistress's were. Seeing their reactions Hayama smiled brightly behind them.

"Nothing quite like this in the main residence Miyuki-sama."

Miyuki could barely speak in surprise at her surroundings.

"No…..no there is not."

These were the only words she could muster in her stunned state. Her eyes flittering around the huge area.

"This room is called the Grand Hall."

Tatsuya smirked back at Hayama.

"It certainly is THAT, grand."

Before their stunned eyes was a room that even grand palaces would have a hard time emulating. The immediate area of marble covered parquet floor before them had two massive grand staircases to either side. Oak and alabaster accents covered the walls, broken only by the occasional imbedded marble column stretching all the way to the ceilings over twenty-five meters above their heads.

Ornately carved female figures, representing the four seasons, supported the ends on each side of the two staircases; autumn and spring on the left stairs, winter and summer on the right.

Above their heads the coffered ceilings of oak were supporting four rows of one meter by one meter skylights twelve deep per row. Were it not overcast, the sunlight would have streamed down towards the main hall beyond. Steps on either side of a circular central fountain led down in similar curved fashion to either side. There, less than one meter below was a grand marble covered dance floor with white marble slabs incased in grey marble squares. Inside each square the white was broken up by four black marble panels in the shape of stylized four leaf clovers. The walls, lined by embedded white and grey veined marble columns, were covered in floor to ceiling windows. The windows to either side displayed the two wings of the residence stretching away from the main building. The windows through the rear wall displayed a garden and stretching lawn rolling gently away down the hillside, of course currently covered in snow.

Tatsuya knew that on a clear day Mount Fuji would be in the center of that view from many kilometers away, not to mention this prestigious neighborhood's other grand residences…..below them.

Tatsuya judged that the lowered floor alone was over one thousand square meters in size, with the raised entry hall adding an additional three hundred square meters to the overall enclosed room.

Once Miyuki had finally taken in the full grandeur of the Grand Hall, her eyes naturally fell on its intended centerpiece.

Before them was a fountain of blue veined marble with the life-sized statue of a beautiful woman dressed like a Greek goddess in a flowing dress. Her subtle smile barely perceptible to the onlooker. Her flowing straight hair seemed to be caught in the wind. Her eyes seemed to Tatsuya to be calling to someone in front of her with joy. Her left hand covered her heart, and her right gently stretched forward to the person her eyes were looking upon.

"….is that…."

His fiancée's voice called out in doubt.

"…..me?"

That had been Tatsuya's first impression as well. If Miyuki had not been the model, than she surely had to have been the inspiration for this compellingly beautiful work of art.

"An understandable confusion to be certain Miyuki-sama."

Hayama replied with some regret in his voice.

"This one did not have the honor to have personally met Yasuyo-sama; but it is said with considerable accuracy, if this one may be so bold, that Miyuki-sama indeed favors her grandmother."

Miyuki turned back around to look with amazement again at the gorgeous fountain and its central statue.

"…our grandmother?"

"She was…"

Tatsuya turned a smile to his sister as he concluded his statement.

"…ALMOST, as beautiful as you."

Miyuki covered her blushing cheeks at her fiancé's praise.

"This was another original commissioned work for Genzou-toushu-sama. Madam said that it had been intended as a surprise for Yasuyo-sama for the house opening. As were the two paintings above the first landings of either of the staircases."

Hayama's words brought their eyes first to the left staircase and then the right. At the top of the first landings were painting of two similar, but still very different looking girls.

On the left, an image of a joyous looking girl with flowing locks of hair; her arms stretching up into a sky filled with butterflies in delight.

"….Aunt?"

Tatsuya nodded to Miyuki's question.

Then their eyes went back to the other side.

On the right, an image of a girl with long, straight hair looking at a flower on a tree with a subtle smile on her face; gently examining the flower with her soft eyes.

"…Momma."

Miyuki began to choke up then. Tatsuya withdrew for her his always ready handkerchief. She smiled and used it to dab at the corners of her eyes.

"The one of young Toushu-sama is called 'Joy', and the one of young Miya-sama is called 'Pride'. The statue of Yasuyo-sama is known as 'Always'."

Tatsuya was mildly surprised the statue of their grandmother wasn't called "Love" instead.

"Madam tells me that these three pieces of art were stored away in a warehouse in the Village for nearly the last half century."

Miyuki turned questioning eyes to Hayama.

"But why? They're so…beautiful!"

Hayama had a slightly sad expression.

"I'm afraid you will have to consult madam on that point. This one does not have that answer for you Miyuki-sama."

Miyuki nodded to him with a sad expression on her face. It wasn't hard to conjecture the reasons why these art works intended for this place were not displayed until it was finally built to hold them.

"Given the differing architectural styles, none of these art pieces would have gone well in any area of the main residence I have ever seen."

Miyuki smiled and nodded gently to Tatsuya, certain as always that his speculation was correct. Tatsuya redirected towards Hayama with another question.

"Grandfather had the property wall enclosed after grandmother's untimely demise?"

Tatsuya's question brought Hayama's attention to him.

"That was what this one was informed Tatsuya-sama. All work on the residence was immediately postponed in the aftermath of the Family's tragedy."

Tatsuya looked at him earnestly.

"Perhaps you can tell us of the full history of the situation?"

Hayama bowed to them both.

"Of course Tatsuya-sama. Are you both already familiar with the wartime history of this area?"

They both nodded.

"Then we can start at the point where the redeveloping property was being purchased. The former residents were more than happy to sell the property at slightly above pre-war value, and several magic families bought in using front companies and purchasing from several real estate companies that initially bough the properties from the original owners. What most of them didn't know was that several of these real estate companies were secretly owned by the Family."

Considering the prime spot the Yotsuba Kanto residence occupied in this exclusive area, Tatsuya wasn't surprised to hear this news. The Family had always concentrated on businesses where it would be nearly impossible to track who the real owners were.

"Apparently Genzou-toushu-sama considered it a particular boon that he had gotten the late Saegusa-dono and Juumonji-dono to buy their primary residences from a company he secretly owned."

This of course was referring to their grandfather's generational counterparts; the Saegusa sister's and Juumonji-sempai's respective grandfathers.

"At the top of the hill Genzou-toushu-sama reserved the best location for the Family with the intention of making it the Family's Kanto residence; but since this was to be kept a secret until the house officially opened, no one would discuss who the owner of the property was. Construction began on the exterior wall first, but even the contractors didn't know their 'real' employer. All the construction and magic features were supervised by Family members or trusted servants, so information control was successfully maintained despite numerous inquiries and incursions."

Hayama shifted his gaze to look out at the Grand Hall before continuing.

"The former head of House Saegusa made repeated attempts to acquire this property and investigate the owners, throughout the remained of his lifetime, to no avail. Periodically his son, the current Saegusa-dono, also instigates new inquires; both public and private, and both legal and…shall we say, less than legal?"

Tatsuya shared a smile with Hayama at those words.

"Of course it's only natural for someone in Saegusa-dono's position to be curious about a walled in area protected by magic engravings when the only thing inside is just free growing woods."

Tatsuya genuinely smiled now as he replied.

"Added to the fact that it also overlooks his own property."

"…overlooks?"

Miyuki looked concern as she asked Tatsuya.

"The property sits at the top of the hill over the Saegusa residence."

Despite Miyuki's obvious discomfort at hearing this, Tatsuya continued the conversation with Hayama.

"I bet it has a great view of the Saegusa compound's back yard."

Hayama smiled again.

"Indeed it does Tatsuya-sama. The workers have just cleared and landscaped the view down the hill to the Saegusa Residence. It is quite the breathtaking view."

"…bold. Bold indeed."

Tatsuya could certainly understand Miyuki's obvious discomfort. Had the house been completed fifty years ago as intended, even at that time the Saegusa would have been less than pleased with their new neighbors looking down on them from above; but now it would literally be like kicking a hornet's nest.

 _"….and perhaps that was…'mother's' true intentions in completing the project?"_

Tatsuya gave his conjecture a three in four chance of being accurate. Maya considered 'needling' her former fiancé as one of her favorite pastimes. Having a view down into his home from her bedroom window or balcony was likely to cause great consternation down the hillside.

Still, it also gave Tatsuya a unique insight into a man they had never known, but who had played such a critical part in their lives. Yotsuba Genzou certainly appears to have also enjoyed 'needling' his opponents as much as his daughter, but perhaps somewhat less maliciously?

"Is Saegusa-dono now aware of who the property owner is?"

Hayama's head did two, slow side-to-side shakes before responding.

"The resumption of activity on the property certainly reinvigorated his curiosity, as well as several others; but we are certain that they are all currently unaware of the Family's involvement. The intention is that the residence's true owner will remain a mystery until Miyuki-sama and Tatsuya-sama take up residence. Madam plans to have you open the home with a gala reception to celebrate your marriage."

Miyuki and Tatsuya exchanged concerned glances, before Tatsuya asked the obvious question.

"Oba…Okaa-sama has picked a date?"

Hayama showed his understanding of their concern.

"Not that she has chosen to inform this one of, but this one would assume it would be sometime after you both graduate in March of next year."

Tatsuya showed slight disbelief at this statement.

"Mother intends to continue to hide the fact that she owns this property even after the residence is completed?"

Miyuki added in her own disbelief.

"That's nearly….fifteen months from now at the soonest."

Hayama gave them both a reassuring smile.

"While interest in the property has significantly increased since construction began, we are certain to maintain its security fully until the appointed date set by Toushu-sama."

Tatsuya and Miyuki both nodded understanding. The Family certainly was capable of achieving that goal if Maya chose to. Hayama continued.

"Personnel can now be maintained on site to accompany the passive security features, and information control can proceed as before undisturbed. Family members wishing to use the residence, with madam's permission, will be able to come and go with stealth, including of course Miyuki-sama and Tatsuya-sama. Madam wished for me to express that she feels this is already your primary residence, and that you both should feel free to use it as such."

Miyuki and Tatsuya exchanged brief glances before Miyuki replied.

"Please let Oba-sama know of our gratitude."

She bowed as did Tatsuya.

"Indeed, please thank mother for us."

"Of course."

Hayama returned their bow, before continuing to explain the history of the property.

"As previously stated, with the tragic passing of Yasuyo-sama, Genzou-toushu-sama placed the project on hold; with the last work allowed to finish being the completion of the exterior wall. No additional work was begun at that point and Genzou-toushu-sama instructed the wall builders to close the exterior wall entirely. A few years later Genzou-toushu-sama revisited the issue and instructed those responsible to prepare to continue the previously postponed work. This time the intention was that it be completed in time for his chosen successor to move into the residence and represent the Family in the Capital, and of course raise her own family in the home."

"Had…THAT…not happened, this would have been our home already?"

Miyuki asked the question to Tatsuya.

"Had the incident at Taipei not occurred, it is very possible that with…..my mother…..married to her intended fiancé, your mother would have been named Family head successor; and lived here as her sister's neighbor."

Hayama nodded in agreement with Tatsuya's speculation.

"That was apparently Genzou-toushu-sama's intention, according to madam and the available records from that time."

Tatsuya smirked a bit at his pensive looking former sister.

"However, under those circumstances it is doubtful either of us would be here today. While your mother and your father might still have been married, the likelihood of…you…..being 'you', is infinitesimally low. Both sets of parents would have had different children. Mayumi, Izumi, Kasumi and their brothers would also not have existed."

He then smiled towards Hayama.

"Considering the fact that Saegusa Kouichi is certainly not my father, I would most certainly not be here myself."

Hayama cocked an eyebrow to Tatsuya's statement.

"That may be so Tatsuya-sama, but unless Toushu-sama has informed you of your father's identity already, it is still theoretically possible that Saegusa Kouichi could in fact be your father."

Tatsuya could feel Miyuki tense instantly at Hayama's words. Even Minami, who up to this point had managed to blend into the background effectively, began to tense as well. Tatsuya now knew that Miyuki loved him as a man, but also loved her former status as his sister greatly too. True, she valued being his fiancée and future wife even more, but it was something she'd naturally be sensitive to.

Tatsuya had no idea why Hayama would say such a thing, other than….

"And we'd certainly all would be the poorer for not having Tatsuya-sama amongst us."

Hayama delivered that line with precision timing and a graceful smile.

"We certainly WOULD be poorer without Onii…Tatsuya-sama."

Miyuki fractionally moved closer to Tatsuya as she emphatically agreed with Hayama's last statement.

 _"Was he….joking with me?"_

Hayama wasn't the type to "pull someone's leg", but this week had been a week of firsts for Tatsuya, so what's one more?

 _"Or perhaps picking on Miyuki?"_

This ran counter to everything he knew about Hayama's personality, but then he had only seen Hayama as a superior in the Family servant hierarchy before. Now Tatsuya was above him in the Family structure. Could Hayama really be this different towards him just because of a "change of hats"?

Miyuki also had a strange reaction. She usually only acted possessively when someone she perceived as a threat to Tatsuya was around. He knew she certainly didn't see Hayama as a threat. Could she have become that upset by the simple and implausible idea of the Saegusa sisters being his "real" sisters?

She of course knew better, as did Hayama; but why did Hayama even plant that idea in her head?

 _"Maybe he really was just….picking on us?"_

The older gentleman simply smiled benignly back at Tatsuya's uncomfortable expression.

"No, mother has not informed me of my father's identity yet."

Miyuki tensed again. It was clear she was also uncomfortable with all the "new hats" their family members were wearing. For Tatsuya; Maya was now mother instead of aunt, Tatsurou was now uncle instead of father, and one Tatsuya surmised bothered Miyuki the most, Miya was now just aunt and not his mother.

"But….."

Tatsuya refocused on Miyuki.

"…in theory I suppose Hayama-dono could be correct."

Miyuki's face took on a further shade of dark contemplation with these words. Then Tatsuya directed an incredulous look to Hayama.

"Yet…..knowing mother, I seriously doubt she would have chosen Saegusa-dono as her only child's father."

Hayama sent back a simple smile.

"This one of course wouldn't know. Madam has also chosen not to inform this one of your father's identity either; but certainly she will inform Tatsuya-sama in the fullness of time."

Hayama knew exactly who Tatsuya's REAL father was, and REAL mother; and he certainly had to suspect that Miyuki wasn't fooled by any of this either.

Could this have all been for the benefit of the quietest person in the room, Minami?

Or could this have all been just to maintain the new "facade" his new "mother" had created?

"Shall I return to the details of the property Tatsuya-sama?"

Tatsuya nodded with more emphasis than he had intended to. He acknowledged that even he clearly wanted to change the uncomfortable subject now.

"As Tatsuya-sama just pointed out, the unfortunate ordeal related to Toushu-sama's childhood foreign journey…."

Even Tatsuya was impressed with the verbal gymnastics Hayama was using to refer to kidnapping, rape, torture, and body mutilation of a child.

"….and the subsequent actions to remedy those difficulties….."

Here was a man used to finding the right words for every occasion. The deaths of half their relatives and the destruction of a nation never sounded so…"legal" before.

"…..resulted in another delay in construction of the residence. With no interest in the project personally, Eisaku-toushu-sama put the project on indefinite hold; while maintaining the information control and security previously in place. It was his intention to leave the disposition of the property to his eventual successor. She of course has decided to complete her parents' vision, not for herself, but for her son and his wife, her chosen successor, to fulfil their grandparents' intentions. To become the public representatives of the Yotsuba, here, in their residence in the Capital."

Miyuki and Tatsuya again shared glances. This time anticipation mixed with trepidation shown in his future wife's eyes.

"Both wings are mirror identical. The family spaces are upstairs with guest facilities on the floor below. Madam has instructed that Miyuki-sama will receive first choice of which wing she prefers, and that madam will use the other when she visits. There of course is no need to decide now, unless Miyuki-sama wishes to relocate immediately?"

Miyuki didn't respond at first, her eyes again drinking in the immensity of the Grand Hall. Seeing as much, Tatsuya gently coughed. Spell broken, it took Miyuki only moments to realize her error and correct it.

"Forgive me Hayama-san."

Her eyes then looked around again.

"I don't think…..this is the residence for high school students. This is a home for a….family."

Tatsuya grinned at her choice of words. He knew Miyuki also thought this place wasn't fit for a family either. At least a family with less than two hundred members anyhow.

"It is as you wish Miyuki-sama. The residence is on standby for you as you require it."

Then Hayama used a hand gesture to direct their attention towards the walls of the Grand Hall.

"Hidden preparation rooms and dumbwaiters line the four sides of the hall."

Tatsuya noticed his other hand working inside a coat pocket. He withdrew a small handheld device. Pressing a button, several areas of the floor along the walls rose upwards, immediately catching Miyuki and Minami's attention. Pieces of the floor folded outward to form servicing tables. Other pieces of the floor rose upwards to produce large banquet tables. Other sections of the flooring along the walls slide down and away revealing hidden stairways for servers to go and come from below. It was also clear that HAR dumbwaiters were imbedded in the tables as well.

"This is the setup for a banquet and dance."

As Hayama stated, the central portion of the Grand Hall remained empty for dancing.

"This is the configuration for a small family gathering."

Another push of the button brought up a large central table in the middle and then the chairs for it.

"And this the one for larger gatherings."

Two more tables rose up parallel to the central table.

"And this the one for very large gatherings."

Several other large tables rose up perpendicular from the three central tables in two sections of three tables from either side.

"Impressive."

"Very impressive indeed."

These were Tatsuya and Miyuki's solemn appreciation for the design.

"Of course it is adaptable for any social circumstance."

Another button push from Hayama retracted all the chairs, tables and hidden stairways from sight.

"It also contains some creature comforts as well."

With Hayama's next statement a large section of the entire floor lowered, and then retracted under the rest of the hall's floor. Revealed before them was a huge swimming pool with deployable lounging features around it. There was even apparently a refreshment area. It was very much like a resort pool.

Miyuki and Minami were instantly enraptured.

"OH!...My GOODNESS!"

Miyuki quickly covered her open mouth.

"All the windows along the walls retract downwards as well, with light screening replacing it. This will allow the pleasant atmosphere of nice days in while you enjoy a swim. The grand patio beyond the hall is also accessed through hidden doors in the windows along the back wall."

Tatsuya turned incredulous eyes on Hayama then.

"And…all of…that…."

Tatsuya indicated with his eyes towards the large pool area.

"….was part of the original design?"

"Indeed Tatsuya-sama. Madam stated that her father was very fond of swimming."

"I see."

"Isn't it amazing Onii…...Tatsuya-sama?"

He could only smile back at his new fiancée's sudden enthusiasm for their "golden cage".

"That is certainly is."

If Miyuki could be tempted into this place by Maya, Tatsuya resolved it would be his duty to make the "golden cage" a protective one, and not the one he suspected Maya was trying to ensnare them inside of. No one was better equipped to do such a thing as he was.

Today, he certainly wouldn't pour cold water on her delight. There'd be plenty of time for that after the turmoil of returning to school this week as "Yotsubas".

As Hayama pushed another button on his hand device, the floor returned from underneath to once again cover the pool area.

"Shall we continue upstairs?"

Before Miyuki could answer, Tatsuya interjected.

"I would like to inspect the rest of the house alone, per mother's orders to 'inspect' it."

Miyuki's face showed instant distaste for the idea of splitting up, but Hayama merely smiled back benignly as he replied.

"Of course Tatsuya-sama. Please take this."

After reaching inside his jacket pocket, Hayama produced a card.

"This, along with your bio scanner reading, will allow you full access to anywhere in the residence. You of course already have the residence layout sent you beforehand?"

Tatsuya nodded to this.

"Excellent."

Hayama then pushed another button on the hand device, and one of the closer hidden stairways was revealed again.

"That is probably the quickest way down stairs from here. There are a few workers and security on site, but everyone is aware of your visit, and if not that card will identify you to them. Please contact immediately if you need anything."

"I will. Let's meet back together upstairs."

The second part of his statement was for everyone present. Hayama of course nodded to this suggestion.

"I won't take too long."

That part was meant only for his slightly pouting new fiancée.

"Of course…Tatsuya-sama. I await your return eagerly."

There was a time in the not too far past when an unexpected separation would have resulted in some form of protest. The fact that she only displayed unhappiness in this situation was another indicator to Tatsuya that Miyuki was maturing into her womanhood splendidly. His affectionate smile towards her, and accompanying hand stroke of her hair, immediately made her blush and smile. Her mood restored, they parted ways and Tatsuya headed downstairs.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I know! Sorry for the delay. If you've been looking for a new chapter here you probably already figured out I was distracted by my third MKnR Fanfic 2092: Aftermath. I just had to complete it, I caught the fever and it had to run it's course. I'm back on Going Home now and I plan to treat it the same way I did 2092 before focusing full time on To Stand at the Pinnacle.

Thanks for being patient with me, and if you haven't read my other stories yet shame on you! LOL!

The Baryon Lancer


	10. Chapter 10: The Residence Part Two

"Shall we continue the tour Miyuki-sama?"

Hayama's question finally took her eyes off the stairwell her Beloved had descended down.

"Um….yes, please Hayama-san."

They moved over towards the stairway to the left hand side of the upper hall. On the first flight above them stood the portrait of the younger Maya with her arms stretched upwards in a field of butterflies. The smile across her face and the glee in her eyes were radiant to behold. She seemed to be a truly happy child.

 _"Was she ever really like that?"_

Miyuki found it very hard to believe. This was not the Queen of Night that she knew.

Hayama placed his hand on the wall beside the stairwell that the stairway sat within.

"Here is the elevator, should it be required."

The panel retracted to reveal a hidden elevator car within.

"There is another on the other side as well. Shall we take the car up?"

"Um…yes."

Hayama hand blocked the elevator car door for Miyuki and Minami, then entered himself behind them.

The elevator car was clad in dark woods and brass trim. It had been treated with a polish that produced a mirror-like effect. Lightly embedded in the wood were thousands of tiny four-leaf clovers.

Miyuki's attention was next drawn to the buttons on the brass panel beside the door. The top five buttons were blue, and laid out in a zig-zag pattern with three on the right side and two on the left. Under those buttons were two green buttons labeled "1" and "2" and finally a yellow button below them.

Hayama noticed her gaze and explained as the door closed.

"The elevator is a three dimensional model. The three blue buttons on the right hand side represent the floors of the central structure of the residence, with the two buttons on the left side representing the left wing of the residence's two floors. It of course is laid out in mirror opposite pattern in the other elevator. Miyuki-sama may have noticed on the drive up to the front of the building that the wing floors are offset between the floors of the central building?"

She hadn't noticed this, but it was her first time seeing the place and just its grandeur alone was enough of an excuse for not noticing that detail. She swung her head from side-to-side to indicate she had indeed missed that feature.

"The staircases work in the same manner. Behind Toushu-sama's portrait, and Miya-sama's on the opposite side, is a small hallway with the doors opening to either side. This is how one may access the wings' first floors on foot. The pattern continues upwards on each landing, to the central section's top floor. There are also hidden doors allowing servants access under each of the staircases to the working floors below, represented here by the green buttons."

After saying so he pressed the lower blue button on the left.

"What is the yellow button for Hayama-san?"

"Ah, yes. That leads to the underground garage, located under the gardens."

Miyuki now understood why three dimensional elevators were needed. Apparently the garage was located not directly under the residence but further away under the gardens. She was certain this was a security feature, perhaps to prevent car bombs from destroying the residence and those inside? Tatsuya would be able to affirm her conclusions after he inspected the area.

A few seconds later the doors opened in the hallway between the first staircase landing and the lower wing floor.

"This is the first floor of the left wing of the residence. These rooms, and their mirror opposites in the other wing, are intended as guest rooms for visiting non-main branch family members, and Tatsuya-sama's and Miyuki-sama's invited guests."

Once around the passageway she could see along the main wall hiding the stairwell there was a large and stylized Yotsuba family tree, with images of the Family members, living and deceased, in their appropriate places on the branches. A branch split off for every family offshoot. Mashiba, Shizuka, Shiibata, Tsukuba, and the others. Every branch contained its family members' portraits, the living in full color, the dead in monochrome. She saw the familiar faces of Yuuka, Katsushige, Fumiya, and Ayako on their respective branches.

The central trunk of that family tree and the highest branches were reserved for the most familiar of all faces. Mother and father, side-by-side in art, in a way they had never been together in life; and at the very top…..

Above her mother and father sat her portrait, but that wasn't what caused her suddenly shocked expression.

Her hand rapidly covered her mouth, which had been stunned open by what she saw.

Sorrow and joy mixed in a furious cauldron inside her mind.

There at the top was her portrait besideTatsuya's. Already linked in the fashion of a married couple, that had been used below. Small branches intertwined in the shape of a heart.

But Tatsuya's portrait rested on another branch than her own. It was on the branch whose intersection began with Maya.

"Is something wrong Miyuki-sama? Do you need to sit for a moment?"

"May I get Miyuki-sama a beverage?"

Minami and Hayama, dutiful as they were, immediately perceived Miyuki's condition and responded appropriately as her servants.

 _"Oh no!"_

Personally Miyuki liked Hayama. Not only was he always kind to her and her late mother; but he had been "unusually" kind to Tatsuya as well, when all his underlings had joined the Family in ridiculing her Onii-sama. For that he would have Miyuki's eternal gratitude.

But she was instantly cognizant of exactly who Hayama was. He was Maya's personal butler, confidant, and the head of the entire Yotsuba support organization.

He was their aunt's eyes and ears.

 _"No, my aunt, not Onii….Tatsuya-sama's."_

Miyuki inhaled a bit and then moved her hand to present to her worried companions a perfect smile.

A mask, Honami would have been proud of her if she had seen it.

 _"Tatsuya-sama is my aunt's son and not my mother's. Tatsuya-sama is my cousin, not my brother."_

"No I was just…."

 _"This lie keeps me in his arms. This lie keeps me with my….Tatsuya…forever."_

"…..overwhelmed…..when I saw Tatsuya-sama and myself already displayed in this fashion."

Hayama's expression turned from concern to a smile. Minami on the other hand furrowed her brows in suspicion. She already seemed to know Miyuki too well to fully believe that answer.

Hayama too, from age and worldly experience, probably knew Miyuki was covering up her true thoughts. Yet his decorum, tact, and training didn't allow him to show it to her. She knew he knew the truth of Tatsuya's real parentage, and she suspected he believed she also knew that truth; but the veil must stay down or else risk everything. Miyuki feared….her aunt's….true intentions, but to be…Tatsuya's wife….was too great a prize to risk, even in this relatively "safe" company.

"If Miyuki-sama is certain?"

Miyuki nodded with her mask smile still plastered on her gorgeous face.

"Indeed Hayama-san, and please thank Oba-sama for me for having made the beautiful family tree in this fashion."

"I certainly will Miyuki-sama. Shall we continue?"

Miyuki nodded, then turned her eyes down the long and ornate hallway that formed the backbone of this entire floor.

Straight in front of the family tree motif stretched the main hallway of the wing. On either side were several alcoves with doorways in them. Between the alcoves were art pieces and portraits which Miyuki recognized as deceased branch family members. Miyuki could also see near the end of the hallway a large room.

"Each doorway leads to a suite of rooms. Each containing at least one sitting area, office, water closet, and bedroom. Some contain two of everything except for the sitting area as well. There are four 'double' suites, two on each side and four 'single' suites, also two on each side. The totality of guest space in the residence numbers sixteen suites when combining both wings' guest floors. There are two service rooms per hall, one near the stairs and one near the end of the hall. At the end of the hall is a sitting room and tea balcony as well."

Hayama stopped walking and explaining a few steps down the hallway. He turned towards Miyuki.

"Would Miyuki-sama like to see one of the guest rooms?"

"Please."

With a nod, Hayama went to the nearest alcove doorway and placed his palm on the square of translucent material above the door handle. The door unlatched with no need to use the handle. He then held the door open for Miyuki and Minami to enter.

The seating area of this "guest suite" was nearly the size of the living room in their home, and just as well appointed. There were comfortable coaches and chairs with tables and pieces of art work on them and the walls. Miyuki got the immediate impression of a luxury hotel suite in a European spa town or grand capital.

"This is a double suite, for a visiting family. Outside of the sitting room there are two of everything else on each side."

"Are the sitting rooms in the single suites the same size as this?"

Hayama nodded as he answered.

"Indeed, it was Genzou-toushu-sama's intention that no Family member visiting this place should feel any less valued than another. Outside of the need for additional space for underage children, all the rooms are of the same proportions and comforts. Each is equipped with fully functional Home Automated Robot systems and each has independent climate control systems."

Hayama walked towards a tea table near the expansive windows. Miyuki could see the windows of the Grand Hall stretching off to her right side beyond. Below those windows, a huge lawn stretched off down the sloping hillside. A few copses of trees broke up the features of that lawn. Of course everything was covered in white snow, but she could tell it had to be a breathtaking sight in the spring.

"Each window can retract into the walls, with the option for a screen to replace it or simply leave it fully open."

Hayama then turned towards a wall and spoke to it.

"Display media."

The previous sweeping landscape painting there winked out and was replaced by a large visual terminal.

"The media center can link to your devices or to the residence's own external and internal links. You can also use voice command to activate the HAR or have human servants attend."

Miyuki nodded her understanding.

"Each suite has a theme, originally chosen by Yasuyo-sama herself. This one is the Chippendale Room, appointed with features from that decorative style. Other rooms include Victorian, Louis the XV, Art Deco, and so on. I have sent a list of them to your terminal."

With a hand gesture, Hayama indicated for them to proceed towards one of the bedroom suites.

"For particularly large gatherings the sitting room furniture can convert into beds, or portable beds and futons can be deployed from storage below."

He used a hand gesture to indicate towards their left side.

"On the inside wall of the hallway to the bedroom we have the water closet and walk-in closet. On the outside wall of the hallway is the bathroom, and an office room."

Hayama opened the bathroom door. Inside was what looked like a four person soaker tub, a shower that could hold four comfortably, and dual vanities. Another large window graced the wall.

"Both Western and Japanese style bathing is available in each room. As is evident, the Chippendale decorative theme continues in every room of this suite."

"One could take a family bath in that tub, or that shower."

Minami nodded affirmation at Miyuki's statement.

Miyuki's mind suddenly wondered to the memory a night a few days before when Tatsuya promised her to eventually take a bath together. She could feel her cheeks heating up and turned away to try and calm her suddenly quickened pulse.

They next proceeded to the bedroom, which was also in the Chippendale fashion.

"Media access is the same as the sitting room. Each double suite features one room with twin beds and one with a master king bed."

He touched a wall panel and the ornate Chippendale style king bed and frame descended into the floor while its upper pieces separated and retracted into the ceiling. The room was now barren save for a chase lounge, wall art, and the nightstands.

"We can reconfigure the rooms to suit the guests. Should one wish to sleep traditionally, tatami mats and futons are readily available."

Another push of the wall panel and the great bed reappeared from the floor and ceiling.

"Impressive Hayama-san."

"Madam will be pleased to hear you think so Miyuki-sama, but there is more to see yet."

"Miyuki-sama?"

Minami bowed to Miyuki as she addressed her.

"Yes Minami-chan?"

She asked her question still bowed over.

"May this one address a question to Hayama-dono?"

Miyuki whence lightly at Minami addressing herself once again in the third person. Tatsuya and Miyuki had both worked hard to break her of that habit when they were alone together, but Miyuki understood why Minami did it in their present company.

"Please speak up as you like Minami-chan, with no need to ask me beforehand. I want your unfiltered input on everything."

Minami stayed bowed.

"This one will do as you have instructed Miyuki-sama. Thank you Miyuki-sama."

She stood upright, shifted her entire body towards Hayama, and bowed again. Miyuki frowned even more this time.

"This one respectfully would like to ask a question."

Before Hayama could speak, Miyuki gave further instructions.

"While Hayama-san is deserving of your full respect Minami-chan, if Hayama-san has no objections…"

Hayama looked very serious when he indicated with a head nod that he had no problems.

"….let us dispense with the bowing to him, Tatsuya-sama, or myself for the rest of the day."

Delivered with a smile on Miyuki's face, Minami had no choice but to rise up and obey."

"…this one will do as Miyuki-sama has instructed."

Minami's discomfort was plain on her face.

Miyuki's face showed a whence again though.

"And no more third person references please."

"If I may?"

Miyuki nodded to Hayama to proceed. She didn't even notice he had obeyed her command instantly even before Minami could.

"We will of course do as Miyuki-sama asks."

Miyuki smiled to this.

"But if I may humbly offer some unsolicited advice?"

Miyuki nodded again, this time with slight apprehension showing.

"For Minami-san's benefit, Miyuki-sama may need to reissue that order for her should other Family members or Household servants be present. Without pre-knowledge of the situation, they may interpret Minami's words and actions as disrespectful towards Miyuki-sama otherwise."

Miyuki nodded her understanding.

"Of course Hayama-san is right."

They nodded towards each other and Minami, a half beat slower, nodded to both; clearly uncertain if her doing so skirted the boundaries on Miyuki's just issued "no bowing" command.

When they all were upright again, Miyuki and Hayama directed curious glances at Minami, who clearly was becoming uncomfortable at their slightly amused looking gazes.

Realizing what happened, Miyuki spoke up.

"You had a question for Hayama-san Minami-chan?"

A sudden "oh" face came over the young Guardian.

"Yes…my apologies."

Minami was about to bow again, but stopped in mid-start with an awkward motion.

"Hayama-dono, when a Principle is occupying a suite, where is their Guardian stationed?"

Hayama nodded in understanding as he spoke.

"You wish to know where they sleep. That is entirely up to the Principle to decide. This residence, while nothing can compare to the security of the Village and the main residence, is as secure as the Family can make possible. As such, a Principle can have their Guardian assigned to the servant quarters down stairs, similar to when at the main residence; or they can have them here in their suite."

"But…..if in a single suite, where would the Guardian sleep?"

Hayama smiled at Miyuki's obvious concern.

"Entirely up to the Principle's wishes. However, there is a specific accommodation included in case the Principle wishes to have their Guardian nearby."

Hayama, oddly enough, opened the door to the walk-in closet. Drawing curious gazes from the two young ladies.

"This obviously was a feature modification from the original plans, since when the residence was designed the Guardian System hadn't been conceived yet."

He pushed a panel on what looked like a built in dresser and the entire thing moved out into the closet, revealing a single bed built in.

"…..seriously?"

Miyuki's tone was surprisingly angry. Both Hayama and Minami showed surprise to this unexpected reaction.

"Are our Guardians shoes, or blouses; to be stored away when not needed?"

The indignity on Miyuki's face made both the servants with her blink in surprise.

"Minami is certainly not some….POSSESSION…..to be stowed away in a damnable closet! If this is to be our home I will not have it! If any guest in our home tries to put a human being in a closet they will find their backsides sliding across the pebbles on the driveway! I will have Onii….Tatsuya-sama personally escort them out, with force!"

Miyuki turned away with an angry pout and indignantly crossed her arms.

"No, I will NOT have it!"

To Minami's continuing surprise, Hayama's features softened as he listened to Miyuki's emphatic and angry words, and a look of consent and appreciation shown across his face.

"Of course Miyuki-sama's wishes in all things related to the residence will be done. Toushu-sama has given her and Tatsuya-sama carte blanche as far as this residence's operation is concerned."

"Miyuki-sama."

Miyuki turned towards Minami.

"While…I…understand and appreciate Miyuki-sama's position. I would humbly like to point out that there are several advantages to this arrangement."

"WHAT?"

Miyuki's face showed mortification.

"Minami-chan WANTS to sleep in a…closet?"

Miyuki's left hand swept over the single bed in the walk-in as she spoke.

"This one…..I…..humbly think that this location would be the optimal place from which to serve as a Principle's Guardian and servant."

Miyuki couldn't help but look back in utter confusion.

"And…not that this is a criticism in any way….."

She looked at Hayama with trepidation in her eyes when she spoke this. He merely smiled at her and nodded for her to proceed. She did so once refocusing on Miyuki.

"….this accommodation is somewhat superior to where…...I….sleep at the main residence."

Miyuki, stunned, covered her mouth with her hand.

"How….how can that be?"

Hayama answered her question.

"For one thing, it is not dormitory style, there is some degree of privacy here. The bed looks quite comfortable when compared to those in the main residence servant dormitory as well. It also has a circulation system, so it's not very claustrophobic."

Miyuki's stunned state continued as she listened.

"The beds in the junior servant's quarters here are somewhat better than in the main residence, but the lack of privacy is the same, both in bed and bath. In addition, outside of sleeping in the Principle's room with them, this is the best location to protect and serve them from."

Miyuki was now both mortified and confused. She crossed her arms again in frustration.

"But…..It's a CLOSET!"

Hayama seemed to be trying to suppress a grin as he tried to relieve her concerns.

"Perhaps the issue of placing a Guardian here to sleep can be revisited once Miyuki-sama and Tatsuya-sama take up permanent residence here? Maybe Minami-san will be able to convince Miyuki-sama of the utility of this arrangement, and its relative comfort?"

Miyuki's expression didn't seem to indicate she could be convinced of such a thing.

"And is there a closet upstairs for me to shove poor Minami-chan into?"

Her words were sarcastic, but Hayama continued to suppress his obvious enjoyment of her reactions. He, of course, realized Miyuki wasn't being rude or angry at him personally.

"This arrangement is for visitors only, and not intended for extended stays. Upstairs the bedrooms are more like those in a traditional home, all be it with their own water closets and bathrooms. If Miyuki-sama wishes Minami-san to have one of those rooms, you both should find it similar to how Minami-san is presently accommodated in your current residence."

Miyuki relaxed at this news and lowered her arms.

"Forgive my earlier rudeness please Hayama-san."

He smiled at her with a head nod.

"There is no need Miyuki-sama. As Head of the Household, your concern for Household members' living conditions is appreciated by me greatly."

After seeing the guest suite office space they went back into the hallway and down to the end where the sitting room and tea balcony were. Both another stairway, much less ornate but still lovely, and hidden elevator were located right before entering the sitting room.

Inside, the room was well appointed and three sides were surrounded by windows. There was clearly demarcated areas meant for children and adults. The same media options as the suites were available there. The room could even be set up as a movie theater of sorts.

On the only wall without windows, several large paintings were on display.

They were all of the same man.

"When the design was first made, this room was only called a sitting room."

Miyuki heard Hayama's words, but her eyes were magnetically drawn to the painting of the handsome and distinguished man.

"Madam had these portrait paintings commissioned specifically for the residence. The artists had to draw their inspiration from available pictures and videos."

Miyuki was enraptured by the handsome man staring back at her from each of the portraits.

"As a result this sitting room now bears his name."

Before her, looking down at her was Tatsuya.

But not Tatsuya.

The man in the portraits was clearly an adult.

One portrait showed him in his twenties, in an older version of military combat uniform. A very large and antiquated CAD strapped to nearly half his entire left forearm.

Another portrait showed him in his thirties, in a business suit. Miyuki recognized the main residence gardens behind him.

Yet another portrait showed a man in his forties, dressed in a five crested formal kimono. He was seated in traditional style, as if presiding over a samurai family gathering. The crests on his kimono bore the stylized four leaf clover that was the family's unofficial mon.

The final portrait was of him in relaxed clothes, looking down with a smile as his two little twin girls played with their beautiful mother, she sitting in the lawn of the main residence and smiling lovingly back at him.

The woman looked similar Miyuki. She was obviously Yasuyo, her grandmother. The two twin girls were clearly her mother and aunt.

And the handsome man that looked like a fully grown and mature Tatsuya…..

Yotsuba Genzou, their grandfather.

"The resemblances are….quite stunning."

"Indeed they are Miyuki-sama, but if I may say so, there are also many differences as well."

Hayama's words were true enough. Yasuyo was beautiful and radiant, but Miyuki knew she was a notch above her grandmother, mother, and aunt in beauty. This was actually her being modest. Most would judge those three Yotsuba women to be gorgeous, but Miyuki was near goddess-like perfection. She is, realistically, one of the most beautiful women to have ever lived. But this was only inevitable, after all, she had been designed that way.

Genzou, on the other hand, was clearly "prettier" than even Miyuki thought Tatsuya was. Of course Miyuki found him extremely handsome, but most people saw Tatsuya as "normal". Genzou had been a notch above that. Most who saw this man would immediately call him handsome and distinguished. Tatsuya became more attractive to people after they observe his bearing and mannerisms, hear his words and see his maturity. Genzou was handsome enough that he was rewarded these same things from people the moment they first saw him. He was automatically "given" what Tatsuya had to "earn", in this regard. Miyuki imagined Ichigou Masaki was similar to Genzou in this regard, where someone like Kudou Minoru was seen to be on a level closer to her.

Genzou also seemed a bit broader than Tatsuya in the shoulders and chest, which could just be because he was older and fully grown too. If Tatsuya followed the same genetic path as he aged, Miyuki certainly wouldn't mind it in the least.

The portraits of this man told a story of his life. A narrative written in canvas and paint.

Here was a warrior, a businessman, a clan leader, and a family man. Miyuki was certain this was exactly Maya's vision of who her father had been.

 _"When a parent dies in their children's youth, those children tend to form an idealized and unrealistic portrait of who that parent really was."_

These were not Miyuki's words. She had heard them from the lips of her mother, on her own death bed.

Miyuki knew the story these portraits of Yotsuba Genzou was trying to tell had been sanitized, with huge swaths of his less glorious moments conveniently left out.

There was no portrait of the man stalking the halls of the Kunlungfang Institute, killing hundreds with his face alone.

There also was no portrait of a father staring at what he thought was his sleeping daughter, unable to tell her that he was going to leave and never return again. There was no image of him walking out of the Yotsuba main residence with the tear stained eyes of his daughter looking through the closing doorway at his back, with her hand reaching back from the handle.

Memories of a certain day in August of 2092 flooded back into Miyuki's mind. Memories of sad, tear stained eyes; and the tale of a young girl who blamed herself for all her family's problems for her entire life. Actions that had rippled down into all their lives even to this very day, weighing down their souls one generation after the next.

Weighing down the life of her Tatsuya especially harshly.

She looked again at the handsome man staring back at her in that picture.

 _"You could have changed everything, just by choosing to live."_

It wasn't anger for this man she felt. Here was a man that chose death over dishonor. Many would and did glorify that kind of thing, but not his granddaughter. All she could feel for her grandfather was sadness and pity.

 _"Could you not have bore a little dishonor, to help your daughters to have lived more normal lives?"_

She could feel her eyes looking back at his with disappointment and sadness. She was certain this man, weighed down by his own grief, could have fixed everything with a simple, different choice. This man could have broken the chain of sadness started in his own heart before it ever reached his children or their children.

Miyuki vowed she would break that chain for Tatsuya's sake, and in memory of their mother's life of guilt. She would not allow this horrible pain to reach their children, or their children's children. It would end with this generation.

Along with his portraits, several personal items that belonged to Genzou were displayed prominently in this room. Before her now was the same large CAD he wore in the "warrior" portrait.

"Madam informed me that your grandfather wore this CAD for the first years of the War. He was almost as proficient with Systematic Magic as with Mental Interference Magic. He, of course, was mostly involved in covert operations, given his particular skill set. However, he was a front line leader at the Battle of Fukuoka, and later at the Second Defense of Pusan."

This was information Miyuki hadn't heard before. Both were famous battles of the early part of the Third World War, each representing a turning point in the back and forth of that longest, costliest, and most terrible of great wars.

She looked down at the large and scared CAD with a new appreciation.

"Eventually the situation normalized somewhat, but those early battles would eventually lead to victories that saved these islands from dominion by hostile foreign powers."

She turned concerned eyes towards Hayama.

"Did Hayama-san also fight in the War?"

She didn't know his exact age, but he was at least old enough to have fought in the last years of the War. He was also probably a child during the early dark days of the War when the enemy was able to cause havoc even on the home islands, such as the neighborhood these impressive homes now occupied.

"I had the honor to fight for our nation in the last few years of the War. By then victory was inevitable, but there was still some difficulties to bear before the armistice."

He answered her words with courtesy, but she could tell he was uncomfortable discussing it.

"Then we also owe Hayama-san a great deal. I thank you for your service."

She bowed to him then, and he gracefully returned it. Minami also bowed towards him, taking her mistress's actions as permission to violate the recently ordered "no bowing" directive.

"You honor me beyond my deserving it."

She smiled back to him radiantly.

"Your modesty aside, I am sure we do not honor you nearly enough."

Her intention had been to let him out of the awkward topic, so both exchanged sincere smiles and left it at that.

Miyuki, as she looked again at the portraits, began to vaguely wonder what portraits she'd put up in a sitting room dedicated to her own father, Shiba Tatsurou. She had to be honest with herself, she didn't like the potential portrait images of the man she called "chichi" that passed before her mind's eye. She had, this very week, learned to understand "chichi" a bit better, but it couldn't erase how the man had treated her Onii-sama and their mother from her mind.

 _"Another pity for a pitiful family."_

Miyuki earnestly prayed her father could fix his numerous mistakes with his second wife's children. She would certainly be watching to see of that were the case. That, and how he treats Tatsuya from now on, would certainly determine if chichi would ever get back into her good graces again.

"Are you alright Miyuki-sama?"

"…..huh?"

Minami's face was beside her own, probing concern showing through.

"Oh….yes. Just thinking errant thoughts with no purpose."

She smiled to reassure her companion.

Hayama, as if sensing the awkward mood her grandfather's portraits and personal items were putting her in spoke up.

"Shall we proceed to the family spaces upstairs? The rooms there are finished but painted white primmer and unfurnished. Once Miyuki-sama has chosen her preferred wing of the residence she will get to decorate it to fit Tatsuya-sama and her own preferences, but the layout will hopefully give you a starting point."

Miyuki's dark mood improved instantly with his words. After all, this was Tatsuya and her future "home within the residence" she was about to see…..or the mirror of it anyway. She had yet to form an impression of which side of the residence she wanted to live on. She doubted she could make such a choice without seeing the place in springtime and with the gardens in full bloom.

"Yes indeed, let's have a look."

She threw her left arm through the gap formed by Minami's right arm and dragged her only slightly perplexed Guardian over to and up the staircase. Hayama followed immediately behind with a subtle but pleased smile.

 _"Of course Tatsuya-sama must approve as well. We will make this a home, our home, together."_

She thought of the most important person in her world, and wished selfishly he would hurry and return to her side.

* * *

Though he lacked mind reading abilities, Tatsuya was certain Miyuki wanted him to hurry and finish his solitary inspection tour as quickly as possible.

One didn't need mind reading ability to know such a thing if one knew Miyuki as he did.

While he walked down the corridor of the second basement level he briefly cast Elemental Sight, and watched as Miyuki pulled Minami up the left wing's staircase towards the "family" area above, Hayama dutifully following.

A small smile creased his face. She was the only thing that could make him sincerely smile with joy.

Elemental Sight had also shown him something else to smile about, and from the very first moment he used it on the residence while they were still in the car.

While Miyuki caused him to smile warmly, this certain thing made Tatsuya's smile seem feral and predatory instead.

Despite his emotional limitations, he still could find little things to take pleasure in.

Through Elemental Sight he knew his target was just around the next corner.

Being well forewarned, when they collided at the corridor intersection, Tatsuya handled the collision with ease.

"OIY!"

The other person, terminal in hand, stumbled and nearly fell; but to his credit he just barely managed to maintain his balance, but his terminal skidded across the hallway floor.

As the other person reached for their lost terminal, he released a stream of vitriol in Tatsuya's direction.

"IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Don't you know who I am?"

"I certainly do…."

Tatsuya replied as he handed the terminal he reached first back to its groping owner. It was only then the other person got a good look at him, and instantly realized their mistake.

"…my apologies, Aoki-san."

"AH!...Oh!..."

First anger, then confusion, followed by stunned fear and embarrassment. All Tatsuya could do was smile benignly back to the floundering face of the Fourth Butler of the Yotsuba Household.

If there was just one clear cut advantage to having become Yotsuba Maya's son, it was encapsulated in this very moment. The wheel of fate had turned, and this man who had belittled him from the moment they first met, even at the risk of being frozen to death by Miyuki, was now, technically, a servant to Tatsuya.

Tatsuya tried to keep the smirk on his face as polite as he could, but even he was finding that task somewhat difficult.

"Oh…I…I…um…."

This man had always found the words easy when they were laced with criticism and scorn for Tatsuya. Now that he needs to find more polite words, he naturally couldn't access them easily.

"…I…..no, please…it….it is I that must…..apologize to you…."

Aoki took a deep breath then to force out the "painful" words.

"…..Tatsuya…sama."

To Aoki's credit, he was managing to keep the disdain out of his voice for once. Still, his facial muscles seemed to continue to struggle to suppress the old looks of disgust, now mixed with brand new fear.

"I was clumsy and didn't look where I was going, and then I spoke terribly to you. Please forgive me."

At Aoki's bow, Tatsuya decided to take his mental "foot" off this man's neck, just a little bit.

"No worries Aoki-san, it's water under the bridge, as they say."

Aoki rose with a genuine look of relief on his face. The tension of the "new order" of things would undoubtedly be hard to deal with for him in this sudden manner.

"Thank you….Tatsuya-sama."

Still, Tatsuya wasn't just going to let it go at that.

"I looked for you at the Family Gathering. It's not like you to miss such an important event. Hayama-dono informed me you were on an important assignment for…mother."

Only the slightest of twinges to Aoki's right eye lid occurred at Tatsuya's final word being pronounced. This man had to image now that every time he ridiculed Tatsuya, his "mother" had made a black mark against the name of Aoki, to pay him back for it when she was ready to publicly acknowledge her "son". Clearly Aoki was far overestimating this particular woman's "motherly love", but Tatsuya had no intention to disabuse Aoki of that notion.

"Um…yes, Toushu-sama wanted the Kanto residence as near to ready as possible for…her son's inspection."

A valid reason to be absent from the New Year's Gathering, for sure. It also probably helped Aoki have more time to change his attitude before facing Tatsuya. True, they seemed to have come to a form of understanding between themselves when Tatsuya's new mother sent Aoki to haggle over the ownership rights to Pixie last spring. Yet it was still not at the level of "understanding" that it, by necessity, must now be at. Now Aoki was clearly subordinate to his former subordinate.

"Did Aoki-san oversee the construction of the residence?"

Aoki seemed relieved that Tatsuya redirected the awkward conversation.

"No, nothing that grand. I handled my usual duties in relation to the residence's construction and future ongoing operations."

By this Aoki of course meant that he had handled the financial aspects. This was his specialty, so it was natural this would be his area to oversee.

"Who had overall direct control of the project?"

Aoki only looked slightly put off by this question.

"Hanabishi-san has overall direct control of the project with assistance from Kuroda-san and myself in our respective fields."

This also made sense. Hanabishi was the Second Butler of the Yotsuba and the resource manager for all Yotsuba physical assets. Aoki, as Fourth Butler, was responsible for Family financial assets while Fifth Butler Kuroba handled all non-Village property management.

Tatsuya didn't interact with Hanabishi often, since their two areas of responsibility rarely crossed. He rarely heard anything about the man, but what he had heard had indicated extreme competence and dedication to his work.

As for Kuroba, outside of sharing his cousins' family name Tatsuya knew even less about him. He vaguely remembered the man assisting their mother in the purchase of their current home many years ago.

"I see."

Tatsuya delivered that with as much disinterest as he could muster.

It had the desired effect.

Aoki became nervous again, especially as Tatsuya continued to wordlessly stare at him with a blank expression.

 _"Your move Aoki-san."_

Tatsuya had to admit to himself he was enjoying this moment in a rather "perverse" way; but since he felt that his unique perspective on most things was indeed perverse, he decided not to chastise himself too much for this.

"Um…so…."

Indeed, Aoki broke the awkward silence first.

"Did….is, Tatsuya-sama satisfied…so far….with the residence?"

The nervous and awkward expression Aoki asked this question with was very satisfying to Tatsuya for some reason.

He intentionally kept staring at the squirming Aoki with the same intense look as before.

A full seven seconds after having been asked, he replied to Aoki's question.

"So far."

Tatsuya had been as stand-offish with this response as possible, but Aoki seemed to deflate in relaxation despite Tatsuya's deadpan response.

"But I'm not done quite yet with the inspection."

Aoki nodded in relief. Tatsuya half expected him to take out his handkerchief and wipe his brow.

"Of course Tatsuya-sama. If you find anything that concerns Miyuki-sama or yourself, please do not hesitate to inform me of it and it will be fixed immediately."

Tatsuya couldn't detect anything obstinate or condescending in Aoki's response. All the snarky and stuck-up attitude that he had, even at the beginning of this very conversation, seemed to be entirely gone now. He even seemed genuine in his desire to fix their issues for them.

Tatsuya couldn't help but admire Aoki's adaptability.

 _"And we did apparently make some progress over our negotiations for Pixie."_

Thinking this, and seeing Aoki's contrition on display now, Tatsuya judged at this moment there was nothing to gain from torturing the man further but a return to enmity on Aoki's part. Unless something dramatic happened he'd need this man's cooperation to some extent in his future dealings.

"We certainly will Aoki-san. Don't allow me to distract you any further from your work."

Aoki bowed again.

"No distraction at all Sir. I am happy to serve when and where I can."

Tatsuya nodded at him and they moved their separate ways.

"Oh…excuse me Tatsuya-sama."

Mildly surprised Aoki wanted to continue speaking to him, Tatsuya turned at these unexpected words.

"Yes Aoki-san?"

"May I offer my congratulations to Miyuki-sama and yourself on your recent engagement?"

He bowed again, so Tatsuya had time to cover his sudden smirk.

"Thank you Aoki-san. I'll be sure to tell Miyuki your kind words."

Aoki nodded with an awkward smile and turned to leave.

"And may I also congratulate you as well, Aoki-san?"

As he was turning Tatsuya saw Aoki come to a jarring halt with a brief flash of terror on his face, instantly replaced by a nervous smile.

"I….I thank you Tatsuya-sama…."

Another bow followed.

"…..yet…I am not certain why I deserve Tatsuya-sama's gracious congratulations."

Tatsuya mildly cocked an eyebrow with a confused look on his face that certainly did not match his internal state of mind.

"Does Aoki-san not remember?"

Aoki was becoming more concerned with each passing moment.

"I…am afraid I do not Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya released a light smile towards the concerned and confused man.

"Your bold prediction at FLT's Third R&D Division, when last we met there?"

Concern and confusion shown on Aoki's face, but after sudden realization a look of pure dread followed.

"You predicted Miyuki would be the next head of the Yotsuba, you were correct."

Now Aoki looked truly mortified.

 _"I must be a cruel and warped person, to continue to torture a defenseless creature in this way, even after I resolved to stop doing so."_

Tatsuya only mildly rebuked himself as he continued to speak.

"A bold, but eventually accurate prediction. Your forecasting and projection skills must be superb. No wonder mother turns to you for financial matters."

Aoki, though continuing to smile, looked like he had been slapped hard across the face by his master, and was waiting for the next blow.

"Um….my thanks….Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya nodded as once again Aoki almost put his head between his legs in a bow. Yet it was now Tatsuya's turn to be stopped before completing his movement to continue on his way.

"This one….must….."

Aoki hadn't risen from his bowed position. Instead, to Tatsuya's surprise Aoki descended to his knees and stretched himself flat on the corridor floor.

 _"….dogeza?"_

Even Tatsuya couldn't hide his shock at this unexpected turn of events.

"…there are no excuses worthy of Tatsuya-sama's ears, for the way this one has poorly treated him in the past."

 _"An…apology?"_

Tatsuya was blinking to make sure he was awake and not imagining this.

"This one was wrong to do so, and though this one does not deserve nor foolishly expect to have your forgiveness; he must make contrition to Tatsuya-sama."

This was certainly an unexpected act from the arrogant and spiteful Aoki.

"Tatsuya-sama, I humbly offer my apologies to you. I was wrong, and my behavior was intolerable!"

By the end of this obviously difficult task, Aoki was practically screaming at the floor.

Tatsuya recovered quickly after hearing Aoki's apology. He was only able to see threats and non-threats. Aoki, though rude and condescending to him until today, had never graduated into the realm of threats. He wasn't even close to a threat on Tatsuya's internal assessment scale. This man lacked the confidence and resolve to become a threat. Though he could bark out orders with the best of them, he needed someone else's authority to back those orders up first. He saw himself as a leader, but at heart he was a follower, the "perfect" middle-manager type. He was incapable of taking the risks needed to become a threat.

Now all Tatsuya could feel for him was awkward embarrassment. Tatsuya may judge himself to have a perverse and warped sensibility; but in reality he was very humble, and had a conventional and conservative attitude towards most things. He had never seen himself as being above others; which went against the natural arrogance his amazing talents and abilities should have given any other youth his age, and instead aligned perfectly with his harsh childhood training.

Seeing this proud man humble himself before him only made Tatsuya feel the need to stop this display immediately. Even alone with Aoki, Tatsuya didn't like drawing attention to himself. Another aspect of his years of hard training.

Tatsuya walked up to the prostrate Aoki and put his hand under Aoki's upper arm.

"Stand up man, there is no need for this."

Aoki rose with mild surprise on his face, but allowed Tatsuya to assist him to his feet. Tatsuya was surprised to see Aoki's suit still perfectly clean, despite having laid down in a service corridor. Since neither had invoked magic to do this, Tatsuya impressively realized the floors were just that clean.

Looking the confused Aoki in the eyes, Tatsuya spoke again to reassure him.

"You were obeying my mother's exact orders, and to proficiency. As long as you serve Miyuki just as perfectly, then I will have few reasons to find fault in you going forward."

Aoki smiled awkwardly but the relief he felt was obvious. He brushed himself off, despite there being no need to do so. An obviously subconscious action on his part.

"I….thank you for saying so, Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya merely nodded his acknowledgement back.

Tatsuya also, thanks to that warped sensibility of his, realized this wasn't Aoki apologizing because he actually was sorry and wanted Tatsuya's forgiveness. Aoki's display just now was not targeted for Tatsuya, but the camera in the hallway ceiling. It was targeted at the people he truly feared. Tatsuya's "mother" and his fiancée, the current and future leaders of Clan Yotsuba.

Miyuki was a long term project for Aoki, but in this man's mind Tatsuya's mother was the immediate threat. This had all been a display to make amends to her. Even if she wasn't watching through the camera, or even going to see the video eventually; Aoki probably expected Tatsuya to inform his mother of the events in this hallway someday. Again, Aoki had overestimated, this time it was the bond between Tatsuya and his new "mother" that was overjudged by this man.

He was so satisfied with this result that he thanked Tatsuya again, and promptly left; either not realizing that Tatsuya hadn't in fact accepted his apology, or he simply didn't care anymore after achieving his true objective.

Tatsuya could only shake his head at that back of Aoki's retreating form with that wry smile of his showing through.

"…obeying orders."

He whispered these words once Aoki was well gone, as he also continued on his way.

Aoki obeyed his orders to perfection indeed, so much so that Tatsuya suspected he enjoyed belittling him all those years. Orders that Tatsuya had only recently learned had first been issued by the late head of Clan Yotsuba, his great uncle Eisaku. Orders that both of Tatsuya's mothers faithfully continued and followed after his death. Even Aoki, a relatively recent addition to the Household, probably was unaware of the origins of Tatsuya's well rationalized subjugation.

Perhaps Aoki believed he had put everything behind him with this act of contrition. If so, it was a foolish notion on his part. Tatsuya had no use for forgiveness; but he certainly would never forget Aoki's actions, and would judge those actions against him in every interaction they had in the future. Maya obviously wouldn't care one way or the other. It wasn't in the woman to concern herself with the personality failings of her servants, so long as they didn't irritate her and obeyed her orders to the letter. As for Miyuki, for those that offend her by opposing her Onii-sama, there was rarely forgiveness and never forgetfulness. Aoki had climbed a few steps and smiled thinking he had reached the top of this particular "hill", not seeing the "mountain" before him called Miyuki's Heart that he simply was not equipped to climb.

With these final thoughts on the matter, Tatsuya buried thoughts of Aoki once more into the back of mind. The man was a sycophant and no threat before. Now, being forced to become Tatsuya's sycophant as well, he was even less of a threat than before. One of Maya's pawn could now be manipulated into working for Miyuki and Tatsuya's benefit, should the need arise. Being pressured from two sides he would now need to both please to maintain his position, men of weak will as Aoki could be made to rationalize betraying one side to protect themselves from the other. This could potentially provide him a wedge to use against "mother", if or when it should be needed.

Satisfied with this turn of events, Tatsuya decide to hurry up and conclude the inspection. He knew Miyuki was waiting for him even more so now.

* * *

He had made short work of the rest of the residence. The remote underground parking garage, storage spaces, and even what appeared to be a fully equipped magic laboratory designed with him and his work in mind, were all satisfactory. He then followed the path that Miyuki and company made earlier, going through the left wing of the house and eventually crossing over to the right wing where he knew Miyuki was now in the family suites upstairs.

On the way there, on the second level of the central building, Tatsuya noticed that this area was reserved for servants, with a lounge, break room, and the offices for the senior on-site staff. The floor above contained a family game room, and a more "intimate" formal dining hall than what was available downstairs in the Grand Hall. The mahogany table featured space for twenty four persons and looked like it could be expanded to thirty two spaces if needed.

 _"'intimate' is indeed a relative term."_

Tatsuya said these thoughts to himself as he looked out of the large windows and doors that led to a snow covered semi-circular balcony above the front entrance portico. The view of the city skyscrapers beyond, despite the light grey skies and the world being covered in a blanket of white, was still very impressive. He was certain it would be even more impressive in appropriate weather. As he walked out of the room he noticed within the mahogany tabletop there was numerous hundreds of carved four leaf clovers.

 _"No detail spared, huh 'mother'?"_

Then he realized that like a great many things in this place, perhaps it had been his grandparents and not his mother that had commissioned this work. Perhaps this massive table had sat in a warehouse in the Yotsuba Village all these years as well.

Having seen through Elemental Sight that the lower guest floor was identical in layout and equipment to the left wing guest floor, Tatsuya elected to skip a physical inspection and only scan it once again with Elemental Sight, so he could proceed directly to the right wing family floor, where Miyuki was waiting for him.

He could detect something was "off" about her at this moment, and moved to be near her side as soon as possible.

Just like the family floor he had examined in the left wing, the right wing version was left unfinished. Depending on which wing Miyuki preferred, she would get to paint and decorate the rooms to her delight. Hayama had already transferred to their data terminals a full list of the equipment and decorations their grandparents had hoarded away for the residence almost half a century before. Miyuki would have first pick of them. Of course she could also buy all new items if she preferred something else. The Yotsuba lacked for nothing.

He saw the three of them were standing on the tea balcony beyond the living room at the end of the hall. Despite being outside, none had retrieved their winter coats. This didn't alarm Tatsuya in the least, since he could tell Miyuki was manipulating the temperature around them. He saw this in Elemental Sight, but had he not, he would have known by the melted snow around their feet.

Tatsuya stepped through the doorway and received instant bows from Hayama and Minami. When Hayama, instead of inquiring about his inspection, instead cast a concerned expression to Tatsuya, Tatsuya knew that the physical vitals he detected from Miyuki a few moments ago matched her current mood.

She didn't even turn to greet him, which indeed was a rare occurrence. Yet she still needed him. The evidence of this was when she reached her left hand behind her. Tatsuya moved to take the offered hand in his right one.

He kept his warm eyes on her, he had no need to see what was causing her trouble. He already knew.

Her eyes were directed over the lawns of the back of the residence. To their left was the bulk of the central building of the residence, encasing the Grand Hall. Beyond the Grand Hall was a large reflecting pool which was iced over, it's fountains off during the freezing temperatures. The pool was surrounded by the formal patios and gardens, all covered in snow. The informal lawns beyond, dotted with the occasional copses of trees, had snow covered rolling stretches that went all the way to the half century old magic engraved stone wall beyond that demarcated the extent of the property.

Miyuki's concerned eyes were directed over and beyond that wall, towards the neighboring property at the bottom of the hillside. To its own formal and informal gardens, numerous out-buildings, and in particular to the equally ornate and massive backside of that residence, whose front side had equally impressed her on the drive here. Even at over a kilometer away, it was still as massive and impressive as before.

"Do you think they know already?"

Tatsuya smiled gently at his concerned fiancée's gorgeous left profile. Even when she frowned or even cried she was mesmerizingly beautiful.

 _"How can normal people without my training possibly resist her when I myself can deny her nothing?"_

Only when she directed those concerned eyes briefly at him did he realize he had fallen into her unintentional hypnotizing powers once again.

"He certainly knows. Mother released the details to the Ten Master Clans on New Year's Day."

She of course knew that he wasn't referring to either of the Saegusa sister's elder brothers, but to their father and the head of Clan Saegusa.

Without changing positions, both their eyes went to the back of the Saegusa residence.

"As for his three daughters, it's highly unlikely, as Ten Master Clans members, that this information has not reached them by now."

At his words, Tatsuya felt a slight readjustment by Miyuki of her handhold with him. She clearly was dreading the fallout from their identities being revealed this past week. Everything was going to be different from now on, especially this coming Monday. The return to school was going to be difficult for both of them and Minami as well, and they had less than two full days left before facing this new challenge.

"How long can we keep THIS secret from them...um...him?"

Tatsuya knew THIS was referring to the residence that now dominated the hill about the Saegusa family home.

Tatsuya exchanged a brief glance with Hayama, who only smiled slightly back and nodded understandingly. Again Tatsuya appreciated this man's tactful and understanding nature. A lesser man might have been insulted that Miyuki seemed to be questioning his early words on this topic. Hayama clearly knew Miyuki only wanted to be comforted by hearing the same words from her Beloved.

"Of course it is ultimately up to mother, but so long as she doesn't change her plans, I am certain Saegusa-dono will continually be thwarted in his attempts to identify this residence's owners."

He could feel her relax slightly, but then a new concern crept into her mind.

"Could they be….monitoring us right now?"

She was concerned about surveillance and being identified through that method.

"Could Mayumi….or one of the twins be looking at us right now?"

Tatsuya had already cast Elemental Sight on the Saegusa residence, a hidden request from his mother during this inspection. While walking his interior inspection, he had also filed a report to Hayama on all the monitoring devices, both electrical and magical, that were being pointed at their future home, not just from the Saegusa property but from several other locations as well.

He also saw the devices and methods the Saegusa used to protect their own home. He would not reveal those either. He had a well defined sense of privacy rights.

"It is a possibility…."

Miyuki shrank back a bit at these words, mortification on full display across her perfect features. He quickly moved to relieve her concerns.

"….yet none seem to be adequate to break through the defenses of the residence."

Miyuki followed Tatsuya's eyes back towards Hayama, who added details to the explanation.

"We have installed and deployed multiple layers of surveillance denial features to the residence. Even optical intrusions either from long range cameras, telescopes, or even familiars would find this place impregnable. Even now, no one down there can even see us on this balcony."

Miyuki, with a smile that never changed the look of concern in her eyes, thanked Hayama with a nod. Then she turned those eyes back towards the Saegusa mansion.

"Monday…will be hard."

She trembled slight as she said this, despite her using magic to keep the cold away from them. This was a chill she couldn't dispel with magic.

Tatsuya exchanged the hand he was hold her hand with, then wrapped his right arm around her waist. Once he had pulled her into him, she laid the left side of her face on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Yes….but we will face it, as we have faced everything before now, and will face the challenges of the future….together."

After exchanging warm smile and glances, then returned their eyes down the hillside.

He knew it wasn't specifically Monday that Miyuki was dreading. She dreaded their new status. She dreaded the loss of their anonymity, which THEIR MOTHER had drilled into her mind, was their most valuable asset and defense.

Down the hillside, the Saegusa represented all she truly dreaded.

Now they had to take their places at the head of this nation's magical community beside the Saegusa sisters, Shippou-kun, Ichigou-san, Minoru-kun and Juumonji-senpai.

Now they had stand in the glare of the public eye.

Now….they were Yotsuba.

Now….they were of the Ten Master Clans.

Nothing would be the same for them ever again. Now they would have to stand at the pinnacle of the magic world. Those that stand at the pinnacle, though the best equipped to defend themselves, also became the most recognizable of targets.

" _We have played so easily into 'mother's' plans."_

Tatsuya shook off the shame he felt at being so well manipulated by the woman he now had to call Okaa-ue.

They stayed on the balcony taking in the view until Miyuki was ready to go home.


	11. Chapter 11: Home is with You

Miyuki had a completely different but equally dissatisfied look on her face on the way home from their Yotsuba Kanto residence tour and inspection. She seemed downright depressed, which was rare to see from her. Minami, again beside her in the rear of the vehicle, could only look at her mistress with growing concern. Occasionally Minami would look confusedly at Tatsuya in the rearview mirror. He would smile benignly back at her with as much reassurance as that look could transmit from his admittedly limited facial expressions. His features said "it couldn't be helped", or at least he hope they did.

Miyuki rested her chin on her right fist with her right elbow resting on the door's window seal. Her mopey eyes looking out towards the expensive homes in this exclusive neighborhood; but unlike their trip up the hill, no interest in them was shown this time. It wasn't an Ojou-sama-like look at all, but no one in the car would complain about it to her. Even passing the massive and impressive Saegusa and Juumonji residences once again inspired no difference in her downcast attitude. Seeing them once had apparently been more than enough for her. She had become lost in her sour thoughts completely. Her mood reflecting perfectly the snow-capped monochrome world beyond that car door window.

Once home, Miyuki purposefully busied herself with preparations for dinner and Minami seemed relieved to be allowed to help her. Her mood improved somewhat, but the veil of worry still hung about her like a heavy winter cloak. After dinner Miyuki pulled Minami into the living room and they went over more of the items Miyuki planned to buy her future twin siblings. Much to Tatsuya and Minami's mutual relief, Miyuki even began to smile and giggle over particularly cute baby items. By the time Tatsuya was ready to descend into his laboratory, she was for the most part seemingly her normal self again, with only the slightest twinges of apprehension still clinging about her.

It wasn't like Tatsuya didn't understand her concerns, indeed he shared them with her. Yet as someone with limited emotional range he simply wasn't equipped to "dwell" on such things. He was "programmed" to attack problems in a direct and immediate fashion, no matter the personal impact such problems could pose. He had already formulated several potential options in dealing with the new residence, their future neighbors, and his new "mother" as well.

Miyuki, like most "normal" people, was simply formed to process her feelings in this natural and "plodding" way, and that was what she had been doing all evening. For better or worse, Tatsuya's mind was intentionally redesigned to skip that "reflective" step completely.

Thinking about his "former" sister and new fiancée, he looked up at the chronometer. It was a quarter to midnight.

"Um…..she's late."

Saying this aloud to no one in particular, Tatsuya realized he usually received his Miyuki made nightly coffee between twenty two hundred and twenty three hundred hours. He cast out his special sight and saw Miyuki laying down on top of their bed with a data terminal beside her. She wasn't under the covers and was splayed out on her stomach across the top of the bed. She had been covered by a light knit blanket, probably by Minami.

 _"She must be 'emotionally' exhausted."_

Tatsuya had no real life experiences with this form of exhaustion, but he had seen its effects on Miyuki and others before. He assumed it was a similar experience to being "mentally" exhausted, which he was personally familiar with, if only rarely. She was certain to be in a self-loathing attitude tomorrow morning for having "let him down", but she clearly needed to rest more at this moment than fix him beverages.

Tatsuya smiled a bit when seeing Miyuki all splayed out under a blanket. She must have ran out of energy while looking at baby items with Minami. He did wish Minami would have tried to get her in bed and not left that task for him to do later, but he understood it from Minami's perspective. Had Minami woke Miyuki, she would have insisted on getting up and going back downstairs to make Tatsuya's coffee.

Then Tatsuya suddenly remembered something very serious and cast his special sight for a particularly vexing item. His "mother's" very inappropriate gift to Miyuki was in its box on a shelf in her closet. That "garment" had nearly gotten them both into serious trouble the other night. He had completely lost his reasoning for longer than he cared to admit even to himself. Miyuki had been clearly disappointed when Tatsuya asked her to put that away till after their marriage, but it had to be done. Otherwise….

 _"…no, there is no 'otherwise'."_

That thing was indeed "dangerous", for a wholly different reason than Miyuki's personal safety. Tatsuya shook his head mildly to clear away "unhealthy" thoughts and refocused on his special sight.

Having previously thought of the third resident of the household his Elemental Sight immediately drifted to the young lady in question. He was mildly surprised by her location at that very moment.

Before he could prepare himself, there was a knock on the door, then a diminutive voice called in to him.

"It is Minami Tatsuya-sama, may I enter?"

"One moment please."

As Tatsuya closed the blueprints on the screens before him that showed a vital component for ESCAPES, he also had an errant thought.

 _"Will this be her first time in here?"_

He could not recall Minami ever coming into the laboratory spaces in the basement level of the house before.

Pressing a hidden button under the terminal of his work station, the door to the hallway not only unlocked but also unlatched. Tatsuya had seen in his special sight Minami was carrying a tray with another something "dangerous" on it.

"Please enter."

She used her left hip to edge the door further open so she could back into the room, thus protecting the tray and its singular content.

"Please pardon my interruption of your work Tatsuya-sama."

The "dangerous" item on her tray was a cup of black coffee.

"Miyuki-sama fell asleep while looking at baby items. I thought I would bring your evening coffee down to you in her stead."

Tatsuya smirked with his wry smile as he reached for the coffee cup.

"You of course realize we will both be in a serious and unpleasant situation if Miyuki ever found out about this?"

He lifted the cup up to indicate the thing that would get them both on Miyuki's bad side if she ever learned of it.

With her eyes slightly widened in concern, Minami replied.

"I had no intentions of informing her of this unless she specifically asks. Then of course I would have to tell her the truth."

Tatsuya's smile involuntarily increased at Minami's far too serious attitude, but instead of telling her it was only meant in a half joking manner (not fully joking since Miyuki would indeed be crossed at them for violating her coffee making prerogatives); Tatsuya instead played along.

"Do not fear Minami, we both have ample reasons to keep this just between the two of us."

He brought the cup to his lips and smiled at the pleasing aroma, then took a sip.

It was exquisite.

And it was just like….

He furrowed his brows in concern towards the fluid inside the cup.

Seeing this, Minami worryingly inquired as to the reason for his apparent displeasure.

"If there is something wrong with….."

"Not at all. Quite the opposite in fact. It is delicious. It's just…"

As he searched for the right words, Minami's tension increased with each passing second.

"…..did Hayama-dono teach you how to make coffee?"

Minami blinked at the obviously unexpected question.

"….no Tatsuya-sama. I first learned to make coffee under Shirakawa-dono's supervision."

Her obvious confusion over why Tatsuya thought the head of all Yotsuba servants would waste his time, in her obvious opinion, on teaching underlings to make coffee indicated to Tatsuya he'd get no further useful information by continuing to question her on her coffee preparation techniques.

"It is an excellent cup of coffee Minami and I thank you for it."

Tray held flat against the front of her apron with both hands, she bowed reverently towards him.

"My pleasure Tatsuya-sama."

"And…"

One side of his face twisted upward producing a slightly vexed look.

"…we will definitely not bother Miyuki with this detail."

Minami nodded her understanding back to him. The look she sent back conveyed that she whole-heartedly agree that Miyuki should remain oblivious to this event.

In a week's time two Yotsuba servants had prepared better coffee than Miyuki makes, and that actually bothered Tatsuya greatly. Miyuki made a great cup of coffee, she has studied and prepared numerous "test" blends and procedures for coffee preparation. She researched coffee like their mother had researched mental interference magic, and since she took such pride in making his coffee for him, in return he wanted to value her diligent and "loving" efforts above all others. Yet now he had drank two cups that clearly surpassed her efforts, and he couldn't help but feel like he was somehow "cheating" on Miyuki by drinking them. Of course he realized this was an odd "feeling" for him to have, but it was still there gnawing at his thoughts for no rational reason.

He took another sip and placed it on the small table beside him.

It was only then, with Minami standing there holding the now empty tray behind her back with both hands, that Tatsuya realized Minami apparently wanted to discuss something with him.

"You wish to speak to speak further with me?"

For the first time, despite the fact that she was seeing this room for the first time after living here for nearly a year, her eyes finally drifted towards the examination bed on the other side of this relatively small room.

Her eyes betrayed her inner concern.

"I do not wish to bother Tatsuya-sama further."

She quickly turned her head back towards him and bowed again.

"Can I do anything else for you this evening Tatsuya-sama?"

He turned to look at her with a curious eyebrow raise.

"Yes, you can tell me what you want to talk about. You can feel free to discuss anything with me, as I have said to you numerous times before."

She looked down at the floor pensively before speaking again.

"I would like to request….."

She took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing.

"….if it's not too much trouble, would Tatsuya-sama consider tuning my CAD?"

Tatsuya's left eyebrow crept further up his forehead in surprise. Until this moment, no one other than Miyuki and Tatsuya had ever used his CAD tuning facility in this house. True, he had tuned other's CADs, but these had been with the school's equipment, both at the school and at the previous two Nine Schools' Competitions.

Yet her actual request was not what surprised him.

"I would have thought you would have had that done on our recent trip to the main residence."

She looked at him with mild embarrassment showing through as she nodded.

"Indeed…I did."

Now Tatsuya squinted at her in confusion.

"Are you unsatisfied with the work?"

Outside of himself, the tuners employed by the Yotsuba were quite literally the best at what they do. Admittedly, he realized that Elemental Sight might indeed be his only trump card over the Family's own highly rated tuners. Had Miyuki heard his thoughts she would have probably assaulted him with a verbal barrage of well-meaning chastisement for his self-depreciating thoughts on the subject.

Having been, until now, one of only two magicians to have ever been tuned by both parties; Miyuki's assessment of his tuning superiority had to be given considerable weight, even if he knew some extraneous "biases" weighed on her objectivity.

It never occurred to him that his other "customer", in other words himself, might also have extraneous biases weighing on his own self-assessment objectivity, in the opposite direction.

"Unsatisfied…."

Minami replied with a pensive and somewhat perplexed expression.

"…..isn't exactly the right word."

He nodded slightly as he responded.

"I see. Then what is the right word?"

His natural question received a surprising answer.

"I have concerns that…."

Tatsuya's internal alarm bells began ringing louder at her hesitation.

"….well…..Tatsuya-sama had to notice I was very tired during the New Year's Reception?"

He nodded, trying to keep his mounting concerns off his face.

"I had several new activation sequences' flash cast imprinted while there. Here is the list."

She reached into her apron pocket and handed a terminal to Tatsuya. After a brief inspection, he handed it back to her.

"These all seem routine enough. What exactly is your concern Minami?"

She looked at him awkwardly as she put the terminal back into her apron pocket.

"I…well I'm usually tired after an imprinting session…."

Tatsuya could sympathize. He had been through numerous "sessions" in the imprinting room. As a child he could and did sleep for days afterwards. It's only natural to be exhausted after that. It was one of the few times in his youth he was allowed to be slothful for any appreciable amount of time, though he would have at that time gladly been put through more arduous training instead of the taxing Imprinting process.

"…..but, I want to be sure."

He shifted his jaw behind a placid looking contemplative expression.

"Sure of what, exactly?"

Another deep breath came again from Minami before she replied.

"Sure that….I have nothing in me that….."

She was clearly pained to find the right words here. She must have thought her words might be perceived as exhibiting disloyalty towards The Family.

"I understand."

Tatsuya knew that Minami simply couldn't say the words that she was worried that somehow she could be used by The Family to spy on or even harm Miyuki.

"It will take some time for me to process all the data thoroughly, but we can perform a cursory analysis tonight. Go ahead and disrobe, then lay on the examination bed."

He said this as he reached out his hand. She took off her CAD and handed it to him before proceeding to the area beside the examination bed.

As a Guardian well trained, Minami understood modesty well, but she also knew there was a time and place for everything. She quickly disrobed to her underwear and got on the bed. This seemed less an issue for her than saying she feared she had been tampered with at the main residence. It was in stark contrast to her normally reserved behavior, and stood in direct contrast to how Miyuki usually acted during the exact same actions before this very same examination bed.

 _"But I now know of the additional difficulties she faced when disrobing before me."_

For his part Tatsuya never even tried to look at her immodest reflection from the relative "safety" of his terminal's smooth and polished surfaces. The thought never even occurred to him to try, which only showed how different he was from a "normal" teenage boy his age.

He did however latch the door back and locked it before she began disrobing. He'd also keep his "eye" constantly on the young lady asleep two levels above them. Having Minami make him coffee would be bad enough if she found out, but this?

"Please lay perfectly still during the examination cycle."

She nodded and sat on the bed.

"Yes Tatsuya-sama."

She then swung her legs onto the bed as she shifted herself to lay flat on it.

"And Minami…"

He didn't even consider turning around as his hands flew over the console controls.

"…Miyuki will never learn of this, understood?"

Her response conveyed her feeling to him without visual confirmation being necessary.

"Understood….that would be very bad."

Tatsuya almost laughed at her statement of obvious fact, her words filled with terrified conviction.

 _"Very bad indeed."_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Minami was putting back on her apron as Tatsuya was perusing the initial results of her detailed scan. Needless to say her CAD had already been tuned and updated during the scan process by Tatsuya in real time as the pertinent data flew in across his screens. Tuning complete, he was now just starting the detailed look at her readings she had requested of him.

She silently stepped up beside him, not wishing to disturb his inspection of the data. He reached over to his left and grabbed her bracelet style CAD from the terminal there. After handing it to her she put it back on her left wrist.

Without taking his eyes off the screen he provided her with testing instructions.

"Perform your usual psion flow for activation processes."

She chose her normal CAD testing preferences and began supplying the psions needed for activation, without actually deploying the activation sequences.

After a few moments she directed her attention to him again.

"Any issues?"

"Negative, no issues to report. This is…."

Tatsuya's eyes never left the console, but his peripheral vision could detect the slight facial adjustments that indicated Minami had been surprised by something.

"….as expected of Tatsuya-sama."

Without turning his head he cut both eyes at her.

"…..as expected?"

She clearly was concerned that he had taken her words incorrectly and moved quickly to dispel the confusion.

"I only mean that Tatsuya-sama's reputation in CAD tuning is well deserved. I mean no disrespect to the tuners in the Village, but I have never felt such a….'comfortable'…psion flow before. It barely feels like I'm exerting myself at all."

"I'm glad you are satisfied with the results."

He nodded towards her, which immediately made her "servant sense" send her into mild panic.

"Oh no Tatsuya-sama! It is I who is grateful! A thousand thanks Tatsuya-sama!"

Another full waist bow followed from her.

"It was no trouble at all. The Village tuners had done a pretty good job, so there wasn't much for me to clean up after them."

Apparently the differences had been enough for Minami to notice and praise.

 _"Another satisfied customer? Perhaps my own self-assessment on CAD tuning is too critical?"_

A wry smile crossed his face as his eyes continued to read the data on the screens. Even the lessor tuning using the school's equipment had produced considerable praise for him from classmates and sempais alike.

At that moment the initial data he was reading had been fully examined by him, and he turned his head to speak to Minami in a more direct fashion.

"Although I have only done a cursory inspection of the data so far, there is nothing that stands out as a potential issue yet. A comprehensive review will take me a few hours to complete, but as of right now you do not appear to have any abnormalities."

Minami let out an almost imperceptible sigh of relief, and her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"That is gratifying to hear. My thanks for your invaluable time and efforts Tatsuya-sama."

She bowed to him, and he nodded back to her.

After a few moments more of standing beside him quietly instead of departing as he had expected, Tatsuya realized she apparently had another issue she wished to discuss with him.

He blinked a few times to refocus his eyes, lightly pinched the bridge of his nose, and took another sip of coffee. With coffee still in hand Tatsuya swiveled his chair fully towards her, unconscious of how much like a doctor he seemed right now to Minami. Only then did he see the truly awkward expression on her face. Her cheeks were also surprisingly pink.

 _"What in the world could be causing this kind of reaction from her?"_

He suppressed an almost involuntarily released sigh.

"You have an additional concern?"

She couldn't even look him in the eyes. She was focusing her own eyes at something on the floor.

"It's not…..really…..a concern. More of a…um…..question?"

There was no confidence in her voice, as if she didn't know how to phrase the topic she wished to broach with him. Her reaction this time was a whole level above her previous embarrassment.

 _"Something more troubling for her than potentially criticizing The Family and being 'tampered' with?"_

Tatsuya was having a difficult time imagining something that could be more terrifying to this loyal and dutiful servant of the Yotsuba.

He consciously changed his facial expression to a reassuring slight smile and nodded lightly for her to continue.

She swallowed noticeably and looked to be trying to find her fortitude to continue.

"This one was informed the final phase of her Guardian training will occur sometime within this year."

Tatsuya lightly furrowed his brow at this news. Minami rarely returned to referring to herself in the third person now, and it was always when she felt the need to be defensive.

He suddenly felt defensive now too.

He had examined Minami's records when she was assigned to Miyuki, and there had been no mention of having not completed any aspect of her Guardian Training. She was, at least on paper, a full-fledged Guardian Apprentice now.

 _"Plus, why is she this embarrassed by such a thing?"_

"May I ask…has….if Tatsuya-sama has some advice on…the…um…"

Now he knew his left eyebrow was cocked high on his head in suspicion, which surely could not be helping Minami's question to formulate in this awkward air between them.

"…go on, please."

She nodded to his reassuring "push" for her to continue.

"Does Tatsuya-sama have any advice on completing….."

She was in danger of bogging down in her embarrassed state again. He urged her onward gently with his eyes.

"…the…..the….'Special Training'?"

She blushed profusely with these words and turned away from his probing eyes.

 _"The…..'Special Training'?"_

His mind was completely perplexed by this term. It had never been used in any aspect of his own Guardian Training. He had surely been through what any normal person would refer to as "special" training, more like "sadistic" training, but nothing was referred to specifically by this term in his rather superbly accurate memories.

He was loath to force the terrifyingly embarrassed young woman to elaborate further on this obviously difficult topic for her, she had clearly expected him to understand the meaning of this term by the way she phrased her question; but without further info he could not provide her with the answer she clearly needed.

"I am unfamiliar with the term 'Special Training'. Can you describe this training for me?"

Pure mortification spread across her features.

"Um…..I….um…ah…..please do not concern yourself further Tatsuya-sama. Sorry to have bothered you."

She bowed quickly and made to grab her tray on the table beside her to spin away and beat a hasty retreat.

But Tatsuya beat her to it.

Her tray in his hand, her servant training took over and she was glued in place, awkwardly staring down at her feet. Placing the tray on the small shelf on the left side of the main console, he looked at her and began to speak.

"Minami, define this 'Special Training' for me."

His tone was soft with some concern mixed in, but the words were framed as an order.

After a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let the words finally flow freely.

"This is the term that was used by Shirakawa-dono and Yonami-sensei to refer to…..sex education training."

The blush never left her cheeks and her eyes stayed glued shut when she said the last two words.

"You have not previously had sex education training?"

Tatsuya was dumbfounded by this revelation. The Yotsuba were not squeamish about such things. He had learned about reproductive functions at a very early age and Minami should have as well. He couldn't even imagine why they would skip such lessons and allow her into her womanhood without this relatively vital information.

But his misunderstanding was quickly corrected.

"I learned about human reproduction at age eight Tatsuya-sama."

His eyebrow once again shot up his forehead at these words.

"I am referring to….what Shirakawa-dono referred to as….."

Her awkwardness and embarrassment reached an obviously near-painful level for her.

"….the…..'Art of Pillowing'."

Now a truly perplexed look crossed his face as his forehead muscles tried to smash the skin connected to them into a wrinkled mass near the bridge of his nose.

"….the 'Art of Pillowing'?"

She looked at his face again but instantly turned away from that expression and nodded confirmation.

"Do you….mean…."

Sudden realization slapped Tatsuya across the face as his cheeks, eyelids, and jaws slacked involuntarily. He could feel his eyes bulging outward in reaction. He quickly spun his chair back towards the console. He now knew fully why she was having issues looking at him. He felt the same sudden urge to not look at her now too.

 _"….'Special Training' indeed!"_

Few things could shock Tatsuya, but almost all of them had to do with some aspect of sex. As someone who did not have any scruples when it came to killing, he had a surprisingly conservative ethos when it came to interactions between the flesh of a man and a woman.

They sat there for a good thirty seconds in uncomfortable silence. Neither willing to speak or look at each other in mutual embarrassment.

Finally, Minami found her courage again.

"Please forgive me Tatsuya-sama, I know a young lady should not…."

"Nothing to apologize for. You were right to bring this to my attention…and mine only."

He turned towards her again in mid statement, his normal confidence showing once again on his face. While silent he had been casting Elemental Sight to reconfirm Miyuki was still asleep. Seeing her still laying on the bed brought him a surprisingly powerful sense of relief. Still, sudden thoughts of the other night in that same bed could not be easily suppressed in this situation.

Minami wasn't oblivious to the "and mine only" comment Tatsuya had just made. She knew this was a topic that neither present party would ever let out of this room, and especially into the ears of the young lady upstairs.

"Tell me the full details of how you were informed of this."

Given this command, Minami nodded. Tatsuya pressed a button on the underside of his console and the table beside Minami redeployed into a seat. At his nod she sat down and pensively looked down at the floor while holding her hands together in her lap.

"Start from the beginning."

She nodded and then proceeded to speak in a soft and nearly muffled voice.

"After we arrived at the main residence, Shirakawa-dono summoned me and informed me of the itinerary for Miyuki-sama and myself during our stay. After Miyuki-sama was asleep I was to report for imprinting of new flash cast activation sequences."

Tatsuya nodded at this as he commented as well.

"That would fully explain your tired condition the next day."

After saying so he nodded for her to continue.

"Once I reported that evening, Shirakawa-dono was accompanied by Yonami-sensei. We again went over the itinerary for the next day and the new sequences I was about to have imprinted. Then they informed me that they had themselves been recently informed that my delayed…..'Special Training'…"

Tatsuya nodded at her implied question. 'Special Training' was the best term he could think of to describe the awkward topic. The 'Art of Pillowing' certainly was too awkward for either to use again.

"…would occur sometime in the next year, and I'd be informed when to report. After that I went to receive the imprinting."

Tatsuya nodded his understanding, but there was a clear question on his mind.

"Why ask me, a male, when Yonami-dono would clearly have more useful details from a feminine perspective?"

She turned away slightly again before answering him.

"I….was never alone with Yonami-sensei. There wasn't enough time to discuss this alone with her."

He nodded with an understanding smirk on his face.

"Not the kind of thing you'd ask in front of Shirakawa-dono, huh?"

She looked mortified at the thought and shook her head sideways in answer. Tatsuya could easily understand why the "Harridan of Etiquette" was not someone to discuss such matters in detail with.

He had another question in mind to ask.

"Why did you assume I had had this…particular…training?"

She nervously twiddled her thumbs as she answered.

"Shirakawa-dono said…."

She suddenly seemed to realize that she had said something awkward. She stopped speaking as if her tongue had just been cut out. Her facial expression nearly matched such actions.

She could feel the sudden drop in temperature on her right side. Not like Miyuki, who actually could change temperatures around her, but the "cold" that came with cold steel of a sharpened blade being draw from its scabbard.

Sharp eyes suddenly penetrated her from the side.

"…..go on."

There was no warmth in those words from Tatsuya.

"She…said that Tatsuya-sama had had the same training as well."

He could feel his knuckles crack as he squeezed both hands with unusual force. He could feel the tension throughout his body popping slackened bones back into place.

"Shirakawa…and Yonami…."

He instantly dropped all honorifics now as he spoke of them.

"…discussed my personal business?"

Minami was terrified and confused by his seemingly angry reaction. The fact that the normally unemotional Tatsuya suddenly seemed to change was frightening enough on its own. Yet she couldn't understand why a Guardian was so angry that those who oversaw the Guardian Program for the Yotsuba Family would know the details of his training.

"I do not believe…."

She braced herself to reply.

"….their intentions were…disrespectful. They simply wanted to….reassure me that this was normal….for a Guardian."

Tatsuya let out a slight breath, and masterfully calmed himself. After a brief moment to settle his thoughts, he opened his now placid eyes and refocused on Minami.

"Neither woman was involved in my own…..'Special Training'. I was taken off guard by their knowledge of it."

Left unsaid to the embarrassed Minami was the sudden revelation Tatsuya had just experienced then.

Before now, he had never realized that what they were referring to now as "Special Training" had actually been "training" in the first place, for him.

A sudden "pain" in his chest, reminiscent of the pain he felt that long night at the funeral pyres on Okinawa, had exploded unexpectedly inside of him.

It had taken all his efforts to suppress it.

He didn't know what to call what happened back then before now, but "training"?

 _"No! Refocus! Stop dwelling on things that will not change!"_

Having thus admonished himself for his apparent weakness, and eager to hide any chances Minami could discern his current state of mind, he quickly asked another question of her.

"Still, why was my own training brought up at all?"

Now Minami's expression changed again to pure mortification. She looked towards the door beside her as if it was a savior who could rescue her. Finally she deflated entirely, like a general who would face eminent defeat and knew their life was at an end, resolved to her fate, as it were, she "surrendered".

"Shirakawa-dono and Yonami-sensei were operating under…..an unintentional erroneous assumption."

Tatsuya was no longer in a mood to gently coax Minami through her embarrassment. His irked expression told her to get to the point.

"They believed that…..as with other aspects of my training since leaving the Village…that…..well….."

She was blood red from her neckline to her scalp now. Tatsuya once again felt an instant pang of sympathy for her.

"They thought…..the responsibly for my….'Special Training'…would be…"

"…..MINE?"

He could feel his own cheeks heat instantly and knew he had lost all control over his facial expressions.

Minami looked away on the verge of tears, but meekly nodded confirmation.

"How could they have possibly thought such a thing?"

He was flabbergasted by this revelation.

They sat there quietly once again, Tatsuya in shock, Minami in mortification.

Again, it was Minami who broke the silence.

"That was…the same question Hayama-dono asked them once he learned of their misconception."

Tatsuya crossed his arms and tried to refocus himself back into a logical frame of mind.

"And how did they respond to that?"

Still timidly twiddling her thumbs in her lap, Minami awkwardly looked away again before answering.

"This was before they had learned that you were actually Miyuki-sama's cousin and intended fiancé. They meant no disrespect…."

"Of course, go on."

The words took great effort for Minami to force out of her mouth.

"Tatsuya-sama's previous status, as I am sure Tatsuya-sama is more familiar with than this one, seemed to be the cause of a great deal of…..concern and confusion…..amongst the Household."

Tatsuya smirked at this. Most of the Household seemed to enjoy belittling him before he suddenly became Maya's son earlier that very week. Aoki's face instantly crossed his mind's eye.

"Tatsuya-sama is Yotsuba, but beforehand he was also Yotsuba, but a servant as well."

Understanding her point instantly, he looked at her with eyes that only seemed to encourage her to continue.

"Having a…'unique status'….it was assumed that even as a Guardian, Tatsuya-sama was still ….a 'special case' for many situations."

He was starting to see what she was getting at, uncomfortably so.

"Shirakawa-dono and Yonami-sensei, not previously knowing your status as Toushu-sama's son and Miyuki-sama's intended, assumed I was in your household to not only serve Miyuki-sama as her Guardian and servant…..but….also…."

She was running out of steam again as her complexion turned red once more. He decided he should "rescue" her from this awkwardness, and himself as well.

"They assumed you were also assigned to us to serve my needs…as a male?"

She couldn't even look in his direction now, but again she nodded.

"Thus it would be a natural conclusion to them that as your Guardian supervisor and someone they assumed you were meant to…..'serve'….as well; that I was meant to provide you with your 'Special Training'?"

Without looking at him, she nodded once again.

"And Hayama-dono disabused them of this erroneous assumption?"

She still wouldn't look at him, but this time she spoke instead.

"Yes, of course this was after they had learned as we all did your true place in The Family. Needless to say they called me in to correct what they had said the night before, in relation to my expected…..activities….with concern towards Tatsuya-sama."

He sighed a mildly frustrated sigh, then spoke to her again.

"There is nothing for you to be embarrassed about Minami. The mistake, however unintentional, was on their part. How two grown women of their status and experience could let their 'imaginations' run wild in such a manner is beyond my abilities to comprehend. Much less to share that kind of unsupported speculation with their underage subordinate without confirmation….."

He knew he looked downright disgusted at that moment.

"Yet none of that is your fault or mine. So look up."

She did and they finally locked eyes for what now seemed like the first time since he took the coffee from her tray.

"There is nothing for either of us to be embarrassed about."

He smiled reassuringly to her and she smiled meekly back with a nod of understanding.

He handed her back her tray as she stood.

Then his expression changed to seriousness again.

"I want to be informed the moment you receive your instructions for the 'Special Training', understood?"

She instantly straightened to attention and nodded.

"Understood Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya shook his head then with a bewildered expression.

"To think that those two could assume such a thing."

He continued to shake his head in disbelief as he spoke.

"I realize they have had relatively limited contact with either Miyuki or myself, but even seeing us together for a brief moment should have told them Miyuki would never tolerate such an….. 'arrangement' in her household, with her 'Onii-sama'."

Tatsuya was speaking as Miyuki's brother and not her fiancé in this moment. It never occurred to him that others might see such words in another light, like at this very moment.

"While I agree that Miyuki-sama would never allow that type of situation to occur even before your engagement, it is not beyond the realm of possibility for those that do not interact with you daily to not understand how much you love each other."

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Even Tatsuya-sama himself was unaware of the depths of Miyuki-sama's womanly affections for him, and no one is closer to Miyuki-sama than yourself."

That wasn't exactly what he had meant, but even he now admitted she had a better point than the one he was trying to make.

"Needless to say, once they informed me of what eventually turned out to be their false assumption that night, my own anxiety, as someone who has known of Miyuki-sama's full affection towards Tatsuya-sama, was excessive. I knew something was wrong with their assumption instantly. This one would rather die that cross Miyuki's love for her Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya laughed mildly.

"That may indeed have been what happened if you were forced to try."

Minami obviously didn't get his joke. She looked terrified back at him, as if Miyuki had just overheard their entire conversation. Realizing his error, he apologized.

"A poor joke on my part, especially under these circumstances. My apologies. My sense of humor is quite warped I'm afraid."

She quickly bowed with nervous energy radiating off of her.

"Oh no! It is my fault for not realizing it was humor. Please forgive me."

Tatsuya suppressed yet another sigh at her reaction.

"Let's both forget this conversation ever occurred."

She seemed as relieved to hear these words from him as he felt saying them. She nodded her affirmation in return.

He handed her the tray from the other side while again confirming with his special sight that Miyuki was still fast asleep.

"Give me a few days and if I do not speak of your scan with you again, you can assume I found nothing of concern."

He delivered this line with his normal wry smile and she thanked him again with another bow.

"Yes Tatsuya-sama, and I thank you again for your invaluable time and efforts on this one's behalf."

He vaguely wondered if Minami's lower back muscles ever caused her pain. She certainly got a workout today with all the bowing she had done.

He also wondered if she had read between the lines of his previous statement.

Realizing the people he was dealing with; he suspected if he did find anything in her scan and actually mentioned it to her, such a thing could actually trigger an unintended event to occur. That was something The Family would certainly include in any form of "programming" applied to her.

If he discovered an "abnormality" Minami would be the last person he told until he could properly identify and nullify its effects on her.

That was left unsaid by him of course, and given her sudden and obvious relief, she either was oblivious to such a potential event, or deserved a major acting award.

Tatsuya suspected the former was true, but could never discount the later. He just wasn't programed to have that level of unconditional trust in anyone outside of Miyuki.

He swung back to his console as he spoke.

"Thanks again for the coffee. You should go to bed now and rest."

This time she only nodded as she replied.

"Yes Tatsuya-sama."

He reached under the desk and again unlatched the door. Minami opened it and stepped halfway through before his words stopped her again.

"I am certain Miyuki would not want you to undergo the…..'Special Training'…..if she ever learned of it, which she won't."

With a very serious expression Minami confirmed her belief in his assumption.

"Tatsuya-sama is certainly correct on that account."

He shifted his jaw around under his face before continuing.

"When the time comes, I will intervene with…mother…..on your behalf."

Her expression turned to instant concern.

"This one does not wish to cause….."

Tatsuya held up his palm to stop her words.

"It will be framed properly to insure that it is seen to be for Miyuki's behalf and not your own, I will be very tactful on the matter."

She still seemed squeamish about this.

"But this one doesn't wish to cause Tatsuya-sama any…."

Another palm raise stopped her words again.

"Nonsense, she is my…mother…after all."

Minami didn't show any concern towards him in relation to the pauses he added to the word "mother" when speaking of Maya. He knew he'd have to stop doing that soon though. It could be seen as "natural" for him to have a hard time adjusting to calling her that after a sudden revelation, but eventual the "understanding" grace period would end and it would only look like sarcasm after that from him.

 _"Because it is sarcasm."_

He left that thought behind him and quickly continued.

"What is the point of being Yotsuba Maya's son if there is no influence with that position?"

Minami had a strange expression on her face at these words. Tatsuya imagined she could envision many benefits to being Toushu-sama's child, especially for him. Like his earlier sarcasm when calling her "mother", he thought it best not to let her dwell on the topic too long.

She must have agreed on that point as well.

"It will be as Tatsuya-sama says."

He nodded again, but before she could escape….

"We both, Miyuki and myself, want your first….. 'experience'….to be of your own choosing and with whom you chose to share it with."

Tatsuya briefly thought of a certain member of the Kudou Family that counted Minami among his unlimited supply of female admirers. If she thought of that same person in that moment he could not tell, since her reheated cheeks could just as likely be from this certain topic.

"This one is grateful…..to serve such generous masters as Miyuki-sama and Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya winced a bit before replying.

"And this one would be grateful if you never refer to him as a 'master' again. Pixie is a machine with an entity of supernatural origin inside. I can tolerate her calling me 'master', but just barely. But you Minami….."

Her eyes held both great concern and interest at what he could say to her next.

"You are a person, as worthy as Miyuki or myself to live your life and enjoy all the experiences of this world. Never forget that."

She seemed….. "confused"…by his statement, but not as much as she would have been when she first joined their household. She couldn't accept yet that she was more than a servant or a disposable human shield; but she did now understand that neither Shiba could or ever would see her in that light.

Again, another person, certainly more worthy than Tatsuya thought himself to be to have enjoyed a normal "human" life, crossed his consciousness.

"And one more thing, though I know it doesn't really need to be said with you."

Concern again creased her face.

"Since you have a similar reverence for her as Miyuki and myself."

He could feel that pain again, but just barely this time.

"We must never allow Miyuki's memories and feelings for Homani-san ever to be tainted by things that were beyond Honami-san's control to alter."

MInami's eyes expanded at his mention of her role model, but quickly calmed. She bowed once more to him before she solemnly replied.

"This one knows of nothing that will ever reach Miyuki-sama's ears that could ever alter her affections for the revered Honami-sensei."

When she rose, they exchanged a smile. Then she nodded again and left him. The door's automatic features latched and locked its door closed once again.

He turned back to the console and began reviewing Minami's more detailed readings; but after a while he stopped and decided to save that for tomorrow. He placed his hands on the flat part of the console in front of him.

To his surprise they were slightly quivering.

 _"Why am I so bothered by this? I had to have known the truth of that matter, even back then."_

He clenched his jaw in frustration at himself. His apparent ability to delude himself, and his lack of focus and control in this very moment.

How could he have…."assumed" that that particular matter could have been anything other than duty for her?

He shook his head again as if trying to evict these "useless" thoughts through his ears, nose, and mouth.

To his surprise he suddenly yawned, and sat back up straight in stunned response. His body, for no apparent physical reason, seemed to be failing him suddenly. Sleepiness and weakness crept throughout his mind and limbs.

 _"Is this… 'emotional' exhaustion?"_

He instantly dismissed that idea as nonsense as he saved the data and put the system before him in locked standby mode.

He stood and used his own hand on the door handle to leave the laboratory.

 _"I'll feel better once I get Miyuki in bed and can sleep this off."_

The steps to the next level of the house seemed unusually challenging tonight.

 _"No, not emotional exhaustion."_

He even grabbed the handrail to assist him upward.

 _"I'd have to have emotions for someone other than Miyuki to be emotionally exhausted from such a thing."_

And without any doubt in his mind, he knew as a certainty that his two "mothers" had robbed him of that ability.

That night, despite Miyuki's normally calming presence so close to him, his dreams were more vivid and "vexing" than normal.

And a pleasant face and soothing voice from his past dominated those dreams for the first time in four years.

 _"….won't you let me go?"_

But when he woke the next morning, that tiny little pain inside of him that he couldn't put a name to, or wouldn't name; was still there.

* * *

After having breakfast Tatsuya consulted with Minami about security arrangements for Miyuki's return to school the next day for the start of the new trimester. Neither participant once thought to themselves about their own return to school. All of their focus was on Miyuki's protection. The two huddled over the dining room table, Tatsuya leading the discussion.

Miyuki, watching and listening to them from the living room, pretended to look for baby items on her terminal. She would listen, but never interrupt. She trusted Tatsuya's judgement on most things with an absolute faith. In her mind there was no reason to ever doubt his assessments and judgements.

Halfway through their discussions some unexpected good news arrived on Tatsuya's data terminal.

Minami and Miyuki both paused to watch with interest as Tatsuya's eyebrow rose with each line of text he read.

"…..interesting."

Now wracked with curiosity, Miyuki voiced her interest.

"What is it…Ta, Tatsuya-sama?"

Tatsuya forced down a smile at Miyuki trying out his name. He didn't wish to discourage her efforts, since it would eventually be not only necessary but convenient not to call her fiancée "brother". It would be vital starting tomorrow in fact, which was why she was "test driving" it today.

For the last four and a half years "Onii-sama" had come to her as naturally as "Ani" once had before. His mind went back to that week when she had similar issues with calling him "Nii-san". He suddenly had to suppress another smile from forming.

"A message…..from Sensei."

Both ladies seemed surprised by this news. If he had to guess, Miyuki was surprised to hear from Yakumo only a day after seeing him at the temple. Minami was probably more surprised a "monk" used technology.

"He wanted to let us know to not be alarmed tomorrow morning if we see familiar looking bald-headed young men near First High."

Miyuki covered her mouth as in opened in surprise. Tatsuya, with his wry smile showing now, continued.

"He said the congregation potential of so much of the Gutter Press around First High was too much of a tempting training target for him to resist. His acolytes will be working on subtle forms of crowd control magics tomorrow."

Miyuki was still stunned.

"But….we didn't even discuss that with him on the visit, or the fact that the police were being uncooperative with you."

Tatsuya merely smiled a bit more.

"He does know a great many things that one would not expect him to, if one did not know him well in the first place, that is."

Miyuki covered her mouth again as she giggled.

"That certainly is true Onii…Tatsuya-sama."

Still smiling, Tatsuya looked across the table to Minami.

"Which doesn't change anything about how we proceed tomorrow. Especially inside the school where 'extra' help will most certainly not be available."

"Understood Tatsuya-sama."

With a solemn expression, Minami nodded her head.

Thinking of Yakumo, Tatsuya's mind couldn't help but drift to the mysterious visitor they had seen leaving the temple. The probing stare he shared with that "monk" with the clouded left eye. Yakumo's reluctance to discuss his previous visitor, though typical, also increased Tatsuya's interest in the man. He was certain that man was significant, but now was not the time to dwell on it.

* * *

Miyuki's lunch was, as expected, delicious. Afterwards, to in at least a small part help Miyuki relieve her building tensions for tomorrow (and maybe go to sleep without any sleep aid that night); Tatsuya had her and Minami practice in the large gym under the house. Tomorrow, all of them would have a new "slim" model of the FLT dedicated flying magic CAD on their persons. Half the training was to perfect their abilities with the new slim model flying CAD. The other part was defense (Minami) magic and retreating (Miyuki) magic training with Tatsuya serving as the "aggressor".

Once he thought both had "suffered" enough under his demanding training, he sent them upstairs to relax before making dinner.

Back in his laboratory working on ESCAPES, he received another unexpected email.

"…Ah."

He was instructed to make immediate communication with the main residence.

Not wishing to cause Miyuki additional stress, and assuming it was simple information or instructions from Hayama as usual; Tatsuya took the back staircase upstairs.

Once on the top floor, he went to his former bedroom, and latched the door behind him.

There, where his bed once was, was now a large desk with imbedded monitor projection. He swiped his hand over the console and the system came to life.

He hadn't used this system yet, but like it's counterpart in Miyuki's former bedroom, Elemental Sight showed him nothing unusual with them. Still, he had advised Miyuki not to use her unit until he had had a chance to fully investigate both systems for "surprises". Like a new, way too comfortable bed, or a certain "dangerous" garment; Maya's gifts were always suspicious and never to be trusted at face value.

Tatsuya also included his new status as her "son" and the engagement with Miyuki in the category of suspicious "gifts" to be wary of.

After a brief glance at the wall mounted mirror Tatsuya judged his appearance to be sufficiently respectful to greet Hayama. In the past he might have put on a tie and a blazer, but he dismissed doing so today once he remembered he was now officially a Yotsuba family member.

A sarcastically wry smile crossed his face at the thought of that notion as his fingers dialed the secure line phone number to the main residence on the desk's embedded touch pad.

He straightened himself out into an at ease position and awaited the call to connect.

"Greetings Tatsuya-sama. I hope all is well?"

Per normal, the initial contact with the main residence was voice only and to a servant. Unusually, it was answered by the Yotsuba's second butler Hanabishi. Tatsuya, calling from his exclusive number, never rated being answered directly by the head of the Yotsuba's operations center before, though he almost exclusively answered calls from Miyuki's number, and Tatsuya assumed other important Family members as well.

 _"…..how things have changed."_

Thinking so, Tatsuya responded.

"They are Hanabishi-san."

"Excellent Tatsuya-sama. Your call was expected. Please allow me a moment to connect you."

The line was placed on hold. Normally it would take between thirty to forty-five seconds for Hayama to get to his desk or another phone terminal. Prepared to wait, Tatsuya was surprised to see the five second video call countdown activate in under ten seconds. It was unusual for Hayama to be his desk this time of day.

Tatsuya reflexively straightened himself and prepared to bow, then suddenly remembered that now it was Hayama who would bow to him first.

Thinking that, the countdown ended and the image of a person appeared on the wall projection.

"…Oba-ue?"

Tatsuya couldn't help but be surprised by having been called directly by Maya, since it had never occurred before.

The bright smile beaming at him instantly turned into an almost petulant frown.

His initial surprise dulling his reactions, Tatsuya soon realized his mistake and corrected it.

"My apologies, Haha-ue."

He bowed to her, but when he rose she still looked…

 _"…disappointed? Or is it…sad?"_

"Ara, ara Tatsuya-kun! Must you be so formal with me? I know we drilled this distant attitude into you, but a new day has dawned in all our lives."

Tatsuya could feel his eyes rounding in stunned fashion.

 _"Is she being serious with this?"_

He regained his thoughts and replied.

"I only wish to show my mother the proper respect she deserves."

Her frown took on a slight pout. Then a mischievous smile replaced it.

"Then you'll call me by the appellation your mother finds most appropriate. How about…..Kaa-chan?"

Now he felt his left eyebrow crawl involuntarily up his forehead.

 _"What game is she playing?"_

They both knew full well that their mother-son relationship was a lie. Why she was insisting on pretending otherwise between just themselves was beyond his comprehension.

"No…..huh? Then…..Kaa-san?

At Tatsuya's continued awkward expression, Maya seemed to deflate. With a depressed look on her face she threw out another suggestion.

"…..Okaa-san?"

Remembering their conversation on New Year's Eve, Tatsuya suddenly wondered if his reluctant attitude could throw her into another manic state. He plastered on a smile for her and resolved to get past this awkwardness if for no other reason than to not create additional problems.

"I apologize. It may take me some time to get used to all of this. Why don't we start with Okaa-ue and move from there?"

"Okaa-san. That is MY compromise on the matter."

Seeing a serious glint of anger forming in her eye's as her mouth took a hard line, Tatsuya compromised.

"Very well…..Okaa-san."

Her eyes softened and a smile formed effortlessly across her face. Tatsuya wondered briefly if her natural talents have been wasted by not pursuing the thespian arts.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

Her smile faded and she blinked a few times before answering.

"Can a mother not call her child to inquire to his health and status?"

Tatsuya suppressed a mounting sigh of frustration.

"Of course…Okaa-san. I am well, as is Miyuki."

She smiled back in delighted fashion. The moment began to stretch on to an uncomfortable amount of time as these two people stared at each other with diametrically opposed expressions.

Tatsuya had finally reached his limit.

"We have school tomorrow…..Okaa-sama."

"Okaa-san! Remember?"

Tatsuya had to clinch his jaw to not show his exasperation.

"Yes….Okaa-san. There is much preparation we still need to do for tomorrow. They'll most likely be unwanted attention when we arrive."

"…Phhh!"

With a disinterested look Maya propped her chin on her left hand and gave a flippant wave with her right one.

"You forget I know you. You've already prepared fully for this. You are certainly no procrastinator."

Though it was in an irritated tone, her praise of him was not an illusion.

"Anyway…I heard that sensei of yours was helping out."

Tatsuya could feel that his eyes widened again at this surprising info. In reaction Maya asked if she had the info wrong.

"Is that not so?"

Tatsuya relaxed his expression into a wry smile.

"I must congratulate Kuroba-dono on his peoples' skills next time we meet. It is the rare event for Kokonoe-sensei's intentions to be exposed."

It was a truly impressive feat, even for the Kuroba. Information control from the Temple rivaled that around the 101 Battalion, which had the resources of the government to assist in their efforts. Only the Yotsuba themselves were more secretive.

Yet Maya dispelled his assumptions immediately.

"Non-sense. That man's people have been crawling all over the area around First High since New Years' Day. He's not even trying to hide it, might even be doing it as a warning for unscrupulous folks to stay away. I even authorized Mitsugu's folks to pull back to just surveillance work after seeing all the 'monks' around that place this week. Apparently my boy is his teacher's favorite?"

Her assessment could indeed be correct. Yakumo very well might be sending a warning to others that interfering would be costly for them. He also couldn't suppress another wry smile. The idea of him being a "teacher's pet" was amusing to him as well.

"If so, he has an odd way of expressing it."

After a moment, Tatsuya redirected the conversation.

"So, you had intended to deploy the Kuroba for Miyuki's protection? Why was I not informed?"

Maya rolled her eyes at this statement before responding

"And ruin all your fun! It's not like you couldn't have handled them all on your own, even though I admit it would have been bothersome for you. Still, I was not going to have Mitsugu's people get in your way on purpose. They were only an unlikely last resort option."

The wry smile faded instantly, to be replaced by a piercing glare.

"Which could have resulted in me needing to expose certain talents I at least thought we still didn't want the world at large to know of."

Maya blinked back at him in mock surprise and lightly patted at her chest.

"Can a mother not be proud and boastful of her superlative son? Can she not revel in the world knowing of her son's amazing abilities, just one?"

Tatsuya was genuinely irritated at this point. Maya was blatantly admitting what he had suspected all week. She wanted to expose HIM, not Miyuki but himself, to public scrutiny. Seeing his angry glare, she poured on the theatrics even more.

"Ara, ara! You don't want me to have any motherly joy!"

After a moment, she seemed to realize his frustrated silence wasn't going to end on his part.

"Anyway, I knew you wouldn't get far with the Hachioji Local Police. Have you forgotten where First High is located?"

Tatsuya was brought out of his brooding thoughts with these words. He knew exactly where Hachioji was, or more to the point, who had hegemony over the entire region.

"Why…would Saegusa-dono wish to interfere with our arrival at school?"

Still, Tatsuya seriously doubted the benefits Kouichi-dono could find from their arrival at First High the next day turning into a media circus.

" 'Interfere' is such a strong word for a weakling like 'That Person'. 'Willful negligence' is a more apt term for his intentions."

This didn't clear up Tatsuya's thought pattern on Saegusa's involvement in the least.

"To what end?"

Maya almost looked at him like he was a slow learner.

"To make you expose your abilities of course! Our data collection already indicated that his interest in the two of you, you in particular, has been steadily increasing since the Blanche incident nearly two years ago."

This was a reasonable enough assumption. Saegusa-dono had shown a steady increase in interest towards Tatsuya and Miyuki in the last few months. Maya's subsequent words added fuel to this particular slow simmering "fire".

"Ara ara! Now you are MY SON! He'll find that extremely hard to ignore!"

Tatsuya wondered if a significant portion of her reasoning behind naming him her "son" was to irritate Kouichi-dono. Their engagement had been broken after Taipei partially on the grounds that she could not have children of her own.

And now, miraculously, she had one.

"So I am to serve as bait…..Okaa-san?"

She smirked at him before replying.

"Ara ara! Heavens no. You are simply to do what you do best, protect Miyuki. I will keep my eye on… 'Him', no need for you to concern yourself with THAT particular Saegusa."

 _"That PARTICULAR Saegusa?"_

The words were the same but the emphasis was very different. Tatsuya briefly wondered what she meant by that, but was stopped from further examination by her next words.

"Ah! I am losing track of time. I just so enjoy talking to my son."

Again she patted her chest and blinked happily at him. Again he smirked knowingly back at her.

"Indeed, if that is all…Okaa-san…"

"Afraid not, Tatsuya-kun."

Her happy tone didn't change, but something in her vocal delivery put Tatsuya on edge.

"We have a Code Four situation."

His instincts were correct. He tensed instantly.

"There has been a verified threat?"

His calm question did not reflect his internal turmoil at these unexpected words.

"Not a 'threat', but there has been an incident, and according to established protocol you will be evacuated from Onee-san's residence."

 _"Talk about bad timing."_

Miyuki was already tense enough about their return to school the next day. Now….

"What is the nature of the 'incident?"

She turned a bit more serious as she answered his next question.

"Hanabishi-san's people have found mention of Onee-san's correct address being exchanged between one of the Gutter Press outlet's field peoples' communications."

Instantly Tatsuya cast his "special vision" across several square kilometers around their home. Nothing unusual drew his immediate attention.

Tatsuya next took in a deep breath, then confronted his "mother".

"And you thought it was not important to lead with this vital information?"

She smiled indulgently at her obviously irritated "son".

"Hayama-san is still a few minutes out from your location, and I knew you'd need less time than that to prepare. Plus, it's not a 'threat' so the worse that could happen is they identify the house as Miyuki-san and your residence with photos. Which wouldn't bother me at all since eventually you'll be living at the Kanto residence anyway."

His irritation instantly multiplied at her flippant attitude. He decided to end things here before he made them any worse.

"Is there any other pertinent info that you have yet to reveal…Okaa-san?"

She smiled and blinked as if she were thinking it over, then shock her head sideways with a ridiculous looking smile on her face.

"Nope, I don't think so."

Tatsuya quickly bowed to her.

"Then please excuse me."

He was having surprising difficulty suppressing his agitation as he ended the conversation.

"I need to inform Miyuki as soon as possible."

"Of course, my son. Tah! Tah!"

The screen went dead and Tatsuya spun on his heals to leave the room, but not before going to his former closet.

 _"…..Of course."_

Seeing it empty, he realized his emergency travel bag was now one floor below in his new closet.

He turned to leave while thinking to himself that this "incident" was very convenient for his new "mother".

 _"One doesn't build a golden cage to keep it empty."_

* * *

She had initially been surprised by Tatsuya descending from upstairs when he had previously been thought to be downstairs in his lab. Before she could vocalize that surprise, she noticed his "mood".

Tatsuya was, in most people's estimation, unexpressive. Yet if there was an expert in "reading" Tatsuya it was surely Miyuki. One look at him told her something was very wrong.

"What is it Onii-sama?"

His face relaxed just a fraction at her voice, but he turned to Minami instead.

Already on her feet, Minami posture tensed when Miyuki asked her question. Now she received her instructions.

"Minami, Code Four."

Minami's face showed surprise for a moment, then she straightened.

"Code Four, understood."

She bowed lightly to Miyuki, and then raced past Tatsuya and up the stairs.

"…..Onii-sama?"

In her deep concern all plans to apply "Tatsuya-sama" to him for the day were abandoned.

Turning towards the concerned eyes of his fiancée, Tatsuya gave her a gentle smile. He approached her and took both her upper arms in his hands.

"The house has been compromised. Until we can enact security measures to ensure its complete anonymity again, we will have to relocate."

Her eyes wide in shock, she responded to him.

"…. 'compromised'?... 'relocate'?"

He smiled benignly back to her.

"Yes…..to the Kanto residence."

She collapsed into his arms and wrapped her arms around him, to which he responded in kind.

"…..for how long?"

He used his right hand to straighten her hair.

"Uncertain."

She rubbed her face into his chest.

"Oh!...Onii-sama."

He laid his cheek on top of her head.

"I know Miyuki…I know."

After a few comforting moments in each other's arms, Tatsuya's head turned towards the front door.

"…interesting."

Miyuki's moist eyes followed his gaze.

"What is it Onii-sama?"

He turned a wry smile towards her.

"Hayama-san apparently walked here."

Not understanding, Miyuki squinted in confusion at his amusement.

The doorbell chose that moment to ring. The two of them went towards it together, and Tatsuya didn't bother to check the monitor before opening the door.

"Greetings Hayama-san."

Before them was a man in a brown trench coat with gray hair under a soft tweed cap. Hayama had never looked so much like a grandfather before to them. No hint of his butler's outfit could be detected under that coat. Even his shoes were of a different tone and build than the shiny black patent leather they were used to seeing.

His head nod was also noticeably shallow when compared to his normal standards.

"Greetings Miyuki-sama, Tatsuya-sama. Please forgive my appearance and lack of proper decorum."

Tatsuya nodded to him.

"Completely understandable under the circumstances, please come in."

"My thanks."

He stepped in and Tatsuya closed the door behind him.

"May I take you coat Hayama-san."

The usually expressionless Hayama looked almost stunned by her offer.

"Thank you for the kind offer Miyuki-sama, but I am still your servant."

Miyuki's hostess senses on full now that they had a "visitor", she made another offer.

"Then perhaps some coffee or tea?"

Hayama looked downright delighted this time.

"Oh goodness no Miyuki-sama, though your offer is extremely kind."

In the end, he still refused. Turning towards Tatsuya, he handed him a terminal. As Tatsuya read it Hayama transmitted the contents to Miyuki verbally.

"We'll depart the house in Tatsuya-sama's vehicle and transport you to the Kanto residence. An escort of six motorcycles will join us, as will a lead car, a follow car, and a van with several combat magicians on board."

Miyuki had a concern look after hearing this info.

"Won't we be highly conspicuous traveling in such fashion?"

Hayama nodded that he understood her concerns and moved to relieve them.

"We'll travel in a lose caravan formation in order to not appear as an escort."

Tatsuya nodded agreement to his words before replying himself.

"I will have to catch up on my motorcycle after you depart."

Miyuki was now barely suppressing her panic. Not for fear of her own safety but, despite knowing better, she couldn't help but not want to leave Tatsuya on his own.

"Onii-sama?"

He stroked her upper arm gently with a reassuring smile on his face.

"You will need to leave before I have secured the house. I will be right behind you, and will catch up with you."

At that moment Minami, carrying three duffel bags, descended the stairs. Once she could place them on the floor she bowed deeply to Hayama.

"Forgive this one for not greeting you at the door Hayama-dono."

He smiled lightly to her and nodded in understanding.

"No need Minami-san, you were about your Mistress's business."

Tatsuya again stroked Miyuki's arm before gently encouraging her.

"It's time to move out Miyuki."

She looked at him with deep concern, then something clearly caught her attention.

"What….what about mother's chair and book? We can't just…."

Tatsuya understood. She could go months without seeing their mother's items, but for Miyuki, knowing they were there was enough to bring her a sense of comfort.

"It's alright Miyuki, I'll get the shawl and book."

She calmed instantly at his words.

"If you're stay at the Kanto residence becomes extended for some reason we will certainly bring Miya-sama's reading chair to you, I will oversee it personally."

Miyuki's tension returned momentarily at Hayama's attempt to reassure her. Thoughts of a long-term stay away from her mother's home were vexing her, but she relaxed a bit before replying.

"Thank you Onii….Tatsuya-sama, Hayama-san."

Tatsuya smiled at her and then picked up his bag and hers. Minami quickly moved to grab her own bag as if Tatsuya would try to deprive her of the right to carry hers too.

"Let's get moving."

With that statement from him, the four of them moved toward the stairs that led down to the lower level where the garage was located.

* * *

"I'll be right behind you. I'll catch up to you as soon as I am done."

He held her hands in his as he tried to comfort Miyuki once again. The look on her face was not one of fear, but dread of separation. She had reacted relatively poorly, understandably, to having to abandon their home together so suddenly. Now he had to assuage her anxieties to get her moving forward.

"I will await your return to my side with great anticipation Tatsuya-sama."

Her tentative expression expressed that her words were mere bravado. Her weak and shy tone reinforced this impression.

He had to do something to reinforce her resolve before this very brief of partings.

Deciding on an appropriate action, he pulled her ear towards his mouth and whispered to her.

"We are always together."

When they pulled back he gave her a soft smile.

Her mouth had parted slightly and her eyes…..

"Always…and forever, Tatsuya-sama."

With her words she touched his cheek. Suddenly time seemed to stretch on to infinity for him. He could not turn from her glistening dark eyes. They sat there locked in that pose, neither willing or wishing…

 _"What…..what am I…?"_

He blinked and the spell between them was suddenly broken. Soon a new fear bubbled to his mind. His cheeks felt…..

 _"….hot?"_

Unused to blushing, Tatsuya moved to quickly divert his troubled mind.

To his continued unrest, Miyuki appeared to be truly delighted by his reaction. A light shown in her eyes and her smile was genuine.

"Now you must go. I will see you shortly."

He said this as he angled his back towards where Hayama and Minami waited by the car.

She bowed without a word and moved past him as their handholds parted. Minami held the door open for her and Tatsuya activated the garage door mechanism. Everyone aboard the vehicle now save for him, it pulled out of the garage and turned towards the driveway entrance.

They shared a glance and a wave goodbye before her window rolled up. Then Tatsuya closed the garage door behind them.

 _"At least I sent her off with a smile."_

Thinking so, his embarrassment now seemed to have been for a good cause.

He turned to reenter the house.

At his laboratory doorway the biometric sensors detected him and instantly unlocked the door for him.

All the while he kept his special eyes on Miyuki and her escort as they proceeded towards the nearest freeway.

He waved a hand over the terminal and it activated for him. He tapped in a special code and after the system verified with biometrics that it was him issuing the code, a small panel opened and a data cube extracted itself from the system.

This data cube contained….everything.

From his CAD designs and sequences to the full entirety of ESCAPES, everything he had ever done was on this cube.

This system was altered specifically by him to deposit all data to this data cube and erase it from the system's hard drive afterwards. If anyone tried to find evidence of data from this system, they would be very disappointed.

But they would never get that far in the first place.

Tatsuya reached his right hand into the left side of his riding jacket and pulled the trigger on his Silver Horn Trident CAD.

Both the mainframe terminal in front of him and the psion wave reading bio-bed behind him flashed with static-like light and disappeared from existence in a puff of smoke.

Tatsuya wasn't the type to take any chances, no matter how remote the chance, or expensive. Machinery was replaceable but data, when revealed, can never return to the shadows again.

Thinking this, he was forced to remember Miyuki and his own new situation as well. They too could never hide inside their mother's carefully crafted shield of anonymity ever again.

Stepping through the doorway, he clicked the trigger of the CAD on his left side again. This time the separate biometric sensor system that controlled access to that now empty room was destroyed. This was a scanner several layers more sophisticated than the standard home entry units. Even the SDF didn't have access to this type of scanner. There was no need to lock an empty room and certainly no need to leave behind a deep scan copy of his biometric readings.

Tatsuya proceeded to the rear stairs and as he went upward two flights his mind drifted to someone he had thought a great deal about this past week.

The bedroom he now shared with Miyuki was once that particular person's solitary domain. There before his eyes now where some of the last worldly possessions retained from the passage of her mortal life. A high-backed leather chair, a knitted shawl, a small tea table, and a small book with a ribbon book marker in it.

Unlike Miyuki, physical items possessed no sentimentality for Tatsuya.

That is because the person in Tatsuya's thoughts had purposefully taken away his capacity for such emotional reactions.

The high-backed leather chair, it's "twin" residing behind his new "mother's" office desk in the main residence.

 _"Was that planned? Was it a 'twin' gift to both of them?"_

He'd have to ask his new mother that question to know the answer. He wasn't sure of the worth of knowing the answer at that price.

The small leather bond paper book resided on the small table beside the chair. The blue ribbon book marker left on the same page as that fateful day nearly five years in the past when that particular woman placed that book down for the last time.

That ribbon with the small key tied to one side and the small heart shaped crystal tied to the other. The light from the early afternoon sun glinted against that crystal and sprayed random rainbows around the room that now belonged to Miyuki and himself.

He stood transfixed briefly by the sight, then went to his closet to retrieve a small travel bag. It was just large enough to fit in his motorcycle's small travel pod under the passenger cushion. It was large enough to hold the shawl and book.

He gently lifted the shawl and moved it to beside the travel case he had just placed on the bed.

An errant though crossed his mind as he held this knit shawl before him. He then brought it to his face and took a deep nasal inhale.

Having not been washed, per Miyuki's expressed wish, since it last graced their mother's neck; it had the faint hint of dust about it. No trace of fragranced detergent or any unpleasant odor was detectable by him.

In short, it smelled like a knit shawl. There was only the slightest hint of facial wash about it, which Tatsuya instantly recognized as Miyuki's preferred brand.

A wry smile spread across his face as he pulled it away from him and placed it on the bed. If anything he felt….."silly?"…for having done that action just now.

 _"What did I expect?"_

It was more than four years, more nearly five, since Shiba Miya last wore this garment around her neck. Having been left out in an open room, there was no way any scent from her would still be detectable on it now.

And Tatsuya was certain he would detect it if it was still there. He would never forget how that woman smelled. Even now the memory of her favorite perfumes and toiletries wafted across his mind. It was ingrained in him.

Even he found it surprising to remember how his mother smelled so vividly, despite the fact she almost never touched him.

He turned back towards the chair and table to retrieve the book.

Unlike the shawl Tatsuya had never touched that book and neither to his knowledge had Miyuki. It lay precisely where their mother laid it down. He took particular note of its exact location on the table, determined to replace it as it was for Miyuki's benefit. Still, his fingers hesitated over it briefly, before picking it up lightly.

Having been sat on its face by its last reader, only now could Tatsuya see the title.

 _"…interesting."_

It was the Hindu religious text the Bhagavad Gita, with that name rendered on its cover in Roman letters instead of Katakana or Kanji.

This piqued his curiosity just enough for him to open the cover, while making sure to keep the ribbon ensconced in its place.

 _"…..English? How novel of you mother."_

It was a foreign language that all three residents of the Shiba household could read, write, and converse in at the time of their mother's death. There were also numerous Japanese translations of this Hindu spiritual tome available online and in stores. The reason for her choosing an English translation wasn't apparent to him at first glance, since it neither concealed the contents from her children, nor helped her read it better.

 _"….perhaps it was a gift?"_

Yet there was no writing on the inside cover, front or back, to indicate whom might have bestowed this book on Miya.

Even more curious to Tatsuya than the language was the choice of book itself.

Their mother participated in all the Shinto rituals required of a daughter of a major Japanese house, but otherwise there was never any indication of any particular religious interest from her in Tatsuya's recollections. As a scientist, Tatsuya had always assumed his mother was atheist or at least agnostic by nature. She had of course never discussed her beliefs with Tatsuya, and to his knowledge Miyuki as well was oblivious to their mother's religious philosophy.

 _"Facing death…can change one's perspective on many things."_

His mother had, at least to her children and others, faced her demise with the same stoic nature she had lived her life by. A sudden "conversion" at the eleventh hour simply wasn't Shiba Miya's "style".

Still looking at her book in his hand, he realized that perhaps the answer to this conundrum lay in his hand.

Carefully, making sure not to shift the bookmark ribbon from its place, he opened the book to the page it marked.

There, in the center of a page, was a passage with lines marked in blue highlighter and specific words and phrases underlined in ink.

He read the words aloud.

"You grieve for those who should not be grieved for; yet you speak wise words. Neither for the dead or those not dead do the wise grieve. There has never been a time when you and I have not existed, nor will there be a time when we will cease to exist. As the soul experiences in this body through childhood, youth, and old age, so too at the time of death he attains another body. The sage in this are not deluded."

Highlighted was "you grieve for those who should not be grieved for", "there has never been a time when you and I have not existed, nor will there be a time when we will cease to exist.", and "the sage in this are not deluded."

Underlined were "you and I", "have not existed", "cease to exist", "time of death", and "attains another body". "You and I" was underlined three times.

Recognizing the blue highlighter as something his mother only used in written communications to him, and knowing the underlines were from her hand by the way they were made; Tatsuya was stunned to see that Miya had pointed out these particular words and this passage in this manner.

Here was something one would take at first glance to be proof that Shiba Miya….no….Yotsuba Miya, apparently believed in or at least hoped for a life after death.

"…reincarnation?"

The look on his face was stunned, and the fact that it was in blue highlighter would indicate to him this message was intended for him, and not Miyuki. She had always used red to mark items she wished to draw Miyuki's attention to.

"This…can't be right."

Tatsuya spoke again to the empty room, then shook his head to dispel the notion.

 _"There has to be another meaning for this."_

He couldn't fathom in his mind that the woman he had called mother was a believer. It didn't fit with her image in his mind, nor did it make sense that this was a message for him.

 _"Why would she bother telling me something like this?"_

She knew he didn't believe in reincarnation. Perhaps this was a message for Miyuki, meant to soother and reassure her after Miya's death. A mother's final message of hope for her beloved daughter. That certainly made more sense to Tatsuya than a cryptic message to him, the disappointing son.

It was only now that he noticed another page had a small dog ear fold at the bottom corner. It was the only page with a dog ear fold, and besides the one holding the bookmark, it was the only marked page.

He opened the page and again saw an entire sentence marked in blue highlighter with a drawn star sign beside it. Again he read it aloud.

"If the splendor of thousands of suns were to blaze forth all at once in the sky, even that would not resemble the splendor of that exalted being."

"Exalted being" were the only words she had underlined in this passage.

 _"I…don't understand. What was she saying with this?"_

Something deep inside him was drawing him into this mystery. Pulling him like a rip tide near shore, further away from what he needed to be thinking about.

The sudden notion occurred to him to see if she had marked any other passages. He placed the book on the bed and flipped the pages. Nowhere else was any passages or pages marked.

"This…."

He shook his head again as if fighting off weariness and fatigue.

Looking towards the bedside chronometer Tatsuya realized he was delaying himself with these thoughts.

 _"I can ponder this later, I must rendezvous with Miyuki as I promised."_

Casting his Elemental Sight again, Miyuki's escort convoy was still in range of his ability to reach them on motorcycle, though he would have to discreetly violate several traffic limits to do so now.

He wrapped the English translation of the Bhagavad Gita in the shawl making sure to protect the tiny key and crystal heart pendant that held each end of the bookmark ribbon. He then placed it in the travel bag before turning to depart.

As he did so, he stopped at the sight of the high-backed chair, now shawl-less, and the tea table now devoid of its book.

And something inside him…. "hurt".

He gulped for no reason then, as if his throat had suddenly dried.

And for some reason he couldn't explain, he very much felt compelled to return the items he had just collected back to their "rightful" places.

He "wanted" to return those items to their places HERE, in THIS house. He didn't want to have to come back to collect the chair or the table later for a new location.

Anywhere but HERE…..was just…wrong.

He closed his eyes, shook his head lightly, and didn't spare the chair or table another glance.

There was no more time for errant thoughts; after all, Miyuki would be waiting anxiously for him.

* * *

She could feel their attention on her. Her unhappiness had to be radiating off her in waves.

Again Miyuki sat between Minami on her left and the "driver" of Tatsuya's car in front of her. Only this time the person occupying the driver's seat while the car drove itself was Hayama and not Tatsuya.

Again her eyes watched the world pass by in sadness.

 _"I know I'm being petulant and immature."_

She felt shame for her current state, but couldn't find it in her to elevate her own emotions. The thought of even the possibility that they would never return to "their" home together was too depressing for her to banish from her mind with will power alone.

After all, that was her mother's home.

It had been the last place Miyuki remembers seeing her mother smile, or laugh. It was the only place where the four of them….and later just the three of them…..had been an actual family together.

True, the interactions between Tatsuya and mother could have been…."more"?

Yet after Okinawa, Okaa-sama had "thawed" a bit towards Tatsuya. Unfortunately, Onii-sama couldn't move to meet mother in the middle, and so mother only went a quarter of the way to reaching out to him too. But it had been better than before.

 _"And I know too well why it had to be that way."_

Memories of a terrible and momentous day almost four and a half years before bubbled to the surface of her mind. Needless to say, those memories of that day were only digging her deeper into the abyss.

"Miyuki-sama….."

Miyuki was slightly surprised to be called out in the depths of her melancholy thoughts. She turned to face the speaker.

"Yes Minami-chan?"

Minami looked pained to continue speaking, but she seemed to be worried too much to not speak up.

"Are you…do you need…"

The words eluded her, but Miyuki knew what she wanted to ask. With a smile that never reached her eyes she responded.

"I'm fine Minami-chan."

Her eyes returned to staring blankly at the outside world of gray as she finished speaking.

"I'm just…concerned."

Then she perked back up with concern showing on her own face.

"Hayama-san?"

The dignified older man in the front seat replied back with minimal concern on his visage.

"Yes Miyuki-sama?"

"We can return once the threat has been removed, correct?"

He smiled benignly at her concerns without ever turning around.

"That is as Toushu-sama has stated. Miyuki-sama and Tatsuya-sama may return once the information control about Miya-sama's residence has been reestablished."

She sighed lightly at this news as she sat back in the chair.

"Sorry for asking again Hayama-san. Sorry for the bother."

Yet her expression was still troubled.

As was Minami's expression beside her with her concerned eyes glued to her unhappy looking mistress. Hayama could only smile knowingly at the two concerned young women in the rearview mirror.

Again Miyuki's sad eyes turned out towards the snow covered world as they sped down the freeway.

It felt wrong to leave their mother's house, their home…together.

 _"….Onii-sama…."_

She knew he could not hear her internal plea for him, but she still called to him in her heart.

And then Miyuki suddenly felt…..something.

A thought, or an emotion? She couldn't define it, yet she immediately turned around to look out the rear of the car. Minami's eyes, being on her, naturally followed her direction to behind them.

There was a non-descript van with the name of some company emblazoned on either side following them nearly a hundred meters back. Hayama had already informed them that that vehicle contained armed guards in the employ of the Yotsuba. In short, it was part of their security detail, as were a few individuals on motorcycles both behind and in front of them. The motorcycles were the vanguard and rearguard, threat detection units. None of those were in sight of them, but the van and two other cars (one behind the van and also one in front of them) served as actual brute force muscle should the need arise.

Those vehicles, or any of the random vehicles on this freeway this particular Sunday afternoon, had not caused Miyuki to suddenly look behind them in anticipation. Even she didn't know yet what had caused that reaction in her, but she knew….something.

Hayama's eyes looked back in concern and he was on the verge asking what the concern behind them was when the hidden earpiece chirped to life.

"'Regulator', black motorcycle with black garbed operator transmitting correct IFF (Identify Friend or Foe) signal approaching from behind. Shall we let it forward."

A wry smile appeared briefly across Hayama's face before he responded. With his two passengers focused behind them, no one but he would know of his momentary lapse in decorum.

"I suggest you let 'Blinder' through."

Miyuki and Minami, having not realized Hayama had been spoken to, or even was carrying a transmission device, turned in surprise towards him as he spoke apparently suddenly in their estimation.

"Roger."

With that reply his earpiece went dead again.

"Hayama-san, what…."

He smiled at her confused expression in the mirror.

"My apologies Miyuki-sama. I am wearing an earpiece."

A sudden "ah" look came over Miyuki's face when she realized he was in communication with the escort forces. Then a look of embarrassment followed.

She of course was embarrassed because she should have known of such a thing as a given fact in their current situation. Yet her awkwardness didn't last long, now she had another question gnawing at her.

"You said 'let 'Blinder' through'. May I know the meaning of that phrase?"

He smiled again, this time they both saw it.

"Of course Miyuki-sama. Hanabishi-san has instituted code names for everyone associated with the Yotsuba as an additional security method when communicating outside of secured communications methods."

She furrowed her brow at this. She had surmised as much, but it was still news to her.

"This one is assigned the codename 'Regulator', Minami-san is called 'Gauntlet'."

Miyuki turned to Minami, who nodded confirmation.

"Hanabishi-san is called 'Observer', Toushu-sama is called 'Sleeper', and your late lady mother was 'Dreamer'. There's also 'Ghost' for Kuroba-sama, 'Headache' for Fumiya-sama, 'Mirage' for Ayako-sama, and 'Whisperer' for Yuka-sama. As heir to the House we can send you the full list if you like."

Miyuki sensed Hayama was deliberately dancing around what she really wanted to know. Even his slight smile seemed too delighted at stringing her along.

Yet she was too much of an Ojou-sama to call him out on it.

"I see, so the code names are related to the person's magic ability or function, so it's easy for those associated with us to know who is being referred to, but not strangers?"

Hayama nodded in reply.

"The correct answer, as expected of Miyuki-sama."

A sudden questioning look spread across her face. Then she pensively asked another question.

"So…what is my code name?"

Hayama's smile twisted upwards at the corners, which indeed was a rare look for the normal stoic butler. Then his mirthful eyes drifted toward her companion beside her in the rearview mirror.

"Ah! Minami-san can answer that one."

At suddenly being called out by her superior, Minmai's interests immediately perked up. Yet his words, once registered in her consciousness, seemed to cause her great apprehension. She reluctantly turned her eyes toward the waiting Miyuki.

"Um…..Miyuki-sama's code name is….um….."

It was not unusual for Minami to find it difficult to put her words in order when she had something awkward to say.

"…..yes?"

Miyuki gently pushed her forwards with a smile.

"It's…..it's… 'Icicle'."

Miyuki's warm smile instantly disappeared and the corner of her mouth twisted slightly downwards.

"'Icicle'…I see…..…..how…appropriate."

Miyuki turned her perturbed eyes away again and Minami looked away as if she had disappointed Miyuki. Yet Miyuki wasn't in the mood to dwell. She instantly refocused the conversation to her original interest.

"And 'Blinder' is whom?"

Hayama seemed about to answer, then his eyes flicked to his rearview mirror and his smile subtly increased.

"Ah! I believe 'Blinder' is approaching us from behind as we speak."

Miyuki, eyes wide, frantically turned around. Minami replicated her mistress's actions.

At sudden recognition, Miyuki's aura turned to excitement and relief. A one word exclamation contained all the joy Miyuki could feel in this world.

"ONII-SAMA!"

Behind them a black motorcycle with a black clad rider was just passing the escort van in the inside lane.

Miyuki's glowing eyes and smile followed the rider as he sped forward towards them on Miyuki's side of the vehicle.

There was nothing to indicate that this was Tatsuya, but as he pulled up parallel to Miyuki's window she quickly turned her smiling face and glowing visage to match his blank and darkened facemask.

You could not see the features of the rider trough that darkened visor, nor could he possibly see anything but a silhouette of a person through the cars heavily tinted rear window. Yet despite this the two seemed to have locked eyes on each other.

Tender and loving eyes.

A light whisper slipped past Miyuki's perfect lips.

"…..oh, Onii-sama."

Minami could see the slightest hints of moister form in the corners of Miyuki's eyes as she desperately clung both hands before her pounding heart.

"Miyuki-sama, are you alright?"

Minami started at Miyuki's back as the rider nodded, and then accelerated past them to take a position in front of the forward escort car.

"Yes Minami-chan…it's just."

She spoke as her happy eyes continued to follow the desire of her heart as he moved to guard them from the vanguard.

"I just realized something very important."

Minami and Hayama both had the vague impression that while answering Minami, Miyuki seemed to be speaking to herself as if she were in her own joyous world now.

"I realized 'Home' is not a building."

The moister in the corner of her happy eyes were even now threatening to break free down her cheeks.

"It's a place you feel safe, and loved."

Her monologue was as if she had been possessed by a spirit, making a profound declaration to all the world.

"And that means I can never leave 'Home', not in my heart."

Loving eyes stared constantly forward, at the now somewhat distant back of the rider in black.

"Because 'Home', will always be by my side."

A radiating glowing aura seeped throughout the vehicle, replacing the gloom that earlier had permeated the air.

'Home' was truly a person for Miyuki, just as 'Love' also was.

Sudden light filled the car as the sun, hidden these many days, had suddenly broke through the heavy cloud cover off the far horizon to their forward right, bathing the world in a sudden spray of colors. Minami was forced to cover her eyes, but Miyuki's eyes never wavered.

Hayama could see in his rearview mirror the slight traces of water sliding down Miyuki's cheeks as she stared forward, past him, her eyes looking lovingly at the back of the black-clad rider.

Her knight in shining armor.

The hero of her life.

The star around which the world of Miyuki revolved.

To Miyuki her 'Home" was a man, and the name of Miyuki's true 'Home', was...

...Tatsuya.

[The End]

* * *

Author's notes:

I thank you all for reading my humble work. Going Home was my first story and with 41,000 views so far it is my most popular to date. The story is not over as I will soon be updating...

-To Stand at the Pinnacle

...where the stories surrounding the gang's third year Nine Schools' Competition will unfold.

And there will be a short Epilogue to this story as well in the coming weeks, so please keep an eye out for that too.

It of course is bitter sweet seeing this work come to an end. A little slice of Miyuki, Tatsuya, and Minami's little world surrounding their "Home" life and the anxieties and challenges related to their new status as official Yotsubas. I can't thank you guys enough for the kind reviews and encouragements.

As I continue their story in To Stand at the Pinnacle I may also accentuate the story with stand alone short stories as well, so please keep an eye out for those too.

Thanks once again,

The Baryon Lancer


	12. Epilogue Part One

On a particularly clear day you can see Mount Amagi across the Suruga Bay from the windows of their high-rise condo, helping to form the "spine" of the Izu peninsula. Of course Mount Fuji is even easier to see to the north as well. Mount Fuji of course was always covered in snow, but on this winter's day Mount Amagi had joined in wearing a white cape.

This morning the clouds had been low in the sky and grey. Neither the top of Fuji nor the whole of the Izu Peninsula could be seen.

The sun had burst through the clouds around noon and now the snow covered slopes of both mountains shone brilliantly in the late afternoon sun.

He very much wished that sunlight had penetrated into their condo to relieve the gloom that hung in the air there since returning from the New Year's Gathering.

The residential high-rise where their condo was located in was near the ocean front in Suruga just southeast of downtown Shizuoka. Their condo occupied the entire twenty fourth floor of the forty floor building and had its own separate elevators and fire escapes. This was the location from which they commuted to school from during the school year.

That of course is because this building is owned by one of the numerous front companies that are secretly controlled by the Yotsuba Family.

Fumiya pondered this vaguely as he stood before the southeast facing window looking out across Suruga Bay to the mighty Pacific beyond Izu.

He let out a vacant sigh. More pressing issues weighed on him than ownership of this property.

This week a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Though it had been doubtful for some time that it would be him, he had still been the clear number two candidate to one day succeed Maya as head of the Yotsuba Family.

Now, with Miyuki firmly ensconced in the position of future family head, Fumiya could concentrate on school work and eventually succeeding his father as head of the Yotsuba's Intelligence organization.

Still, there was no joy in Fumiya's expression as he thought of this, because there had been an unexpected price to pay for the relief of his own burdens.

Thinking of these things, Fumiya shook his head absently and proceeded out of the sitting room and towards the hallway beyond.

There had been an unexpected casualty for his relief as well.

He stood before that casualty's doorway now.

He was hesitant to knock. Not because there was some argument between them, but because he didn't know what to say to make it better for her.

The ride home from the mountains had been unusually quiet. The last few days had matched that strange mood as well.

They had gone shopping the day before but Ayako's normal exuberant spark of life just wasn't there.

She received an unexpected blow at the New Year's Gathering, and it wasn't that her brother wouldn't be the next head of the Family.

Even she had to know, on some level, that her expectations for the future were somewhat unrealistic.

True, the Yotsuba were, by their secretive nature, more likely to practice cousin marriage. Their own parents had been distant cousins after all. It also helped reinforce and grow the Family unique specialty magic, Mental Interference.

But neither Ayako nor the object of her hopes were Mental Interference magicians.

 _"And with an opponent like Miyuki-san….."_

It seemed quite the stretch of logic to think that once Miyuki had been assigned a future husband that the Guardian Tatsuya would be automatically assigned to Ayako for some reason, much less to be her husband.

Yet the Family history of cousin marriage had given Ayako just enough hope to hang on to.

Fumiya's mistake in all this was underestimating his normally rational Onee-chan's ability to abandon her normal logic in this one particular area. He felt guilty because he had failed her, and he couldn't find a way to fix the issue, even now.

He laid his head against her door frame in frustration. He'd do anything to make things better for her, but he didn't have a clue what to do. The feeling of uselessness hung over him heavily.

"I know you're there, come in already."

To his surprise her voice sounded agitated more so than downtrodden.

He gently turned the knob and walked in.

"Sorry to bother you Onee-chan, I just…."

To his surprise, the previous scenes of gloom and depression were gone. Before him his "normal" Onee-chan was dressed in her customary fashion as if preparing to go out. She was humming a tune as she brushed her luxurious locks.

And a smile was back on her face.

"It's a beautiful day out now that the sun is back, is it not? Let's go shopping again before it gets too dark and have dinner out too. I think I missed a few items yesterday."

Stunned, Fumiya replied in a dumbfounded manner.

"Um…sure, if you want."

His sister placed her comb down and bounded out of her seat with a glowing smile, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner and let out a tiny "tehe" sound.

"And there's a movie I want to see too. You don't mind do you?"

Fumiya, pleasantly surprised by her sudden mood change, was now willing to comply with any of her requests in the hopes to make the mood swing permanent.

"Um…..no. As long as it's not too late when it ends."

Ayako happily clasped her hands together then.

"Then it's settled! Do you want to change first? I think what you're wearing is fine."

"Um….yeah, if you're ready, we can go."

Without hesitation she grabbed his arm and pulled the still hapless Fumiya towards the exit of the condo.

"Then we're off!"

A few minutes later the twins were walking along the freshly plowed sidewalks towards the shopping district. The area was in easy walking distance and also contained their preferred dining options and the local movie theater.

"I can't believe how much nicer it is today now that the snow has stopped."

"Ah…..yeah."

She had done a complete change from the unusual sullen version of the past few days. His normal Onee-chan was back. He finally felt that it wasn't a trick, and even breathed a sigh of relief.

 _"You just can't keep Onee-chan down!"_

They walked along the sidewalk a bit more before he felt that it was safe to ask a about it. Slowly, he gingerly approached the topic.

"Onee-chan….."

"Huh?"

"You seem to be…feeling better."

With a carefree attitude Ayako responded as if it was someone else's feelings they were discussing.

"Um…oh, that?"

Fumiya nodded with a bit of trepidation.

"Well we can't mope around forever, now can we?"

The perfect answer and the usual bright smile to boot. Finally relief began to seep into him.

"You're right! Let's go have some fun!"

Now it was a very happy Fumiya dragging his sister onwards.

They laughed and shopped a bit and then they finally felt a bit hungry. They had plenty of time before the movie would start too, so they sat at their favorite restaurant and looked at the menus together.

And Fumiya finally forgot the terrible mood his sister had been in the last few days.

Normalcy returned.

"Otouto…"

He turned a happy smile to his sister as she smiled down at her menu.

"Yes Onee-chan?"

He suspected she wanted to know what he was getting. She liked to "match" her meal to his so they could sample each other's food.

"You think Miyuki-san will be in Mirage Bat this year?"

The unexpected question received a lackluster response from him as he tried to process the new route of their conversation.

"Um…..you mean at the Nine Schools Competition?"

She laughed at his slow response then.

"Of course silly! Where else would Miyuki-san be competing in Mirage Bat at?"

Her smile was as radiant as normal, but for some reason Fumiya felt himself go on guard in response to the sudden topic change. After all, Miyuki had been a key ingredient in what had made Ayako become sad these last few days.

"Well…um…"

"After all…"

His sister continued without letting her foundering brother formulate a coherent response.

"…..she is the only first year in Nine Schools Competition history to compete and win an Official division event in her freshman year. I know she skipped it last year, but to not make a dramatic exit in her signature event would seem strange, would it not?"

"Well…um…that's true, but even without her last year her classmate won the Official division too….."

"Pufft!"

The dismissing sound his sister made contained her supreme confidence in her own abilities.

"That Mitsui girl? Like anyone other than Miyuki will be competition for me?"

Ayako had fairly easily won the Newcomers Mirage Bat event the previous year and was already considered Fourth High's "Ace" in that event; but with First High having the previous two Official Mirage Bat champions on their team, and one being Miyuki, Fumiya had hoped Ayako would understand that her time to shine would most likely have to wait till their own third year.

But recent events had already seemed to have taken the brakes off Ayako's competitive spirit. And once again her "rival" Miyuki was in the crosshairs.

"She'll surely compete in Icicles Breaks too. Who's on our team in that?"

Fumiya was fumbling his words again under her sudden barrage.

"Um…well….I think…"

"Doesn't matter."

She cut him off again, smile still beaming from her face as she pretended to read the menu.

"I'll get a spot if I want it. I'm clearly the most talented magician at Fourth High."

"Now look here Onee-chan…."

She was being very disrespectful now of their sempais and classmates. There were many superb magicians at Fourth High

"Present company excluded of course Fumiya-kun."

She had misinterpreted his objection to be about himself.

"That's not what I…"

"Oh yeah! Steeplechase! Miyuki-san has never performed a Field Op in her pampered life. She only won against that 'soft' competition last year. I can take her down with ease in Steeplechase."

It was finally at this point that Fumiya realized exactly how his Onee-chan had broke herself out of her depression.

She had converted the unnatural depression she felt into an emotion she was more familiar with.

Vengence.

She planned to take her frustrations out on the "cause" of her bad mood directly, and reignite her long standing rivalry with their gorgeous cousin directly on the field of competition.

The glint of competitive fire could be seen burning in her eyes as she pretended to read her menu.

"Yup, I'll just have to crush "Miss Perfect" beneath my boot hell, and then he'll…she'll realize that two Yotsuba's can play this game!"

Fumiya, realizing in her current state that his sister was in no mood to listen to reason. She was in a fighting "fever" and he hoped she'd burn it off quickly without seeping back into the previous state of emotions.

He steeled his resolve, rubbed at his temples, and bit his tongue to let his sister ramble on; all the while thinking that it would be nice if he were old enough already to have a stiff drink with his dinner too.

* * *

Yuuka stared up at her ceiling with her hands behind her head. She was sprawled out on her sofa in an unladylike manner, but it was harming no one else. Since the death of her previous Guardian she had lived alone.

That was the arrangement worked out between herself, her parents, and the Family head.

And that suited her fine. She preferred it this way and it also prevented her from having to…feel, should someone else sacrifice their lives for her sake.

She was very glad to never have to worry about that kind of situation ever happening again.

Yet it wasn't these burdensome thoughts that were in her mind this evening.

She instead found it ironic that she was doing the exact same thing she had been doing this time last week once again.

Staring up at her apartment ceiling and thinking about those younger two cousins of hers.

Certainly everything for the most part had happened exactly as she and her family had thought they would. The Uncles tried to stop Miyuki from coming to the New Year's Gathering to delay her being named future Yotsuba head in order to try to stop Tatsuya from gaining power.

Tatsuya had predictably beat them.

Now, to her own relief, Miyuki was future head of the Yotsuba and Yuuka could go back to being a University student.

Her life was, at least for the moment, hers once again.

 _"So why am I sitting here and still thinking about those two?"_

She thought of them partially because things DIDN'T go precisely as she thought they would. The attacks on the way to delay them were predictable enough, and the announcement of Maya's choice of successor had a few twists, such as the Kuroba abdicating Fumiya's candidacy to support Miyuki, and Katsushige's bold request to marry his Guardian Kotona, but nothing truly earth-shattering.

The stunningly unexpected news came on New Year's Day when Maya, after naming Miyuki her successor, blew the doors off the family gathering by proclaiming Tatsuya as Miyuki's future husband and declaring that she, and not Miya, was Tatsuya's real mother.

After that, the Family had been so shell-shocked that even Tatsuya's newly developed magic technique, Baryon Lance, hadn't received all of their full attention like it deserved to.

Still, that shouldn't mean their situation should be causing her distraction of this level. Far from it, she should be relieved by it.

She was now as free as a Yotsuba was capable of being.

She soon fell asleep as the music in the background she had been playing on the speakers mixed in with her thoughts. She often fell asleep on the couch, since it was way too comfortable.

Her dream wasn't particularly odd considering her previous train of thought. She was a guest at Miyuki and Tatsuya's wedding. Maya, the Kuroba twins and their father, the Uncles and their other relations. Katsushige and Kotona, apparently married already, had several kids with them as proof.

As Miyuki fed the wedding cake to Tatsuya, Maya came behind him and put on shackles while proclaiming…

"He's all mine at last!"

As Tatsuya turned to look at Yuuka, he said.

"It was my fate from the beginning."

With that Yuuka sat upright with a start and rubbed her head.

 _"What the….."_

As she rubbed at her eyes, it was only then she realized the door chime was what woke her. It rang again.

 _"Who in the…"_

She had many acquaintances and people she'd call "study buddies" at university, but no one she'd call "friend". Friends were a burden if you were a secret Yotsuba trying to hide in the real world.

One thing was certain, outside of the delivery folks that she were certain were Yotsuba cats-paws; no one would bother her at home on a late Sunday afternoon.

She thought about ignoring the chime and pretending not to be home, but her curiosity overruled that impulse as the chime dinged again.

"Ok…ok."

She got up and went to the door. There she turned to the wall mounted screen and activated the external viewer.

There she received a small shock.

Once she collected her thoughts she pressed the intercom.

"Hold on a second."

After straightening her clothes in the mirror Yuuka opened the door.

"What an unexpected surprise. Please come in."

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry I didn't warn you beforehand sempai, and for coming here so late in the first place."

"Not at all, you're always welcome here. Come sit down and we'll have some tea."

The two women went to the couch and after pushing a few buttons on the coffee table's smooth surface interface, the center of the table retracted. Moments later a tea set appeared for two and Yuuka poured her surprising guest some tea.

"So, to what do I owe this unexpected honor?"

The slightly younger woman looked like a great deal was weighing on her mind. As someone Yuuka had rarely seen as anything but calm and in control, this pensive expression was unexpected from her guest.

"I don't wish to burden sempai…."

"Nonsense! You specifically came here to burden me with it, did you not?"

After all, why would she be here of all places otherwise.

The other person bowed defensively with a very sad look.

"Please forgive me!"

Yuuka laughed lightly.

"Head up kouhai! That's not a good look for a First High alumna!"

Her guest raised her head, with a recalcitrant and awkward smile. She had been seen through very easily by Yuuka.

"Now get it out, it's always best not to beat around the bush when something is bothering you."

Her guest nodded her understanding.

"There's this boy….no, really he's already a man. He's very mature for his age."

This kouhai from First High, like everyone in Yuuka's "public" life, wasn't exactly a "friend". At best, protégé might be a better term to fit to her relationship to Yuuka. They worked together a great deal her third year in Student Council and to an extent Yuuka "groomed" her to replace her. Still, they had never visited each other's home or anything like that.

To come here to seek Yuuka's advice meant a few things immediately to Yuuka.

First, she didn't feel comfortable talking about it with family or regular friends.

Next, she obviously didn't feel it could wait till tomorrow when it would be more natural to talk to Yuuka in the confines of the Magic University.

And lastly, surprisingly it was about a boy. This kouhai normally avoided relationship discussions with ease. Something about this "boy" must be different for her. Yuuka never thought she'd be the one Saegusa Mayumi turned to for man talk. Yuuka was so devoid of relationships that she was in danger of getting a spinster reputation.

Not that she cared.

"You said boy. I assume we aren't talking about that Itsuwa guy or Katsuto-kun?"

Yuuka was playing dumb on purpose by referring to Itsuwa Hirofumi as "that Itsuwa guy". Mayumi Saegusa was one of the last people on Earth that Yuuka would ever expose her family connections to. As for calling the future head of the Juumonji Clan "Katsuto-kun", well he too was her junior at First High once.

"Oh, no. Hirofumi-san and I aren't going to happen now. He's nice enough, but…."

She was struggling to find the right words.

"I understand, no spark."

Yuuka rescued Mayumi in that awkward silence.

"Sadly, no. There are other reasons too though."

Yuuka didn't pry further. Some people just don't mix well. Had Mayumi's father determined a marriage with the Itsuwa was necessary Mayumi would have had to learn to love him if she could. The yearnings of the heart didn't matter much inside the Ten Master Clans. Clearly a marriage with the Itsuwa at this time wasn't deemed important enough to Saegusa Kouichi to force the issue.

Mayumi of course had no way to know that Yuuka understood this aspect of her problems better than most would.

"As for Katsuto-kun, he and I are almost like brother and sister. It would be awkward."

Yuuka here didn't reveal she already knew about the future leader of the Juumonji Clan's secret girlfriend either, for the same reasons as before. As plain old Tsubuka Yuuka, she'd have no way to know such a well-hidden thing, and certainly no way to explain knowing it in the first place.

"Well, from what I've seen in the news this week, marrying your 'brother' has become fairly easy these days."

The joke was meant to lighten the mood, but instead Mayumi blushed profusely and turned her head with a mortified look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I only meant that as a…"

"Oh no, no. It's my mistake. I'm being awkward for no reason."

Mayumi plastered the worst fake smile across her face then, but clearly she was still bothered by the recent attempt at humor.

 _"They aren't trying to marry you to your brother are they?"_

Yuuka allowed this vague thought to cross her mind before refocusing on her guest. Not that her joke was particularly funny, but Mayumi's reaction to it was unexpected and intriguing.

They both took the pause as a chance to sip from their cups before putting them back down and resuming.

"So, tell me why you can't talk with Mari or Suzane about this boy?"

Implied in her words was the assertion "why did you come to me for this" as well. Mayumi knew as much but didn't mention it. Instead she explained herself.

"Well…they know him, and….well, the situation is very delicate. I really can't let this get out."

Yuuka understood. A public figure like Saegusa Mayumi's love life was sadly not her own. Yuuka nodded her understanding and agreement to keep the info confidential.

Unless of course it was information that she felt compelled to share with the Family head. Yuuka was just enough of a Yotsuba to realize that "family" interests had to come first. As a Saegusa, Mayumi was a prime source of insider info for Yuuka to share with the Family. Still, up to this point Yuuka hadn't ever felt there was a chance to "pump" this information source, since she had never before turned to Yuuka in this manner. Plus Yuuka was naturally predisposed to not betray those that trusted in her.

But now, this may have suddenly changed.

"Your father wouldn't approve of him?"

Mayumi unexpectedly blushed again at these words.

"Actually…quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"My father is strongly encouraging me to pursue a relationship with him now."

Now things had truly become interesting. Saegusa Kouichi was someone that could never be ignored or underestimated. If he wanted her to marry someone…

"Oh, so you don't wish to?"

"Well…um…..well it's…."

"OH! I see."

Mayumi had, amongst girls that knew her, a reputation for obfuscating her father's attempts to match her with a future husband. From a young woman in her particular place, it was understandable that Mayumi would offer some "unofficial" resistance to being sold of like a brood mare. Yuuka felt the exact same way on the same topic and had avoided her parents and Maya's attempts at match-making for her so far.

Mayumi's father had apparently finally picked someone Mayumi herself felt something for. Now she seemed to not know how to react over the matter.

"You do like him?"

"Um….well…I…you see I….."

Yuuka sipped her tea as Mayumi fumbled for words and once she placed her cup back on her saucer she sent Mayumi a life-line.

"It's alright, just think out how you want to put it. I won't pick on you, I promise."

"I've….never been in love. So really, I don't know what it means. I don't know what I should feel to tell me whether I'm in love or not. Does that make any sense?"

Now a string of jealousy strummed in Yuuka's heart. She too had never "been in love", yet she knew enough to realize Mayumi probably was, and at a slightly younger age too. She buried that feeling quickly behind a kind smile.

"Go on."

"Before now, I never let my mind think of him as anything other than an interesting guy. My marriage options are limited because I'm a Saegusa. I'm expected to marry….."

"I understand. But now something has changed and he's suddenly an option."

"Well…now I can not only think about him in a deeper fashion but…..I'm being encouraged to. And there are new and unexpected complications in the way as well."

A sudden alarm bell rang in Yuuka's mind and she quickly worked to regain her false mask behind her tea cup rim. She was hopeful when Mayumi suddenly looked her way was despondent eyes that she had regained her composure in time.

Internal equilibrium restored, Yuuka asked her suspicions of Mayumi head on. There was now only one "boy" that fit Mayumi's description in Yuuka's mind.

"We're talking about the new Yotsuba boy, aren't we? Shiba Tatsuya?"

Mayumi quickly covered her stunned open mouth with her free hand, face tinged near blood red. Only after a few moments and an understanding smile from her sempai did she lower her hand and meekly nod her affirmation.

"Now I can understand why my joke a minute ago fell flat."

Yuuka smirked happily at her downtrodden guest, trying to relieve her mood.

"And by other complications…."

Yuuka intentionally let her statement die so that Mayumi would fill in the words with an answer.

"He has….a fiancée already. So now my father is encouraging me to pursue a spoken for man. On top of that I consider his sister…I mean, fiancée, to be a friend. I just…I…"

It was a really bad situation. The guy you're "interested" in is not acceptable to your family for social reasons, so you keep him at arms' length. Suddenly he turns from pauper to prince, and now he not only becomes acceptable to your family but they actively encourage a relationship with him.

But wait, there's a twist! That bro-con sister of his isn't his sister and now he's being "forced" to marry her.

Mayumi's reputation was just as much on the line as her heart was, and her father seemed more interested in scoring points against his rival than protecting his daughter.

"It's okay. Let's take a break for a second."

Both ladies needed a small break. Mayumi for obvious reasons and Yuuka, because she was getting angry at Mayumi's callous father.

After a few calming sips of tea, Yuuka rebooted the conversation.

"So, you're interested in him but you don't know if it's enough to risk your reputation over, pursuing an engaged man, and at the expense of your friendship with his fiancée too, right?"

Mayumi shyly nodded affirmation.

"I can sympathize with you. Seems being a daughter of a Ten Master Clans house is pretty rough stuff on the heart."

"I don't mean to complain, certainly….."

Yuuka waved a friendly hand to stop Mayumi's needless apology.

"To me, the whole situation with him marrying his cousin or sister, whatever she is, is pretty volatile."

Mayumi's expression showed her lack of understanding, her follow-up question asked for clarification.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it could change unexpectedly."

Mayumi seemed to understand Yuuka's words a bit more.

"I see….."

"But while you're waiting to see what happens, that doesn't mean you can't try being closer to him as a friend. Just to get a feeling for your own emotions in this situation."

This simple suggestion seemed to cause warring feelings and thoughts within Mayumi's mind.

"I'm not sure, with us no longer in school together, that we'll get the chance to interact much."

"Well…maybe not, but it sounds like your father is really into it too. Forgive me if I'm reading too much into this, but he seems the type to make things happen if he wants them to."

Mayumi had a downright disgusted look on her face for a split second.

"I cannot say that you are wrong on that account."

Yuuka then gave the best advice she had for Mayumi.

"The first thing you need to do is protect you. Your reputation, but also your heart."

Mayumi turned her interested eyes towards Yuuka again.

"If you can do that while exploring your own feelings for the guy, then you'll eventually come to the right answer for yourself."

Mayumi seemed to turn Yuuka's advice over in her head for a while, then a smile crossed her face and she nodded. To Yuuka's eyes she seemed to be much relieved.

After this Yuuka diverted the topic to less complicated subjects such as the upcoming trimester at Magic University. Once the atmosphere was relaxed enough, Mayumi made an excuse to leave.

"Oh my, look at the time. And the sun is almost down too. I really have taken up too much of sempai's time. Again, my apologies."

"Not at all. I'm glad to help and I'm honored you came to me. Also, there's no need to rush off."

Mayumi already had her terminal out and was ordering an AI taxis as she replied.

"I appreciate it very much. I do have some degree of freedom, but if I take too long father is liable to send someone to fetch me. Then they'll discover I'm not at the University Library studying all afternoon like I said I would be."

Yuuka was somewhat relieved to hear this. Had Mayumi been followed by Saegusa agents then she herself might become a person of interest to them. Then to thwart their interests the Yotsuba would become involved and then Yuuka would have to go through the hassle of explaining why the first daughter of their arch rivals was visiting her at her apartment.

Yuuka was still on the fence on whether to tell Maya what Mayumi had just divulged to her. She didn't particularly want to, but…..

Yuuka didn't bother to ask Mayumi how she found her specific apartment. Yuuka only told anyone that asked her where she lived that it was an off campus apartment near the University. That Mayumi could find her apartment with ease went without saying, since the Saegusa have resources beyond normal people.

All these thoughts occupied a few seconds between Mayumi finishing her statement and the chime of her terminal ringing. Both women looked at the terminal with suspicion then.

"….that was surprisingly fast."

Yuuka smirked at Mayumi's surprised words.

"If you hadn't said that just now I would have thought you ordered it a while ago."

The AI taxis system was efficient, but the average time between ordering a car to a residence and getting it there was between five to ten minutes. They didn't drive around passenger-less, burning energy, and waiting to be called. Normally they went to an area stop where they were frequently used from, like cabinet stations; and only dispatched when requested.

To have one come within seconds was unheard of.

Both ladies put their cups and saucers on the table and proceeded towards the doorway.

"I can't thank sempai enough for your advice, and your sympathy. Since this all became an issue a few days ago, it has been vexing me a great deal. I think your advice has given me a good perspective on the situation, and I intend to follow it."

Yuuka smiled back at her.

"Just remember, protect Mayumi first! Let everything else and everyone else fall into place afterwards."

Mayumi nodded her understanding and Yuuka opened the door for her to step through.

At which point Mayumi almost ran into a young man coming up the steps to Yuuka's doorway.

"OH! Oh, I'm….pardon me."

"OH, no! It's my fault. I didn't mean….."

The young man never got to finish his apology to Mayumi.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Hearing the sharpness in her own voice, Yuuka instantly regretted using that tone in front of Mayumi. Surprise mixed with irritation wasn't a good thing for her to display in this moment.

"I um…I…."

Slight shock showed on the young man's face now; but even worse, now Mayumi's expression changed into a conspiratorial smirk.

 _"Oh no, what does she think is…"_

Then the young man said the worst thing he possibly could.

"I…I came here to…um…visit Yuuka-chan."

 _"Yuuka-CHAN?"_

At that moment Yuuka wanted to strangle the idiot before her and also run away, but as the broadly smiling Mayumi sent her an interesting look, all Yuuka could do is paste on what she knew was the worst fake smile ever.

"How pleasant."

Mayumi was blushing as she said these words, which rang even more alarm bells in Yuuka's head.

 _"No, NO! It's not like that! You're misreading everything!"_

Yuuka could only smile awkwardly, unable to scream her real thoughts.

"Well I certainly won't get in your way any further."

Yuuka was mortified as Mayumi's smile grew even bigger. Then her mortification multiplied when she saw where Mayumi's eyes were focused and the obvious cause of her increased enjoyment of the situation.

The young man had a rather large duffel bag at his feet.

 _"What the hell…"_

Now she'd never be able to convince her smirking kouhai that she wanted nothing to do with this very unwanted guest.

Mayumi then tapped a button on her terminal and the lights on an AI Taxis parked on the road beside them flashed.

"Oh! Was this your vehicle?"

The young man smiled awkwardly as he responded to Mayumi's question while scratching at the back of his head.

"Um….yes, ma'am. All yours now…obviously."

Mayumi smiled brightly at him.

"No need to be so formal. Any "friend" of Yuuka-sempai's is a friend of mine."

Yuuka's back teeth felt like they would crush each other into powder as she heard Mayumi place a slight emphasis on the word "friend".

"My apologies, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself."

The young man blushed a bit as Mayumi bowed to him. Bowing back even deeper, he stopped her words.

"There's no need."

He rose back up with slight embarrassment showing.

"Saegusa Mayumi-san is well known to all at the Magic University."

With Mayumi's back to her, Yuuka glared daggers at the young man, who skillfully ignored that dangerous look. He honestly seemed enraptured by the spell Mayumi cast on men.

"I see, so that's why you seem familiar to me? You are a fellow student?"

He bowed slightly less this time as he replied.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Tsutsumi Kanata, second year."

Yuuka couldn't see her face now, but she could tell Mayumi was having a great time with all this by the pitch of her voice alone.

"Well met Tsutsumi-san."

Then her eyes drifted back down to his bag. A carrying case in the shape of a guitar was beside it.

"Tsutsumi-san is a musician?"

"Well he thinks he is anyway."

Yuuka smirked at him now from behind Mayumi. A brief flash of irritation seemed his face before he began smiling again at Mayumi.

"Um…..I play part-time with a local band."

Mayumi nodded and gave a slight giggle before replying.

"How interesting. Perhaps Yuuka-san will let me know the next time you are playing? I'll bring all my friends to come hear you."

Yuuka could only smile and nod, all the while thinking it would be a cold day in hell before she listened to this person's scratchings on his instrument.

"I'm honored, Saegusa-san. I hope I will not disappoint."

Mayumi smiled in reply to his awkward looking response. Again he blushed before the might of Mayumi's radiant beauty.

"I'm certain you won't."

Then she turned a conspiratorial smile towards Yuuka who could only awkwardly smile back.

"Now I have taken up way too much of both of your time. Please excuse me."

She moved to go past Kanata and enter the vehicle.

Suddenly Kanata sprinted towards the driver's side door.

"Please allow me, Saegusa-san."

"Oh my!"

Mayumi nodded her thanks to him, then turned towards Yuuka while covering her mouth with her hand, attempting to suppress another giggle.

"Such a gentleman."

Her smile infuriated Yuuka, who could only force a smile back at her.

 _"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS GUY!"_

Now her gums felt like they were about to bleed. She hoped Mayumi couldn't see her clenched fists which she was forcing into the sides of her thighs.

Then Mayumi's look turned serious.

"I was right to turn for advice to Yuuka-sempai. My gratitude."

She bowed lightly towards Yuuka then.

"Please think nothing of it."

Yuuka nodded lightly back to her.

Then that sly and knowing look came back to Mayumi's face and a glint of mischief returned to her eyes.

"You two enjoy your evening together."

Mayumi lightly winked at Yuuka as she finished her statement, then giggled some more. It was all Yuuka could do to not scream her innocence at that moment.

 _"You have…..the totally wrong impression! It's not what you think!"_

Even said inside the safety of her own mind, it sounded to Yuuka like pathetic whining at this point.

Kanata closed the car door for Mayumi and with a final wave the AI Taxi took her down the street as Kanata came back to the sidewalk. They both waved bye and watched the car till in turned at the intersection and was no longer in sight.

If Kanata could feel the hateful look Yuuka was drilling into the back of his head, he was better than Tatsuya at ignoring pain and injury.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Finally free of Mayumi's eyes and ears, Yuuka could let her true feelings out at last. Before turning around, he winced at her angry statement, then slowly turned with an almost disgusted look of his own.

"I don't want anything from you."

The tone of defiance was so strong it was now Yuuka's turn to wince. This model of Bard had a reputation for arrogance and defiance, and from her observations of him earlier that week it was apparent this one was particularly bad in that regard. Still, the complete lack of respect in his voice for a Yotsuba threw Yuuka off guard momentarily.

Recovering, Yuuka crossed her arms and looked down on him as if he were a bug to squash beneath her heel. This wasn't her natural inclination, simply how she had been taught to react to servants who lacked proper decorum and discipline. I truth, she'd be happy to not have to deal with servants at all. They had always made her uncomfortable.

"Have you forgotten yourself Guardian?"

As if he had been slapped hard across the face, Kanata blinked and recoiled slightly. Yet just as quickly that defiant look returned. He then bowed in an exaggerated manner with a smug smirk on his face, dramatically placing his right hand over his heart and his left hand across the small of his back.

"Forgive this idiot for his impropriety Yuuka-sama."

The words were correct enough, but the tone was clearly still supremely sarcastic. The intentionally fake smile on his face raked across Yuuka's already frayed nerves. Directing venom down at him from her stoop, she now bombarded him with her vitriolic words.

"I don't know what kind of crap Katsushige puts up with from you, but you'll address me in proper form, all the time."

Misreading her meaning, Kanata looked back at her with a perplex expression once he rose back up.

"You wanted me to call you "sama" in front of a Saegusa? I've been specifically ordered not to do that in front of….."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Realizing his error and her own, both looked away frustrated for a moment. Then Yuuka's angry eyes returned to bore into him.

"Anyway, why are you here? What the hell does Katsushige want? If sending YOU of all people here to apologize for him is his idea of…"

Yuuka stopped her own words as Kanata began to laugh hysterically in front of her. He was laughing so hard he had to put a hand over his stomach. With each uncontrollable chuckle from him another blood vessel on the forehead of the fuming Yuuka seemed to burst open in rage.

Once he regained some control again, words slipped out.

"OH!...oh my! Yuuka-sama is so…..so funny! I had no idea you practiced comedy Yuuka-sama! You're good at it! You really are!"

Where she had been clenching her teeth before, now she was certain she was biting through her tongue.

 _"This arrogant bastard!"_

Seemingly unaware of the danger he was in now, Kanata continued spouting off.

"No Yuuka-sama…whew…..Katsushige-sama certainly feels no need to apologize to you, for anything."

Now wanting this irritant gone immediately, Yuuka bit back a rebuke and demanded answers to her questions.

"I will ask only one more time. Why are you here and what's that crap for?"

Kanata looked down where Yuuka's angry eyes were indicating towards his duffle bag and guitar case.

Then a resigned sounding sigh escaped from his lips as his head turned slowly back towards her. Yet for the first time he seemed recalcitrant and even reluctant. His eyes drifted sideways, finally refusing to meet her furious look with a defiant reply.

Yuuka immediately went on guard in response to the suddenly unusual behavior from him.

 _"What the hell…."_

He finally spoke, rather calmly, as his right hand reached into the left side of his coat jacket.

"I'm afraid I have my orders on this."

Remembering he preferred a specialized gun shaped CAD, Yuuka's right hand instinctually drifted down her left forearm from her arms' previously crossed position. She doubted he'd be so foolish to attack a Yotsuba, but instinct was hard to break. Her right wrist made contact with the small bracelet CAD she always wore on her left wrist. Unlike her directional terminal CAD and most bracelet CADs, this too was a specialized model, just for emergency self-defense magics.

Her caution against magic attacks was in the end not needed.

Instead it was an "attack" of a different kind.

The object Kanata removed wasn't a weapon or CAD, but a simple envelope.

That Yuuka knew instantly held nothing she ever wanted to read.

"OH! LIKE HELL!"

With those angry words Yuuka spun on her heel, stormed into the apartment, slammed the door behind her, and locked it. Not expecting that kind of reaction from her, Kanata could only blink with surprise at the slammed shut door while partially holding out the letter before him. After a few seconds he cut his eyes sideways with a defeated and irritated look, then whispered silently aloud to himself with a sigh.

"Damn…this is going to be a lot of work for me."

On the other side of that door, a furious yet exhausted Yuuka was breathing hard with her back pressed hard against that door. A torrent of angry thoughts swirled in her mind. Finally, when she was at the point where she could form words again, however incoherent, she spoke aloud to the empty room.

"They…they promised me!"

Now she stood, fists and jaws clenched in fury.

"I did everything they asked of me…..and they promised me! And now…THIS?"

After her last Guardian had died while protecting her life, at Yuuka's insistence, her mother had worked out a deal with Maya for Yuuka to finish grad school before talk of marriage would be brought up again. An integral part of that deal was that she would get to live alone without supervision so long as she got good grades, stayed out of trouble, and lived within her allowance. It went without saying that her apartment had been setup by Yotsuba security agents to resist nearly any potential attacks against it. In exchange Yuuka would accept a prearranged spouse after grad school and would resume normal "work" levels for the Family.

She had kept her end of the bargain, only to have been betrayed.

An angry roar of disgust came forth from her mouth.

Then, in her anger, she made a rash decision.

She stormed over to the visacom call pad and dialed her mother's direct line.

Fury insuppressible on her face, every ring of the dial tone added to her mounting agitation.

When the screen connected, the image shown only ramped up Yuuka's anger even more.

"Yuuka-sama….what a pleasant surprise."

The dower old butler who answered indeed seemed surprised at first, but it very much didn't seem by his tone or the lack of enthusiasm on his face that anything about receiving a call from Yuuka was pleasant for him.

As for the lady herself…

"Where is Okaa-san? Why are you answering her number? Put her on the line now!"

The old gentleman closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then reopened his eyes before responding to Yuuka's angry inquests.

"Touka-sama is entertaining an important guest at the moment."

Yuuka replied in fury.

"THIS IS IMPORTANT! Tell her now!"

A slight perturbed look went across the old butler's face then, but a split second later a small smile creased his wrinkled features.

"I will inform her immediately Yuuka-sama. She'll call you back….eventually."

Then he disconnected the line.

"YOU…..YOU OLD SON OF A BITCH!"

He had hung up on her. It had also not been her imagination that a split second before the image of his face stopped displaying, that she saw that smirk of his increase to a joyful smile.

Barely resisting the urge to pick up something and throw it at the screen, a few seconds later she was about to slam her hand back down on the call pad when a return call from the previous number displayed on the screen. Slapping down on the touchpad, the call connected. This time the person she originally wanted to yell at was on the screen.

"I'm told you are a bit upset dear. I suppose it's too much to expect my daughter to ever call me in a good mood?"

At her mother's tired and resigned look, Yuuka spoke in a calm tone, but the currents of her anger leaked out anyway.

"You promised me. I did everything you asked of me and still you broke your promise to me."

Now her mother looked away and sighed.

"…..so he's there already."

At her admission of pre-knowledge, Yuuka's anger at her mother leapt again.

"So you knew, and you didn't warn me? YES Okaa-san! HE…is HERE…already! My question is WHY is HE HERE? We had a deal!"

Now Touka's eyes snapped back to focus on her daughter, who immediately began to wither under that intense gaze.

"First of all, my errant child…."

Yuuka could tell from the tone she had already pushed her "independence" too far for her mother to tolerate.

"…..I don't make 'deals' with you. I command, you obey, that is the nature of the parent/child relationship we share."

Still, she was no small child anymore. Despite being knocked back unexpectedly by her mother's intensity, Yuuka tried to regain her previous angry momentum.

"But….I….."

For a brief second Yuuka could swear she could hear the sound of someone laughing. For some reason her mother's eyes briefly looked away before refocusing intensely on her.

"Second, I did all I could to accommodate your wishes. You of course are smart enough to realize by now that the final call on these things belong to the head of our family, and thus beyond my personal control."

Yuuka could only stammer and look around as if searching for a retort.

"Well….I…..I ah."

Her mother sighed and relaxed her gaze.

"What did Toushu-sama's letter instruct you to do?"

Now Yuuka's anger died away immediately, to be replaced by slight embarrassment.

"Well…..I….."

A heavy sigh escaped her mother's lips now. Again she thought she could hear distant laughter.

"You haven't even read the letter?"

A brief flash of defiance returned to Yuuka's face.

"I didn't want to read it!"

Her mother's eyes became hard again as she squinted at her daughter.

"Like that's a choice you have? Where is he right now?"

Now Yuuka looked away with a truly embarrassed expression.

"I assume he's…still outside."

"….YUUKA!"

Her mother's rebuking callout of her name made Yuuka feel like she was three years old again instantly. Again the vague hint of laughter drifted towards her ears from the other side of the call.

"Why must you treat the servants like they aren't human? Is it still snowing there? You left him out in the cold and the snow to freeze?"

Now the once angry Yuuka, prepared to do verbal battle with her mother, was completely defeated with ease. The look of recalcitrance on her face was almost amusing for her mother to see.

"….it….it's not…snowing….anymore."

This time she was practically certain she could hear laughter on the line. Her mother's eyes again focused off screen briefly before returning to her daughter.

"Yuuka, go let that boy in, and read Toushu-sama's letter. Obey her commands and if you have a problem with them….."

Now her mother's eyes softened and a gentle smile formed on her face.

"….you do have the number to the main residence, right?"

A direct confrontation with the "Queen of Night" was not Yuuka's goal. In fact it was the last thing she wanted to do in this situation, or ever. She had wanted to force her mother to take up that task for her instead.

"But….mother, won't you….."

Lady Touka clearly had no desire to advocate her daughter's case any further before her all powerful cousin.

"I already have, Toushu-sama takes Family members' security very seriously. She was in no mood to change her mind for me, or frankly you."

For obvious reasons related to her own youth, Maya was very "hawkish" on security. Her own kidnapping and violation had been the impetus for the development of the Yotsuba Family Guardian System in the first place. The fact that a valuable Mental Interference magician like herself had been allowed to live on her own for the past few months was somewhat a miraculous occurrence in this family.

"But you can always try to appeal your case directly. Perhaps if you're lucky, Hayama-san will intercept your call before you get the chance to irritate Maya-sama in person."

Yuuka looked downright depressed now before her mother's eyes. She clearly had no intention of pushing her request that far, at least not without her mother by her side. Truth be told, Touka was very uncomfortable with the current arrangement and had only provided token resistance to the idea for the sake of her relationship with her daughter. Having a Guardian back in her daughter's house secretly provided her with much relief.

Yuuka sighed resignedly now.

"I don't think that will be necessary now Okaa-san. I'll do as I have been ordered to."

She smiled knowingly at her unwillingly cowed daughter.

"It's not forever dear. Once you get your doctorate we'll get you a husband and then you can move to the next stage of life."

Yuuka looked downright disgusted to hear that, much to her mother's teasing amusement.

"Wow Kaa-san, way to 'sweeten' the deal for me."

Now it was her mother that laughed aloud.

"Look on the bright side dear. This young man will discourage any riffraff from approaching you and interfering with your studies."

Now Yuuka looked downright disgusted.

"Am I supposed to act like he's my 'boyfriend' or something?"

Her mother didn't laugh this time, but that fait background laughter was back again.

"Well…I don't know what Toushu-sama has specifically instructed for you; but that was the part Kotona-san played for Katsushige-san. You were undoubtedly assigned a male so that he could accompany you on social occasions should the need arise….."

Mortification seeped on Yuuka's face.

"EW!...yuck."

More distant laughter came across the line.

"…who is…."

Before Yuuka could ask for the source of that laughter, her mother interrupted her.

"Just do as you're instructed and make the best of it you can."

Yuuka nodded meekly with a depressed look on her face.

"Yes…..Okaa-san."

"And the next time you call me, make it about something pleasant please. I do like hearing about good things from you."

Yuuka, still depressed looking, tilted her sad eyes up at her mother's image again.

"If any happen, I'll let you know."

Touka sighed gently, and again Yuuka heard the fait background laughter.

"My poor, poor child."

After those sympathetic words they said their goodbyes and ended the call. Yuuka never learned that the important guest her mother had been entertaining when she called was her own grandmother, or that it had been her enjoyment of her own daughter's conversation with her frustrated child that had amused her so much. Undoubtedly Lady Ayaka was enjoying watching the cause of her own difficulties from many years ago receive the same type of treatment from Yuuka now. Karma can provide many such amusing antidotes in a person's lifecycle.

Yuuka, arms crossed again and a disgusted look on her face, wallowed in her rather easy defeat, staring angrily at the now black view screen.

Then she heard an irritating sound from the other side of her closed door. Agitated eyes looked towards that door as the sounds of a guitar being tuned could be heard faintly.

Finally she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and "accepted" this temporary defeat.

She had "plans" to continue her fight, though none of those "plans" had any form yet in her mind.

She approached the door and after unlocking it, she flung it open.

There, sitting on a lower step with his back to her and the guitar in his hands, Kanata continued to strum the strings and tighten or loosen them at the neck, as if he didn't hear her behind him.

Finally tired of being ignored, Yuuka called down to him in irritation.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling around or guarding the door instead of sitting here looking like a bum?"

With his guitar case wide open on the ground before him, Katana had the appearance of the old street musicians that would play for cash.

Without turning around he continued what he was doing while responding to her.

"After you yelled at me so loudly a couple of your nosy neighbors stuck their fat heads out to take a look at me. Undoubtedly they have already called the police, who should be here any minute. Figured it was better that I look like a bum then some stalker marching in front of your door like some tin soldier when they arrived."

She could tell his smile increased without looking directly into his face at this point.

"When they haul me off, I'll go quietly. I know better than to cause a scene. Still, once I report to Hanabishi-san that my new Principal got me thrown in jail, you probably should have a good answer ready for Toushu-sama on why that was necessary."

She rolled her eyes at this suggestion.

"Please, all these guys are college kids too. Not a single one of them would dare call the police lest I return the favor on them during their next party."

Kanata finally tilted his head back to look at her then with an arrogant smirk. It was only now she saw the cigarette in his mouth.

"You mean you haven't called the police on them before now? You do seem the type to break up a good party if you can."

She almost balled up her fist to hit him in his smirking face.

"What kind of Guardian are you?"

The anger in her question was hard to miss. At this point Kanata stopped tuning the guitar, placed it slowly and carefully back in its case and closed it up. Then he slowly rose, turned to her with that smugly arrogant grin of his and reached into his left coat side to take out the dreaded letter once again.

Offering it to her again with his outstretched hand, that smirk and the accompanying dangling cigarette made her want to punch him in the face as she stared at the letter and then him once again with her last bit of defiance.

As she snatch the letter from his hand in a rather violent movement, he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at her as he answered her previous question.

"Apparently I'm the type of Guardian Toushu-sama thinks you need right now."

With blinding speed her free hand went towards his face.

Flinching back in surprise, Kanata was equally stunned when his face was not struck. Instead he watched in mystification as his cigarette was flung out into the street.

"HEY…what the….."

"Cigarettes" hadn't contained cured tobacco for many decades. In fact tobacco was now a very controlled substance in Japan. Modern cigarettes were more like inhalable breath mints with a non-harmful mild stimulant no more powerful that the equivalent amount of caffeine. Needless to say it had no harmful effects on the user than a pleasant smell of the flavoring and a cup of coffee.

For the most part those that used them liked them because they made them look "cool".

Yuuka was certain he used cigarettes for the "cool" factor too. She directed eyes that were cold as steel towards him.

"I don't know what kind of crap Katsushige let you get away with because you're his girlfriend's Otouto, but that ends today."

Eyes that could freeze a small animal in its tracks reflected determination and conviction.

"Throwing 'sama' on the end of a name or title doesn't excuse your casual tone with me when referring to honored members of my family, especially Toushu-sama."

"Hey now, I would never….."

She cut off his defensive retort with near surgical precision.

"Furthermore, this is MY castle."

She jerked a thumb back up at the doorway.

"And I am most certainly a brutal tyrant. Your days of goofing around are over once you enter here. I will not tolerate your insubordinate attitude for one iota. If you so much as look at me cross-eyed I will have your ass in a sling faster than you can say 'have mercy Yuuka-sama'."

His eyes widened at her vehement proclamations.

"That garbage stinks, and it ends today."

His eyes followed her pointed finger towards where the smoldering remains of the cigarette lay in a small bank of snow between sidewalk and street.

"Your entire body smells like a breath mint."

She crinkled her nose while looking with disgust at his coat.

"It's disgusting and I won't have it in my house. Put that crap in the HAR to be cleaned immediately. And I don't want to smell that stuff ever again."

He nodded rather reluctantly then. Then a smirk crossed his face again.

"Does that mean Danna-sama has accepted this humble one's services?"

In clear defiance of her just stated intentions to not allow him to continue his "slack" ways, calling her the head of a great house was a mildly mocking way of making fun of her previous references to being the "tyrant" of her "castle".

Already at the point of mental exhaustion with all of this, Yuuka again held back a rebuke of his ways from slipping past her tongue. She angrily held up the letter in her hand at him while smirking back at him.

"If this says I must, then I really have no choice, do I."

To her surprise, he showed a sympathetic look towards her then.

"In some way, we all must serve."

To Yuuka's ears this sounded like he was pitying her. She was on the verge of screaming out that she was not like someone like him, but his sudden actions caused her confusion instead.

He began to slowly drop to one knee before her.

Her confusion only lasted for a split second, then she began to panic.

"You idiot! Stop that!"

Her eyes desperately began to search up and down her street for signs of life under the lights. Sometime during this conversation it had gotten dark enough for the street lights to turn on automatically.

Stopping in mid crotch, Kanata followed her searching gaze and realized her issue with his actions.

"There is no one watching Danna-sama. I wouldn't do this if there had been."

"That's irrelevant, I don't want…..THIS."

She waved her hand as to take in his entire action before her. Kanata sighed at her irritation before replying.

"The ceremony is required. It's part of the rules. It has to be done."

She looked at him with additional irritation showing.

"But…not out HERE."

To Kanata, with no one watching, one place was as good as another. Yuuka on the other hand wished this didn't have to happen at all.

"At least let me read the letter first."

Kanata stood back up while picking up his guitar case and duffle bag.

"It will be as you wish it."

He said that with all the decorum and "surrender" he had been taught to supply his "betters" with, but for some reason his words seemed to anger Yuuka.

"Well come on them."

She went back inside and he followed her in for the first time.

Once the door was closed.

"Go change out of that stinking crap while I read the letter. The guest bedroom….."

"I memorized the layout of Danna-sama's home on my way here. With your permission I'll take these to the guest room."

He was being downright polite now, but still he was grating on her.

"Whatever."

She turned towards the couch and he began to move off when she called back out to him in an angry voice.

"And you can quit with the Danna-sama routine."

He smirked a bit and then asked the obvious question.

"Then how would….you…prefer me to address you in less than formal situations?"

Yuuka let out a disgusted sound before giving him a non-answer.

"We'll figure it out later."

Nodding to her he went to move again as she stopped him by pointing at his guitar case.

"And I better never hear that damn thing one time."

Without looking where she was angrily pointing, he sprouted a genuine smile at her now.

"Surely you remember from our engagement earlier this week, my specialty is sound magic. You'll never hear a string of music from this instrument. I promise.

His attitude as he spoke made it sound like she'd be lucky to ever hear him play and that he would deprive her of the "privledge".

It was Yuuka's turn to smirk when she replied.

"I certainly remember Toushu-sama's son beating both you and your sister with relative ease. I dare say Tatsuya-san looked relatively bored while doing so. Let's hope your sound barriers prove to be much more superior to your Phono Maser."

Instead of glaring back angrily at her, to her stunned shock he laughed.

"Well…Tatsuya-sama certainly is an accomplished combatant. I'd love to spar with him again, but I hope to never be in another serious fight against him."

He then nodded and went towards the guest room.

To her own surprise, his conciliatory attitude towards his fight with Tatsuya only irritated Yuuka more.

Now pout on her couch, she glared down at the dreaded letter whose contents were all but already known to her.

"Damn it all, just read it already!"

Rebuking herself, she picked it up, tore the end off and pulled out the folded letter inside.

It was handwritten in Maya's perfect pen calligraphy.

Her eyes read the kanji in traditional Japanese style. Top to bottom, right to left.

"Dear Yuuka-san. I am sorry to impose upon you unexpectedly."

 _"Like hell you are!"_

"I would have discussed this with you in person at the Gathering, but the final decision was not finalized at that time."

 _"Oh my! I fairy tale? Lucky me!"_

"After Katsushige-kun and Kotona-san became engaged, obviously it would be an awkward situation to have Kanata-san to remain in their "love nest" with them after that point."

 _"She actually called it a 'love nest'?"_

"Since you have the room and since he is a fellow student at the Magic University, you are doing us a great favor by agreeing to host him in your home."

 _"Agreeing? I'm agreeing am I?"_

"Since he is a trained Guardian and he'll already be living with you, he'll become your Guardian as well."

 _"And THERE it is!"_

"To explain his presence in your home you can claim him as a cousin on your father's side or if you're feeling bold he can simply be your live in boyfriend. I'm told such things are "acceptable" for modern college women your age."

 _"Do you honestly think I would do such a thing? Do you realize I know you're messing with me because I have refused to be sold off for breeding purposes?"_

"Either way please inform Hanabishi-san of the choice within the next week."

 _"Don't worry cousin! Hanabishi will hear tonight that 'my paternal cousin' is the only possible choice!"_

"Use him to your full benefit. He's a bit brash according to his future brother-in-law, but he is skilled and will serve you well."

 _"I hate this Family! I hate it with a passion!"_

"Until we meet again, Maya."

In obvious disgust, Yuuka balled up the letter with its envelop and threw it at the far wall.

Kanata, freshly changed into a button up shirt and jeans, walked in at that very moment. Seeing the crumpled up paper and the fuming Yuuka with an angry pout and crossed arms, he asked the obvious question as he picked up the wadded paper.

"Is it as you surmised?"

She turned her angry eyes from him, but after a few seconds of defiance, she nodded curtly.

"I see…."

Placing the paper wad in a waste receptacle, he turned towards her and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Then, shall we get this over with?"

Still angry, still defiant, still refusing to turn her angry glare on him; after a few seconds more of final resistance, she spoke softly.

"Go on then."

He nodded and stepped towards her slowly. For some reason his approach made her finally look at him, with odd trepidation. He wasn't a particularly imposing person. As a man even the younger Tatsuya was way more imposing than him, or even Katsushige. Still, once over her she felt as if he were blotting out all the light in the room.

Then he slowly descended to one knee before her and bowed his head to her. Now all she could see was the crown of his head.

"Lady Yuuka, of the noble house Tsukuba, daughter of the great house of Yotsuba."

Sadly, not for the first time in her life, Yuuka found it odd that the Yotsuba, a Japanese magic dynasty without a single trace of foreign blood in their veins, which itself was an oddity among modern Japanese magicians; chose a European chivalry custom over a traditional dogeza supplementation.

"I, Tsutsumi Kanata, humbly come before you to implore for your favor."

Then she realized that Guardians weren't just servants, but as the European knights of old, they pledged their lives to another almost willingly. Dogeza had been a form of submission that Daimyo of old had demanded of their servant-slaves.

"Allow this undeserving one the honor to be your shield and defender."

There was nothing "voluntary" about it, Guardians had no real choices in life. Even still, every one of these she had witnessed, including her own pervious one, the Guardian seemed truly "happy" to pledge their lives to their Principal. It seemed no different for even the usually defiant Kanata now.

"Allow this one to go before you in harm's way, and to guard you from your enemies."

It was as if their life finally had true meaning for them in the solemn act of pledging to die for another.

"Allow this one to be your shadow, to darken the skies of those who would bring danger to you."

As with Chivalry of old, there was even "romantic" overtones to the pledge. Having previously had a female Guardian, and being much younger at the time, she hadn't noticed it during that first time.

"Allow this one to serve you all the days of your life, so long as it pleases thee to allow it."

As he turned his eyes up towards her, the sincerity this usually sarcastic "boy" thrived in was gone. Now before her was a man, dedicated to what he was doing with all the sincerity he could muster. This time she could feel the "romantic" nature of this event in its full force. It made her very uncomfortable. So much so she had to look away.

"This one will never fail you."

A lump seemed to form in her throat, and she could feel the tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Thoughts of another having done this for her before smacked her mind like a tsunami.

"This one will protect your life with his own."

She hated the next words. She hated them to her core. She even recoiled back in anticipation of them

"This one will gladly die for your sake, most noble Lady Yuuka. To die for you will be the glory of this one's life."

"NO!"

Kanata stumbled back in stunned surprise, eyes as wide as cup saucers. This was clearly not the answer he had expected. Seeing Yuuka crying almost uncontrollably only added fuel to his concerns.

"Wha…..what…"

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR DEATH! I WILL NOT!"

Yuuka was now several times more furious than she had been at his initial arrival. Tears flowed freely as she waved a defiant fist at him.

"You may serve me! And you may protect me! And you can crush all my enemies to dust!"

She was gritting her teeth in her fury. Her words were a strange combination of anger and pleading.

"But I cannot accept your death!"

The desperation in her voice was borderline hysterical. She could hear her own true feelings pouring out with each word involuntarily.

"If you are to serve me, I will have your solemn pledge to live!"

She had lost control of her breathing and was working hard to get the words out coherently.

"I will have your promise now to not sacrifice your life for mine! I will accept no less!"

She was at her emotional breaking point. Memories of another Guardian who died "for her sake" flooded her mind. Memories of a woman who gladly died to protect Yuuka's life. Memories of a woman who seemed happy to end her own miserable existence as a save.

 _"And it was all my fault!"_

Yuuka blamed herself not only for her last Guardian's death, but for her willingness to die as well. Yuuka was certain that woman preferred to end her life instead of continue onward as anything less than a free human. Yuuka's personal guilt was driving her into a rage.

"I will not allow anyone else to die for me! Not again! Never again!"

Kanata stared back wide-eyed in shock. It was clear by the look on his face that no Yotsuba had ever shown him their "human side" before today. He looked as if he was seeing the end of the world. Terror and confusion mixed and warred on his face as angry words and sad tears flowed down the face before him.

Once Yuuka had finally spent her rage to its fullest, a sudden expression change came over Kanata. His eyes softened and a slight smile came across his face.

Yuuka, in no mood for sarcasm, was about to berate him verbally, when he turned solemn again instantly and bowed his head again before her.

"My Lady surely knows that this one can never make that pledge….."

The bottom fell out from Yuuka now. A simple statement of fact. An acknowledgement of both their miserable existences. She knew her request, which to a normal human would seem like common sense, was for these two, a fantasy. One was a slave to her destiny, another was a slave to his duty.

"BUT!"

Yuuka's angry, tear stained eyes snapped forward at the unexpectedly loud response. Before her eyes Kanata, still bowed, was holding forth a handkerchief for her.

"….if Yuuka-sama will allow this one to make a humble suggestion?"

An unexpected question caused the anger to wash off her face instantly and be replaced instantly with curiosity. Then she pouted as she took the handkerchief from his hand and dabbed at the corners of her eyes. Seeing him waiting patiently, she gave her permission with a nod.

"This one will promise, that short of allowing fatal harm to her; this one will do all he can to stay alive."

Now her eyes went wide as his own expression softened again into a smile. He then turned his eyes upwards to meet her own again.

"I….."

A moment of slight hesitation paused his words, but Kanata steeled himself visually and poured forth his words with determination.

"I love my life, and I love living!"

Yuuka couldn't help but be surprised to hear a Guardian, a created existence that was supposed to live for and die for another willingly, admit such a thing to the person he was designated to die for.

"I have people I love and people that love me!"

Her surprise only increased, His heartfelt words were said with a sincerity and conviction that was moving her emotionally.

"And there are many things in this life that I would never want to stop doing. Like playing my music with my friends! You see…."

She could only stare back at him in disbelief now.

"…I want to live! And I will do all I can to keep doing so! I would never voluntarily give up my life when a better alternative is available!"

Yuuka suddenly realized he must have read the details of the loss of her previous Guardian. Yet she couldn't find a trace of insincerity or manipulation in his words or expression. If anything, he was doing a truly dangerous thing. Admitting a desire to live to your Primary could, under the wrong Yotsuba, end in severe punishments.

"So that is the promise that I CAN make to Yuuka-sama. If she can find that acceptable, I'll do all I can to never break my word. This is the promise I make to you, as a loyal servant of the Yotsuba, and…."

And yet here he was, telling "the truth" to the one person who could ruin his days forever. He had made himself vulnerable to her.

"…..also as plain, normal, Tsutsumi Kanata, the person."

But luckily for Kanata, the Yotsuba he chose to reveal his true desires to, was the one Yotsuba who shared a similar desire for herself, and for those that were forced to serve.

Yuuka too, wanted Kanata to truly live.

His head bowed before her again as he waited for her punishment or his deliverance.

It was all in her hands.

She dabbed at her eyes again with the handkerchief he had offered her, put on a dower expression for appearance's sake, and made her proclamation on his outrageous proposal.

She reluctantly placed her hand on his scraggly head of hair, and spoke in a poor attempt to sound haughty.

"I, Yuuka, of the noble house of Tsukuba, daughter of the Yotsuba; accept the services of the Guardian Tsutsumi Kanata."

She began to choke up a bit as she completed the formal words.

"May you…for my sake alone…die well."

Through her angry tears, she quickly added her own caveat to the words.

"But only if I allow it!"

She took her hand quickly off his head and turned her angry eyes away again, arms crossed in defiance.

Kanata sat up, still kneeled before her.

"It shall be as Yuuka-sama wishes it."

She dabbed again at her eyes with a pout on her face.

It was only a few moments more when she turned suspicious eyes back towards him without moving her head. For some reason he was still knelt before her and looking at her with a vexing expression.

He was smiling at her.

Anger and suspicion seeped through her voice.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He's smile took on a wry edge towards her question as he stood again to his feet.

"I was just noting the similarity in sentiment between you and Katsushige-sama. I suspect you have more in common with him than you realize."

Now she glared angrily at him.

"Since I know you admire that oaf for some strange reason, I'll let that insult to my person slide."

Now he smirked down at her and crossed his arms in a very apparent display of lack of proper servant decorum.

"Your generosity and mercy are awe inspiring Yuuka-sama."

The sarcasm in his voice was palpable.

Now Yuuka smirked back at him.

"Have you eaten?"

His sudden topic change took her off guard for a moment.

"Um…..no. The HAR….."

"HAR food tastes like cardboard."

And with that declaration Kanata went around her and proceeded towards the kitchen area.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Skeptical eyes followed his back.

"Going to make dinner."

Know an incredulous look seeped across Yuuka's face.

"YOU….can cook?"

He was reaching into the drawers and removing things as he replied.

"Shirakawa-dono herself said that I was the best cook of all the male Bards."

Yuuka rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"I'm not worried about impressing you. If you don't like what I cook, you can eat that HAR made crap like you've been doing."

Her eyes bugged outward at his blatant defiance. He was certainly NOT a typical servant.

"How did you survive Shirakawa-dono with that insolent attitude?"

"I think she thought I was cute."

Now she scoffed openly at him.

"The Harridan of the Halls? AS IF!"

She turned away as he pretended to ignore her and proceeded on his task. She dabbed at her eyes a few times before realizing he wasn't going to respond.

"Well…..you better not poison me."

"I have the emergency number handy."

His easy repartee of her verbal jabs were annoying and grating. She folded her arms and pouted some more about the sorry state of things. She didn't want servants and she didn't want a roommate.

Even more important than these, she didn't want anyone else to waste their life for her.

Still, subconsciously, she didn't feel as bad as if they had sent her a meek and supplicant female Bard or a Sakurai. Yuuka hated dealing with people who were forced to pretend they liked her. Though he was supposed to pretend to tolerate her like all the Yotsuba servants she had ever encountered before him, this one was clearly defective.

But perhaps he was defective in a "good" way? Perhaps he WAS the Guardian that SHE needed after all?

This of course wasn't in the forefront of the still angry and pouting Yuuka's mind. Innstead she plotted her passive/aggressive revenge on her family and Maya for saddling her with another Guardian. She knew the primary reason Maya sent her Kanata was that despite earlier assurances, Maya was going to start giving Yuuka "field work" again.

Then a malicious smile creased Yuuka's face, as a form of passive revenge stepped in front of her mind's eye for her.

 _"Well you can do as you like cousin, but so can I within certain parameters too!"_

Maya may learn that Mayumi had feelings for her "son" eventually, but it certainly will not come from Yuuka's lips. Where before, she had been conflicted at to whether to keep her kouhai's secret, now she felt joy in doing so.

A satisfied smile crept higher on her face at the thought of her tiny "revenge", then a sudden thought caused her instant worry.

Thinking how to properly frame the statement, once she had an idea of how she want to say it she called out to Kanata.

"Saegusa Mayumi wasn't here today. You got that?"

Kanata didn't even bother to stop cooking as he replied.

"Who? I don't remember Yuuka-sama having any visitor today."

His easy reply caused her instant relief for some reason, then he looked at her with serious eyes.

"I'm YOUR Guardian now, Yuuka-sama."

The intensity of his words struck her full force. She remembered his sincerity as he bowed before her and pledged his life to her just moments before. For some vexing reason she turned away from that gaze. She could, much to her consternation, feel her cheeks unwantedly heating up.

"Well….good."

This pouty response was all she could muster.

She never saw the smirking smile he sent her way as he shook the wok to move the ingredients around over the heat of the range top.

Much to her personal consternation, the food he was cooking actually smelled pretty good. She still hoped, with building doubt, that despite the awesome aroma, she'd hate it.


	13. Epilogue Part Two

Being at the height of winter, it was not unusual for the sun to go down early in the afternoon. Still, a few shards of sunlight slipped through the trees when he entered the front of the residence. He knew there would be none by the time he left.

He had planned to spend a quiet evening with his wife and then go to bed. Now that a large portion of the family's business activities were in his hands, he rarely liked staying out late anymore. Monday would soon be here and there were many meetings he had to at least look like he was awake for.

Still, when the "owner" of those businesses calls you in late on a Sunday afternoon, you don't say no to him, even if he is your father.

Especially because he IS your father.

As this was his former and future home, he had no need to have servants walk him in. After arriving at the designated internal doorway he didn't bother to knock. He pushed the handle and walked right in.

Since this was the entrance to his father's personal suite of rooms within the residence, some might call this bold for a son to do. Yet this was not the first time he had been called here in his life and it certainly wouldn't be the last time either. Formality served neither man now inside this room.

"Hello son."

From the other side of the sitting room that was his father's personal "living room", the man in question was buried behind the back of a plush reading chair facing towards the expansive windows that looked out on the property's even more expansive grounds. This wasn't even "family only" space. The family never gathered here to congregate or watch movies or play games. This was his father's personal private space. When you came here, you were truly in the lair of the beast. Only truly important family members and colleagues ever saw this room.

"Hello father."

His reply came as he proceeded further into the room. He moved past the tables and couches to occupy the identical chair beside his father's with a small table between them. A short glass with brown liquid and a few cubes of ice in it caught his eye.

As he sat his father spoke again.

"Care for a drink?"

"Thanks, I think I do."

These words grabbed the immediate attention of the room's HAR unit and in a few seconds another glass of brown liquid with ice cubes descended from the mechanical arm in the ceiling. The residence's central HAR computer was long accustomed to his personal preferences and could recognize his voice instantly. From habit and repetition, it "guessed" the drink he wanted.

As he took a sip of the Kentucky Bourbon, his father made an inquiry.

"How's your brother?"

This was supposed to be just an icebreaker. He knew it instantly, yet it would turn into a full blown conversation of its own anyway. Their father undoubtedly got a daily report about Koujirou's activities just as he got one on their sisters and himself. The man was an information otaku, especially about his own children.

It was not unusual for his brother and their father to not actually see each other for weeks at a time. Kouji was a grad student at the National Magic University working towards a doctorate in magic theory, and when he wasn't at the university he was either tinkering around or sleeping at the site of the supposedly closed Seventh Magic Research Institute.

Technically his brother still lived here in the residence, but he couldn't recall the last time seeing his brother here outside of an official family function.

"He's fine father."

A simple reply for a seemingly simple question.

It was true that since the front company that now "covers" the former Seventh Institute was one of his responsibilities, he had probably seen his brother many times since their father had last spoke in person with him.

"Unfortunate that he couldn't be torn away from his… 'work' to join us for New Year's."

Tomokazu took another swig of his drink to buy time to find the right way to respond. When he removed it from his mouth again, he decided honesty was best. In this situation he was "lecturing to Buddha" in the first place.

"He finds your wife difficult to deal with Father."

A partial truth, to be sure.

Saegusa Kouichi rarely took his sunglasses off in front of other people but they sat there on the table between them this evening. His sharp and emotionally cold left eye wasn't completely unlike the silver and mechanically cold right one that now both cut towards his eldest son.

"We all do, that's not a good excuse for his absence."

The perturbed expression disappeared as his father's eyes drifted back to the huge window before them.

"He could have at least made an appearance for the girls' sake."

Their father's current wife is the mother of their younger sisters. To say the dynamic between them and their mother was different than with her step-children would seem a normal thing to say in a mixed family. Yet in this family it was an unusually extreme dynamic.

She had blown into their lives only weeks after they had lost…her.

Like a Typhoon she disrupted everything, at the worst possible time in their lives. She made no pretenses at trying to be their "new mother" and both had been glad for that at least. They kept the east wing of the mansion and she set up shop in the west wing. The two sides avoided each other like plague. It was hard for them not to resent her, and sadly early on it had clouded their relationships with their sisters as well.

That had improved relatively quickly though, and not the least cause of that was that woman's sudden retreat from all of their daily lives.

You had to give the woman credit, she picked up quickly that she wasn't going to find much happiness for herself in these walls. The twins were still little when she and father made "arrangements" for her supposedly bad health. This of course required her to live in the more "arid" climate of east coast Australia. She now travels extensively and shows up when required and the exorbitant bills she generates still get paid on time.

One such event she rarely skipped was the Saegusa New Year's Gala. Everyone in Japan who had any connection to the Ten Master Clans; be they magicians, corporate tycoons, bureaucrats, or especially politicians; had to make the annual pilgrimage to be seen and photographed around the "first family" of Japanese magic. The social butterfly couldn't help being there and trying to be the center of attention as the "hostess", despite not directly participating in the actual work of planning for this event in over a decade. The true hostess duties fell to her eldest daughter, though Tomokazu's own wife was taking on more of those tasks every year.

 _"At least her 'bodyguard' stayed back at the hotel this year."_

Dragging the muscle-bound "bodyguard" the family had nicknamed "Blondie" around the event the year before had felt like a deliberate attempt to publicly embarrass their father. If so, it had failed, only her own daughters seemed to have been put off by it. Father even seemed amused by her antics, to a point. Sometime early in the second half of the event she had been discreetly bundled off into a vehicle and tucked securely back into her hotel room.

The girls of course loved their vivacious mother, and missed her terribly; but eventually her ways would wear on even them. They loved to see their mother, but only in small doses. After a few days, they were glad to see her leave again too. She had more or less volunteered to leave them to their father's care, and as a result her not being active in their daily lives was what the girls were now used to.

She blew in for birthdays and similar holidays just like the typhoon she was; and then just as quickly she blew away back to Australia or Europe with her blonde and blue-eyed bodyguard. She was put up at a luxury hotel when she stayed in town and her "bodyguard", who was only two years older than Tomokazu himself, never apparently needed a separate hotel room.

And father gladly and uncomplainingly paid for her extravagant "lifestyle" fully, just to keep her out of his hair and out of the way.

 _"Somethings are truly priceless."_

He hoped the rim of his glass covered his smirk as he drank again.

"We both know my wife is not his issue."

Now Tomokazu's smirk vanished, because his father was well aware of the other side of the partial truth from before.

Being the son of Saegusa Kouichi wasn't an easy thing. No one knew that better than his heir.

 _"Noblesse Oblige. From those that much are given, even more is expected."_

There was no doubt in any of their minds that Kouichi loved them. Yet there was always that subtle hint around the edges that interpersonal love between a father and his children wasn't the driving force in their father's concern for them.

Saegusa, a family name that when read literally by separate Kanji means "Seven Grass". Sometimes with their "coach", it felt like "team" was much more important than the individual. Team Saegusa was always Kouichi's first priority. His children couldn't help but feel he never fully focused on them because of that.

And of course there was….. "them".

Those people, and more specifically….

….THAT woman.

It had tainted everything around them their entire lives and years before.

Another beautiful woman with a gorgeous smile and a flowing head of hair drifted across his mind.

The boys had been so young when she… "left" them.

The raised voices of the servants and their rushing feet going up and down the halls on that horrible night so many years ago were just as vivid in his mind as if they were happening again right now.

The smell of her perfume wafted across his mind again. The softness of her skin as she kissed him goodnight.

The tears he heard her cry behind her locked door. Then later the tears of Koujirou that never seemed to stop. In some ways it felt like his little brother's tears had still not stopped. He had been changed forever by that night. A happy and cheerful little boy tried desperately to withdraw from the world entirely after that night.

That was the night of the tragic "accident", but he knew the real truth of that night.

 _"She finally….gave up."_

Even to this day the pain of that night haunted his brother and forced him to withdraw from his family. He knew, though he rarely admitted to himself, it had affected him profoundly too. The only difference between the brothers was how their individual personalities reacted to that terrible night.

Their father never shed a tear for the mother of his sons. Not one drop.

 _"And that damn cold metallic eye."_

He turned to see that same cold metal eye looking out the windows again.

"Let's not dwell on the past father."

His conciliatory words drew his father's attention to him once again. He wished his father could truly embrace that advice in its full meaning. That was because he had finally come to the point where he himself understood and accepted the man he called father's true nature, and motivations.

Saegusa Kouichi was a man who lived his entire life inside a singular moment.

A moment that had subsequently defined and colored his entire life for him.

The son desperately hoped one day his father could leave that moment in the past truly behind him.

They had never spoke about it to each other. To his knowledge the man had never spoke about it to anyone. Tomokazu first heard about it in the whispers of servants in the hallways of the residence. That drove him to research it on his own. There, in old news articles, he saw his father's "real" face for the first time, the face of a terrified teenager, and finally began to understand.

….Taipei.

"I'll speak with him and let him know he's expected for the next family event."

Kouichi nodded at his son's words, then took a sip from his own glass. Tomokazu followed suit, and they sat there staring out the window at the darkening world beyond.

Of course, the brothers drew closer to the girls after their own mother left them.

Who understood better what it was like to be motherless than their brothers. There had been many a teary night when the twins would sneak into his room and fall asleep crying, one sleeping on each arm.

Mayumi had been the strong one though. He never saw a single tear from her. Still, she too had needed the occasional attention session after everyone else was asleep too.

And their mother was only a phone call away. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of that, but he was.

His eyes fell on his father's profile again.

 _"And we resented you the most."_

Tomokazu had stayed resentful up to the point he himself fell in love for the first and only time. His father had been surprisingly lax about the choice of future mother to the Saegusa main house. Perhaps his own rough experiences had mollified his normal obstinacy in at least that one area.

In the end, Tomokazu had managed to find a woman on his own that complimented him in every way and also pleased "Team Saegusa's" "coach".

"Your brother needs to marry."

Not the first time Tomokazu had heard this complaint from his father's mouth. Tomokazu couldn't help but twist his own mouth up in response though.

 _"Well it's better than hearing 'where are my grandkids already?'….again."_

It wasn't as if his wife and he were not trying. He absently thought that had his father not called him here tonight he could be working on those grandkids for him right now.

"Such advice coming from you would seem disingenuous to Koujirou."

His father's eyes cut again towards him, but there was no rebuke in those eyes.

"I'm aware. That's why you'll tell him instead. I acknowledge my own faults in that area. Can he say the same for his own faults?"

The reality was that Saegusa Kouichi was worried for his younger son's future, but he also was worried for "Team" Saegusa's future at the same time. Their father had been treating Tomokazu as a full grown man since the marriage. Even if he still watched after him as a child, he never demonstrated that in private since then. He seemed to feel the same way about his younger son too.

"I cannot speak for him in this regard."

Kouichi smirked at his elder son's reply then.

"Why not? He loves no one better than you."

True enough, the death of their mother had made Koujirou completely reliant on Tomokazu well into his teens. Even now his first turn for advice was to Tomokazu. They had both been young when she left, but Kouji had been barely a toddler. Even today Tomokazu could remember significantly more about their mother than Kouji, but it was Kouji that was still the most bitter about it.

 _"Because he's never been in love with a woman before."_

He withdrew into his own world of study and magic, choosing to interact with professionals and not his peers. Hard to get dates, even with the Saegusa name, if you hide away.

Kouji's bitterness was directed squarely at their father.

 _"Because he couldn't love mother."_

She desperately wanted to be loved by Kouichi of the Saegusa. She went into the marriage with hope in her heart. She was the new wife of the formerly most eligible bachelor in all of Japan. Handsome despite the eye, powerful, graceful, suave even. Saegusa Kouichi had been the apple of every magically talented girl's eye since he was a little boy.

But like their poor mother, and maybe the girls' mother after her, they didn't understand the rules of the game going in. They didn't know the deck was stacked against them from the start. They had no idea that a living "phantom" haunted the halls of Saegusa Kouichi's heart.

 _"THAT woman."_

At least in the first marriage, certainly not the second one, their father had went in with youthful hope too. But that hope was that the shadow that hung over him since he was fourteen could finally be lifted.

Tomokazu didn't understand till he was in love himself, and that's why Kouji still couldn't forgive or even sympathize with their father.

Their father had went through all the motions. Candlelight dinners, romantic gifts, getaways to secret hideaways for the weekend or a week or two.

He tried to make it work. He tried to cover his pain with smiles and kind words.

Their mother had been too sensitive to her husband's heart. She could feel his pain, and she could feel he didn't love her enough, not the way a woman should be loved by her man. She was someone he cared for, and someone he wanted to protect; but in the end their mother realized that the rightful place in a husband's heart where only the love for his wife should reside had been fully occupied long before she ever met him. A place in Saegusa Kouichi that she could never touch, despite having the best right to do so. A darkness that hung over him and that he himself seemed incapable of expelling.

A darkness that he….loved.

She wanted to be the wife he wanted and desired, but in the end it hadn't been enough for her to only really be the matron of a great house.

The phantom in their father's heart had taken her will to live from her, and even the love and desperate needs of her two boys couldn't keep her in this world.

 _"There's enough blame to go around."_

As a boy he too resented their father, for living, when it had been something in himself that had become the "cancer" that killed their mother's will to live. As a child he didn't know the details, but instinct and intuition told the boys it was their father who was the cause. It was only as a man he had come to understand that their father was handicapped when it came to loving women.

Saegusa Kouichi's definition of the perfect woman had been tainted by his own pain and shame.

Tomokazu also came to understand that suicide was an inheritably selfish act.

Despite their flaws, he still loved both his parents deeply. He only wished Kouji could also realize that one day. His own life had been much better since he had accepted his father for who he really was. He wanted his brother to find the same peace he had found in that.

"I'll show him the list again."

The list was a list of eligible women from prominent magic families that were available for marriage. It might seem archaic, but it was the quickest way to find a bride, and the quickest way to enhance magic power for the nation.

Luckily their father had let Tomokazu prune out the ones that wouldn't suit Kouji's nature. All the ones still on the list were also pursuing advanced degrees in magic research.

One of Mayumi's friends came to mind, though she might be too young. She's very serious natured and would suit Kouji well. But two rumors about her might disqualify her. One was that she was from an "Extra" family. Sadly such things still mattered at the social level of the Saegusa. The other said she was already involved. Asking Mayumi directly could clear up both issues, but with Kouji not "ready" yet, that would be invasive at this point, and might lead to false assumptions.

When they had first went over the list there had been a woman more Kouji's age that stood out to Tomokazu. She was very pretty, smart, and apparently eligible; but for some reason he wouldn't verbalize, their father had insisted she be removed.

 _"What was her name? Tsukiba? Tsukuba?"_

He couldn't remember, but she had been pretty enough that had he still been single he would have arranged a date with her. Her family apparently didn't have enough pedigree to qualify for Saegusa material, but if he had liked her he would have fought for her. He wasn't sure Kouji had the "steel" within him to fight for the woman he loved though. Then he thought he might be selling his brother short.

There was also the slightly older granddaughter of Elder Kudou. Truly a woman who could never be forgotten! The surprisingly still unmarried beauty Fujibayashi Kyouko. She had been on Tomokazu's own short list of potential brides, but having actually met that woman many times during their childhoods and teen years, she'd be way too much work for poor Kouji to handle.

 _"Hell, she was too much work for me to take on."_

Plus there were rumors her work with the Ministry of Defense was now the top priority for her. A career woman wasn't the kind of wife the Saegusa were after for the heir to their "throne".

"Good, the sooner he settles down the better, for everyone."

Having broken his train of thoughts, Tomokazu smirked a bit at his father.

"Don't get your hopes up father. There won't be much traction there till after he gets his doctorate."

Kouichi sighed absently towards this comment.

"He doesn't need a doctorate. He's going to get the lab no matter what."

Once his studious nature was plain for all to see, their father had immediately planned to have Koujirou lead the Seventh Institute. Already having their careers mapped before them, their father saw little value in advance degrees for his sons. Being the head of a corporate conglomerate didn't require anything beyond a simple business degree to earn the minimal collegial respect, but the head of a major research institute…..

"He wants to be worthy of heading the lab in his own right."

The look of skepticism on Kouichi's face spoke volumes towards his thinking on the subject.

"He already is worthy, he is a product of that lab himself. He is Saegusa, which is all he needs to be worthy."

 _"Team Saegusa strikes yet again?"_

Tomokazu hid his smirk behind a sip of Bourbon before speaking again.

"And the respect of his colleagues? What of that?"

Kouichi practically laughed this time.

"He has no colleagues. He would command, they would obey. He is Saegusa."

Now Tomokazu sighed in mild frustration. Their father had a great deal of the old feudal Daimyou in his personality for sure. It was time to get off this topic.

"Well father, it will be best to let him finish anyway."

Kouichi looked out into the almost dark night beyond the window.

"I realize as much, why do you think I keep paying for that expensive education of his?"

It was a rhetorical question, and an empty complaint. Money was no object to the Saegusa.

Tomokazu added in some hope for his father.

"Perhaps he'll meet an acceptable woman at the lab beforehand on his own?"

Now a pure look of skepticism seeped over his father's visage.

"Not buried inside a lab twenty-four hours a day, every day. He's met all the women that work there already and hasn't latched on to one yet."

Saegusa Kouichi never raised his voice, about anything, but those who knew him well could tell the subtle signs that he was becoming irritated. Tomokazu was also getting frustrated. His brother's personal life wasn't really his affair, and since it always led to dredging up painful memories it was best to move on.

"Surely you didn't call me here to discuss Koujirou, father?"

He realized more of his own frustrations had seeped into his words than he had intended to show. His father tactfully pretended to ignore it though.

"Of course not. Let's have another drink."

It wasn't a request, but Tomokazu accepted it anyway without complaint. He only now noticed his own glass had been drained of its fluids. They both placed their glasses back on the table and two mechanical arms descended to retrieve them. Seconds later those mechanical arms returned with new glasses, liquid contents now restored. Once the arms were gone into the ceiling again, both men retrieved their new glasses and took a sip.

It was now that Tomokazu realized that his father's eyes had been mostly concentrating on the darkening world beyond the window of this room for the entire time he had been here.

Seeing the most prominent new feature of that view, even in the less than half-light of the almost ended day, he had to work hard to not sigh in frustration.

"Father, please tell me you haven't been sitting here all evening brooding at….THAT."

There was no doubt what "THAT" was referring to.

All his life his father had warned the boys, and later their sisters, about trying to go into that place on the hill behind their residence property.

The Saegusa compound was several times larger than St. Peter's Square at the Vatican. There was literally a whole world to explore inside the safety of their well defended walls; but there was something about that completely walled up forest on the hillside behind the house that magnetically drew them to it.

Even as a young magician he could feel the powerful defensive magics surrounding the place. On occasion when he got near that high stone wall he could feel the presence of…..something…watching him.

To his great frustration, he never found a way into that "magical" forest inside the walls. To his equal consternation the guards and household servants often found him trying. The result was stern lectures from the man seated beside him now, and a lack of normal privileges for a certain period of time.

Being more sensitive to magic, Koujirou had always shown fear and would refuse to go near the walls. Mayumi and the twins would also head up there from time to time, but not nearly as often as he himself had. For Tomokazu, the mystery of the "walled forest" was a major presence of his childhood, and a distraction from his pain as well.

As he matured and the world began to center more on school and girls, the mystery on the hillside faded into something that just was. It was there, but his desire to solve that mystery was ebbed away with time and other distractions.

But the man who had always warned him of it, had never lost his own intense interests in the magically guarded property or even more so, it's elusive owners.

The sudden construction of a grand mansion on that property had stirred the sleeping hornets' nest of his father's interest into a full swam these past few months.

The glowing lights of the new and large home on top of the hill overlooking their whole estate now filled the entire right side of the windows they both looked through.

Still, despite even employing the resources of the Self Defense Forces Third Counter-Intelligence Division to try to find the mystery owners, their identity still remained elusive after all these decades.

Even Tomokazu reluctantly had to acknowledge his father's concerns about it seemed to be well justified now.

There were very few "organizations" in the entire world who could secretly purchase a piece of prominent real estate, hold it and hide it and its owners' identities secret for decades, encase it in magic defenses that obscure every attempt, from satellites to magic spells, to breach it, and then build a massive house on it and prevent even the real name of the construction company building it from leaking out.

There were few organizations in this world that could do such a thing. There were fewer still that might risk the wrath of the Saegusa Family to do it. Yet there was only one "organization" that might have motive to actually do it.

He shuddered to think of the only potential new neighbors that made any sense. He was even more concerned at how his father would react to them.

"Display front video 01051453."

Instead of replying directly to his son's mildly chiding inquiry, Kouichi gave instructions to the HAR.

On the wall to their left, on the other side of his father, a hidden video screen came to life. A multi-screen video played the images of a dark colored high end luxury vehicle traversing the boulevard in front of the residence. The vehicle was shown from multiple angles approaching and then retreating from the camera angles down the road.

Tomokazu could tell that it was heading up the hill towards were a new entrance for that old high stone wall was located. Still, the road continued past that entrance back down the other side of the hill and into the neighborhood beyond again.

Though a gated community, that didn't prevent those inside the neighborhood from touring even grander houses than their own, and until this new residence was built the Saegusa residence had been the number one target of this vehicular gawking.

"OK, a car drove past the gates. That's not so unusual."

The style of vehicle also indicated that it was a resident out on a Sunday drive, or just heading towards a friend's home on the other side of the hill. Perhaps heading to the neighborhood golf club where despite the weather, indoor pursuits could also be had.

"Display front video 01051734."

Again the same car, again shown approaching and then leaving, but this time down the hill.

"Alright father, I'll take the bait. What's so special about this vehicle?"

He could see nothing inherently wrong with it, despite his father seeming to think otherwise.

"Zoom in on the driver, all screens."

At his father's words, the camera angles all zoomed in.

"Well…..admittedly that's odd."

There was some visual effect obscuring the driver's features entirely. Since it was very difficult to make out what was causing the distortion, magic seemed a good source for the interference.

"But….not unheard of. We use similar techniques and we are far from the only magician families in this neighborhood."

Kouichi indulgently nodded at his son's assertion.

"That is certainly true."

Then he turned to look at his son with a sympathetic eye.

"You of course know the first three residences on the road past this property up there?"

He indicated with his index finger towards the new mansion on top of the hill. The next three properties down the other side of this hill were owned by his father's own first cousins.

"I can show you the video from their front gates that show this same car never going past them if you like."

Tomokazu again suppressed a sigh from leaking out.

"OK, let's assume they are the owners, or at least friends or employees of the owners. Now what?"

His father smiled slightly at him.

"See anything odd in this image?"

At his father's words the HAR, apparently pre-programmed to do so, stopped the image playback and showed a front and rear shot of the vehicle.

Tomokazu examined it for a moment. The rear windows were heavily tinted so he couldn't see any potential additional passengers. Otherwise everything was normal for a car.

Seeing this confusion on his son's face, his father's smile decreased slightly in mild frustration.

"Perhaps something odd for a car that has magic in place to obscure its driver's facial features?"

And as his father became slightly more frustrated with his son's obtuseness, sudden realization struck his son.

"The license plates?"

They were completely visible.

"The license plates."

The number was completely readable in both images.

Tomokazu smirked at this.

"Certainly they are dummy plates, or you already know the owner's identity?"

Waiting for the confirmation, he watched as his father took a languid sip of his drink before speaking again.

"Display vehicle owner."

The HAR obeyed his command and the image of a man appeared beside notes on him.

"SHII-BA-RA TAT-SU-ROU."

Tomokazu pronounced the name phonetically. He then turned back to his father.

"Obviously a business alias, what's the story behind this man?"

He knew his father already had the answer and was wanting to get Tomokazu to find it for himself as a "teaching moment" exercise. In no mood to play along with his father's educational "games" he directed the question to his father in an intent fashion.

"Look at his work info son."

Tomokazu managed not to roll his eyes as he looked back at the video. Then his eyes widened slightly when he saw the company name he worked for, and the job title.

"Ah! Now have I peeked your interest?"

His father smiled knowingly at his slightly surprised son.

The man with the business alias of Shiibara Tatsurou, the man who's car was taking a tour of their neighborhood and apparently stopping in at their new mystery neighbors' new home; was the Vice President in charge of Technology Development at…..

"…Four Leaves Technology?"

"Ah! The plot thickens."

His father had theatric tendencies at times. This instance of theatrics was very appropriate, though.

It was an open secret among the Ten Master Clans that FLT was a major front company for….

 _"…THAT woman."_

Again the shadow that hung over all their lives, the shadow of a woman who was once a tragic little girl, hung over them like a thunderstorm about to break into a deluge.

Tomokazu's eyes involuntarily drifted back out the massive windows and up to the well-lit mansion on the hill beyond.

"Needless to say, Shiibara-san does not currently own a home in our neighborhood and has not received a pass to visit someone here. When we questioned the neighborhood security company, their guards that day suddenly were reassigned. Now we can't locate them at all and the security company suddenly lost all records of these "temp" hires. The security gate camera's only show what we can see on our own cameras. Obscured passengers, unobscured license plates."

Now his father uncharacteristically chuckled.

Seeing his son's stunned face, he composed himself again and smiled indulgently.

"She's taunting us son, on purpose."

He wanted to deny his father's assumption on principle, but it was looking "too coincidental" to be a coincidence at all.

There was really only one organization with the resources and motivation to do all these things and thumb their nose at the Saegusa the whole time.

The Yotsuba.

And THAT woman, the leader of that most dreaded of "families".

And the shadow that resided in his father's heart. The shadow that "killed" their mother.

Maya.

A simple name spelled with the kanji literally meaning "Dark Night", who has darkened the lives of Saegusa Kouichi and all that touch him since that horrid day in 2062.

"Father, we can't…."

"Don't worry son. I have a plan already."

Tomokazu had to work to suppress the concern from showing across his face. A quick swig of his drink helped to cover his expression and matching thoughts.

 _"That's exactly what concerns me, father."_

The tangled "waltz" these two have been dancing with each other since that horrid day just increased in tempo. It was already bad enough that she now had a "son", but now she'd be their neighbor too.

It was bait his father couldn't ignore. Every part of Tomokazu screamed this was a trap.

It didn't help his father was already overly interested in his younger twin sisters' enigmatic sempais. Now this very week the boy had been publically declared the son of Yotsuba Maya.

Who very much wasn't supposed to be capable of reproduction.

Whose supposed lack of reproductive ability had put a final nail in the engagement she shared with his father so many years ago.

And had set the whole course of their lives off the rails so many years ago.

And now, she had a son.

And now the previously smoldering fire had jet fuel poured all over it.

"Have you ever seen this man before?"

His father's sudden words pulled him out of the deep "rabbit hole" of dark thoughts he had been inching down just then.

"Um….no."

Looking back at the picture of Shiibara Tatsarou, it was a man who seemed not too different from his own father. A shade or two lighter hair, slightly bulkier build, but still trim. Young looking for his age, but signs of age approaching around the eyes and mouth. A typical, none-descript, middle-aged business man.

Nothing made him seem overly familiar to Tomokazu.

"Don't feel bad, at your age you shouldn't know a thing about him."

Kouichi turned his own eyes toward the image of the man.

"I didn't remember him at first either."

Then he turned his eyes back towards his son.

"Then I had our people run a facial recognition profile on him. You know what they found?"

Tomokazu shook his head at this.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing before the age of twenty five."

Tomokazu furrowed his brows at this. This country was famous for its multi-layered governmental bureaucracy. It was impossible for a "native" to have zero images of his face on file with the government from his youth, and government files where their researchers would have looked first.

Every child in this nation is photographed every year in school. Preschools normally do so before that. Driver's licenses, other forms of ID. It is literally impossible for anyone in Japan to function in society without some form of picture of them being taken and stored on file somewhere.

"How….."

Even if he had been dropped off at age twenty five by an alien starship, there was no way he could have become a VP of Japan's CAD technology leader without previous records.

Unless the secret owners of that CAD firm cleaned his records.

"Easy, when you have the resources."

His father's words struck home.

"And a government willing to cooperate."

Now his father furrowed his brows.

"But not finding anything on him before age twenty five only made the sense that I knew this face even more intense for me."

Now he smiled at his son.

"They say that anything put out on the network stays forever."

His smirk turned downright conspiratorial.

"But print, nothing beats the printed word for preservation of information."

He reached down towards the second platform of the table between them and handed his son a sheaf of browning old printer paper.

"Took me three hours digging through my childhood boxes to find that. Your grandfather was unusually insistent on my learning all I could about magic by my own research. Every day I was tasked to find one thing interesting in the magical world and tell my parents about it at dinner."

That seemed oddly familiar to Tomokazu, a similar ritual had occurred with his grandfather and himself before the former's passing. His father then continued that tradition.

He now looked at the printed output of a web page news article from more than three decades in the past as he listened to his father.

"We weren't allowed electronics at the dinner table, so I printed it off for reference. I remember this one was particularly interesting because it was about a boy about my own age who had become something of a minor celebrity in the magic world."

Looking down at the picture with the article, Tomokazu felt the young boy in the picture had a familiar look to him.

"Of course the headline tells you the special item about that young man."

Tomokazu read the headline and byline.

[Young magician has highest psion count in the known world: Interest from various sources has turned his world upside down, in a good way]

Still Tomokazu was confused.

"But….psion count has no direct effect on magical talent."

His father nodded his understanding towards his son's confusion.

"And supposedly it still doesn't."

The way his father said that statement made Tomokazu believe Kouichi didn't agree with the world's magic science community's general consensus on the current value of high psion count.

"With the incredibly sudden change in general scientific consensus related to psion count value over three decades ago this young magician, who to this day still has the highest psion count on record, descended back into the obscurity from which he had arisen."

Another sip of Bourbon was followed by another statement.

"How convenient."

Again, Tomokazu was puzzled.

"Convenient for whom, father?"

His father smirked without looking at him, then he raised his glass towards the window in salute towards the well-lit mansion on top of the hill behind them.

"Those that would benefit from easier control of a high psion count resource, of course. Those that would and could get respected scientists around the world to change their minds, with Mental Interference magic. Eisaku-dono was a truly worthy adversary."

Such an effort, even for the Yotsuba, seemed impossible to fathom.

"Father, the Yotsuba are powerful, but every magic scientist around the world?"

Kouichi nodded at his son's understandable skepticism.

"Perhaps you're right son. While you have that in hand, read the boy's name."

He knew this was a setup and his eyes confirmed it. Still, it made those eyes go slightly rounder in response.

"They…they didn't even…."

His father smiled sympathetically towards his mildly stunned son's disbelief.

"They didn't change his name for the business alias hardly at all. Didn't even change his given name."

Now Tomokazu could only stare stunned eyed at his father's mild chuckle.

"They're not even trying to hide it, at least not now."

He shook his head and then continued.

"Want to take a guess who had a 99% facial recognition match with the boy in that picture in your hands?"

Both their eyes drifted towards the wall where the image of FLT Vice President Shiibara Tatsurou, the magician with the highest recorded psion count, was still shown.

"Guess who else's picture came up with a 73% facial match to that photo in your hand."

Tomokazu knew enough about the facial recognition software the Saegusa used to know anything north of 66% was prime candidates for close family members.

Suddenly a very familiar image popped up beside the one of the man known as Shiibara Tatsurou. It was an image that most everyone, at least in the world's magic community, had become used to seeing since New Year's Day.

"….damn."

The young man didn't look too much like the middle aged man beside him, but there was just enough similarity to make the family connection obvious when seen side by side.

"The youthful image of that man as a boy produced the facial recognition hit for that student. Apparently father and son look less alike as they age. But look who that young student actually favors."

The image of a familiar woman popped up on the other side of the student's face. The display indicated a 77% facial relationship match.

That was the face of THAT woman, Yotsuba Maya.

"So….he is her son after all."

Tomokazu's statement was a verification of the public facts released just that very week.

"Hardly."

His father's reply indicated his deeply seated doubts about the veracity of the public facts.

"Since he could just as easily and much more likely be the child of her sister with the same face."

Like his own younger sisters, Yotsuba Maya had a twin, Miya.

"But…"

Tomokazu couldn't help but speak forth at this juncture.

"…..that would make his fiancée his…"

"His actual full-blood sister, yes."

Tomokazu had to have had a truly stunned face for his father to reply to him in the fashion he was using.

"They have lived their lives so far as brother and sister. Is it so hard to believe they actually are siblings?"

"But…..to marry siblings to each other….even the Yotsuba…."

"It's a tactic on Maya's part."

Tomokazu looked at his father with amazement on his face.

"But…..how can they ever go back to being siblings after all this public recognition of their cousin status and engagement?"

Kouichi smiled at his son's naivety.

"And they'll stay cousins, at least publically. She'll find some reason to end their engagement once she achieves her goal."

Tomokazu blinked randomly to try to regain his thoughts before asking the next question to his father.

"What possible goal could that woman have to claim her nephew as her son and then engage him to his own sister?"

Kouichi smirked knowingly at this question.

"What else could it be but control?"

Tomokazu's dumbfounded expression continued.

"Control…..of….."

"The boy of course."

Seeing his son's perplexed expression Kouichi elaborated on his point.

"He is supposedly the son of the head of the Yotsuba Family herself. So why is he not the heir instead of his new fiancée?"

Seeing his son didn't have an answer for that question, he continued.

"We already know he's not a typical course two student. Far from it in fact."

Tomokazu had in the last month been brought up to speed on the observations and information his father had been collecting on the Shiba siblings for the previous two years. There was no way these two, especially the boy, were what they claimed to be. Learning they were Yotsuba certainly cleared up a lot of the mystery behind them, and matched what his father had already strongly suspected.

"So…..you think she has arranged this situation to keep him under her control?"

The father nodded to the son after taking another pull on his glass.

"He's the most valuable piece on Maya's chessboard. He's their trump card. But he is highly intelligent and has demonstrated an independent streak. Engaging him to the future Yotsuba leader, and a person he cares deeply for, increases Maya's control of him while keeping him and his 'fiancée' both under her control."

If half what they now suspected about Shiba Tatsuya was even remotely true, then "trump card" was a gross understatement of his value.

"Elder Kodou certainly wouldn't be as interested in him as he is if he was just another typical magician, right?"

Tomokazu's statement was well understood inside this room. Every time Saegusa agents got too close to the truth about the Shiba siblings someone or something would get in their way. Certain government agencies and officials, certain members of the Self Defense Forces, and "secret" elements that now certainly were Yotsuba or their agents would always find a way to thwart the Saegusa efforts.

But all the signs pointed to the fact that the Shiba siblings, especially the brother, were extraordinary.

The takedown of the Blanche terrorist cell after the attack of First High in April of 2095.

The thwarting of the No Head Dragon Crime Syndicate's attempts to interfere in the Nine Schools Competition that Summer.

The Incident at Yokohama during the Thesis Competition.

His father had already been "on the scent" well before then.

The Vampire/Parasite/STARS issues that winter.

The thwarting of the Anti-GAA Hardline Faction's attempt to test "tamed" parasite/robots as combat weapons during the 2096 Nine Schools Competitions.

And even more telling for Tomokazu, the fact Mayumi went straight to Tatsuya to investigate what happened to Nakura in Nara.

Where he subsequently teamed up with the Crimson Prince and Elder Kudou's grandson to take down the man that had manipulated the earlier events, Zhou Gong Gin.

Now…..he was a Yotsuba….and HER son.

Shiba Tatsuya…..the supposed course two student. He was the common denominator in every single one of these events.

He was most certainly NOT who they wanted everyone to think he was.

Every step of the way in trying to learn more about that boy, Saegusa agents would find Kodou agents also on the same path. There was even strong evidence Elder Kodou himself had been behind the parasite/robot tests at the 2096 Nine Schools Competition. His own father now believes the Elder's motivations behind that event were just to test Shiba Tatsuya himself.

The man still known as the Patriarch of Japanese Modern Magic was just as interested in Shiba Tatsuya as their father. That spoke volumes in support of his own father's suspicions about the boy.

"Do you know what the Yokohama Incident and the attack on Okinawa has in common?"

His father's words drew his attention again.

"Other than the obvious? That both were Great Asian Alliance attacks on our nation and both ended in the same stunning fashion?"

Kouichi nodded absently to his son's questions.

The "Great Boom".

The military and government excuses for elimination of the GAA's attack fleet off Okinawa in a blinding ball of energy five and a half years ago had rang hollow even then. An explosion that matched even the most powerful of atomic weapons with no radiation or environmental contamination was beyond the science of the modern world to achieve.

A powerful new strategic magic was the only realistic answer.

But the government and the SDF had vehemently denied it at the time. The Saegusa, investigating on their own and in concert with the other Ten Master Clans, found an impenetrable wall of government blockage before them at every turn.

Then three years later, the government didn't even bother to deny it anymore. All questions after the second and significantly more powerful usage of the "Great Boom" met with silence from the government. Now they wanted Japan's enemies to fear their new asset.

The Scorched Halloween, the closing act of the Yokohama Incursion.

To say the Great Asian Alliance paid dearly for their second attack on this nation in half a decade was the undeniable truth.

One third of the GAA Navy was gone in a flash.

The entire southwestern end of the Korean Peninsula was a disaster zone.

Estimates indicate two entire GAA Army Corps worth of soldiers died with their attack fleet.

And even more importantly, the GAA's only known strategic class magician, Lie Yunde, the so-called "Heavenly General", had perished with them in that blinding light. That was a secret that only the government and the Clans Conference knew of.

To say that the GAA had been neutered in that very moment was no exaggeration. Estimates currently being projected suggested that the GAA would need fifteen to twenty years for their military to recover its pre-Scorched Halloween strength.

And if they couldn't find another strategic class magician hiding in their populace…..

 _"….they have literally been reduced to a second class power in a single night."_

Despite waylaying the GAA, the conclusive second appearance of the rumored new strategic class magic, and a particularly powerful one, had been enough to increase tensions with the USNA to the point that STARS high commander and strategic class magician in her own right, Angie Sirius, had secretly been deployed to Japan to investigate the matter in person.

Plus the USNA wasn't the only previous "friendly" world power now snooping around Japan trying to learn the identity of the new strategic class magician. The New Soviet Union, Great Britain, The Indo-Persian Union, The Western European Union; all were deploying assets to Japan to snoop around these days.

The Matter-to-Energy Conversion Strategic Class Magician.

There was strong evidence that Sirius had been sent here to not only identify the Matter/Energy SC Magician, but to eliminate them.

Tomokazu didn't know what scared him more.

That Sirius herself, the USNA's most valuable asset, had been deployed to a foreign power to kill their new Strategic Magician.

Or that she had apparently failed.

"The other thing they had in common….."

His father looked very pleased with himself as he spoke.

"….the Shibas."

Tomokazu already knew that both siblings had fought beside Mayumi and their classmates and had helped defeat the GAA forces. He also knew that Shiba Tatsuya apparently was a secret member of the 101 Independent Magic Equipped Battalion under the command of Ancient Magician and Southeast Asia Conflict veteran Lieutenant Colonel Kazama Harunobu. A formidable magician in his own right, and no friend of the Ten Master Clans; along with his patron, Major General Saeki Hiromi, the so-called "Silver Fox", herself considered the leader of the SDF's "Anti-Ten Master Clans" faction.

And he was also a student of the far-famed Shinobi Kokonoe Yakumo. Another "interesting" connection for young Tatsuya.

A simple high school student, this "boy" was not, even by the high standards of the Yotsuba.

But this was the first time for him hearing of the fact that the Shibas were on Okinawa that August of 2092.

"We have proof father?"

"Display Kodou 514."

His father's command to the HAR replaced Tatsuya, Maya, and Tatsurou's images with a grainy but understandable image of a stately woman and two pre-teen children, a boy and a girl. They looked about the same age, but even if the boy had been unremarkable looking; the beautiful little girl was unmistakably the younger version of the far-famed "Bishoujo of First High".

That girl was clearly a younger Shiba Miyuki, and the woman…

"But…I thought she was already dead by then."

That was Yotsuba Maya's face, but no one would ever mistake that woman on the image for Yotsuba Maya.

His father swished his remaining Bourbon around to the clink of the ice cubes as he stared into the glass.

"We also thought she never had children. We can't even verify if she is dead now, though their press release claims so. Either way Miya's children seem to be in her sister's care. The father is remarried and seems to have minimal contact with them."

Tomokazu had another question.

"And this was taken on Okinawa in August 2092?"

"About a week before."

Tomokazu shook his head before asking another question.

"Surely they suppressed this though? How did we get this image of them?"

"They" of course referred to the Yotsuba. They wouldn't bother hiding Yotsuba Miya and her family so well if they had planned to let closed circuit cameras expose their secret. They just weren't that sloppy. The apparent proof of their prowess and thoroughness in information control was just on the hill above them at that very moment.

"It's not a closed circuit camera. It's grainy because it's a zoomed in aspect of an image from a personal camera. Don't ask me how the Elder got his hands on it."

"The Elder?"

Tomokazu spoke in shock. His father replied mildly.

"That old trickster has known about them for years now, and he has hid it from all of us that entire time."

"All of us" meant the Ten Master Clans. The fact that the Mistress of Lithe has children would have been important news among the Clans Conference had it been known. Its "controlled" revelation to them this week was causing quite the stir among the top magicians in this nation at that very moment.

"How did…."

Kouichi slowly nodded as he replied to his stunned son.

"Very carefully son."

As Tomokazu furrowed his brows at his seemingly nonplussed father, Kouichi elaborated further.

"And secretly. The Kodou don't seem to know we successfully infiltrated their classified servers."

Now Tomokazu was truly shocked by his father's words.

"Or the Elder simply doesn't care that we broke into his private servers. He may even have let us find it for his own reasons. Even I couldn't believe our people cracked his private servers, since you know he had that granddaughter of his test it out thoroughly."

Having a granddaughter with the skills of someone who had earned the nickname "Electron Sorceress", one would expect Kodou Retsu to have a nearly unbreakable network system.

"You just can't ever tell with that crafty old man."

Tomokazu suspected his father was right to think Elder Kodou had "allowed" them breach of his network. Fujibayashi was too good at her specialty to allow her grandfather's servers to be infiltrated.

Of course he never questioned why his father had directed their specialists to target the Kodou's information systems. This was how "the game" was played, and since the very beginning. His father and his former sensei had very different personalities, motivations, and outlooks; but they knew that outside of the super locked down Yotsuba, that of the other Ten Master Clans, each other would have the most "interesting" things to hide. In that way they were very similar. They both loved having and controlling information.

If the Saegusa breeched the Kodou Elder's own personal server, it was most likely because the Elder "allowed" it. He clearly had his own motives that were important to know for the Saegusa as well.

Yet his father continued on with his own original focus.

"Display comparative analysis findings of current image."

The HAR obeyed Kouichi's commands and a set of points over the body joints were displayed against the grainy image of the boy in the background of that vacation photo from 2092. Lines connecting the points soon filled in as well. Soon numbers began filling in on the side of the image. Measurements of the estimated distances between those lines.

"Display comparative analysis findings of image Alpha 456."

Another image displayed beside the original. It too was grainy and even from a farther distance.

But as the points, lines, and numbers filled in, Tomokazu realized he was familiar with the image already. A long distance shot of SDF forces repulsing the invaders at Okinawa back into the sea. This image got a lot of play for a few hours on that fateful day, and then was mysteriously never seen in public again.

The dots, lines, and data were filling in on one figure. A very short combat suit clad soldier standing fearlessly in front of the SDF forces.

Tomokazu blinked with yet another stunned expression.

"The Boy in Black?"

His head whipped around as he asked an additional question.

"You think Shiba Tatsuya is the Boy in Black?"

Kouichi continued to look on the two images as he replied.

"I don't think it son."

The numbers on the second image stopped compiling. As the two sets of numbers were compared and proved to Tomokazu's doubting eyes to be identical in every figure, his father finished his statement by turning a knowing smile on his son. Both the real and metallic eyes seeming to "smile" with delight.

"I know it."

Tomokazu shook his head.

"Father, this means nothing. The image of Shiba Tatsuya in Okinawa is from at least fifteen meters from the camera's focal point. You can barely tell it even is him. The image of the Boy in Black, even from much better equipment, is still from nearly several kilometers away. Just because they have similar builds, and with these poor quality images that's all the comparison software can do, doesn't mean that they are the same person."

His father seemed to consider his statement, then nodded to it.

"You're right of course son. We'd need better proof to draw a conclusion."

Kouichi then turned back to the wall monitor.

"Display dual comparison sequence two."

Above the two previous images, the image of Shiba Tatsuya from the 2095 Thesis Competition was displayed beside an image of a flying magician dual wielding silver gun shaped CADs. The combat suit that covered that combatant was a new type introduced by the unit Shiba Tatsuya was suspected to belong to, the 101 Independent Magic Equipped Battalion.

The comparison had been run on these two images shortly after the Yokohama Incident. Having seen it before, Tomokazu knew it was in fact Shiba Tatsuya as well.

"Run growth analysis on images of Shiba Tatsuya."

The computer crunched the numbers comparing the younger Tatsuya to his older self. When complete it was given new orders.

"Run growth analysis on the other two images."

More numbers flew across the side of the screen.

"Compare the two growth analysis data and provide comparison results."

As the figures solidified one after another, Tomokazu could feel his father's "satisfaction" growing.

One after another, growth comparison figures trickled in. Comparisons of height, shoulders, waist, head measurements; one after another solidified and displayed numbers that all started with a zero and usually had several points to the right of the period with zeros there too.

Tomokazu knew that his father's obsession with the Yotsuba had found dangerous proof as each number dropped into place.

Just to add a final nail in the coffin…

"Display probability statistic that these two individuals are the same person."

The figure displayed between all four images was "99.675".

Silence hung in the air between them as father watched son intently to see his reaction. After what felt like an eternity to Tomokazu, he finally was able to formulate more words.

"He…"

Tomokazu didn't want to say the words, but he knew he must now.

"….he's….too dangerous to….leave alone."

Without a hint of satisfaction at converting his son to a "believer" now, Kouichi nodded his agreement

"Um…indeed."

Kouichi seemed suddenly lost in his own thoughts.

"But if Maya is willing to go this far to control him that means two things."

A slight smile graced his father's profile.

"One, he does not wished to be controlled, at least by his new mother at any rate."

A grimace developed across his father's face.

"Two, he's so valuable to her she WILL go so far as to engage him to his own sister to control him."

Then his father turned to face him again.

"And that brings us back to the father, Shiba Tatsurou. The world's highest psion count record holder."

Tomokazu watched as his father's mind began to spin.

"If psion count truly meant nothing to magic ability, as all the publicly acknowledged experts now agree, then why go to the trouble to arrange a marriage by subterfuge for the woman that was supposed to be the next head of the Yotsuba family with a man with no apparent extraordinary gift for magic? Why hide this man after erasing his existence? Why hide the children of this union?"

Tomokazu didn't like a single thing about where all this information was pointing.

"Then…you're saying this is all a conspiracy by the Yotsuba to create a….."super" magician?"

"I am saying it is now, obviously, a conspiracy by the Yotsuba to obtain genetics they thought superior to make "superior" magicians. I don't even think someone as diabolical as Yotsuba Eisaku or his nieces could have predicted…..HIM."

His father indicated with his eyes and a head nod toward the images of Shiba Tatsuya.

"I think they wanted to corner the market on superior talents and did so, to qualitatively increase their power where they could not achieve it quantitatively. The sister alone is proof of this."

The smirk then returned to his father's face.

"But I have to imagine that the brother's unique powers surprised even them."

After a pause to take another drink, Kouichi continued on.

"Tell me son, what is that magic he's using there?"

The image of the Boy in Black went back to video footage. It appeared that a dome of disintegrated enemy bullets and projectiles were falling around the boy as he calmly walked forward.

"It has to be what we have thought it is since we first saw it….decomposition."

His father laughed.

"Indeed, but to call THAT magic "decomposition" is to compare fleas to whales."

Hard eyes accompanied the smile his father turned to him next.

"Tell me son, if you had that level of decomposition ability and I had Shiba Tatsurou's super high psion count to give to you, what potential 'ultimate' form of decomposition do you think you'd be capable of?"

"There's no evidence Shiba Tatsuya's psion count…."

"Please, such things can, with training and 'other' things can be masked and controlled. The girl is also superbly talented and has a high psion count, and there's no way she has undergone the rigorous training that 'boy' has."

Tomokazu's last attempt to refute the evidence had been feeble and died under the glare of his father's gaze.

"Shiba Tatsuya is the only realistic candidate to be the matter to energy conversion strategic class magician. No one else, even the sister, comes nearly as close as he does to meeting all the criteria. With all the evidence presented, why else would the Yotsuba not make HIM their future head?"

Tomokazu understood his father's point. Strategic class magicians, far above the normal lot of even other types of superb magicians, where considered national treasures. The only other SC magician in Japan, Itsuwa Mio, was a virtual prisoner to the government's will. There was no way a SC magician would ever be allowed to head one of the Ten Master Clans. The government wouldn't tolerate such a concentration of power in one person's hands.

This was the only realistic reason for Maya to exclude her own apparently super powered son from the clan leadership.

Thus defeated, Tomokazu took a deep gulp of his bourbon and pinched the bridge of his nose before finding his words again.

"So father….how do we stop them?"

He knew Kouichi had at least the inkling of a plan to interfere with the Yotsuba's intentions.

"Gouki-san has already provided me with the opening we need."

Tomokazu was briefly lost before remembering that that very week the Ichigou had issued a formal complaint to the Clan Conference about the Shibas engagement.

"It seems that young Masaki-kun has fallen in love with Shiba Miyuki. Something I'm sure every young man who meets her naturally does, but with that famous Ichigou stubborn streak and two superb advantages, he has a real chance to gum up Maya's plans."

Not understanding his father's words, Tomokazu asked a one word question.

"…advantages?"

It was well know even to them that the sister was an extreme bro-con of the first magnitude. Psychological analysis of the available information seemed to indicate the sister would welcome a marriage to her own brother.

"First, he's one of the few young magicians to actually think he is worthy of such a jewel as Miyuki-san. Secondly and more importantly, his even more stubborn father thinks cousin marriage will damage magician power and has set his path to opposing the marriage at all costs. Gouki has all but volunteered to make our case for us."

Tomokazu had to admire his father's tenacity and willingness to pursue intrigue to its logical conclusions.

"You have already spoken with Ichigou-dono about this?"

The answer matched his expectations

"I offered our support, and told him we'd make an offer of our own in support of his proposition."

"Offer of our own….you don't mean…"

"We have three bright jewels of our own, and I would put any of them up beside Shiba Miyuki with confidence and pride."

Tomokazu smirked at these words

"And you have discussed this with my sisters?"

"On the day of the announcement. They each had interesting reactions to my suggestion of marriage to young Tatsuya, but it was Mayumi that seemed the best choice."

Now Tomokazu was surprised. Mayumi was, by her nature, the least likely to play along with "Raccoon Dad's" schemes, especially about marriage. Mayumi had purposefully dragged along the Itsuwa heir for a couple of years now just to show their father her willpower to resist.

"Mayumi? How did she indicate that to you father?"

Still disbelieving, Tomokazu's smirk was still plastered on his face.

"She alone seemed unsurprised to learn they were Yotsuba, then she alone went quiet and sullen when she learned they were to marry each other. Then when I inquired each of their interest in him as a man, she alone blushed and became flustered. And she alone didn't turn the idea down."

This didn't sound like the strong willed imouto Tomokazu knew.

"I have long suspected that Mayumi's interest in Tatsuya was more than a concerned sempai, but before now the possibility that the number one daughter of the Saegusa would marry an unknown family's son, and a younger course two student, probably kept her from formulating those thoughts in her mind."

Indeed, as a daughter of the Saegusa, she'd naturally know such things were an impediment. She wasn't an irrational person who believed "love" triumphed over all. As a Saegusa, how could any of them be that naive?

"But once she invited him into her hotel room in Nara, all doubts of her true feelings were eliminated."

That bombshell from his father nearly caused whiplash.

"WHAT?"

It was all Tomokazu could do to keep from leaping out of his chair.

"Relax son, she was apparently somewhat inebriated at the time."

"How does THAT make it better?"

To his stunned son's amazement he had apparently entertained his father with his reaction. The grin on Kouichi's face now seemed far too out of place for the conversation they were having.

"He was apparently a perfect gentleman. He didn't stay in her room long enough to do anything but put her in the bed and leave."

Tomokazu still couldn't believe Mayumi, even drunk, would invite a man into her room. Then his father hit him with another stunner.

"It's unfortunate really. If he had impregnated her all of this would be academic at this point."

Tomokazu no longer had the words to express himself.

"Let's have another drink son."

All he could do was nod to this proposal. He certainly felt the need for another drink.

Once the HAR delivered the two new drinks his father laughed mildly and began to speak again.

"They're up there right now, or at least he is."

They both looked at the glowing lights of what they now just assumed was the Yotsuba's new Tokyo residence.

"The same car came back today with a motorcycle leading the way. The comparison software immediately identified the rider as Shiba Tatsuya based off of the earlier image analysis."

Now the look Tmokazu sent towards the mansion on the hill held even more concern and dread.

"If nothing else, all of these actions by HER indicate that that young man wants a way out from under his 'mother's' thumb. We'll provide him with the most convenient escape route possible."

Tomokazu didn't want to say aloud that even someone as amazing as his sister might not prove capable of prying Tatsuya from his own gorgeous sister, even with the Ichigou working the other side. His father's "plan" required Maya to feel enough pressure from the entire Ten Master Clans to willingly give up control of potentially the most powerful magician in history. That seemed nearly far-fetch in Tomokazu's mind.

"Then she will be deprived of her most powerful asset, restoring the balance."

Tomokazu took another long swig of his bourbon to try to drown out all his doubts. His father's plan was risky but it very well could succeed if everything lined up perfectly.

 _"…..and then what?"_

Numerous bad things flew through his mind as he watched his father smirk at the mansion on the hill above their property with a tiny glint of madness showing in his one good eye. All the things Tomokazu could imagine as conclusions to this new dance between his father and the woman he obsessed over, hated, and probably still loved; even those that ended in a Saegusa "victory", seemed to have Pyric aspects and results hanging all over them. Yotsuba Maya wasn't the type to take a loss well, especially to her former fiancé.

Shiba Tatsuya, to Saegusa Tomokazu's mind, was a Pandora's Box; and the idea of his beloved imouto being the one to open that box made him want to retch up the contents of his stomach. He dedicate to himself in his heart that no matter what his father wanted, he'd do anything he could to protect his sister.

* * *

 _"How did it come to this?"_

That thought was dominating Tatsuya's mind at the moment. His mind wouldn't allow him to process how he had been maneuvered into this impasse. True, his opponent was skilled at subtle manipulation, but he had never thought he'd be forced into a no win situation like this.

His choices had finally been narrowed down to only "bad" and "worse". As a pragmatist he naturally chose the "bad" option when his last hope of escape had vanished. "Worse" would have been to abandon the field, the terrible results of which bore no need to even consider.

Directly across from him was the one opponent that he dreaded facing the most, because he could never hope to defeat her. She simply had his number, from the very first time they ever met.

On the other side of the huge bathing tub inside the family suite in the new Yotsuba Tokyo residence, his ultimate opponent alternated between happy smiles and bashful blushing. Every time he got up the courage to look at Miyuki, her shy, smiling face would avert eye contact with him till his eyes drifted off her again.

Not for the first time Tatsuya thought how odd it was that she had finally got him into a bath with her only to look away bashfully from him.

Truth was he too was bashful under her gaze as well. It was only that he was better at hiding it. Unlike Miyuki, Tatsuya had to be "talked into" bathing together. Even now, his eyes were having a difficult time avoiding her supple pink skin, or the graceful curve of her neck, shoulder, and bosom.

Her sad and terrible disposition after being forced from their home had persisted on arrival, forcing Tatsuya to try to find ways to mollify her mood. Finally, when all attempts by him had failed to rectify her sadness, he had abandoned logic and dangerously asked her what would make her happy again.

That was when she sprung the trap.

"I'd really like to take that bath together, Onii-sama."

And having promised her anything she desired, now he was truly ensnared.

It never occurred to him that had Miyuki been a much naughtier young woman, he may be facing a task much more intimate than a bath together. Miyuki was too ladylike for any thoughts like that, at least in Tatsuya's mind.

Still, here he was, sitting across the spacious multi-person tub from…her.

Her soft pink skin and delicate curves trying to pull his eyeballs towards them. Her bashful happiness the perfect blend of innocence and provocation.

 _"But she is clearly happy with the results."_

And that was his ultimate goal, Miyuki's happiness. His own awkwardness in this moment was buried behind his sense of duty to her.

Fortunately for Tatsuya, Miyuki did agree to certain conditions to this bathing exercise.

For one thing the bath had copious amounts of bubbles in it. Nothing below the waistline was easily visible, and both sat low enough in the water where their chests where also covered, for the most part.

Also, Tatsuya had been prepared to back out entirely and accept the negative consequences of that action, if Miyuki couldn't accept his next condition; but she proved surprisingly supportive of the idea of wearing their bathing suits in the bath. Clearly she wasn't as ready for this event as her bold words earlier that week had indicated. Tatsuya found solace in the fact that Miyuki was still bashful about such things with him. Knowing the full depths of her romantic feelings for him now, it was reassuring to see her still bashful and still applying her own "brakes" now that the barrier of their sibling relationship was all but gone.

His final condition before entering a bath together, unlike the previous two, had met with an icy reception from Miyuki. She didn't voice her opposition, but it was clear from her facial expression she was unhappy with his proposal when he made it.

That "condition" also very much wished not to be here at the moment.

Minami, sitting off to Miyuki's left side, was so low in the water that her chin was submerged and bubbles lapped at her cheeks, lips, and nose. If she could have transformed herself into a submarine she would have clearly "dived deep" and not arose until the tub was drained.

She didn't want to be here, plainly; and despite showing nothing but Ojou-sama grace and charm, no one present was in doubt of Miyuki's desire to have bathed alone with Tatsuya. Still, her presence provided Tatsuya with a certain level of "comfort" that allowed him to relax enough to enjoy the bath with Miyuki. Yet in another way her presence only multiplied an already existing discomfort for him as well.

Luckily Tatsuya had been the third party to enter the bath, well after the two females had strategically lowered their most feminine parts below water level. Tatsuya had seen both in their underwear already, Miyuki on numerous occasions; but the bathing suits they chose for this activity probably would not have been their choice to wear on a public beach. They left little to the imagination. It was hard enough not to stare at the feminine perfection that is Miyuki, but an unintentional errant eye towards Minami's budding womanhood could result in a sudden and severe case of frostbite.

It didn't help that Minami's bodily development made her look even more like Honami every day either. As a boy, Honami had been Tatsuya's definition of what a woman should look like. Miyuki had now far exceeded Honami's beauty and sex appeal, but seeing her "cousin" turning into Honami before his eyes was somewhat disturbing to him. Sudden memories of a certain summer vacation trip to the Kitayama Family's private island resort and all the visual temptations around him then almost caused him to involuntarily blush.

Still, Miyuki was plainly happy now, and that was all that mattered to Tatsuya.

Tomorrow, they would face their teachers, classmates, and friends for the first time as publically acknowledged members of the dreaded Yotsuba Family of the Ten Master Clans. It would also be their first time as an engaged couple in public as well. Though he suspected certain things to happen tomorrow, he only had his intuition and experience to rely on as indicators of how certain individuals and groups of people at First High would react. He realized that it would be difficult for him, but even more so for Miyuki.

He would do anything to protect her from them and their prejudicial stares and words.

It was only then, with Miyuki's cheeks inflamed and smile threatening to reach her earlobes that he realized he had been staring intently at her this entire time.

"….Onii-sama"

She almost covered her gorgeous smile with her hand in her happy shyness.

"….is everything….ok?"

Smiling even more at himself than at her beautiful and graceful features, Tatsuya couldn't help but crack a wry smile back at her.

"Yes Miyuki, everything is perfect."

Now she earnestly covered her mouth with her right hand, and despite the beaming smile and glowing eyes, moister seemed to form in the corners of her eyes.

Tatsuya wondered absentmindedly what it was like to be so happy that you could cry about it, never once considering that he truly was contented himself in this moment with…her.

Lost for a moment in their own little world together they didn't see the third party in the room withering under the radiating power of their love for one another. Minami sank down even further into the water, wishing intently that she had gills.


End file.
